


A Light in the Dark

by PowerOptix



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Leafbook is plot revelevant, Mausinger is corrupted, More World Building, Nella lives, Novelisation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pugnacious is a boss fight, Roland and Vermine are ?, Roland is mostly the POV character, please comment the author needs validation, the Black Night lives, the corruption is broken heartedness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 117,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOptix/pseuds/PowerOptix
Summary: Once upon a time, there were two worlds. These two worlds were connected and bound to each other’s fate. In one world was a great nation, and during the height of this nation’s power peace ruled the land. One day, the great nation fell to a terrible calamity, and both worlds descended into chaos and strife that seemed without end. But then came a great king, and with him the rise of a new great nation to restore peace to both worlds once more.Oh shit it's another retelling, in which I work out all of my problems with the game's story, as well as some of its characters. Significant alterations to some parts of the plot, lore and backstory, as well as some characters and the roll they play to follow. Some concepts and locations from the first game are returning. More details will be revealed in the tags as the fic progresses.Updates every other Sunday (yes I really amthat slow).
Relationships: Alisandra/Doloran (Ni no Kuni), Aranella & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Aranella & Roland Crane, Bracken Meadows & Zip Vector, Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum & Tani, Leander Aristides/Queen Nerea, Leonhard Tildrum/Otto Mausinger, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Otto Mausinger/Ratja, Pugnacious & OC, Roland Crane & Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, background Vermine/OC
Comments: 36
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue I: Roland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of death and a terminal illness**

Roland Crane, President of Usonia glanced wearily up at the hospital as his limosine pulled into the entrance. The words Kingdom Hospital blazed overhead.

“We're here, Mr President,” his driver announced.

He sighed. “Yes. Thank you, Rogers.”

“How long will you be visiting this time?”

Roland glanced at his watch and grimaced. There was just never enough time in his day for this, even when he planned for it. “Give me an hour,” he replied.

“Understood, sir. I'll come back to pick you up in an hour.”

One of his security detail was now opening the door so he stepped out. He watched the limosine pull away before glancing up at the hospital once more.

“This way, Mr President.” That was Tyler Banks, the man heading up his little entourage. With his short cut blond hair, shades and dark suit he managed to cut a modestly imposing figure despite his slim build, or maybe that was because his face seemed permanently schooled into such a serious expression.

“Thank you, Tyler, I _do_ know the way.”

“Yes, Mr President,” he replied and Roland sighed. Trying to get the man to joke with him was like pulling teeth and some part of him wondered why he kept trying.

They headed inside with two of the security detail taking point and he shook his head as they scrutinised every direction except down. “You really think there's a chance someone will target me _here?”_ He had to ask.

“We can't take the risk, sir. Not with the way things are.”

He sighed again. “I suppose you're right.”

The receptionist smiled pleasantly as he approached. It seemed today was a slow night. “Hello, Mr President.”

He smiled back, even though the reason he was here was no smiling matter. But then he'd become good at that; Forcing a smile onto his face even when he didn't feel like smiling. “Hi. I'm sure you know why I'm here?”

She smiled sadly. “Of course, Mr President. He's waiting for you in his room.”

“Thanks. I… don't suppose there's been any changes?”

“No, Mr President. Or at least, none for the better.”

“No…” He sighed. “I didn't think there would be.” He signed for his visitor's pass and waited for his security detail to do the same before heading for the children's ward of the hospital.

* * *

He hesitated before the door, hand raised to knock. Honestly he hated coming here. It was always the same news. “Sorry, Mr President, but I'm afraid he isn't getting any better.” And the worst part was that they didn't know _why_. He was for all intents and purposes perfectly healthy but for whatever reason his vitals and overall wellbeing was slowly and steadily declining. It was as if the life was draining out of his body, and was currently being described as a mystery wasting disease. The doctors said that they were doing everything they could, but he was far from being the only person to contract such an affliction and he knew of people who had died from whatever it was.

Roland remembered the anger, the frustration, the feeling of being powerless. That there was nothing he could do or say, no command that he could give to resolve the situation and make it better, and despite their assurances, despite their _efforts,_ there was nothing the _doctors_ could do either. Eventually the anger abated and turned to numbness, and now here he was, resigned to the fact that his only child was dying.

He steeled himself and knocked. _Knock, knock._

“Come in?”

Roland stepped into the room and smiled. “Hey, kiddo.”

William smiled back. “Hi, Daddy.”

“I won't be able to stay long today.”

“I know. You're going to another peace conference today aren't you?”

“Yeah, that's right. I am.”

“Do you think it will go better this time?”

Roland winced as he recalled the disaster that was the previous attempt. “I sure hope so, but… I don't know. I guess we'll see.”

“Why is it so hard, Daddy? For people to get along?”

He sighed. “Everyone has their own problems, Will. Sometimes those problems get in the way of people getting along. And if those problems can't be _solved_ by getting along, then people will wonder what the point of it is.”

“That's sad.”

“… It is… But that's where we are right now.”

“Is it because of all the bad things that have been happening?”

“Well… not everything is because of something bad _happening._ Sometimes bad people get into power and it allows them to do bad things to their own country.”

“But there's been so _many_ bad people _and_ bad things, Daddy. Why _is_ that?”

Boy wasn't _that_ a question for the ages? “No idea, kiddo. If I was religious I might be tempted to say it was the end times.”

“Will… will everything be okay?”

“Everything will be all right in the end, Will. You know what they say; It's always the darkest before the dawn. Things might seem real dark right now, but we'll see the sun again.”

“But what if the conference doesn't go well this time either?”

“Hey. You let me worry about that, okay?”

“… Okay.” In the pause that followed, Roland sighed as his thoughts turned forwards to the upcoming peace conference. With all the natural disasters, industrial accidents on a massive scale, countries warring with each other or with themselves, it really _did_ seem like the end times. The peace conference was intended to turn back the tide of chaos by uniting several nations. But if this one failed as well, then… then what was going to happen _next?_ “Mommy came today,” Will spoke, breaking the silence and drawing Roland out of his musings.

“Oh? How was she?”

“She's good. But… She said she's found someone else.”

“Oh. Well… good for her.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yeah… I do. Being President has meant not having much time for family. When you became sick, well… I didn't have time for her when she needed someone.”

“Is that why she left?”

“Yeah. It was.”

“I thought it was because of me.”

“It wasn't, kiddo, that was on me. And I'm glad she's found someone… someone she can rely on.”

“I was hoping we'd be able to be a family again. When I get better.”

Roland swallowed. “We're still a family, kiddo. Just not a family together. I want you promise me something.”

“What?”

“I want you to promise to give… whoever they are, a chance, all right? I know you want everything to go back to the way it was, but… well… sometimes you can't get what you want. And it's not their fault that all this happened, so I don't want you to be mad at them. Do you understand?”

Will sighed. “Yes, Daddy. I understand.”

He smiled. “You're a good kid, Will. I want them to see that.”

Will smiled back. “Okay.”

* * *

Roland checked his watch and sighed.

“Is it time for you to go already?”

“'Fraid so, kiddo.”

“You'll come back to see me again, right Daddy?”

He smiled. “Don't I always?”

“You do, but…”

“But what?”

“I know you're very busy, and what you do is important, and I'm _proud_ of you Daddy, but…”

“But you wish I could visit more often.”

Will dropped his gaze into the book clasped in his hands. “… Sorry, Daddy… I know that's selfish and being selfish is bad…”

“ _Will_. It's not-” But he stopped and sighed; He didn't have time for this. “Look, I'll tell you what. If the peace conference goes well, I'll come back and visit you again, all right?”

“I'd like that. But… what if it doesn't?”

He grimaced. “I don't know. I guess we'll see.”

Will's shoulders slumped a little as he sighed. “… Okay…”

Roland wanted to say something but… what could he say? He stood. “We'll talk later, kiddo. Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

“Okay. Good luck, Daddy.”

Roland hugged him and ruffled his hair after he'd pulled away. “Thanks, Will. I'll see you around.”

* * *

“How's Will?” Rogers asked as they pulled away.

“Well he's… He's not getting any better, but… he's hanging in there.”

“Do you think they'll be able to find a cure in time?”

“No… Or at least… I'd rather not get my hopes up. I've accepted that he's… that Will is… that he's going to die. And there's nothing they can do.”

“I'm sorry to hear that, Mr President. Will seems like a good kid.”

Roland smiled at that. “He is… It's a shame he couldn't have had a better father.”

Rogers chose not to comment, so they drove on in silence. He broke that silence as they reached the Tamerlane Bridge. “We'll be arriving shortly, Mr President.”

Something caught his attention, a light moving quickly through the night sky, far too low to be a star or a plane. What…? He swore his blood froze when recognition dawned on him. It was a _missile!_ “What in the world…?” And it was headed straight for the _city!_ Roland could only watch helplessly as it vanished into the skyline. Then came a brilliant flash of light so bright that it scorched his eyes, and a rain of fire. The force of the detonation blew away all the surrounding buildings, the Tamerlane Bridge and everyone on it, so suddenly that Rogers barely had time to hit the brakes, as if that would've done anything to save them. One second he was moving forward, the next he was being thrown backwards through the air, as if some giant, invisible hand had picked up his limosine and hurled it away. As he drowned in a world of pain he was completely unaware of the light that engulfed his body and whisked him away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I slowed down the opening prologue and gave it more time to breathe, so we get more of a glimpse at Roland's world and his relationship with Will before things went south, instead of catapulting us into the story like the game. There are some details in here that will come up again later. Next, it's Evan's turn.**


	2. Prologue II: Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of death and depiction a terminal illness.**

Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, Crown Prince of the kingdom of Ding Dong Dell sat quietly in his room, his gaze on his hands which were curled into fists and resting gently on his knees. A soft knock on the door made him look up. “Come-come in?” His governess, Aranella stepped into the room and he stiffened. “Nella?” Wordlessly she crossed to where he was seated and took his hands in hers. “Is it Father?”

“I'm afraid so, Evan. He's taken a turn for the worse, and… I fear he may not have much longer.”

He swallowed and dropped his gaze. “Oh…”

“You should go to him.”

He nodded. “… All right.” They walked hand in hand to King Leonhard's room and stopped outside. “Nella…” He mumbled so quietly she almost didn't hear him. “I don't want to say goodbye…”

She squeezed his hand. “I know you don't, Evan. None of us do. But you have to be strong.”

He sniffled, wiped away his tears and then knocked.

A tired voice replied from inside. _“Come… in…”_ King Leonhard lay limply in bed, propped up only by the pillows supporting his back. He was a ghastly sight, the lustre completely gone from his fur and hair and his eyes were lidded as if he had trouble keeping them open. Yet despite everything he smiled when Evan entered the room. _“Evan…”_ Evan ran to him and buried his face in Leonhard's mane and Leonhard managed to find the strength to raise his arms. _“_ _I am glad… you came…”_

Evan pulled away with tears in his eyes and sniffled. “I don't want you to go, Father…”

“ _Nor do I… Evan… There is… so much… I had yet to achieve… The strife… that has existed for centuries… between mousekind and grimalkin… I had hoped… to bring that strife to an end… I had hoped to give you… and future generations… a united Ding Dong Dell… But it would seem… that fate has declared… that this is not to be… That it is to fall… on another's shoulders…”_

Evan swallowed. “I'll… I'll do my best, Father. To finish what you started.”

Leonhard smiled and placed a hand on Evan's. _“I am…_ proud _of you, Evan… I have raised you well… and I know you will make a fine king… when the time comes… But the task of bringing to peace to our nation.. is not one that should fall on the shoulders… of one so young… It is a dream that Mausinger and I shared… and is an end that we both worked towards… That is why I feel it is only right… that_ he _be the one… to see that dream fulfilled…_ _I have considered this long and hard,_ _Evan_ _… and so do not make this decision lightly… I wish for_ Mausinger _to become… the next king of Ding Dong Dell.”_

Evan swallowed again but this time out of guilt; Guilt over the fact that he felt relieved over not having to take the throne so soon. That the daunting task would be falling to someone else instead. Yet at the same time he felt disappointed too. “I… I understand, Father.”

“ _But I am worried, Evan… He has become so distant of late… I have not seen him in so long… I want to see him again… one last time…”_

Evan stood. “Then I will go and find him.”

* * *

Evan found Chancellor Mausinger in his office. Mausinger stood and bowed when he entered, as did his personal assistant, Vermine. “Why, Prince Evan. To what do I owe the honour?”

“Mausinger, I… I spoke with Father. He wants to see you. He _misses_ you.”

“Yes, well, I am afraid I have been rather _busy_ of late. With His Majesty ill and you otherwise preoccupied, ruling the nation has fallen on _my_ shoulders. It has left me with little time to pay him a visit.”

“I-I know, but…” He swallowed. “Father is really sick, and… and Nella doesn't think he has much longer. So… if you don't go to today…” He dropped his gaze and mumbled. “You may not get another chance.”

Mausinger's expression softened. “I see… I had not realised that his condition had become so dire. Very well, I shall answer his summons.”

“Thank you, Mausinger.”

* * *

King Leonhard brightened when Mausinger entered the room. _“Mausinger… my dearest friend…”_

Mausinger sat beside him and took his hand. “Your Majesty. My apologies for not coming sooner but I am afraid I have been rather busy of late.”

Leonhard placed a hand on Mausinger's. _“_ _You are forgiven, Mausinger… you are_ always _forgiven… and I understand…”_

“Your Majesty?”

Leonhard's expression dulled and he took a moment to compose himself before speaking again. _“_ _There is something… I must discuss with you.”_

“But of course.”

“ _I have already informed… Evan, of my decision… I wish for_ you _… to become the next king… of Ding Dong Dell.”_

“Your Majesty, the ministers would _never_ accept me as their king. The _grimalkin_ will never accept me.”

“ _But Oakenhart_ will _…”_

“And he has done little to interfere with the internal affairs of our nation – _if_ any. _Why_ would that change _now?”_

“ _Mausinger, please.”_

“What do you want me to say, Your Majesty? Would it please you to hear me ignore reality and say _yes?”_

“ _Mausinger, my friend… The future is not as hopeless as you seem to believe… There are many who want what we both want.”_

“If you say so, Your Majesty.” He replied flatly and then stood. “Now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave.”

“ _There is… something else…”_

Mausinger paused before the door. “And what would that be?”

“ _I have begun to suspect… that I am not really ill…”_

He half turned. “If not an illness, then what?”

Leonhard closed his eyes. _“… Poison.”_

Mausinger couldn't hide his surprise. “ _Poison?_ What _ever_ gave you that idea?”

“ _A strange taste to my food… It was so slight… that for the longest time… I had thought it was… my imagination… but now… I'm not so sure…”_ He turned a pointed look on Mausinger, one that was filled with sorrow. _“Do you perhaps know… who could have done this?”_

Mausinger's face could've been carved out of stone. “I have no idea what you're talking about, Your Majesty. You are very sick, and I am – as always – your loyal servant.”

“ _There was a time… when you were my loyal_ friend _.”_ There was a brief pause before he continued. _“Was it because… I took too long…? Is that why…?”_

“Who can say?”

“ _Perhaps… perhaps it is true… that I deserve this fate… but Evan… Promise me that you will look after Evan.”_

He replied without hesitation. “You have my word that Evan will be taken care of.”

Leonhard sagged in his bed, his eyes sliding closed. _“_ _Thank you… Mausinger…”_

“You should rest, Your Majesty,” he said as he returned to Leonhard's side. “Just close your eyes and drift away, and soon it will all be over.”

* * *

Evan and Aranella exchanged looks at the knock on his bedroom door. “Come in?” It was Mausinger. He closed the door behind him, an action that made an unpleasant feeling take hold of Evan's throat. “… What is it, Mausinger?”

When Mausinger turned to face him, his expression was one of resignation. “Prince Evan. It is my deepest regret to inform you that… His Majesty is no longer with us.”

Evan went wide eyed as Aranella masked her anguish by looking away out of the window. “Father's… _gone_ …?”

“Yes. I am afraid so. I stayed with him until the end, I do not believe he suffered any pain.”

Evan dropped his gaze into the rug covering the floor and clenched his fists until they turned white. It took every ounce of his resolve not to break down and cry right then and there; There would be time for that later. He ran a sleeve over his eyes, squared his shoulders and looked up. “Then… as per my father's request. _You_ now stand as next in line to the throne of Ding Dong Dell-”

“I refused.”

Evan blinked. “What?”

“I _refused_ ,” he repeated.

“But… but _why?”_

Mausinger sighed. “Has it escaped your notice how the ministers treat me, Your Highness? And _others_ of my kind?” Evan hung his head. “How do you suppose they would react to my becoming the next king of Ding Dong Dell?”

“They would revolt,” Aranella supplied.

“Indeed. And that is to say nothing of how the _grimalkin_ will react to news of my succession.”

“But… but surely things are better now? Surely they would respect Father's wishes?” Evan protested.

There was an edge to Mausinger's voice as he replied. “ _Surely_ you _jest_ , Your Highness?” And Evan hung his head once again. “No, I am afraid that the current state of affairs is still far too volatile for a mousekind king.”

“I-I see. Then I… then I…” His throat tightened and his eyes watered. “Then I will do my best… to finish what you both started. To bring an end to the strife between mousekind and grimalkin… That is… um… if you will lend me your support.”

Mausinger knelt before him. “You have my word, Prince Evan, that _I_ , Chancellor Otto Mausinger, will do what _ever_ it takes to see the suffering of my people brought to an end.”

Evan swallowed. “Thank you, Mausinger.”

He stood. “If I may make a suggestion?”

“Y-yes?”

His expression softened. “I believe a request should be made of Oakenhart, Your Highness. A request that you be allowed some time to adjust and to grieve before you step into the role of king.” He added softly. “It is not easy to loose one's father so young, after all.”

“I would… I would like that… but… but would Oakenhart agree to such a thing?”

“I don't believe our Kingmaker is so cold that he would refuse to allow a child to grieve the loss of a parent,” Aranella replied. “I think a better question would be how long?”

“Perhaps a month?” Mausinger suggested.

She sighed. “That isn't a lot of time, but… I suppose if I were in Oakenhart's shoes, or… feet… I wouldn't want to wait too much long either.” She sighed again. “All right. If Oakenhart agrees to the request, then the Kingsbond Ceremony will be delayed by a month. Is that all right, Evan?” He nodded wordlessly, eyes brimming with tears.

“Very well,” said Mausinger. “Then in one month's time, we shall have a new king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Rather than make you all wait two weeks for the second half of the prologue, I went and updated again. However from now on the once every two weeks schedule will apply.  
>  So once again I dialed back the speed of the opening so we get to spend more time with Evan and some other key characters before everything goes hell.**


	3. Chapter 1: The Fall of the House of Tildrum Part I: A Coup D'État

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Some poor sod gets shot (and dies). There is a brief mention of blood.**

It was now a month later and the day of Evan's Kingsbond Ceremony had finally arrived.It was a ceremony that would see Evan joined in a kingsbond with the mighty Oakenhart, Kingmaker of Ding Dong Dell, officially making him the new king. In the week leading up to the big day, a strange tension had begun to descend on the castle. Now that the day was upon them, instead of dissipating it only intensified.

Evan jumped at the knocking on his bedroom door. Even without the atmosphere in the castle he was tense; From today onwards he was going to be the ruler of an entire nation and so many people would be counting on him. There could be no mistakes, and there would be no going back. “Come in?”

It was Aranella. She smiled. “Good, you're up. I just came to check on you. Today is a big day after all.”

“Yes.” He looked back out of the window. “Today I become king,” he stated unnecessarily.

Aranella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You'll be a fine king, Evan.”

“You really think so?”

“I do. King Leonhard raised you well, but so did I. That's why I know. And I'll be right here if you need me.”

He managed a small smile at that. “Thank you, Nella. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here.”

“You'd manage. You're a lot a stronger than you think you are, Evan.One day you'll realise that.”

“I hope so…”

“You will. Now I've got to help with the preparations. Do you have the Mark of Kings?”

“It's in my secret room.”

“Well make sure you have it on you by the time I come back to get you, all right?”

“All right.”

“And the seamstress will have your ceremonial clothes brought up when they're ready, which should hopefully not be too much longer. So make sure you're wearing _them_ by the time I get back as well.”

“I will.” She left and he turned back to gaze out of the window, nerves soothed a little but not eased.

* * *

Later that day, black clouds rolled in overhead, blotting out the sun. A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder heralded the first drops of a downpour.

“A storm on the day of the Kingsbond Ceremony?”

“It's an omen,” some whispered. But an omen of _what_ they couldn't say.

As the rain pounded the glass roof, filling the throne room with a pattering sound, Mausinger approached the throne of Ding Dong Dell Castle with Vermine, his footsteps filled with purpose. A contingent of mousekind soldiers followed, lining up along the pathway to the throne as they did. Mausinger stopped before the throne itself and paused for a moment in silence.

Silence that Vermine filled. “It is almost time for you to take your rightful place upon the throne, my lord. We have only to wait for word from the Black Knight.”

“Indeed.” Mausinger turned to face him. “We stand upon the precipice of a great change, Vermine. This day will go down in history. Not _just_ the history of our people but of _all_ of Ding Dong Dell.”

“Indeed it _shall_. But such… _actions_ were taken to get to this moment **.** Do you have any regrets, Lord Mausinger?”

“No, I have _none_.” For a moment purple flames flared to life around him and his eyes took on a sinister red glow. “All that I have done was for _mousekind_. I would do it _all_ again without _hesitation_.” And then they were gone. Vermine smiled. The sound of clanking armour heralded the arrival of the Black Knight. He stopped short of the steps leading up to the throne and knelt. “Well Matthias, old friend? Are the preparations complete?”

“Yes, my lord,” the Black Knight drawled in a sonorous voice. “We are ready to move on your command.”

Mausinger smirked. “Excellent. Then let us begin.”

* * *

“Are you all right, Nella?” Aranella realised she had zoned out for a moment as she returned to reality. “You seem distracted.”

She sighed. “I don't like the atmosphere in the castle, Ratja. Everyone's been getting so worked up lately just like you said.”

“And _you_ said that it wasn't surprising considering Master Evan's ceremony was approaching. So maybe you were right after all?”

“The _ministers_ don't seem to be so tense, in fact if _anything_ they seem to be inordinately _happy_ these days.”

Ratja sighed at that. “They're probably thinking about all the ways they can turn things around for themselves. Master Evan has a good heart, but… he's so young.” Aranella shut her eyes and hummed in agreement. “Do you worry for him, Nella?”

“Perhaps a little. But he can be very strong when he believes in himself.”

“Then I'll lend him my strength if he needs it, and I'm sure Chancellor Mausinger will lend him his as well.”

Aranella smiled. “You are kind as always, Ratja. And I'm sure Evan will appreciate your support.”

“I hope so. But I also hope he starts to believe in _himself_ as well, because he's going to be under a _lot_ of pressure from now on.”

She grimaced. “Yes…”

Suddenly Ratja gripped her arm. “Nella! What's _that?”_

“What-?” A sound like the crackling of electricity filled the air and all of the hair on her body was standing on end. Ratja being a mouse had dense fur that was bristling already so it was no wonder she had felt it first. They both turned when strange runes began to draw themselves in the air, hanging there for a brief moment before winking away. These runes heralded the arrival of a brilliant ball of light. It pulsed and a figure began to take shape within. “… In the _Gods_ …” Aranella muttered.

The ball of light dissipated, dropping the figure to their knees. The stranger had long dark hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing strange clothes. He clutched his head and groaned. “Wh-? What… _happened_ …?” Roland looked up and froze at the sight of a dagger being pointed at him. It was being held in the hand of a young woman who despite her youth looked very capable of using it as well as very _willing_. Clinging to her arm was – he couldn't believe his eyes – a _mouse?_ Or at least another young woman that _looked_ like a mouse. They were both wearing the same uniform albeit in different colours and his brain instantly jumped to the label of maidservants. And judging from a quick glance around, he was inside an ornately decorated building with a strong fish motif. His brain thought _castle_. This _had_ to be some kind of wild dream he was having, or perhaps it was the vivid hallucination of a dying man. Given the circumstances, the latter seemed more likely. As for _why_ , well. He'd been a fantasy nerd in his youth, so perhaps his brain was retreating to a place of comfort in his final moments. “Ow…” He mumbled as he pinched himself. Could you feel pain in a hallucination? What was going _on?_

“Identify yourself,” the woman holding the dagger commanded, drawing him out of his musings.

“I'm, uh… Crane. _Roland_ Crane,” he replied as he got to his feet, skipping the title for the moment, after all presidents probably didn't exist in this fantasy land.

“And what manner of spell was that just now, _Mr Crane?_ I've never seen magic of its like before.”

“Uuh, sorry. But I don't know anything about any magic.” Ratja and Aranella exchanged baffled looks. “Look, I don't know how I got here, and… the last thing I remember was...” _A brilliant flash of light and a rain of fire._ He swallowed a sudden surge of nausea. “Something _bad_ happening. But I… I won't know _how_ bad until I get back. Do you…?” He looked from one to the other. “Do you know where I am?”

Ratja and Aranella exchanged looks. “This is Ding Dong Dell,” Ratja replied.

Ding Dong _Where?_ “I… I _see_ … I must be very far from home then…”

“And where _is_ your home, Mr Crane? You have such strange clothes and a strange manner of speaking.”

Roland glanced down at his clothes. It was the same outfit he'd put on that morning and was a stark contrast to the medievalesque attire the two maids were wearing. Which was to say nothing of his Usonian accent to an accent that sounded very much like the one spoken in Albion. “Yeah, I… I guess I do… I'm from Usonia. And I _really_ need to get back home.”

Ratja and Aranella exchanged looks once again. “Usonia?” They chorused. “I've never _heard_ of such a place,” Aranella continued.

“Maybe it's part of that nation across the seas? The one with strange magic. Tealeaf? _Green_ leaf?”

“Does that ring any bells, Mr Crane?”

“Uhh… Can't say it does. Sorry. And I can't say Ding Dong Dell rings any bells either.”

Aranella's expression became a contemplative frown. “He couldn't _possibly_ …?” The sound of distant screams and the clashing of swords derailed her train of thought and drew alarmed gazes from Ratja and Roland. “ _Drat!_ ” She cursed. “So _this_ was their plan.” She turned to Roland. “Can you fight, Mr Crane?”

“I have some self defence training, it’s kind of a necessity in my line of work.”

“Can you wield a sword?”

“I’ve not picked up a sword in a _very_ long time, but I _can_ shoot.”

“I suppose that will have to do. At any rate we don’t have time to be standing around.” She was about to dash off but Ratja stopped her.

“Nella, _wait_. What did you mean “ _this_ was their plan”. This was _whose_ plan?”

“Yeah,” said Roland. “It sounds like you knew this was coming.”

“I don’t have time to explain!” Aranella replied, desperation lacing her tone. “We _must_ get to _Evan!”_ She shot off without giving either a further chance to protest.

They exchanged looks. “I guess we should follow,” he said. And follow they did.

* * *

They caught up to her fighting off a small group of mousekind soldiers. Roland regarded her for a moment, impressed – she was smaller and lighter than the soldiers and was practically dancing around them like a one woman fighting machine – before pulling out his handgun and counting his shots. Only twelve, so he would have to make them count. But then he spotted a sword lying on the floor a short way away from the hand of one of the soldiers Aranella had downed. He picked it up. It felt real and heavy in his hand. Was this all actually _happening?_ Had he _really_ somehow wound up in a strange fantasy land? He didn't have time for further contemplation because one of the soldiers – after muttering aloud, “Who the heck is _this_ guy?” – had shifted his target onto him and he raised the sword quickly to block the incoming strike. The blow jarred his shoulders but not nearly as painfully as he had been anticipating. And as he blocked the next flurry of strikes, half of him was thanking the gods for muscle memory while the other half was wondering how he was moving so fluidly at nearly fifty years of age. He slipped past the mouse soldier's guard, doubled him over with a sword hilt to the gut, then dropped him with the application of the hilt to the back of his head. The last soldier hit the floor – unconscious or dead, he wasn't sure – and Aranella turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Non-lethal, Mr Crane?”

“Look I don't know exactly what's going on, so I'm not going to go around _killing_ anyone unless I _have_ to,” he replied.

She blinked. “I see.” Suddenly another, much larger group of soldiers – all mice of course – burst into the hallway through one of the doors further on, blocking the way ahead. “ _Blast_ it!” Aranella cursed more fervently this time. She turned to face them. “Ratja, I'll hold them off. Take Roland and find Evan. And Roland? Gods I hope I can count on you…”

“You can,” he replied.

“But _Nella_ -” Ratja began to object.

“ _Go!”_

Roland took Ratja by her arm and pulled her away. “Come on, let's go. Show me the way.”

“Y-yes… all right.” She lead the way through another door. As they ran down corridor after corridor, each looking identical to the last – if not for the occasional corpse of a fallen grimalkin soldier lying here and there – Roland asked. “So who's Evan? Is he Nella's son?”

“Master Evan is the future King of Ding Dong Dell. Aranella is his Governess.”

Roland frowned at that. “How old is he?”

“Well… His father, King Leonhard passed away from an illness a month ago… As his only son and heir, that makes Master Evan the next in line to the throne. But he… He's ten…”

“… Oh… I see…” _Poor kid_ , he thought. They continued, narrowly dodging groups of roaming mousekind soldiers – or sometimes groups of mice in combat with grimalkin – along the way.

“This place is like a _maze_ ,” he commented. “All the corridors look the same.”

“Yes, it was built that way to confuse anyone trying to invade the castle.”

“I see. I guess it's too bad outside forces aren't the ones attacking right now.”

Ratja didn't comment. She was running ahead of him and he nearly plowed into her when she came to abrupt stop and hastily doubled back. “In here! _Quickly!”_ She urged and they ducked into a storage room. She held up a hand indicating they should be very quiet and he nodded. As the sound of booted footsteps passed by the door he looked around. They had ducked into what looked like a small armoury. There were a number of uniforms as well as boots of various sizes, a row of shelves with… small rings on them? What were _they_ for? And a handful of weapon racks with an assortment of weapons on them with a cat paw motif unlike the rat motif his ratslicer had. He glanced down at his clothes. Perhaps he should…? Yes, he decided, he should and hunted through the uniforms until he found a set that was in his size. “Ratja, could you…?”

She blinked. Then. “ _Oh_. Of course.” She turned away and he got dressed as quickly as he could. They weren't a perfect fit of course, especially not in comparison to his tailored outfit, but they fit well enough. As he looked around for something to put his clothes away in, Ratja picked something off one of the shelves and held out her hand. “Here. Take this.”

In her hand was a small ring. “We've only just _met_ ,” he joked.

She smiled. “It's an arms band. You can store all of your items and weapons in it.”

“That's handy. But how would I get them back out again?”

“Well uh… Perhaps it would better to explain later?”

“Yeah… I'll just put my clothes in here for now.” He placed the clothes on top of the ring and jumped when they vanished, then he put the ring away in one of the pockets of his greatcoat and finally hooked both sword and gun through his belt. “All right,” he said. “This oughta make me less conspicuous while we're running around.”

She smiled again. “It suits you.”

He gave a lopsided smile in return. “Thanks.”

“You should pick up some more weapons while you're here.”

He looked at the available selection of weapons. “I'm more of a sword person myself.” Then again he now had a place to store them that wouldn't inconvenience him and having a selection of weapons on hand wasn't going to be a disadvantage. “On the hand…” So he picked up and vanished into his arms band another sword, a spear, a battle axe and a crossbow.

“I think it's safe to leave now too.”

“Let's get going then.”

They finally arrived at a set of double doors that, to Roland, didn't look any different to the other sets of double doors they'd already passed. But they were ajar prompting Ratja to gasp and barge through them before he could stop her. “Ratja!” He called after her but she ignored him, so he pursued. By the time he'd caught up they were both standing in Evan's room with the young prince nowhere to be seen. Voices drifting up from a hole in the floor right next to the canopy bed drew their attention. “I'll go first,” he said, before Ratja could take a step. He descended the ladder as quickly and quietly as he could and pressed on without waiting for her to catch up. Up ahead, Evan was being held fast in the grip of one mousekind soldier – though he was struggling valiantly to break free – while the other was raising his sword to cut the young boy down.

“ _Dammit!”_ He cursed and whipped out his pistol. There wasn't time to line up for a non-lethal shot so he took aim, fired and hoped for the best. But Roland's shot was true and the mousekind soldier jerked, mouth hanging open in a wordless scream before slumping lifelessly to the stone floor, sword sliding from his hand. The sound of the gunshot had startled Evan and the other mouse soldier into looking in their direction and Ratja gasped audibly from behind him. _“_ _Pippin_ _!”_

“Let him go, and you don't have to _die_ ,” Roland growled, gun pointed at the soldier's head.

“… That was… my _brother_ …” He threw Evan aside, conjured a sword into his hand out of _thin air_ – what the _hell?_ – and charged Roland with a wordless battle cry.

Ratja intercepted him before Roland could react. “Chip, _don't!”_

“Out of the _way_ , Ratja!”

Roland dodged flailing arms as they struggled and brought the butt of his gun down hard on the back of Chip's neck. His sword clattered to the floor and he wilted into Ratja's arms, his unconscious weight dragging her to the floor with him.

“Oh _Chip_ …” She sniffled.

“R-Ratja?” Evan was cowering to one side looking nervously from Roland whom he'd never met, to Ratja. And now that the danger had passed, Roland was fully able to take in his appearance. A pair of cat ears poked through Evan's golden hair and – lord help him – was that a cat _tail_ as well? Was this kid part cat or something? But when he looked past all of that he saw a distressed and terrified ten year old boy, and was forcibly reminded of Will. _Will_. God he hoped he was all right.

Ratja hastily wiped away her tears and stood. She held out her arms. “It's all right now, Master Evan.” Evan ran to her and buried his face in her chest. “Everything is going to be all right now.”

He pulled away. “But what's going _on_ , Ratja? Why did those two soldiers want to hurt me?”

“I… I don't know, Master Evan.”

“And where's Nella? And who's _this?”_

“Last we saw of Nella, she was holding off a group of soldiers so Mr Crane and I could get to you.”

Evan turned his gaze on Roland. “So… you're Mr Crane?”

“Call me Roland… Your Majesty.”

“You're wearing a guard's uniform but… you have such a strange way of speaking…”

“Yeah, I'll bet. Let's just say I'm from somewhere far away.”

“I think we can trust him, Master Evan,” said Ratja. “He's helped us so far after all.”

Evan nodded. “Do you think Nella will be all right, Ratja?”

“I'm sure she will be,” Roland replied. “But we should get moving. Someone will be wondering where these two are…”

Ratja's expression became pained and she dropped her gaze to Pippin, now lying in a pool of his own blood, and Chip who had yet to regain consciousness. “Yes…”

“Why did they bring you down here, by the way?”

“They-they wanted… they wanted _this_.” Evan showed them the item he had clutched in his hand. It was a green and gold pendant with a cat paw emblazoned on it and little cat ears.

“I'm guessing that's important.”

“It's the Mark of Kings,” Evan explained. “It's been in my family for generations. It serves as proof of the right to rule and is a key to certain secret places.”

“Can we use it to escape?”

“Not… not from here. Once upon a time we would've been able to escape the room via that aqueduct by use of a spell.” He pointed to one edge of the room from which the faint sound of running water could be heard. “And that chest was were we could keep things we would need, like weapons and clothes. But unfortunately… the spell's been lost for a long time.”

“That _is_ unfortunate. I'm guessing they didn't see that one coming when they built the place.”

“No,” he agreed. “Nowadays it's mostly used as a place to keep things of great importance.”

“And keep things secret.” Evan hummed his agreement. “Do you know of somewhere else we can go?”

“Yes, but… Not without Nella.”

Roland frowned. “Your Majesty… In order to ensure your safety, we may have to leave her behind.”

“No!” He ran off in the direction they'd entered. “I'm not leaving without her!”

“Evan!”

“Aranella's been his Governess his whole life,” Ratja explained almost apologetically. “She's like… she's like a mother to him.”

Roland just sighed. “Let's go after him.”

“You on ahead, I'll catch up.”

“Uh, all right.” He was momentarily confused until she went to the chest and he remembered that Evan had explained not a minute before that it contained stuff that he would need. So he went on ahead. When he emerged into Evan's room, he was greatly surprised to find Aranella had already caught up to them. Evan was clinging to her tightly as she gently consoled him. She smiled when they made eye contact. “Roland. Thank you for proving I could count on you.”

“Nella!” Ratja exclaimed as she joined them. “You made it! Thank the gods!”

“Yes, and thank you for taking care of Evan when I couldn't, Ratja.”

“I'm just glad you're both safe now,” she replied.

“Yeah.” Then Roland caught sight of himself in the mirror. “ _What_ in the-?” He rushed over and began examining his reflection with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief. “What _happened_ to me?” No _wonder_ he'd been moving around with such ease, he was younger by nearly thirty years!

“Is… something the matter?” Aranella asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I'm not sure you'd believe me if I _told_ you.”

“I see.” She decided to drop the subject and instead turn to Evan. “Evan, there is… there's something I must tell you.”

But Roland was stepping forward. “Aranella, wait. We _really_ should get moving first.”

“Yes… Yes, you're right.” She took Evan's hand. “Let's go.” They jogged down the stairs and peered out through the double doors.

“I'll check to see if the way is clear,” said Ratja. She stepped out and looked up and down the corridor. “It's clear.”

“For now at least,” said Roland as they joined her.

“We'll have to move quickly,” Aranella agreed.

“Where now?”

“There's a hidden passage that leads to the sewers. It exits a little way past the city gates so if we can get to that we'll be able to escape Ding Dong Dell entirely.”

“Is it safe?”

“Not from monsters, but it can only be opened by the Mark of Kings, so only the Royal family knows of it's existence.”

“And you of course.”

“Yes.” She turned to Evan. “You _do_ have the Mark of Kings don't you, Evan?”

“I do.”

“Thank goodness.”

She looked ahead to the double doors opposite the set that lead to Evan's room. “That way leads to the throne room. It will probably be _crawling_ with soldiers.”

“Wait,” said Ratja. “That might be where Chancellor Mausinger is!”

“If he _is_ , then he could _help_ us,” said Evan. “Or _we_ could help _him_ -”

But Aranella shut them both down. “Chancellor Mausinger is the one _leading_ the coup.”

“What?!” They both exclaimed. “But-but he _can_ _’t_ be, Nella,” Evan continued. “Chancellor Mausinger was my father’s most trusted advisor… He… he _wouldn’t_ …”

“Not so trusted anymore, it seems,” Roland commented.

“There must be some _mistake!”_ Ratja objected.

Aranella shook her head. “There's no mistake, Ratja. _You're_ the one who noticed that something wasn't right. But I didn't tell you that I did some digging of my own. Up until recently, it seems that Mausinger has been sending out all our best grimalkin soldiers on monster culling missions far from the castle… Many of those soldiers did not return…”

“That's probably why all the mice were doing so well in all the fighting we saw,” Roland remarked.

“Yes… And… with your observation that all of your mousekind friends were getting all wound up over something, that suggested to me that _something_ was going to happen and something _bad_. But I could _not_ have known exactly _what_ they were planning or _when_ they were going to pull it off.”

“Well you sure do now.”

“There's more. I was able to beat out some answers from one of the soldiers that had been attacking me. It turns out…” She swallowed and looked away for a moment to regain her composure. “It turns out King Leonhard didn’t die of a rare incurable disease… He was poisoned…”

“ _Poisoned?!”_ Ratja and Evan exclaimed in unison.

“It was slipped into his meals a little at a time to make it _look_ like an illness…”

Roland looked grim as he said, “He must’ve been planning this for some time then…”

“Yes…” She replied reluctantly. “It… looks that way.”

“But that can't _be_ ,” Ratja near sobbed.

“But _why_ , Nella?” Evan asked. “Why is he _doing_ all this? Why did he…?”

A fourth voice joined the conversation, one that made them startle and whip around. “Ratja… _Ratja_ …?” It was Chip. He had recovered consciousness enough to pursue but was still woozy from the blow and was leaning on the door frame, bracing himself with one hand. “How could you… how could you take their _side?”_

“How could _you_ do _this?”_

“We've had enough… of the way things are going. We've had _enough_ … of the way things still _are_. Lord Mausinger has decided… to take matters into his own hands… and _we_ have chosen… to follow him… Don't you want _better_ … for our _people_ , Ratja?”

Ratja's eyes watered. “I _do_ , Chip, I _do_ . But not like _this_.”

“Then… you leave me no choice…” He began shouting. “HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! KING EVAN IS HERE! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!”

“ _Blast_ it!” Aranella cursed again. Roland drew his pistol and contemplated shooting him to shut him up, but she was already running. “This way!” Besides Chip's shouting had done it's job. He replaced his pistol and followed, bringing up the rear. When he glanced back over his shoulder, mousekind soldiers were pouring in through the door leading to the throne room.

* * *

“Lord Mausinger! Lord _Mausinger!_ The boy, he… he's _escaped!”_

“ _What?!”_ Vermine exclaimed.

“He was last seen heading for what we believe is one of the escape routes that can only be opened with the Mark of Kings.”

Mausinger stroked his goatee. “Then he must have the Mark _on_ him.” He smiled. “That is _most_ convenient. For I know _exactly_ where he is headed. Or should I say, I know _exactly_ where we will _find_ him.”

“There's more. Rodellia is helping him.”

The smile vanished off his face and he closed his eyes. “… I see… That is… disappointing…”

“What should we do, Lord Mausinger?”

“I shall deal with this personally.” He strode down the stairs leading up to the throne and paused once he'd reached the bottom. “Vermine. Matthias. Come. We must pay our _respects_ to King Evan.”

“Yes, Lord Mausinger,” they chorused and fell in behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Since everyone and their mother does the coup in more or less the same way as the game, I thought I'd shake things up a little. Dropping Roland in front of Ratja and Aranella wasn't intended as a fix-it but boy did it end up working out really well.**
> 
> **That being said there was no reason Evan couldn't have had the Mark of Kings from the beginning. So I fixed that.**


	4. Chapter 2: The Fall of the House of Tildrum Part 2: Escape from Ding Dong Dell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Depiction of a near drowning. Someone gets shot in the eye.**

“We should be safe in here for the moment,” said Aranella. They had ducked into a storage room and were taking a breather from all the sprinting they'd had to do. “And the secret passage should be just behind that bookcase.”

Roland straightened up. “Aranella. From what I understand of the situation, I'm getting the distinct impression that there's been some _racial tension_ between the cats and mice.”

Nella grimaced. “Yes… the relations between grimalkin and mousekind have… never been entirely civil.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked to Ratja. “I’m guessing she’s putting that lightly.”

“It's true,” Ratja confirmed. “My people have been mistreated by grimalkin for centuries.”

“But I thought that was _behind_ us,” Evan objected. “I thought Father was making things _better_.”

“Things aren't always that simple,” Roland replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Oppression builds resentment. And resentment isn't something that can be washed away by one man with good intentions. That takes a lot of work, and a lot of _time_.”

Evan dropped his gaze. “B-but…”

Roland turned his attention to Ratja and frowned. “So why aren’t you taking their side if I may ask?”

“Because more than anything I want _peace_ between our two peoples. It was a dream King Leonhard shared, and… and so did Chancellor Mausinger.”

“Doesn’t seem that way anymore.” To Aranella, he said, “And where do _your_ people stand in all of this?”

“My people try not to get involved, for better or worse.”

Roland blinked in confusion. “But… you _are_ involved.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your people live in Ding Dong Dell, that means they're involved in what happens. Oppression doesn’t have a middle ground. You are either complicit with it, _or_ you oppose it. If your people have chosen to look the other way, then they have _chosen_ to comply with the oppression of mousekind. They can't play _both sides_.”

It was Aranella's turn to blink. “Yes, I… I suppose you're right.”

Roland shook his head. “And no-one's ever called your people out on this this whole time?”

“I suppose they've been too wrapped up in the conflict between mousekind and grimalkin to notice.”

“Unbelievable. So your people have done nothing to stop the oppression of mousekind, and the cats and mice have _let_ them. What would Ding Dong Dell have looked like if your people _had_ decided to get involved?”

“We can only wonder now.”

Roland shook his head again and sighed. “Well you're right about _that_.” He looked up. “Anyway, are we all rested up? We should probably get moving again.”

“Yes. We should. Evan, we'll need the Mark of Kings to open the way.”

“A-all right.” Aranella shifted the bookcase aside revealing the impression of a doorway. Evan held the Mark aloft and a glyph in the shape of a cat paw responded, glowing with a bright blue light. There was a low rumbling noise as the section of wall slid upwards and out of the way. Roland, Evan and Aranella stepped through but Ratja hesitated. “Wait…”

“Ratja?” Evan asked. “What is it?”

“Come _with_ us, Ratja,” said Aranella.

“No I… I _can’t_ , Nella. I have to _stay_.”

“You don’t know what he’ll do if he finds out you helped us escape.”

“He wouldn’t hurt me…”

“Like he wouldn’t hurt _Evan?”_ Roland asked and Ratja looked away. “Look I’m new here and I may not know him as well as either of _you_ , but judging from the way he's handled the coup, he doesn't exactly seem like the forgiving type.”

“But I can’t _leave_ him, Nella, I-”

“You love him, I know,” she replied. “But that doesn’t change what’s happening or what he’s doing.”

“I-I know that, Nella but… But something _must’ve_ happened. I can’t _leave_ without finding out what that is.”

Roland exchanged a look with Aranella. “Sounds like you’ve made up your mind.”

“Yes. I have. I’m not going with you.”

“All right, well…If you think you’ll be safe then… I guess it’s not a problem. But you _do_ realise this will probably mean good _bye_.”

A pained expression flitted across her face “… I do,” she said at length. She hugged Aranella. “Goodbye Nella.”

Aranella hugged her back tightly. “Goodbye, Ratja. Take care.”

Then Evan. “Goodbye, Master Evan. Stay safe.”

He hugged her back. “I will, Ratja.”

“Before I forget. Your arms band. It's packed with everything you'll need… well… except for food.”

“Thank you, Ratja.”

She and Roland shook hands. “Good luck, Ratja.”

“Thank you, Mr Crane. And to all of you.” And then she was gone.

“Evan. I'll hang onto your arms band for now,” said Aranella.

“All right,” he replied though reluctantly. They descend into the sewers mostly in silence, the door sliding closed behind them.

* * *

At length Evan spoke up, breaking the silence. “Nella? Do you think Ratja will be all right?”

“I hope so, Evan. She _is_ mousekind after all, and… they _were_ close.”

“Let’s hope they still are,” said Roland. As they headed deeper into the passage, a dank, wet smell began to permeate the air and the sound of running water began to grow louder.

“I think we're getting close. But…” He looked ahead. “It's a dead end.”

“We'll need the Mark of Kings here, too.” Another glyph and the rumbling of stone on stone as the door slid aside.

“Before we go on, let me get this straight. The passageway to the sewers is secret, but not the sewers themselves, right? What about service tunnels? Would they be able to follow us through one of them?”

“There aren't any service tunnels that lead straight from the castle, so we don't have to worry about being pursued. We can relax a little.”

“But we're not safe from… monsters did you say?”

She grimaced. “Yes… Though it wasn't always this way. But lately we've been seeing a marked increase in their aggressiveness from all across the realm, even in normally peaceful monsters like those goos.” She gestured ahead to what looked like moving green blobs of, well, goop, with eyes. They looked harmless enough, but then appearances could be deceiving. “If only we know _why_.”

He frowned. “I see.” Then looked to Evan. “Stick close then, Evan. We'll keep you safe.”

“A-all right.”

“There was one other thing. Ratja gave me this.” He pulled out the arms band to show to Aranella.

“Oh! An arms band. How foresightful.”

“I figured now was the best time to understand how this worked.”

She nodded. “And I would agree. Very well. I'm sure Rata told you this, but an arms band is for storing and transporting weapons and items. It also allows you to switch between weapons at the drop of a hat, so you'd be able to swap your ratslicer for your pistol and vice versa in the time it takes you to blink.”

“That's _very_ handy. But _how?”_

“You need only _think_ of the weapon you wish to call to hand. Go ahead and put your weapons into your arms band and give it a try.”

“All right…” He vanished sword and gun into the arms band and slipped it onto his finger. Then he held out his hand, closed his eyes and imagined the sword was back in his grasp. The sword reappeared in a flash… and clattered to the floor.

Aranella smiled, as Evan laughed despite everything. “Be sure to _catch_ the weapon after you've summoned it.”

“Yeah… that would help, huh?” He picked up the sword and thought about it vanishing back into the arms band, and away it went, disappearing in another flash of light. This time he thought about his gun and obediently, it came forth. He closed his hand around the grip just as it finished rematerialising. Then he banished that too.

“Very good. You seem to be getting the hang of it.”

He smiled. “Thanks.” Then frowned. “I'll have to watch my ammo though. I've only got twelve shots – well eleven now – and unfortunately I didn't bring any spare.”

“Not to worry. The arms band automatically replenishes the ammunition of any equipped weapons.”

“Indefinitely?”

“Indefinitely.”

“… Wow…”

“If you're ready, we should be off.”

“Yeah, let's go.”

“Nella…” They both turned. “Did Mausinger really…? Did he really kill my father? Does he… does he really _hate_ me?”

“Oh, _Evan_ ,” she sighed.

“I know this is hard for you, Evan,” said Roland. “Loosing everything in one day.” _Just like I did_ , he thought and had to swallow another rise of nausea. “But you can't stop and think about it now. You have to keep moving forward until it's safe, all right? Do you think you can do that?”

Evan raised watery eyes. “I'll… I'll _try_ , Roland.”

“Good. Then let's get going.” They continued deeper into Ding Dong Well, their footsteps echoing off the walls. For Evan's sake they dodged the monsters where they could, but sometimes they were forced to fight. “What _are_ these things, anyway?”

“They're skeleplams,” Aranella replied. “They're one of the most common monsters in the Summerlands.”

“I mean like, are they… _were_ they… were they _people?”_

“Ah… Well… Some believe they were formed from those who died in the wilderness and did not receive a proper burial, but… no one really knows for sure.”

“Do you not have skeleplasms where you're from, Roland?” Evan asked.

“We don't, no. Nor do we have arms bands or magic. And no mouse or cat people, either.”

“Goodness, is that true? I didn't think such a place existed.”

“I've been meaning to ask you, Roland,” said Aranella. “Are you… could you _possibly_ be from another world?”

“ _Another world_ , Nella?” Evan gasped. “I thought those were just _stories?”_

“Stories?” Roland asked.

“We have stories that tell of another world, one linked to our own,” she explained. “If the spell that brought you to us was what I _think_ it was, then _you_ must be _from_ that other world.”

“That sounds wild but… at the same time it also makes a lot of sense.”

“What happened in your world that made you come to ours, if I may ask?”

“I…” He swallowed and looked away. “I don't want to talk about it.”

“All right, I won't press you then.”

At last they came to a bridge that spanned over a deep pit, but instead of crossing that bridge they screeched to halt. Ahead of them, blocking the way, was none other than the mouse from whom they were trying to escape. Roland was surprised by how… _small_ he was. Yet despite his relatively diminutive stature, he commanded an air of authority and respect. He had brown and cream fur with a shock of carrot-red hair and was dressed in a long, green and yellow-striped robe that reached his ankles, and a dark blue sleeveless overcoat that had a diamond pattern running down the front. He was accompanied by a stout little mouse with short-cut dark hair and moustache and garbed in a red waistcoat over a blue tunic, another mouse in full body armour and full face helmet that obscured his features and towered over everyone else, and a small contingent of soldiers. He stood there his with hands clasped behind his back, as if he had been patiently awaiting their arrival. Roland did not have to ask who this was but Aranella hissed his name all the same. “ _Mausinger_.”

Mausinger's smile was unsettling. “Leaving so soon, Your Majesty? And I went to _all_ this trouble, _just for you._ ”

Evan's eyes watered. “M-Mausinger. I don't understand. Why are you _doing_ this?”

“You do not? Then allow me to _elucidate_. This is a rebellion. A rebellion against the grimalkin that have persecuted my kind for _centuries_. Did I not say that the current state of affairs was too _volatile_ for a mousekind ruler? I am simply _changing_ it to something more _welcoming_.”

Roland had found himself staring very hard at the smaller mouse – not to mention small _est_ mouse – in Mausinger's company. There was something inexplicably familiar about him, though Roland was quite certain they'd never met. But it was a sentiment the little mouse apparently shared because he was staring back just as intently. He had to drag his gaze away to focus on Mausinger. “So it's revenge in other words?”

“And _you_ are?” He cut in, a question he'd been itching to ask.

“Crane. Roland Crane. You?”

“Vermine. _Vincent_ Vermine.”

“You call it _revenge_ , Mr Crane, _I_ call it _justice_.”

Roland's eyes narrowed. “And what kind of _justice_ involves killing a ten year old boy?”

“King Evan had the misfortune of being born Leonhard's son. It is not about _who_ he is but rather _what_ he represents; Grimalkin rule. And his death will _bring_ that rule to an _end_.”

“But you… you didn’t have to try and _take_ the throne from me. I would’ve _given_ it to you had you _asked_.”

“Oh but you are _mistaken_ , Your Majesty. The throne is not _yours_ to give, nor can I simply _claim_ it as my _own_. I must first _prove_ myself of being worthy to _Oakenhart_.”

“So… what?” Roland asked, a dubious tone to his voice. “This whole thing was some kind of _test?_ For this Oakenhart guy?”

“For our _Kingmaker_ ,” Mausinger corrected. “And that is correct. Once King Evan is dead, the test will be concluded and I will have passed. Does this answer all of your questions?” His gaze shifted from Roland to Evan. _“Your Majesty?”_

“Have you been planning this all along?” Aranella demanded. “Was your friendship with King Leonhard a _lie?”_

“My friendship with King Leonhard was _indeed_ a lie, but the lie was _his_ not _mine_.”

“What?” Evan and Aranella chorused in confusion. “How can you _say_ that?” Evan continued.

“Because it is the _truth_.”

“But-”

“Now if there is nothing further, it is time for you to relinquish your _life_ , Your Majesty.” He nodded to the Black Knight who began to move forward with slow, sinister steps. “Come quietly, and you shall not suffer long.”

Aranella raised her dagger and Roland glanced back towards the way they had just come. It was pointless to turn back as they would just be returning to a castle full of hostile soldiers, but equally they could not go forward. That just left… “Stay behind me, Evan,” said Aranella as Roland turned his gaze downwards. “I'll protect you.”

“Surrender the boy and you both shall live,” said Mausinger. “I have no quarrel with either of you.”

 _Yeah, like_ that _was going to happen_ , Roland thought. “Aranella. Evan. We have to jump.”

“What?” They chorused.

“Don't be _foolish!”_ Vermine objected.

“We have to _jump!”_ Roland repeated. “Come _on!”_ He grabbed their elbows. “Take a deep breath!” And hauled them over the side with him.

“ _Roland!”_ They both screamed as they fell.

“Matthias!” They heard Mausinger shout from above. “He cannot get away! Tildrum must _die_ , do you hear me?!” Then the water was over their heads, the current sweeping them away and they could hear no more. They broke the surface coughing and spluttering. “ _Roland_ …” Aranella gasped. “Evan… _He can't_ …”

Roland looked around for Evan only find he'd to yet to surface. “Oh.” _Oh no_. He ducked back under and searched around. Fortunately the current hadn't taken him far but he was flailing around in a panic, giant bubbles of air streaming from his mouth. Roland quickly swam to him and pulled him up by his underarms. He sucked in a great lungful of air when his head broke the surface but that did nothing to abate the panic that had taken hold of him. “Evan! Stop thrashing around! You're going to-” Evan slipped from his grasp and went under again. “Dammit!” It took Roland a moment to relocate him and pull him back up. “Evan! Hold on to me!” Evan clung to him then and after deep breath after deep breath finally began to calm down.

“Roland… that was…” Said Aranella.

“A gamble? I know.”

“I don't know whether to be angry or impressed. You could have killed us all.”

“I didn't though.”

“They'll still be able to catch us, you know. This river exits where the well does.”

“We'd better move quickly then. You all right now, Evan?”

“I'm cold and… and _wet_ ,” he whimpered.

“Hang in there. We're about to get much drier. Hold on tight to me, okay?”

“A-all right.” They swam for the shore and climbed out.

“The exit isn't far now. But we mustn't tarry,” Aranella urged and started ahead.

“Unless there's somewhere we could hide until they pass,” Roland suggested as he followed.

“I'm afraid I don't know the sewers that well.”

“Right… this isn't a place you visit often, huh? Guess we're running then.” They all picked up the pace after that and before long they could feel a cool breeze on their faces.

“We're so close!” Said Evan.

 _Whoosh!_ Angry purple flames cut across their path blocking the way forward. “I have you now,” came from behind them and they spun to face the speaker. It was the Black Knight! But he was alone.

“What the… Did he _follow_ us?” Roland wondered aloud. “Who _is_ this guy anyway?”

“The Black Knight,” she explained. “He's Mausinger most trusted – and most seldom seen – underling. I was _so_ hoping we wouldn't have to face him.”

The flames had blocked the way back into the sewer as well, trapping them in a circle of purple fire and cutting off any means of escape. “Looks like we've got no choice,” he grunted and called forth his ratslicer.

“We'll have to be careful. Rumours tell that he's gained great power through the use of forbidden magics.”

“What _kind_ of power? Besides the obvious that is?”

“That's something we'll be finding out together.”

“ _Great_.” They both readied their weapons. “Stay back, Evan. We've got this. _I hope_.”

“B-but…” Evan clutched his dagger. For the first time he felt like he wanted to fight. Or at least _help_. The Black Knight must be a truly formidable opponent – more formidable than every enemy they'd faced so far – if even _Aranella_ was on edge. He couldn't just stand back and _watch_.

“ _Evan_ ,” Roland scolded. “Put that away. There'll be a time for that later, but not now.”

“ _But_ -”

“Do as he says, Evan,” she agreed and Evan deflated.

Roland waited till he'd got clear – or at least as clear as he able to get – before turning to Aranella. “You take his left. I'll take his right.” She nodded and they both surged forward. She jumped and kicked off the Black Knight's shield. Roland followed up with a downward slash as he stumbled back. Their double offence gave them the edge and they were doing well, until dark flames suddenly flared to life around him and from behind the lenses of his full-face helmet, his eyes burned with a sinister red glow. There was an explosion of dark energy and both went flying.

“Nella! Roland!” Evan cried.

“Ugh, _God_ ,” Roland groaned as he recovered. “Well… there's that _great power,_ I guess.” It felt like he'd been kicked in the head but he forced himself to stand regardless. “You all right?” He asked of Aranella.

“I'll live,” she replied. They barely had time to ready their weapons for round two before the Black Knight – still wreathed in that dark aura – was on them, pressing his advantage and putting them on the defensive.

“Say is it just me, or does he seem to be taking us more _seriously_ this time?” Roland ground out through gritted teeth. They were barely holding out against the Black Knight's onslaught so how were they going to _win_ this? But he didn't have time to wonder further because there was another explosion of dark energy. Roland groaned again as he recovered on the stone floor. He didn't think he could take much more of whatever _that_ was. He opened his eyes expecting the Black Knight to be standing over him – or Aranella – preparing to bring their fight to an end, but a jolt of horror shot through him when he saw the Knight advancing on _Evan_ instead. And there was no where he could run! Evan clutched his dagger looking utterly petrified. “S-stay back!”

“Evan!” Aranella cried and desperately tried to struggle to her feet.

Roland swapped his sword for his pistol. The Black Knight hadn't given him the space to use it earlier but even though he did now, this was going to be one hell of a shot if he pulled it off. “Hey!” He barked. The Black Knight ignored him. “I guess Mausinger's too much of a _coward_ to get his hands dirty if he sent _you_ to his dirty work _for_ him.” _That_ got a reaction; The Black Knight turned to face him with a snarl. Roland took aim and fired. The helmet's left eye piece instantly shattered and he dropped both sword and shield to clutch that eye with a howl of pain. The flames cutting off their exit died away, but so too did the ones blocking the way back into the sewers revealing Mausinger and his contingent of soldiers – and a curiously frazzled Vermine – had all finally caught up. “Matthias!” Mausinger shouted and teleported to his side, and then to safety.

Roland and Vermine locked eyes and understanding seemed to click in Vermine's head because his expression shifted, though understanding of _what_ , Roland could only guess at. Not that it mattered to him now. He raised his gun and opened fire, gunshot after gunshot ringing out as he took shot after shot. He'd simply been intending to scatter them or send them running back the way they'd come so hadn't taken any particular care to aim, but he was momentarily surprised by the appearance of a green barrier with a shimmering diamond pattern. His gaze flicked to Mausinger who had called forth what must be a wand and assumed a casting position. Oh great, so _he_ was responsible. Still, it didn't seem as if he could cast the spell _and_ move at the same time, so Roland kept firing. “Aranella! Evan! We're leaving!” They didn't need to be told twice. As they ran on ahead, Roland followed after them still firing, keeping the mice pinned. The last he saw of Mausinger as he departed the well, stepping out into the Rolling Hills, his expression was _murderous_. Still Roland didn't relent. He kept it up, running and shooting until his shots began to fall short of the entrance. After that he dismissed the gun back into his arms band and directed his focus into running as fast as he could. Hopefully he'd brought them all enough of a head start.

* * *

Once it was safe to do so Mausinger dropped his barrier to pin his ears as his men were already doing until the gunfire was no longer deafening. “What in the gods was _that?”_ He demanded rhetorically.

“And _who_ was that?” Vermine added. “I've never seen him in the castle before.”

Mausinger frowned. “Nor have I. But judging from his peculiar manner of speech he must hail from that nation across the seas. The one with strange magic. What was it called again? Tealeaf? _Green_ leaf?”

“Broadleaf, my lord. But what of the boy?”

“We drove him out of Ding Dong Dell. That… that _should_ be enough. At least for now.”

“What should we do, Lord Mausinger?” Asked one of the soldiers.

“For the moment I have more pressing matters to attend do. Take your men and pursue. Recover the Mark and see that Tildrum does _not_ return.”

“And the others?”

“Kill them as well. I have no-”

“Lord Mausinger,” Vermine interrupted.

Mausinger turned to him with surprise. “Y-yes, Vermine?”

“Have the men bring Roland – that is – _Mr Crane_ in alive, I would… I would much like to question him.”

He stroked his goatee in thought. “Yes, all right. Mr Crane is to be brought in for questioning then, and you are to report back to me upon your return.”

The soldier saluted. “Yes, my lord.” By now the hail of bullets had ceased, so he and his men departed immediately.

The Black Knight stood and took a shaky step forward. “I will go…as well…”

But Mausinger intercepted him. “Hold on, Matthias. You need medical attention.”

“It is just… a flesh wound…”

“ _Hardly_ a flesh wound, Matthias,” he objected. “That shot would appear to have gone into your _eye_. You are _fortunate_ it did not go _further_.”

“It is… nothing…”

“Stubborn as always I see.” He sighed and turned to Vermine. “I will Travel us to the castle. But I must return to the throne room with all haste, so please, see our friend makes it the infirmary.”

Vermine raised an eyebrow. “If I must, though he'll hardly listen to _me_.”

“Then I am making that an _order_ , Matthias. You will report to the infirmary upon return to the castle and Vermine will be _escorting_ you there to make sure you _do_.”

“Yes… Lord Mausinger…”

Mausinger stepped back and sighed. “If I can delay the Kingsbond Ceremony so that you may both attend, I _will_. Otherwise it would seem that you will both have to miss this most historic occasion…”

The Black Knight hung his head but Vermine just shrugged. “I helped it happen, I suppose that will be enough. Besides if you've seen _one_ Kingsbond Ceremony, you've seen them _all_.”

Mausinger smiled. “Very well. Then let us away.” He called forth his wand from his arms band and they all disappeared in a flash. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Aranella was wasted potential so she gets to live. The Black Knight was also wasted potential so rather than kill him off unceremoniously in the very beginning I decided to let him stick around as well.  
>  And then we have Roland with a gun that can fire endlessly and Mausinger with a magical barrier, so I simply combined the two for a dramatic escape.  
> And speaking of Mausinger, he gets to have more of a presence in this part of the story than he does in game.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Fall of the House of Tildrum Part 3: Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Brief depiction of vomiting and mucus.**

Night was setting in fast as Roland caught up to Aranella and Evan. She had taken them on a route that lead straight towards the mountains instead of back towards a bridge; The bridge crossing the river they were now running beside. Probably for the best too. That path would've taken them back towards Ding Dong Dell, and across the bridge took them out into the open; Mausinger and company would've spotted them immediately and given chase. “We need to find somewhere out of the way to camp out for the night,” he said. “Do you know of anyplace we can go? Preferably somewhere they won’t know of?”

“I’m not exactly familiar with the area…” She replied.

“Let me guess. You were born and raised in the castle and never stepped foot outside its walls?”

“Yes, yes and no. I’ve ventured from the castle, it’s the walls of Ding Dong Dell that I’ve not stepped foot outside of.”

“I see. Let's just keep running and keep our eyes peeled.”

“We're loosing the light very quickly though. That's going to make it difficult.”

“Can mice see in the dark?”

“We're very similar in eyesight but _we_ actually see better in the dark than _they_ do.”

“Small blessings.”

They continued on in a silence broken only by the sound of their footfalls. Inevitably Evan began to tire. “Nella… Roland… I can't go on.”

“Just keep going,” Roland urged.

“I _can't_ , Roland, I need… I need to _rest_.”

He came to stop, and so did Aranella. “All right,” he said and dropped to one knee. “Get on my back.”

“But-”

“We don't have time to _argue_. Get _on_.” Evan swallowed and did as he was told. Roland grunted as he stood up and then they were moving again, albeit slower than before.

“Is this really all right, Roland?”

“It's fine, I can keep this up for a bit. But you can help out by keeping an eye out for somewhere to lay low for the night, okay?”

“O… okay…”

They kept moving forward and on into nightfall. Aranella ran on to scout out the way ahead and then waited for them to catch up. “I think I can see a way through the mountains that might lead somewhere.”

“Let's check it out.” When they reached the pass, he stopped and gently set Evan down. “All right, give me a second,” he panted. “My arms were starting to tire.” Aranella looked back and he asked. “How far do you think they'll follow us?”

“Considering their eyesight? They'll either have given up by now, or will have been forced to go back for torches.”

“So if they brought torches we'll see them coming. But what about Mausinger? I noticed he can use magic.”

Aranella shook her head. “No, he'll have gone back to Ding Dong Dell to form a kingsbond with Oakenhart.”

“Right and… that will give him control of Ding Dong Dell?”

“That will make him king, yes.”

“Ah, so that's why he said Oakenhart was your Kingmaker.”

She looked briefly surprised. “Oh, I see. You must not have Kingmakers in your world.”

“We don't. Where I'm from our kings are chosen by the people.”

She nodded. “In some respects it's the same here. If the people become displeased with their King – or Queen – the Kingmaker will return to challenge their authority.”

“Huh. Interesting.” But he'd have to ask more about that later. He glanced back at Evan who had become very quiet since he'd started carrying him and then at the pass. “Aranella, we don't have any food. And I don't have anything on me that can start a fire… uh unless…” He consulted his arms band.

“Evan can start a fire if necessary. He can use magic.”

“That's good. But we still don't have anything to eat. Unless that's what these leaves are for…”

“Those are soreaway leaves. They're for healing minor injuries.”

“Handy. Wish we had _those_ back home.”

She smiled. “Our world is quite different to yours it seems.”

“It sure is. I'm feeling a bit like a fish out of water.”

“I can imagine.” Then she frowned. “But as to the matter of food well… Unfortunately I didn't have time to collect any provisions from the kitchen.”

He looked around. “And it's too dark to go looking for anything now…” He trailed off. “Hey wait a second.”

“What is it?”

“Over there. Does that look like… some light?”

Aranella turned to look. There was a soft warm glow of some kind of light coming from that direction but whatever was producing it was being obscured by the foot a mountain. “I think you're right. It might be a small settlement.”

“Should we go check it out? After the day Evan's had, he could use a hot meal and a good night's sleep.” Aranella hummed her agreement… and so did her stomach. “In fact we _all_ could,” he added with a smile as she clutched her stomach and blushed. “And someone so far removed from Ding Dong Dell will likely be as removed from the politics – it may even be why they're all the way out here – so they definitely won't have heard about the coup. And I doubt they'll recognise Evan. We should be safe… unless of course he's the _only_ cat-human hybrid in all of Ding Dong Dell…”

“He's not. But they're not exactly common either.”

“But Roland,” Evan objected, breaking his silence. “Won't the soldiers… won't they _hurt_ them? If they catch us with them?”

“Not if they have plausible deniability. They won't know who you are or why we're here unless we tell them. So we won't tell them. If we _do_ get caught – and I'd sure like to avoid _that_ – then the soldiers aren't going to punish them for taking in a bunch of travellers… or so I would hope.” He turned to Aranella. “What do you think?”

Her expression became pained. “After everything that's happened to today? I'm afraid I don't know _what_ to think.”

“All right, let me put it another way. It's either no food and hard ground, or hot food and a warm bed. If they decline to take us in for the night, that's another matter, otherwise which would you prefer?”

Evan dropped his gaze and his ears drooped. Aranella closed her eyes. “I won't deny that the second option is _most_ appealing,” she said.

Roland turned to Evan. “You all right to walk by yourself now, or do you need me to carry you again?”

“I-I'll walk.”

“Let's go then.” The lights eventually resolved themselves into the lights from a small cottage. “Let's hope they're friendly.”

But Aranella stopped them. “Hold on. You stay here with Evan while I investigate.”

“Sure. It can't hurt to be cautious after all.”

A middle-aged humanfolk woman with fiery red hair answered the door. She clapped her hands together in delight and a brief conversation ensued. Though he was well out of earshot he could tell it was going well from the woman's body language alone. They both looked in his direction and Aranella nodded. “Come on, Evan. It looks like we've found someone to take us in for the night after all.” Evan didn't answer, but he didn't resist when Roland lead him by the hand.

“Hello there!” The woman greeted them brightly. “I'm Martha.”

“I'm Roland. And this is Evan. Thanks for taking us in so unexpectedly.”

“Of course of _course_ , it's not _every_ day I get to entertain guests!” She declared cheerfully. Her smile diminished as she looked out into the night. “And it's not safe to be travelling at such a late hour these days. Especially with a young'un.” Then her smile returned. “Come in! Come in! Come in out of the dark.” She stood aside to let them file in. “You've arrived in good time as well. I'd just finished making dinner.”

Roland could not have prepared himself for the scene that greeted him once he'd stepped inside. “What… on… _earth?”_ What could be best described as sprites of a variety of shapes and colours populated nearly every inch of Martha's cottage.

“Gosh, there's so many!” Evan declared, the weight of the day's events temporarily replaced by curiosity and wonder.

“What _are_ they?” Aranella asked. “I've seen them around Dell before but no one else seemed to be able to.”

“They're higgledies,” Martha explained. “And not many people _can_. You're a lucky lot indeed.”

“But _what_ are they?” Roland asked.

“They're… well, they're more… phenomena than anything, I suppose.”

“Phenomena?” Evan asked.

“That's right, dear. You have the wind, the fire and the rain and suchlike. They're all natural phenomena. And _when_ those phenomena decide to grow heads and arms and legs, and start running around being all adorable, _that's_ when they become higgledies!”

“Fascinating,” said Roland in tone that said “I didn't understand any of that but I'm going to pretend I did.” Phenomena that decided to become sentient? What was _next?_

“Sit down, sit down!” Martha urged. “My little lovelies will set the table.”

“Let me help-” Aranella began, as she moved to assist.

“ _Non_ sense! You're my _guests_. And _guests_ do not serve the _host_. Now _sit_.”

“Y… yes ma'am.”

“Don't you _ma'am_ me, young lady. Call me Martha. Or _Auntie_ Martha if you'd like.”

“Y-yes, Auntie Martha.” So they sat down and watched the higgledies lay out plates, and knives and spoons on the table. One higgledy set down a basket of bread while another set down a plate of cheese.

“So…” Roland ventured. “You live here with all these higgledies, but… do you have family?”

“I do,” she replied brightly as she expertly balanced four bowls in one arm and poured out the soup she had cooked for dinner. “My husband passed away a few years ago – rest his soul – and our children have all moved out, but they come to visit with _their_ children from time to time. With all my little lovelies to keep me company I don't feel the loneliness at all.” She set the bowls down one after the other before sitting down herself. “Eat up now!” They helped themselves to bread and cheese and began to tuck in. “And what about yourselves?” Roland and Aranella both froze, and the piece of bread he'd been swallowing became a rock in his throat. “You're all travelling together, but… you don't _seem_ like a family…”

Roland managed to swallow. “It… it might be best if you didn't ask…”

Martha took the hint immediately. “Ah. I see. Then I won't ask anymore questions.”

“… Sorry…” Evan mumbled.

But Martha smiled. “That's quite all right. I shall enjoy the pleasure of your company instead.” She carried the rest of their conversation by talking about and answering questions about herself instead. When the last bite of food had been eaten, they sat back in their chairs and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Martha, that was delicious,” said Aranella.

“My complements,” Roland added.

“Yes…” Evan mumbled. “Thank you…” Aranella squeezed his hand and he looked up. “So… Are we… are we safe now…? We don't… we don't have to run anymore?”

Roland looked out of the window. There was no sign of approaching torchlight and it seemed long enough so he decided. “Yeah, Evan. We're finally safe. We can all relax.”

“O… okay…” There was a moment of silence. Then Evan started crying, Aranella buried her face in her hands – although from the way her shoulders were shaking it was clear she was crying too – and Roland tore out of Martha's cottage, dropped to his knees in the grass and vomited.

Martha sat up sharply. “Oh!” She looked from Evan and Aranella. “Oh dear!” To the front door. “Oh dearie me!” The higgledies flocked to the weeping pair, clung to them and made soothing noises. So Martha decided to see to Roland. She filled up a class of water and took it out to him. Tears were streaming down his face and mucus from his nose and he was panting from the exertion of emptying his stomach. “There you are now, dear,” she said gently. “Wash your mouth out with this.”

He wordlessly took the glass, rinsed, spat and drank the rest down. Then he tried to speak. “I… I…”

“Hush now, Roland. There's no need for words just yet. Just let it out.” So he buried his face in his hands and just sobbed.

* * *

“I don't have much by way of night clothes, but you're welcome to borrow what I _do_ have.”

“Thanks,” Roland replied weakly. He had since washed his face and eaten a second meal to replace the one he'd thrown up, but his energy was spent and he was looking forward to collapsing into bed. “But I think I'll just sleep in my clothes… if that's all right.”

“I've got beds to sleep you all, but you'll have to share a room.”

“That's more than we could ask for,” said Aranella. She and Evan were both still red eyed from crying and looked about as exhausted as he felt.

“I'll let you sort out which bed you'll be sleeping in amongst yourselves. And they've not been made up since I wasn't expecting company, so you'll have to make them yourselves.”

“Fair enough,” said Roland.

She lead them to the room. “Here's where you'll be sleeping. I'm next door if you need me. And this here's the bathroom. I'll see you all in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night,” they chorused. The small bedroom they'd been given had somehow managed to fit one double bed, one bunk bed and a chest of drawers. Bed clothes had been laid out on each bed and Martha had also left them a couple of spare nightdresses. The double bed went to Aranella, the top bunk to Evan and the bottom to Roland. They each made their beds in silence, then Aranella took one of the nightdresses to the bathroom to get changed. “What about brushing our teeth, Nella?” Evan asked once she'd returned. “You said I _always_ have brush my teeth.”

“I think you'll have to go without for one night,” said Roland. He aww'd in disappointment but didn't protest further, instead taking a nightdress and disappearing into the bathroom himself. Roland pulled off his greatcoat and hung it up on one of the bunk bed's bedposts. Then he sat down to pull off his boots, but he was so tired that he struggled and had to take a moment to resist the call of sleep before finally succeeding. The last thing he did before flopping onto the mattress was strip off his poloneck and carelessly toss it onto the end of the bed.

“Good night, Roland,” came Aranella's sleepy voice from the double bed.

“Good night, Aranella,” he replied.

They were both sound asleep by the time Evan returned, and though no sound would probably have woken them, he tiptoed to the bunk bed, climbed the ladder as quietly as he could, set his clothes at the foot of his bed and laid down to sleep. _“Good night,_ _Aranella_ _. Good night,_ _Roland_ _,”_ he whispered. And then closed his eyes.

* * *

“Why hello, hello!”

Roland looked up. “What…?” It took him a moment to recognise where he was. He was sitting behind his desk in his office – the Presidential Office – as if this was just another day at work. “How did I…?”

“Ah do forgive me, I thought you'd appreciate a familiar setting for our introduction.”

He finally turned his attention to the other person in the room with him. “Who…?”

A tall and lanky man dressed in a suit with a comically oversized bowtie and rabbit head was seated opposite. He raised a hand in greeting. “Hello again.”

“… Are _you?”_

“I'm the Conductor.”

“The conductor of what?”

“The conductor of dreams for the most part. But I have other abilities too.”

“So… this is just a strange dream then?”

“In some respects it is, in other respects it isn't. You and I are very real, as is our meeting and conversation. But the _place_ of our a meeting is a dream, one based on your memories. I simply chose a place that I thought you'd be most comfortable in.”

“But why? What do you want with me?”

“Perhaps we could start with your name? An introduction works _both_ ways after all, not just one.”

“Crane. Roland Crane.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Roland. In answer to your question, I am here to explain.”

“Explain? Explain… what?”

“What indeed? What _else?_ ”

“You mean to tell me that… you know what happened? How I got here? To Evan's world?”

“I do, I do!”

“Then _how?_ Tell me!”

“Before I begin, what's the last that you remember?”

“I was… I was on my way to the peace conference. But the city was attacked and I…”

“You were caught up in the explosion, yes?”

“Yeah… The next thing I know I'm in Evan's world…” He frowned. “I… I should have _died_ …”

“You were plucked from your world at the _moment_ of your death so you still live. But in _your_ world, you _are_ dead.”

Roland became alarmed. “Wait, what does that mean? I can't go _back?”_

“There would be no _point_ in sending you back, Roland. That _explosion_ was just the _beginning_.”

“The beginning?”

“Yes. Needless to say things… _escalated_. And _this_ is what your world looks like now.”

The Presidential Office faded to devastation and Roland turned in place to take it all in.

“No… _No!”_ He gripped his head. “It's all _gone!”_ He dropped to his knees. “It's all _gone_ …” Then he raised his head sharply. “Will!” He stood and faced the Conductor. “What happened to _Will?_ Is he…?” He swallowed.

“I'm afraid he is,” the Conductor replied in a solemn tone. “As are many people in your world.” Roland staggered back and doubled over, bracing his hands on his knees as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried not retch. _Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream,_ please be a bad dream. “But all is not _lost_ , Roland,” he continued. “You have _already_ taken the first steps on a path that will heal both worlds.”

“What…?”

“Continue to walk this path and you _will_ be able to return home in time.”

“What do you… what do you _mean?”_

“Oh dear. Is that the time? I'm afraid that's all for now.”

“Wait! I don't under _stand!”_ But the dream was already losing focus.

“We will see each other again another sleepytime.” Was the last thing he heard before it faded away to nothing.

* * *

Roland opened his eyes. The bottom of a bunk bed was the first thing to greet his vision instead of the ceiling of his bedroom. And his body ached from yesterday's exertion. So this was real then. Everything from being transported into a strange fantasy world, to getting caught in the middle of a coup d'état, to the mad-dash escape with a ten-year-old catboy king had all actually happened. So what implications did that have for the strange dream he'd had, if it could be called that? He remembered it as vividly as he did the events of yesterday. As if it had been a conversation that had actually happened… He needed to think. But not here. He sat up as quietly as he could, his movement drawing the attention of Aranella who he was surprised to discover was already awake.

“ _Good morning,”_ she whispered from the double bed. She was awake but had yet to rise.

“ _Good morning,”_ he whispered back. _“You're up early.”_

“ _I'm used to an early start,”_ she explained.

Ah that made sense. _“But you're in no rush to get out of bed I see.”_

“ _No… I was… thinking…”_

“ _Yeah… I need to do some thinking too.”_ He pulled on his poloneck, his boots and his greatcoat and checked on Evan. The young boy was sleeping peacefully but there were dried tear tracks running down his face indicating that he'd been crying at some point during the night. He somehow managed to look even younger in his sleep and Roland was once again forcefully reminded of Will. _“I think we can let him sleep a little longer. But we should get moving before it gets too late in the day.”_

“ _Yes… we should.”_

“ _I need some fresh air. Join me when you're ready.”_ She nodded, and he slipped out of the room and headed for the main living space.

“Why good morning, Roland!” Martha greeted him brightly as he stepped through the door.

“Good morning, Auntie Martha,” he replied politely.

“You're up early, I haven't even started on breakfast yet.”

“That's all right, I just needed some fresh air.”

“I'll call you when it's ready then.”

“Thanks.” He stepped out of the front door and took a lungful of the morning air. The air quality was vastly better here than back home, but then this fantasy land didn't have nearly the same level of technology. He sat down in the grass a little way from Martha's Cottage and watched the sun climbing over the mountains in the distance for a moment before turning his thoughts to the mysterious man – or _being_ – in his dream. What did he call himself again? The… Conductor? If this was real, if this was happening, that meant that he had somehow slipped out of his world and into Evan's. Was the force of the explosion the culprit? But the Conductor had said that he'd been _plucked_ from his world, which suggested intent. But plucked by _who_ _m?_ The Conductor? Surely he would've said?

An ache began to settle in his chest as he recalled what the Conductor had shown him; His world in ruins. Part of him wondered if he should trust the mystery man but… what he'd seen was entirely too plausible. So if he was going to assume that the ultimate fate of his world was true. Then he was _also_ going to assume that what the Conductor had said next was _also_ true, that there was a hope that he could return home if he helped Evan heal both worlds – even if he didn't know _how_ – because how could he _not?_ If that was the case then, they were going to have to decide what their next course of action was. Which meant Roland had some thinking to do before Evan and Aranella appeared.

* * *

Evan opened his eyes, stretched and yawned, and sat up.

“Ah, Evan. You're awake.”

“Good morning, Nella.”

“Good morning. How are you feeling today?”

He heaved a sigh. “Better for being well rested, but…”

“Yes…” She agreed. “It's still so hard to take in…”

Evan suddenly realised something. “Where's Roland?”

“He said he needed some fresh air, so he went on ahead. Get dressed and we'll go join him.”

“All right.” He collected his clothes from the foot of his bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He returned fully dressed with the added addition of his bright red travel cape, and his face washed. “I'm ready.”

Martha greeted them cheerfully when they stepped into the front room. “Good morning, dears!”

“Good morning,” they chorused.

“Breakfast will be ready shortly.”

“Wonderful. Thank you,” said Aranella.

“We're looking for Roland,” said Evan. “Have you seen him?”

“He's just outside. I'll call you in when it's ready.”

They found Roland sitting in the grass not far from Martha's cottage. “Evan,” he said as they sat beside him. “Finally awake, huh?”

“Was I the last one?” He asked.

“It's all right. You're only ten. And I imagine yesterday was quite trying after all.” Evan looked away. “And now we need to decide what to do next.”

“Becoming king of Ding Dong Dell is all I've ever known,” he said. “It wasn't supposed to be so soon but…”

“It was always in the cards,” Roland supplied and Evan hummed his agreement. “Well… not anymore.” He hummed his agreement again. “The way I see it you have… maybe three options. But I'd need to understand something first.”

“What's that?”

“What's a Kingmaker?”

Evan and Aranella exchanged looks. “A Kingmaker is a being of great power,” she explained. “By impressing one of these beings and convincing them to enter into a pact, a king proves he is worthy to lead his nation.”

“And this is what Mausinger's test was about? Impressing your Kingmaker?”

“Yes, by successfully overthrowing the current Ruling Family, he will have proven himself worthy of the throne of Ding Dong Dell.”

“And… your Kingmaker will be okay with that?”

“I would imagine so. They are dutybound to form a pact with those who can prove themselves after all.”

“I see…”

“A Kingmaker's role doesn't end there, however. They can also be a source of counsel. And a guardian. In times of need, they can be called upon to come to their king's aid, or their nation's. A single Kingmaker has the strength of an entire army.”

Roland was surprised by that. “Huh. So… they must be pretty big then?”

“Oh yes,” Evan agreed. “Some are even the size of castle. Though not our Kingmaker, Oakenhart. He's probably about the size of Martha's cottage.”

“I see…”

“Does this help you?” Aranella asked.

“Yeah, it does.”

“So what were my three options, Roland?”

“The way I see it, you can live out the rest of your life peacefully in the woods somewhere, or mountains if you're so inclined.” Although he couldn't see how _that_ was going to end up healing both worlds. “Seek revenge on Mausinger, since he _did_ kill your father after all.” But was that the right course of action? Putting Evan back on the throne of Ding Dong Dell? “Or… if there are any spare Kingmakers lying around, then… I guess you could always make your _own_ kingdom. I'm sure all the people who managed to escape from Dell would be happy to join up… providing we could _find_ them.” It seemed to Roland like _this_ was most likely to be the path they'd already started down; Building anew. It couldn't be a coincidence that _he_ , the President of Usonia, had now found himself helping a _future king_. So perhaps this was what the Conductor wanted him to do? Steer Evan onto a course that would see the rising of a brand new kingdom. That _did_ sound more healing than anything else he'd considered. Then providing he was right, he would be able to go home. And maybe… just maybe… he'd be able to see Will again too. “The third option would be the one I'd recommend, especially in terms of keeping you safe – if Kingmakers are as powerful as you say they are. Mausinger may have given up the chase for now but… well you still have the Mark of Kings. He'll probably be wanting that.” Evan hummed in agreement. “So what do you think?”

He pondered. “I think… That I'd like that. To start a new kingdom.”

“It won't be easy.”

“I know. But living out the rest of my life in the wilderness doesn't seem right. It feels like… like giving up. I want to _do_ something.”

“And what about Mausinger?” Aranella asked.

Evan hung his head. “I… I don't know yet…”

“So that leaves a new kingdom. But are you…?” He almost hesitated to ask. “Are you sure about this? This is what you really want?”

But Evan nodded. “Yes. I do. I want to build a place where everyone can live happily ever after.”

Roland nodded. “All right. Then we'll be with you every step of the way.”

“Roland.” Aranella objected. “Do you truly believe this is feasible? We're just three people. Two adults and a _child_ that is.”

“Every nation started out as a dream didn't it? Or what would you _prefer_ he do instead?”

Aranella looked away at that, to Ding Dong Dell he realised. Perhaps she wasn't going to let it go as readily as Evan. “Then we're decided.” There was a victorious pause. Then. “So… assuming Oakenhart is out of the question now… Where the heck are _we_ going to find a Kingmaker?”

* * *

_The Kingsbond Ceremony, the previous day_

Mausinger braced himself against the gusts of wind as Oakenhart, Kingmaker of Ding Dong Dell descended into the throne room. Oakenhart folded his wings after landing and drew himself to his full height. “I am here as agreed and ready to swear a pact.” He looked around in confusion. “But where is Evan? I cannot form a kingsbond with him if he is not here.”

“There has been a change of plan, Oakenhart. _I_ will be the one to join with you in a kingsbond. To prove my worthiness to sit upon the throne of Ding Dong Dell, I lead a coup d'etat against the House of Tildrum and I stand before now you as _testimony_ to my _success_.”

“… I see.”

“I trust you have no objections to my methods? After all, you have taken no interest in the internal affairs of our kingdom-”

“I am _forbidden_ from _interfering_ with the internal affairs of our kingdom,” Oakenhart corrected. “It is my sworn duty to protect Ding Dong Dell from outside forces. But I _cannot_ protect Ding Dong Dell from _itself_. Nor can my power be used to enforce a king's desire to subjugate or persecute any of the people in this nation. And for _that_ you should consider yourself _fortunate_ because there were those who _would_.”

“… I understand.”

“There is much hate in you, Otto.”

“There was much hatred in _previous_ kings of Ding Dong Dell, it did not seem to bother you _then_.”

“No…” He conceded. “Very well, rule the kingdom how you please, but should your people find you wanting, _I shall return_.”

“Then you will do it? You will form a kingsbond with me?”

“I will. Do you have the Mark of Kings?”

He hung his head. “Apologies, Oakenhart. But I do not. Tildrum absconded with it when I drove him out of Ding Dong Dell, but I hope to have it recovered soon.”

“Then what will you use to form our bond with? I will not accept just _any_ substitute.”

“If… If you would delay-?”

“There will no more delays, Otto. I have been apart from my beloved kingdom for long enough.”

“Of-of course.” He called forth his sword and held it up in both hands for the Kingmaker to inspect. “In that case, I submit my sword for consideration. It was forged to commemorate my becoming Lord Chancellor and is yet to see battle. I hope it pleases you.”

“It is a fine sword,” he commented. “Very well. I will accept this substitution. Now let us make our bond.” Oakenhart bowed his head and Mausinger raised his sword. Two glowing threads of gold and green spiralled around Oakenhart's horn and Mausinger's sword. They reached out for each other and in a flash they were joined. The Kingmaker raised his head. “It is done. But heed my words, Otto. With the nation in such unrest, my power is greatly weakened and my capacity as guardian is thusly reduced. So you would do well to quell the unrest in short order.”

“It will be done Oakenhart.” Oakenhart nodded and spread his wings. The throne room was buffeted once more as the Kingmaker took off, and then he was away, phasing effortlessly through the skylight just as easily as he had entered. Mausinger turned to the mousekind soldiers crowding the throne room with a victorious smirk. “My fellow mice! By _Right_ of the Kingmaker, and with you _all_ as my witness, I stand before you now, your _new king!”_

The soldiers cheered and raised their voices in a chant. “Long live the King! Long live the King!” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I streamlined Hideaway Hollow and the meeting with Martha into the same scene because I really didn't see the point of doing it separately like in the game. I also added the small detail of mousekind not seeing well in the dark as a way to justify them escaping.  
>  As for the Conductor, he's here to do two things: 1) remove any ambiguity over what's happened to Roland's world in order to 2) give Roland a purpose that isn't just “lol why not?”. With Nella now alive in this version, Evan's desire to build a new kingdom had to come from somewhere else, that somewhere else being Roland, who now has a vested interest in seeing Evan succeed.  
> And the final scene with Mausinger was originally written in the next chapter but was pushed forward to this one for pacing. This means that every chapter in The Fall of the House of Tildrum ends with Mausinger. This was purely by coincidence and not intended at all. :p**


	6. Chapter 4: The Kingdom to Come Part 1: To Cloudcoil Canyon

“Breakfast's ready!” Martha called.

Roland stood. “We'll figure something out after we've eaten,” he said. “I'm starved.”

They both stood as well. “Yes,” Aranella agreed. “So am I.”

Evan sniffed the air. “Mmm! Can you smell that? It smells _delicious_.” He ran on ahead and they followed. Breakfast consisted of eggs both fried and scrambled, meat that Roland assumed to be bacon if pigs existed in this world, fried mushrooms, potatoes that had been sliced and fried and slices of toast. Butter had been laid out on the table as well as a jug of juice. They sat down and began to tuck in.

“Have you decided what you'll be doing now?” Martha asked.

“We have actually,” Evan replied. “I'm going to build a new kingdom.”

“Goodness me!” She exclaimed. “You certainly don't dream _small_ now do you?” Evan giggled at that.

“You wouldn't happen to know where we could find a Kingmaker would you?”

Martha frowned and folded her arms. “Well… I _do_ know the location of a King's Cradle, but…”

“You do?” Evan asked excitedly.

“But what?” Roland asked.

“It's _getting_ there that's the problem.”

“Why's that, Auntie Martha?” Evan asked.

“Because you'd have to go through Cloudcoil Canyon.”

“Cloudcoil Canyon?” Aranella and Evan both repeated.

“Which would be bad enough on its own, but the King's Cradle is on an island. So you'd need a boat to get to it.”

Roland frowned. “That could be problem. I don't think the Canyon will have any trees we could make a raft out of.” He looked to Evan. “And swimming across would be out of the question.”

“It's the Sky Pirates I'd be more worried about,” said Aranella.

“The… what?”

“The Sky Pirates,” Martha reiterated. “They make their home in Cloudcoil Canyon and only people who can barter their way through are allowed to pass.”

“So we'd need money.”

“Or food. Or clothes. Or blankets. Or anything else they'd have a need or use for.”

“Right. And we don't have anything.”

“I didn't want to assume.”

“Is it possible to sneak in?”

“They have eyes in the sky, or at least during the day. You might have better luck at night, but I've yet to hear of anyone who's managed to pull that off.”

He grimaced. “And if they caught us…”

“Maybe if we asked them nicely?” Evan suggested.

“It's a nice sentiment dear, if only the Sky Pirates were that well mannered.”

“It might not be such a bad idea,” said Roland.

“What _ever_ do you mean?” Asked Aranella.

“Perhaps they'd let us pass if we could do something for them, or fetch them something? We'd essentially be bartering free labour for safe passage.”

“And perhaps they might take you up on that,” said Martha.

“It can't hurt to try can it?” Evan asked.

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “I… I suppose not,” she said.

“Unless there's another King's Cradle we could shoot for?” Roland asked.

“There's no other that I know of. At least not here in the Summerlands,” Martha replied.

“Looks like we don't have a choice then. We'll just have to figure things out when we get there.”

They stood and Aranella asked. “Would you like us to help you wash up before we take our leave? It's the least we can do after all you've done for us.”

“Oh never you mind the washing up, dears. My little lovelies and I can manage. But there _is_ something I'd have you do for me.”

“What's that?” Evan asked, curious.

“I used to be very active in my youth but my age is starting to catch up to me, and I can't go as far as I used to. One of my higgledies wants to go out and see more of the world than what I can show him, but I love them all so much that I'm afraid to let him go on his own. Would you consider taking him with you?”

Evan gasped and clasped his hands together, turning to Roland and Aranella with a hopeful expression. “Oh can we? _Can_ we?”

They exchanged looks. “I… guess?” He said.

“What do they eat?” She asked. She couldn't recall the higgledies eating anything during either dinner _or_ breakfast.

But Martha laughed. “Oh you don't have to worry about any of _that_. They don't require food like we do. But if you give them offerings, to show them your appreciation, they'll come to like you very much! Although don't ask me what they _do_ with them.”

They exchanged looks again and this time Roland shrugged. “He _could_ be helpful.”

“Oh I think you'll find he can be _very_ helpful indeed.”

“How so?”

“The next time you find yourselves in battle, call on his aid and you'll see for yourself.”

They exchanged looks once more, Roland's one of puzzlement while Aranella's was one of skepticism. “You know,” he said. “Since Evan is going to be our king, _he_ should decide. He's going to be making a _lot_ of decisions in the future after all.”

She sighed. “I suppose that's fair.”

“Well Evan? What do you say?”

“Yes!”

Martha clapped her together in delight. “Oh _thank_ you ever so much. You hear that Runcible? You're going to go see the world!”

“Higgledy pig!” A small white higgledy wearing a red bandana declared joyfully and the other higgledies cheered for him. Then the whole lot of them started doing a funny little victory dance that had Evan laughing. Roland smiled and despite her earlier reluctance, so did Aranella. Runcible stuck out a hand for Evan to shake which he did so with great care. “Hig pig pig.”

“Nice to meet you too, Runcible.”

Roland had to blink multiple times to clear his eyes, because Runcible was now holding up a stick for Evan to take and he _swear_ he didn't see from where the little higgledy had produced it, it had just _appeared_ in his hands. Even Martha had to comment, “Where in the world did you get _that_ from, Runcible?”

“Oh! Is this for me?” Evan asked politely.

“Hig!”

He took the stick carefully. “Thank you, Runcible.”

“Hold on, Evan, let me get a look at that,” said Aranella, so he handed it over. She examined the stick carefully and gently. “Yes, it's as I thought. This appears to be a very old wand, but… it seems so _familiar_ … though I can't for the _life_ of me figure out _why_.”

“Interesting,” Roland commented.

“You should take care of this, Evan. Store it away in your arms band for safekeeping.”

“I will.” Evan took the wand back and vanished it into his arms band.

“All right well, now that that's settled, we should be heading out,” said Roland.

“Thank you for taking us in, Auntie Martha,” said Aranella as she gave Martha a polite bow. “It was very kind of you.”

“Yes, thank you!” Evan added.

“You are most welcome, my dears, I _did_ enjoy your company. Take care of yourselves out there now, it's not as safe these days. And watch out for wyverns as well you hear? The Sky Pirates aren't the _only_ ones that make their home in Cloudcoil Canyon.”

“We will, Martha. And thank you.”

“Ta ta, my dears. And who knows? Perhaps we'll meet again.”

They bade their farewells and stepped outside. “Which way to Cloudcoil Canyon?” Roland asked.

“It's that mountain range on the right.”

“Let's go then.” And they were off, Runcible running along happily behind them. “By the way, uh-”

“What's a King's Cradle?” Aranella asked with a smile.

“Yeah…”

“It's a holy place where a Kingmaker is enshrined. Every kingdom has one. It's also the place where they retreat to once they have exhausted their power.”

“And how do we know this King's Cradle even _has_ a Kingmaker?”

“Because King's Cradles are where Kingmakers are born.”

“I see…”

“Although we don't _entirely_ understand how the process works. Kingmakers were created in times of old when the world was still new, so all we know is that King's Cradles are where they can be found. But if a Kingmaker is killed – and they _can_ be killed by the way – a new one takes its place.”

“I see, so if the old one _had_ somehow been killed, you're reckoning a new one will have taken its place by now?”

“Exactly.”

“Seems reasonable.”

They hadn't got very far when a group of five rodent like creatures – _relatives of mousekind?_ Roland wondered – crossed their path, forcing the trio to come to a halt.

“Whamsters,” Aranella growled.

“Part of the local wildlife?” He had to ask, as they were chittering amongst themselves in a manner that sounded an awful lot like speech – though it was unintelligible – and were all carrying primitive weapons. The whamsters noticed them and brandished their weapons with a battle cry, or more accurately a battle _squeal_.

“Well, yes. Although they _do_ seem to have a rudimentary intelligence.”

Roland called forth his ratslicer. “Well either way, it looks like we've got a fight on our hands.”

Evan summoned his own sword. “This time I'll fight with you.”

He glanced at Aranella who looked concerned and reluctant. After raising and protecting him his whole life it was understandable, but. “He's got to start somewhere.”

“I know,” she replied. “Try to focus on one, Evan. We'll deal with the rest.”

“Okay!”

“Hig!” Runcible declared. He had in hand what appeared to be a tiny sword and was wearing a fierce and determined expression. Was he thinking of fighting too?

“Is he…?” Aranella asked.

“Looks like it. He's got spunk I'll give him that.” And then the whamsters were on them. He squared off against one with a giant bone club and skull mask. The club was so comically oversized that Roland wondered how the whamster could even lift it. But the force behind the little warrior's blows was no laughing matter. Roland stayed on the defensive as he analysed the whamsters attack pattern until it became apparent that actually he'd been onto something. The whamster's strikes were slow, much slower than the mousekind soldiers he'd fought yesterday. He had no trouble slipping past the whamster's guard and made short work of him. Aranella had already dispatched her second whamster and was onto the third while Evan was holding his own against the fourth with Runcible's help.

Roland hung back and watched. From the way he was wielding his sword he'd clearly had some training, but from the way he was _fighting_ he'd definitely not been in a real tussle before. Aranella finished off her whamster and then moved to help Evan but Roland stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Wait hold on. Let him finish.” Eventually he and Runcible prevailed, but instead of ending his opponents life, he left him unconscious instead.

“Evan,” Aranella sighed.

“What?” He asked. “We don't have to _kill_ them do we?” He looked to Roland. “ _Do_ we?”

“We don't,” he replied. “But listen. Sometimes choosing to spare your opponent will have consequences. As you saw.” Evan hung his head. “So it'll be up to you decide if those consequences are worth it. In this case?” He looked around at the fallen whamsters. Neither he nor Aranella had shown any such compunction, which left Evan's whamster as the only survivor. “I don't know if whamsters are smart enough to consider revenge, but… if they _are_ …”

“Which is _why_ it's best to _finish_ the fight, Evan. We can't afford any loose ends coming back to bite us right now.”

“But…” Evan objected half-heartedly.

Aranella summoned her dagger. “So if _you_ won't do it, _I_ will.” She advanced on the unconscious whamster but Evan blocked her.

“No! _Wait!”_

“ _Evan_ ,” she scolded. “This is for your own good.”

“Aranella, it's fine,” said Roland as he stepped in. “There are some lessons that have to be learned the hard way.”

Aranella looked into Evan's pleading face and relented. “All right, Evan. But just this once, understand?” Evan swallowed and glanced back at the whamster before nodding.

With that settled, Roland turned the conversation onto another topic. “By the way, these whamsters… are they…?” He hesitated.

“Yes?” Aranella prompted.

“Are they wild relatives of mousekind?”

An expression of surprise flashed across her face before she schooled it something more neutral but with a hint of amusement. “I think they'd be very offended if you suggested that but… I must admit the thought _had_ crossed my mind. Or at the very least in relation to one mouse in particular.”

“Mausinger?”

“Vermine, actually.”

“Nella, that's mean!” Evan gasped.

“Tell me you don't see a resemblance.”

“I'm guessing you don't like him that much,” Roland stated more than asked.

“You guess right.”

“Why _is_ that if I may ask?”

“He was… all right at first, I suppose. Though truthfully, before he became friends with Mausinger I didn't really notice him around the castle that much, so I don't really remember what he was like all that well, except that he _used_ to be very timid. _Afterwards_ , well. I suppose Mausinger must've helped him find his confidence, because timid is the _last_ thing I'd call him now.”

“What _would_ you call him now?”

“Obnoxious.”

“… I see.”

“Strange though… now that I think back – and after yesterday… it all happened so suddenly.”

“ _How_ suddenly?”

“Well I didn't used to take much notice of him so it's hard to say exactly. A week maybe? Two?”

“Huh. That _is_ pretty sudden. How long ago was this?”

“About a year… or less.”

“So what are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking perhaps Mausinger _did_ something to him. And the Black Knight… perhaps _Mausinger's_ the one who did that to _him_ too?”

“I… guess it's possible. We know Mausinger can use magic.”

“Would Mausinger really do something like that?” Evan asked. “I thought they were his friends…”

“King Leonhard was his friend as well,” Aranella added icily. “That didn't stop Mausinger poisoning _him_.”

Evan looked away and Roland sighed. “Well whatever happened, it's something we can only guess at. Come on, let's press on.” They started on ahead while Roland glanced back towards Ding Dong Dell for a moment before joining them.

* * *

As they approached Snaketooth Ridge, the mountain range that housed Cloudcoil Canyon, Roland realised that the curiously shaped structures coiling through the mountains were not a natural phenomenon as he'd previously assumed but were _actual skeletons_ – the weathered remains of some _gargantuan_ creatures that he was _very_ glad were long dead. “So what made _those?”_ He asked.

“They're the bones of Kingmakers that died in the wars that once ravaged the land,” Aranella explained.

“ _Those_ were _Kingmakers?!”_

She smiled. “Yes, we _did_ say they could get quite big didn't we?”

“You weren't _kidding_. And you mean to _tame_ one of these things, Evan?”

“Impress, not tame,” she corrected. “They're not animals.”

“Right, sorry.”

“But as I also said, not every Kingmaker reaches this colossal size.”

“Is there… a reason for that?”

“Kingmakers are empowered by the citizens they protect. The more people who believe in their king, the more powerful the bond between king and Kingmaker and the more power the Kingmaker has.”

“And this is why a Kingmaker shows up to challenge the ruler if they loose the people's faith? Because it means they loose the power to protect the nation?”

“Yes, that's right.”

“So would that mean they'd _also_ loose power if lots of people moved away, or died suddenly?”

“Yes, it would.”

“And with all of the unrest in Ding Dong Dell, wouldn't this mean that Oakenhart is one of, if not _the_ weakest Kingmaker?”

“Yes, I'm… sure it does.”

“How did you last so long if that was the case?”

“It seems that war was the only force that could unite the people. There are accounts of how Oakenhart grew so big that he would tower over people's homes during those times.”

Roland's eyebrows raised involuntarily. “I see. And… the Kingmaker we're hoping to impress, they'll be very small and weak won't they?”

“Yes, they will. But don't go thinking that will make them desperate or willing to form a bond with just anyone who comes along. If Evan fails this Kingmaker's Trials, I'm afraid there isn't likely to be a second try.”

Roland shifted his gaze Evan who gulped. “No pressure, huh?” By now they had arrived at the entrance to Cloudcoil Canyon. Recalling Martha's words regarding “eyes in the sky”, he looked up but couldn't see anything to clue him in to what she'd meant. “So where are these Sky Pirates?”

Aranella looked skywards as well, as did Evan. “We may need to go further in before we encounter any.”

They all looked ahead but none of them moved, as if they were each waiting for the other to take the first step. It was Runcible who was the one to lead the way.

“Runcible!” Evan called after him.

Runcible looked back. “Higgle!” He beckoned them over.

“That little Higgledy's braver than _I_ am,” Roland remarked.

“He's braver than _all_ of us,” Aranella agreed. They followed and as they ventured deeper into the Canyon, the lush greenery of the Rolling Hills gave way to dry rock and earth. Withered trees here and there suggested that once upon a time, the Canyon may have looked more vibrant than it did today. But after whatever it was that had caused the shift in habitat, only the hardiest of plant life grew here now. The way ahead opened out and they were all surprised to find a grimalkin merchant idling with his llapaca seemingly waiting for someone or some _thing_. He brightened when they approached. “Oh, hello there! I'm Thomas, or Old Tom as most people call me.”

“Hello, Mr Thomas,” Evan replied brightly. “I'm Evan. And this is Aranella and Roland.”

“Would you be interested in making a little purchase today? I have some lovely fresh herbs in stock if you have guilders to spare.”

They exchanged looks. “Are you from Ding Dong Dell?” Evan asked.

“Why yes, I am. And judging from your clothing, you must be as well. Dreadful business that coup. I didn't much like the look of how things were going, so I made good my escape while I still could. And I see you all did as well.”

“So what're you still doing here if I may ask?” Roland asked.

Old Tom's eyebrows disappeared into his hat. “Why your accent… you must be from _Broadleaf_ if I'm not mistaken.”

“Uuh, sure. Originally.”

“That is most unfortunate. To leave ones home to find another, only to lose that too.”

“We all lost our homes yesterday,” said Aranella sadly.

His shoulders sagged. “Yes,” he sighed. “So we did. Unfortunately in the rush to leave Ding Dong Dell as soon as I could, I wasn't able to collect all of my wares or money.”

“So you don't have enough of anything to barter passage through the Canyon?” Roland stated more than asked.

“That is what I am waiting to find out. You see, before all of this business with the coup transpired, some merchants from Broadleaf arrived with the most marvellous of inventions. Leafbooks, they're called. As my most valuable of wares I made certain to secure my stock before I left. I gave one of them to the Sky Pirates as payment and they are now in deliberation over its suitability to their needs.”

“So… they'll be back?”

“Yes. They will be returning to give me their answer, though they did not give me a time frame. Nor can I tell you how long I have been waiting as the flow of time is much harder to judge in the Canyon than it is on the plains.”

“So we just have to wait for them to return.”

“Oh yes, and you are quite welcome to wait here with me if you're so inclined. I shan't mind the company at all.”

“Pardon me but what's a Leafbook?” Evan asked.

“I was wondering that myself,” said Aranella.

“Yeah… so was I,” Roland confessed. Off Old Tom's look of confusion, he added. “I left Broadleaf some time ago. We didn't have Leafbook back then.”

“Oh then allow me to explain,” Old Tom replied happily. “It's the greatest place to find the latest news and gossip from all over the world! And the device for accessing it is the hottest new product from the technological wizards over at Broadleaf Inc.!” He stopped when he noticed their expressions. “Ah do forgive me. Launching into a sales pitch is a force of habit that is hard to break I'm afraid.”

“So it's some kind of device we can use to get the latest information from all over the world? That sounds pretty useful…”

“It's a shame we don't have any money,” said Aranella.

“You don't have any money?” Old Tom asked.

“No. We had to leave in rather more of a hurry than you did you see.”

He scrutinised them closely at this. “Why just a moment. That greatcoat. Your _uniform_. Why goodness me, you must be from the _castle!_ And heavens above, could it be…? King Evan? Is that you?”

Evan smiled. “Yes, it is.”

“Why, Your Majesty!” Old Tom dropped to one knee and bowed his head. “Please do forgive my rudeness, King Evan.”

“No that's all right. I didn't think you were being rude at all. Please, stand.”

He stood. “Your Majesty, I'm very glad to see you safe and sound. The rumours say you were driven out of Ding Dong Dell. We all just assumed that you had _perished_.”

Evan hung his head. “Well the first part is true. But thanks to Aranella and Roland here, I'm alive and well.”

“Then if I may ask, what is your next move, Your Majesty?”

“We're hoping to get through Cloudcoil Canyon in order to reach the Cradle of Light.”

Old Tom blinked. “You are?” He assumed a thoughtful posture. “If you're seeking the Cradle of Light, then you must seek the Kingmaker enshrined within.”

“That's right! I'm going to build a new kingdom where everyone can live happily ever after.”

“… Then what of Ding Dong Dell?”

“I don't think there's much we can do about Ding Dong Dell,” Roland cut in. “We're just three people after all.”

“Well that _is_ true… but there would be many that would rally to Evan's side if he called for them.”

“I'm sure there would be, but that would mean having to find them, or finding a way to get the word out without jeopardising Evan's safety. Or the safety of the people joining him.”

“But what better time than _now?_ While Ding Dong Dell is still in turmoil? They'd never see it coming.”

“Well…” Roland faltered. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. “Let's be honest about what you really want. You want Evan to take revenge on Mausinger. You want Evan to take revenge on the _mice_. Am I wrong?” Old Tom was silent. “Have you stopped to consider that _they're_ the ones taking revenge on _you_.”

“That doesn't make it _right_ ,” Aranella objected.

“I'm not saying it does. But responding in kind doesn't make it right either. As far as I could tell, every single mousekind soldier in the kingdom heeded Mausinger's call. They did that for a _reason_. Removing him isn't going to _make_ that reason go way. If anything it's likely to make things worse.”

“I see,” said Old Tom in such a way that Roland raised an eyebrow at him. “Of course you would not be up to date on the news emerging from Ding Dong Dell.”

“What do you mean?”

He pulled out a small green device with a leaf motif that Roland immediately assumed to be the aforementioned Leafbook. “See for yourself.”

Roland took the Leafbook and opened it while Evan – with Runcible sitting atop his head – and Aranella crowded around. The technology was similar to that back home so he had no trouble in immediately discerning how it worked and how to operate it. He went straight to the most recent entries and skimmed through them quickly – ignoring Evan, Aranella and Runcible's protests – until it became readily apparent that the _only_ person who seemed to be the closest thing Leafbook had to an official correspondent, was the platform's moderator. If anything they were _certainly_ the most illuminating.

~*~

_Devotees of the royal doings of Ding Dong Dell are in for a treat, as the new king gets ready to forge a kingsbond with the might Oakenhart! Will young Evan meet with the Kingmaker's approval? What does the future hold for the kingdom? So many questions, but only time will tell!_

_-_

_Unbelievable news is emerging from the palace of Ding Dong Dell, folks! Apparently the late King Leonhard's most trusted advisor, Lord Chancellor Otto Mausinger, has seized power for himself and has driven the young heir apparent – Prince Evan – out of the kingdom. Only time will tell what this will mean for the future of the nation of cats and mice._

~*~

The latest entry, Roland read aloud. “For those of you following the happenings in Ding Dong Dell, we have another update. Just this morning, King Otto Mausinger – formerly Lord Chancellor – made a speech to the nation on his first day as king. Here's what he had to say.”

* * *

_Ding Dong Dell, that morning_

Vermine stood atop the terrace that overlooked the King's Pond and stared out at the crowd assembled below. They had all been organised into three groups; One for each of the races that lived in Ding Dong Dell. He turned when Mausinger joined him. “Your Majesty,” he bowed. “They are ready to receive your address.”

“Excellent.” He raised his arms and all eyes were on him. “Citizens of Ding Dong Dell. I am sure you all know who I am, but allow me to introduce myself regardless. I am Otto Mausinger. No doubt by now you have all heard the rumours of how I have seized power for myself, and have driven Prince Evan out of the kingdom. So let me assure you that those rumours… are _all true.”_ A confused and in some cases, _horrified_ outcry arose from the gathered crowd. “And it is _I_ who stand before you as your _new king_.” The outcry turned to an uproar. “You require proof of course, and you shall have it.” He called forth his sword and held it aloft. “Here it is! The sword over which Oakenhart and I swore our pact!” At his words it began to glow with the unmistakable light of a kingsbond and the crowd gasped… and then fell silent.

He dismissed the sword and continued. “Now you may be wondering, what does this mean? Well you need wonder no more, because that is the reason I have gathered you here today.” He turned to his people with a warm smile. “To my fellow mousekind, I offer you a gift. The _gift_ of _freedom_. No longer will you live in misery. No longer will you live in _fear_. From this day forth, it is _we_ who will be the masters of our future. And it will be a _glorious_ future indeed.” His attention to turned to the now nervous and agitated grimalkin with a look of contempt. “To the _grimalkin_ , who have persecuted my kind for _centuries_ , I offer you _retribution_. All that you have done to _us_ shall be _repaid_ in kind. You will oppress us no longer. You will _control_ us no longer. For the first time in your _miserable_ lives you will _finally_ be made to endure what _we_ have had to endure for _far too long_.”

For a moment it seemed as if he would end his speech there. But then he turned to the final group his expression unreadable. “And to the humanfolk, who stood by and did _nothing_ , whilst my people _suffered_ , I offer you… a _choice_. Stand by mousekind, and I will show you benevolence. Stand by the _grimalkin_ , and you will share in their fate. So make your choice, but know that we will be watching you _always_.” His final statement was directed to the crowd as a whole. “A great change will be sweeping the nation. But until that time comes you are to return to your homes to await further instruction. That will be all.” He swept away as the crowd erupted into cheers from the mousekind and cries of horror from the grimalkin while the humanfolk looked on with deeply troubled expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I don't know how this keeps happening. But Mausinger keeps perfectly positioning himself to end the chapter. At least this won't happen from this point on, as we won't be seeing him again for a while. :p  
>  One of my biggest criticisms of Roland's character is his total lack of engagement or even _interest_ in this whole new world around him. Changing that leads to some worldbuilding as well as a little something called _foreshadowing._  
>  It also made more sense to get the King's Cradle location from Martha. It gives her more relevance to the story and feels less convenient than Evan just knowing about it _just because._**


	7. Chapter 5: The Kingdom to Come Part 2: The Sky Pirates of Cloudcoil Canyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I may have got a bit creative with the pirates' dialect.**

Roland frowned deeply before handing it back. “Huh. Looks like someone noticed _after_ all.”

“This is _awful_ ,” Aranella breathed. “It's so much worse than I'd _thought_.”

“I can't believe Mausinger would _do_ such a thing,” Evan uttered.

“So now you understand my concern,” said Old Tom. “This is not about revenge, Mr Roland. King Mausinger will be – without a doubt – the worst tyrant Ding Dong Dell has ever seen.”

“Maybe from _your_ perspective,” Roland replied flatly. “But I'm sure the mice could name plenty of cat kings who were as bad if not _worse_ than whatever Mausinger's going to be like.”

“Oh well that's all right then,” Aranella remarked sarcastically. “So long as there have been tyrant kings in the past, that makes _Mausinger's_ tyranny just fine.”

“Again that's not what I'm saying. It's definitely a problem, but not one we're able to deal with right now.”

“So you want him to walk away?”

“As opposed to _what_ , Aranella? Running back to Ding Dong Dell so he can get himself _killed?_ Or _maybe_ you'd prefer him to kill _Mausinger_ so he can stir up the worst civil war Ding Dong Dell has _ever_ _seen?”_

“STOP!” All eyes were on Evan. He gulped and took a breath. “I know… I know what Mausinger did… what he _will_ do is wrong… but I… I just… I want to make a place where everyone can be happy. Where there won't be anymore fighting and where no one will get hurt. And… where there won't be any people like _him_ …” He looked up. “Is that really… a _bad_ thing?”

They exchanged looks and Roland shrugged. “Is it? Let Evan build a new kingdom. The mice can have what _they_ want, and _we_ can give a new home to everyone else, even if that means having to _rescue_ them first. How does that sound?”

“That sounds like giving up on Ding Dong Dell.”

“… There's no pleasing you is there?”

“Ding Dong Dell was my _home_ , Roland. I have _friends_ I left behind. Friends who will be _suffering_ under Mausinger's rule.”

Roland's expression softened. “I know… But listen. I _really_ think we'd need to gather some allies first before we're in a position to do anything about him, and the best way to do _that_ is as a brand new kingdom. But that'll also mean that Evan will have to renounce his claim to Ding Dong Dell at the same time; The Kingmaker's not going to sign up with us otherwise.”

“Please, Aranella?” Evan asked, eyes wide with hope. “This is what I want.”

She relented with a sigh. “All right, Evan. We'll build a new kingdom like you want. But we cannot leave Ding Dong Dell the way it is. We _cannot_ allow Mausinger to continue abusing his power. So you must promise that we will return to help the people when we're strong enough.”

Evan dropped his gaze and swallowed. “All right, Nella… I promise…”

“Don't make promises you can't or _don't_ intend to keep.”

So he raised his head and looked her right in the eyes. “I promise, Nella. We'll come back to help the people of Ding Dong Dell when we have the strength.”

She smiled, relieved. “Thank you, Evan.”

Old Tom heaved a sigh. “And I suppose that _is_ probably the better idea as opposed to rushing in. Very well.” He pulled out another Leafbook. “This is for you, Your Majesty.”

“F-for me?”

“Yes. I'm sure it will come in very handy, and it's the least I can do under the circumstances.”

“Are you sure? We don't have anything to give you in return.”

Old Tom smiled. “That's quite all right, Your Majesty. It is an _honour_ to be of service to my King.”

“Thank you, Mr Thomas.”

“Let me hold onto that, Evan,” said Roland. But instead of vanishing it away into his arms band, he tucked it away inside his greatcoat.

“Higgle!” Runcible shouted.

“What is it Runcible?” Evan asked.

“Higgle pig! Higgle pig!” He jumped up and down, suddenly becoming very excited… Or was it agitated, it was hard to tell.

Evan's ears twitched. “Wait a moment. Do you hear that?”

Roland and Aranella exchanged blank looks. “Hear what?” He asked.

“That… buzzing noise.”

“You'll have to forgive us, Evan. But our hearing isn't as good as yours,” Aranella reminded him gently.

“That sounds like the Sky Pirates flying contraptions,” said Old Tom. “They must be returning with their answer.”

It wasn't long before Roland and Aranella were able to discern the noise as well and to say he was surprised to hear what sounded like a small aircraft approaching was an understatement. _Just what kind of technology did these Sky Pirates_ have? Roland wondered just moments before three microlights touched down. Were those _actual feathered wings?_ He _swore_ he saw them _flap_. The Sky Pirates themselves consisted of a little girl in a green dress and a white cape with blue spots that appeared to be the skin of some animal, a large, broad-shouldered man with a beard and a small, thin man in a blue tunic and a red cap.

“Ah, you've returned,” Old Tom stated unnecessarily. “What's the verdict?”

“The Boss'll take it,” said the little girl. “You're free to pass.”

“Thank you most kindly.” He turned to Evan and bowed. “I wish you all the best in your endeavour, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, Mr Thomas.”

“And I pray we meet again.”

Evan smiled. “So do I.” Old Tom took his llapaca by the reigns and lead her away, heading deeper into the Canyon.

The little girl folded her arms at them once he'd disappeared from sight. “So who are you three?”

“Um, I'm Evan. And this is Roland and Aranella.”

She looked from Roland to Aranella. “You're clearly not his parents so… where are they?”

Evan dropped his gaze to ground which was all the answer she needed. Her expression softened. “So you're an orphan?”

“Yes… I am…”

“That makes two of us.”

“You're an orphan as well?”

“Yeah. My parents died when I was little. The Boss has looked after me ever since.”

“That was very nice of him!”

She giggled. “He's my uncle.”

“Oh I see. It was still very nice of him.”

“What was that about just now? Why did Old Tom call you _'_ _Your Majesty_ _'_?”

“Oh, well, um…”

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “Should we tell them?” He asked.

“She _asked_ ye, didn't she?” The pirate in the red hat replied.

“This is Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum,” said Aranella. “Until just recently he was Crown Prince of Ding Dong Dell and _would've_ become King if… if…”

“If Mausinger, or should I say _King_ Mausinger hadn't got his way,” Roland added.

“So _that's_ what'appened,” the large pirate spoke in a gruff voice.

“I'm guessing Thomas isn't the only grimalkin to come this way?”

“Not _just_ grimalkin, some humanfolk as well. Didn't say _why_ exactly – and we didn't care to press'em – only there had been some recent trouble in Ding Dong Dell.”

“Well now you know.”

“Aye.”

“You have a strange accent, Roland was it?” The little girl asked.

“Yeah. I'm not from around here.”

“Obviously. So where _are_ you from?”

“Broadleaf originally.”

She gasped. “That's the place that made _Leafbook_. What's it like over there?”

“Well uh…” He exchanged an awkward look with Aranella. “Let's just say it's very different to here.”

“I'll say. Maybe I'll visit someday.”

He smiled. “Maybe you will.”

She folded her arms as she turned back to Evan. “So what're you going to do now?”

“We'd like to go to the Cradle of Light,” he replied. “I want to ask the Kingmaker there to help me a build a new kingdom.”

The three pirates exchanged looks. “Do ye now,” said the pirate in the red hat. “And what o'Ding Dong Dell, eh?”

Evan hung his head. “There's nothing we can do about it right now. But we'll come back when we're stronger. I made a promise to Nella.”

The pirate scoffed. “Sounds like runnin' away if ye ask me.” Aranella scowled at him.

“Oh leave it, Khunbish,” the little girl scolded. “What are three people going to do anyway?” She turned back to Evan. “So you want safe passage through the Canyon right?”

“Yes please!”

“What do you have to offer?”

He hung his head again. “Well, um… We didn't really have a lot of time to gather what we needed… So…”

“So nuthin's the answer to that question,” Khunbish interpreted.

“We were hoping to barter free labour for safe passage,” Roland explained.

The pirates exchanged looks again. “Free labour?” She asked.

“Right. We're three extra pairs of hands, we can fight, we can do whatever you want us to.”

The three pirates looked thoughtful. “Having them take over some chores could free up some extra man power for patrols,” she said.

“Aye,” the gruff-voiced pirate agreed. “Those blasted wyverns'ave become a right nuisance o'late. We could do with the extra men.”

Evan, Roland and Aranella exchanged hopeful looks. “So… you'll take us up on this?” He ventured.

“Well… it's not up to us,” she replied. “We'll have to take you to see the Boss.”

“All right. Then take us to see your Boss.”

“I'm Tani by the way. And this is Khunbish and Chingis. Evan, you'll be riding with me. And-”

“Higgle!” Runcible objected angrily.

“What is _that?”_

Chingis and Khunbish exchanged looks. “What's what, Mistress Tani?” Khunbish asked.

“That thing there. Don't tell me you can't see it.”

“This is Runcible,” said Evan. “He's a higgledy. And not many people _can_.”

“What in the world are ye blabberin' about?” Chingis asked.

“I think he wants to ride with us.”

“I suppose he'll have to,” said Tani as she glanced at Chingis and Khunbish. “Since they can't see him. Roland and Aranella, you can ride with whoever you like.”

“Aranella, go with Khunbish,” said Roland. She raised an eyebrow at him. “If he tries anything you'll probably be able to snap him like a twig.”

A savage grin took hold of her features. “That's true. And then I can come rescue _you?”_

“Exactly.” They both took their seats behind their chosen pirates. Although with the microlights only built to seat one, both Roland and Aranella had to sit somewhat precariously on the fuselage just behind the pilot's seat, while Evan – with Runcible clinging happily to his shoulder – was able to squeeze in behind Tani.

“Now don't be a prude an'ang on te me tightly, ye hear?” Chingis instructed gruffly. “If ye slip off, that propeller behind is what be catching yer fall.”

Roland looked back and grimaced. “Right…” He leant forward and gripped Chingis' shoulders. “What if I'm afraid of heights?” He joked.

Chingis looked back and grinned. “Then don't be lookin' _down_.” Tani and Evan's microlight took off first with a shrill squeal from Evan and laughter from Tani. Khunbish and Aranella followed. Their microlight brought up the rear and he grunted as it lurched forward and into the air. He couldn't believe how fast the transition was. But then it had been facilitated by the aircraft's wings, which _actually flapped_ like a _bird_ , he _hadn't_ been seeing things. “Where did you get these things?” He asked.

Chingis turned his head. “What was that?” He started to repeat himself but the pirate cut him off. “Blast ye, save yer questions fer the ground! I can't hear a word yer sayin'!”

 _Well so much for that_ , he thought. With conversation off the table he shifted his attention to enjoying the view instead, grateful that he wasn't fazed by the height as the mountains whizzed by below.

* * *

The flight to the Sky Pirates' Base ended up being relatively short. As they circled overhead to allow Tani and Evan to begin their landing, Roland examined the Base. It consisted of a series of sun-weathered wooden huts – some multi-storied – constructed on a large rocky outcrop overlooking the canyon below. Splashes of colour here and there suggested that when newly built it had been a very vibrant place indeed. Long wooden stakes driven into the ground – or forming part of the roofs of their buildings – that had been sharpened to a point served as simple fortifications, and flags tied to the rooftop spires flapped ceaselessly in the wind. As they began their landing he realised that _more_ huts and walkways had been built onto the sides of the canyon walls as well, so wherever they were headed presumably served as their centre of operations, or town hall.

A crowd was gathering by the time Roland and Chingis touched down, no doubt drawn by the arrival of new faces. “Who be these three, Tani?” One of the elder pirates asked.

“This is Evan, Roland and Aranella. They want to buy safe passage through the Canyon with free labour,” she explained.

“Free labour?” The pirate repeated and the crowd murmured to themselves.

“Yep. We thought the Boss might be interested in their offer, so we brought them to see him.” She looked around. “Where is he?”

“Dealin' with a matter concerning wyverns.”

“Blasted wyverns been getting bolder o'late,” Chingis commented as he folded his arms.

“Aye,” the old pirate agreed. “We could do with more men to deal with'em too.” He turned to Evan, Roland and Aranella. “So the three o'ye might be in luck.”

“Pirates versus wyverns?” Aranella asked.

“Seems that way,” Roland replied.

“Maybe we could help them?” Evan suggested.

They both turned to him. “Huh?” Roland asked. But before either could press him for clarity a commotion drew their attention.

“Move aside, blast ye.” The crowd parted at this command revealing yet another pirate. He was a mountain of a man, taller and broader than even Chingis and with a demeanour that commanded respect. There was no doubting that _this_ man was the Sky Pirates' leader. He folded his arms and stared menacingly down at them. “Now then. What be goin' on'ere?”

Runcible bristled on Evan's shoulder and waved his little sword at the man in a none too friendly manner. “Higgledy pig!”

The pirate raised a bushy eyebrow at him. “And what the devil be _that_ little thing?”

“Not you as well, Chief Batu,” Khunbish said with some dismay.

“You can see him too?” Tani asked positively beside herself with glee.

“O'course I can, 'e's right there.” He frowned at the other pirates. “Don't be sayin' the rest o'ye can't.” But they all shook their heads and murmured denial.

“He's a higgledy, and not many people _can_ ,” Evan explained.

“Is that so? And why would that be?”

“Well, um… I'm not sure. We didn't ask. But I would imagine it's because they're magical. So you would need a special magical sight in order to see them.”

“Oh aye? And who are _you_ lot, anyway?”

“This is Evan, Roland and Aranella,” Tani explained.

“ _King_ Evan if ye can believe,” Khunbish interjected prompting Tani to shoot him a glare. “Or _former_ King that is, o'Ding Dong Dell.”

Batu raised his eyebrows for a moment before his face returned to its usual frown. “ _Are_ ye now? And what would the _former_ King o'Ding Dong Dell be wantin' with us _humble_ Sky Pirates?”

“They want to offer free labour for passage through the Canyon,” Tani explained. “Which is what I _would've_ said if _someone_ hadn't interrupted me,” she added with a barbed look at Khunbish.

“Apologies,” he mumbled.

“Free labour, eh?” Batu looked thoughtful, but Evan spoke up before he could arrive at a decision.

“Mr Batu, may I ask you something?”

“What is it lad?”

“Are you… fighting? With the wyverns?”

“Aye that we are. Why do ye ask?”

“I suppose I was just wondering… why?”

“Because this'ere's our home, lad. And it'll be a cold day in the Summerlands afore we let the wyverns'ave it.”

“Not the most hospitable of places,” Roland commented after glancing around. “All this hard soil means no crops and… where do you find water?”

“Ye've a strange manner o'speakin' lad. Where ye from?”

“Broadleaf.”

“Broadleaf?” Batu repeated. “The kingdom from across the seas?”

“Yeah, that's right.”

“Yer a long way from'ome, then. What brings ye to this part o'the world?”

“I just wanted a change of pace,” he replied smoothly. “Let's just say life in Broadleaf is… _highly strung_.”

He snorted. “Seems life in Ding Dong Dell has become _highly strung_ o'late.”

“Yeah, well… it's not like I could've seen this coming.”

“Aye…” He agreed gruffly. “And yer right. We _could_ do with better, _if_ there were any place else fer us to go. The Rolling Hills and all are the territory of Ding Dong Dell. And the'Eartlands on the other side o'Snaketooth Ridge are filled with bandits. We'ave our'ands full with the wyverns as it is. We can't be fightin' off them _and_ whoever else at the same time. That would not end well fer us at _all_.”

“So you're stuck between a rock and a hard place in other words.”

“Aye, that be the right o'it. Unless ye have a better idea, lad?”

“I'm surprised you're not thinking of bartering land from Ding Ding Dell,” said Roland. “You have Evan.”

“Roland,” Aranella scolded.

“And since you have a Leafbook now, I assume you must know what's happened,” He continued as if she hadn't spoken.

“We'ad an… _arrangement_ o'sorts with the old king, Leonhard. We could'elp ourselves to wild-grown food and water though farmin' and settlin' were not permitted o'course, and so long as we didn't bother'em, they didn't bother us.”

Roland frowned. “That was very… charitable of him.”

“Not so charitable in light o'what's'appened, I'd say. He clearly had his own problems to deal with, problems that were bigger than us lot minding our own business in one corner o'the map. The _new_ King o'Dell don't seem to be so _generous_. So we would do well to stay out o'their way and not be callin' attention to ourselves fer as long as possible. And I _mean_ to.” He turned back to Evan. “So what were ye thinkin' lad?”

“We couldn't help but overhear that you seem to be having more trouble with the wyverns of late,” Evan explained.

Batu's frowned deepened. “Aye,” he growled. “We've been fightin' fer territory since both o'us settled in the Canyon, which were before I were born. In that time, neither side has gained the advantage o'er the other on accounts that neither side has greater _numbers_ o'er the other. Tis the only thing'oldin' back a full scale raid on either'omebase. All's we can do is pick each other off when afforded the opportunity. Or at least that were how it _was_. Fer some reason they've grown bolder o'late. More attacks and more frequently. And if they keep this up, they may well start to _win_.”

“Maybe we could help you with that?”

Batu raised a bushy eyebrow. “And how’d ye plan on doing that, lad?”

“The wyverns, they're… they're _people_ aren't they?”

“Aye. If scaly, winged beasts can be called people. But they can talk so I's'pose they are.”

“So what if we tried _talking_ to them?”

There was a pause, then the Sky Pirates were roaring with laughter. Even Tani giggled. “Silence ye mangy curs!” He thundered and the laughter died away. “And what makes ye think they’ll be willing to listen to one such as yerself?”

“Well… we’re not involved in the fighting on either side, are we?”

“A neutral third party, eh? Hmm. Tis doubtful it’d work but… I suppose there be no harm in yer tryin’. At the very least I admire yer spirit.”

“What do you think, Roland?”

“Well it's… ambitious…” Roland confessed.

“Evan,” Aranella scolded. “We don't have time to be getting involved in other people's problems. We need to get to the Cradle of Light.”

“Hold on. _You_ were the one saying we were only three people, Aranella. And you're _right_. Which means we're in desperate need of allies. And if Evan _can_ work things out with the wyverns and the Sky Pirates, that means not one but _two_ groups of potential allies. I mean if you have some other friends lying around we could definitely use them, otherwise the only other possible ally we have at the moment is _Martha_ , and I don’t think we’re going to be defending our new kingdom with Auntie Martha and her higgledies.”

“But they're _pirates_.”

“Higgle,” Runcible agreed.

“Pirates with a stronghold in Cloudcoil Canyon. If we get them on our side, they might consider watching or _blocking_ the passage from any activity from Ding Dong Dell, since heading east seems to be our only option. So I'm for it. Although with that being said Evan _is_ our king, which means the final decision should be his.”

“Then we can go talk to the wyverns?” Evan asked.

“You tell us, Your Majesty. What do you want us to do?”

“I want to talk to the wyverns and ask them to stop the fighting.”

“Then ye'll be wantin' to talk with their leader, the Wyvern Warlord,” said Batu. “'E's the one who calls all the shots.”

“Where can we find him?”

“Ye'll find'im in the Wyverns' Den, west o'ere.”

“Let me get something straight,” said Roland. “If we manage to work out a situation with the wyverns, you’ll grant us safe passage to the Cradle of Light?”

“Aye. And if you can manage to bag yerselves a Kingmaker after that, then… we’ll'ave another talk.”

“Which begs another question, if you know where the King’s Cradle is, why have none of you thought to take the Kingmaker for yourself? With their help you'd be able to turn things around completely.”

“Who says we'aven’t, lad? None o’us could ever get past the first part o'the test. So if yer little King can then… we’ll be mighty impressed.”

“I'll do my best!” Evan said brightly.

“One more thing. Tani will be joinin' ye.”

“Oh?” Roland asked. “Will she be supervising us?”

“Perhaps. But she be a deft hand with a spear and a bow, so if ye find yerselves in a tight spot, she'll be able to get ye out. If things don't go well with the wyverns, we'll still'ave need o'yer _free labour_.”

“Right…”

“Any questions?” Tani asked.

“I have one,” said Roland. “I think it might be best if we expanded our weaponry. Or at least… Aranella. At the moment you only have your dagger don't you?”

“Yes. It's what I'm most comfortable with. But I _do_ have some training with other weapons.”

“Great. I've got some weapons I might be able to trade with. Can we take a look at your armoury?”

“Sure!” Tani led them to a pirate woman in a pink dress.

“Ahoy there, Tani,” the woman greeted her brightly.

“Hi, Gerel. These three would like to look at your weapons.”

“We don't have any money,” Roland began apologetically. “So we were hoping to trade…”

“Let's see what ye have.” He called out his weapons one by one and she examined them one by one. “Well now, these be of Dellian make. And military grade too. Aye, these be very valuable indeed. I'll take'em.”

“Great. Show me what you've got.”

“See fer yerself.” She directed their attention to the weapons propped up along the walls, or hanging from the rafters in the back of her small shop. Roland examined them carefully, testing their weight and feel. As he decided upon a cutlass, something caught his eye. A set of what appeared to be flintlock pistols had been laid out on a nearby table. “Aranella.” She came over. “Look at these.”

“How curious,” she said. “We don't have many of these in Dell. They're a relatively new invention so not many have been made. I didn't realise at the time of course, but they bare a striking resemblance to _yours_.”

“That's because in my world these guns were the precursor to the pistol that I have. Why don't you try one out?”

A brief look of surprise flashed across her face but she picked one up and tested it's weight. “It's a lot heavier than it looks.”

“But a lot less cumbersome than a crossbow.”

“Yes…”

“What do you think?”

She tossed it from hand to hand, aimed it and looked down the barrel. A smile blossomed on her face. “Yes… I think I like it.”

“Great. I'll trade it for the crossbow.” As he traded the cat paw sword and crossbow for the cutlass and blunderblaster, she wandered off to look at something else.

“Oh! Look at these!” Roland looked. Aranella was practically drooling over an ornate set of twin daggers with a longer reach than her own.

He joined her. “Wow, they _are_ beautiful but… I'm not sure we could afford-”

“Aye, they be very pretty,” Gerel cut in. “And well made too, make no mistake. But we'ave more need o'useful than pretty. So I be willin' te trade fer'em if ye want'em. They been sittin' around in me stock fer long enough.”

“We'll take them then.” The daggers were traded for the battleaxe and they disappeared into Aranella's arms band accompanied by a squee of delight.

Gerel beamed. “I can see ye'll be makin' good use o'them.”

“I will, I will.”

“All right, I think that's everything,” he said.

“A pleasure doin' business with ye!”

“Don't I get something?” Evan asked hopefully.

Roland turned to him with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, I don't think you need anything.”

“Aww.”

“And, what about you?” He asked of Tani.

“All my weapons are in my arms band already.” She held up her hand to show it off. “We acquired some a little while ago.”

“That's… handy.”

“Isn't it? It used be such a bother having to carry them around. And forget being able to swap between your bow and your spear in a hurry. These little beauties make fighting _so_ much easier.”

“I'm sure.”

“Are we all ready?”

They exchanged looks. “I think so,” Evan replied.

“Let's go then! Bye Gerel!”

“Bye, Tani! Take care.”

She bounded off, forcing them to jog to catch up, while Runcible clung to Evan's shoulder for dear life. “Aren't you going to fly us there?” Evan asked.

“Not if you don't want them to attack you. The wyverns _hate_ the sky skimmers see, it stirs them up.”

“Oh…”

“Not sure why though. Maybe it's the noise.”

“It could be, if they have more sensitive hearing,” Roland supplied.

She turned elegantly on one foot and began walking backwards, hands clasped behind her back. “By the way since you two aren't Evan's parents. Who _are_ you?”

“I'm his governess,” Aranella explained. “And I've served in that capacity since his birth.”

“What's a governess?”

“A governess is a teacher. I was _supposed_ to begin teaching Evan when he became of learning age, but… Unfortunately his mother, Queen Felicity passed away a year after his birth from an illness, so _I_ was the one called on to take on her role.”

“I see, so… you must be like a mother to him, then. Like Batu is a father to me.”

“Oh yes!” Evan agreed enthusiastically. “She's _ever_ so strong! And _awfully_ kind! And she knows everything about _everything!_ I don't know _what_ I'd do if she wasn't here.”

She smiled. “You're very sweet, Evan. And though it was never my intention to replace Her Majesty, I… in our time together… I've come to think of you as my own…”

“It's nice that you have someone like her, Evan,” Tani said with a bright smile. “The closest I have is Gerel. But she's more like a big sister.”

“Don't you have Batu?” Evan asked.

She giggled. “Not like that, silly. Could you imagine _Batu_ mothering me like Aranella mothers you?” She held out her hands in the shape of an open book and then tried to imitate Batu's gruff voice. _“Once upon a time.”_

They both laughed, with Runcible joining in with a mirthful, “Hig, hig, hig.”

“So what about you?” She asked of Roland.

“I'm just a soldier,” he replied.

“A soldier from Broadleaf.”

“Yeah. It's like I said. I just wanted a change of pace, so I came to Ding Dong Dell and managed to land myself a job as a guard. Life was good.” He sighed. “Then the coup happened.”

“Don't you miss it? Your home?”

He swallowed and looked away. “Yeah… I do… But I made a choice that I thought was right… So here I am.”

“I'm glad you're here, Roland,” said Evan.

He smiled. “Thanks.”

“What about you, Tani?”

She blinked. “Me? What _about_ me?”

“You mentioned you were an orphan but… you didn't say _why_.”

Tani looked away into the distance, all of her usual cheer evaporating. “Wyverns killed my parents.”

“O-oh,” Evan replied awkwardly. “I'm sorry, Tani.”

Even Runcible looked sad. “Higgledy…”

She turned back with a smile. “Why are _you_ apologising? It wasn't _your_ fault.”

“I-I know but… I want to help you make _peace_ with the wyverns-”

“Yeah I know. And I'm helping you do it.”

“But don't you hate them?” Aranella asked. “For what they did?”

“Maybe. Once… But there are wyverns who are like me too. Orphans.” She looked back into the distance again. “The fighting hurts both sides, see, so I want it to stop.” She turned back with a smile again. “That's why I'm helping you.”

“That's very… mature of you,” said Roland.

“Thanks but…” Her smile faded. “I wasn't always.”

“Well we have a word for that. It's called _growing up_.”

“I suppose you're right.”

“But what do you suppose Batu is thinking about all this? If he's your uncle, that means one of your parents was his sibling.”

“My mother,” she supplied. “And I think he wants the fighting to end too but he doesn't know how to make it stop. He used to be a lot angrier if you can believe that. But then one day he found the wyverns that killed Mum and Dad and… well… After that he wasn't as angry but… he wasn't really happier either.”

Roland exchanged looks with Aranella and Evan. “Did… something happen?”

“I told you there were wyverns like me, didn't I?”

“… _Oh_ …” Was all he said as he grasped the implication and Aranella frowned. There was a lot to unpack from that conversation so they continued in silence.

Tani stopped suddenly, her expression becoming very serious. “All right you lot. From here on out, this is wyvern territory. So we'd all best be on our guard.”

“Higgle!” Runcible saluted and drew his sword.

“Right. But if we want to look peaceful we'll have to keep our weapons stowed,” Roland advised.

“Higgle…” Runcible sheepishly put his weapon away. It didn't take long for the wyverns to take notice of the trespassers. The sound of their leathery wings beating the air filled the canyon as they flapped from perch to perch, following the quartet as they ventured deeper into wyvern territory. But they did not attack. “They definitely know we're here,” said Roland. Tani was leading them to the mouth of a large cave situated beneath an enormous – and curiously shaped – rock formation which was full of holes of varying sizes. No doubt this was the Wyverns' Den. As they drew near to the entrance of the cave, the wyverns began to hiss in warning. When this warning went unheeded a handful of wyverns dropped down from the canyon walls and landed in front of them, blocking the way forward.

“Pinksskinss!” The lead wyvern hissed. “You will go no further!”

“Please, we mean you no harm,” said Evan. “We just want to talk.” Runcible scowled at the wyverns from Evan's shoulder but heeding Roland's earlier words, did not draw his sword.

Another wyvern sniffed the air. “Pinksskinss do not _ssmell_ like Ssky Piratess. And you do not draw your weaponss.” He exchanged looks with his companions.

The first wyvern hissed at Tani. “ _That_ one doess!” Tani placed her fists on her hips and glared back, but otherwise kept her cool.

“But _she_ doess not draw her weapon _either_.”

“Pinksskinss are all the ssame! Ssend them away!”

“Wyzzel wishess to hear what pointyearss hass to ssay!” The one apparently named Wyzel argued.

“Yess!” Another other agreed. “Let them sspeak!”

Wyzel turned to Evan. “Sspeak then, pointyearss. We will hear your wordss.”

“Thank you, Wyzel. I wish to speak with your leader, the Wyvern Warlord-”

“Warlord Warykss,” Wyzel corrected.

“Yes, with Warlord Waryks-”

“Why doess pointyearss want to sspeak with our leader?!” The first wyvern demanded.

“I want to stop the fighting!”

“He wants to broker peace between your people and the Sky Pirates,” Roland clarified.

The lead wyvern spread her wings and began hissing in earnest. “Foolss! Witlesss foolss! There will be no peacce between wyvernss and Ssky Piratess! Cloudcoil Canyon belongss to the wyvernss! Itss ourss, not theirss! _Ourss!”_

“Please, you must let us try!” Evan pleaded.

She hissed again. “Go then! Sspeak to our leader! But your wordss will fall on deaf earss!” She launched into the sky and beat her wings to gain altitude, and a few of her fellows followed.

“Hmm, how well does that bode do you think?” Aranella asked after the wyvern's retreating form.

“Not sure,” Roland replied with a grimace.

Runcible folded his arms. “Higgle.”

“Wyzzel wishess you luck,” said Wyzel. “Not all of uss feel ass she doess.”

“Thank you, Wyzel,” Evan replied. Wyzel nodded, and then he and the remaining wyvern took off after their companions. Evan turned to face them. “It doesn't sound like this will be easy…”

“Negotiating rarely is,” Roland replied. “It all depends on what each party wants. In this case it appears the wyverns want to claim the whole of Cloudcoil Canyon as their territory and they don't seem like they're willing to share.”

“No…” Evan looked dispirited.

“Fortunately it doesn't seem like the Sky Pirates particularly want to stay,” Aranella observed. “Or at least may be open to leaving the Canyon.”

“Yeah,” Tani agreed. “Cloudcoil Canyon's been my home my whole life and moving away won't be easy but… it's also a hard place to live. And I've often dreamed of living down on the plains.” She added enthusiastically. “Can you _imagine_ what the grass must feel like?”

“Actually…” Evan began apologetically.

She blinked. “Oh… Right, I guess you do.”

“If you can negotiate a temporary truce, or ceasefire, long enough for the pirates to resituate themselves, I think that will give both parties what they want.”

“I'm sure even the _wyverns_ will agree to _that_ much,” said Aranella.

“It would better if the wyverns could _help_ them do it but… I don't think that's going to be something they'll agree to. Nor does it sound like an alliance with the wyverns has much chance of being a future possibility either.”

“No…” He agreed.

“They do seem to have rather made up their minds regarding us… pinkskins,” Aranella added.

“Well, Evan?” Roland asked. “Are you ready to conduct your first negotiation?”

“Higgle!” Runcible declared. Evan looked down and the little higgledy nodded.

Evan nodded back and set his features into a look of determination. “I'm ready.”

“Then lead the way, Your Majesty.”

He turned to face the cave entrance, took a deep breath, expelled it and strode confidently forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So with Cloudcoil Canyon, Evan is presented with the first conflict of the game outside of Ding Dong Dell. A conflict that's only purpose is serve as an excuse to Damsel one of the characters (Tani) in order for Evan to free her and win the pirates' favour. So needless to say I fixed this mess by first of all pushing that conflict to the forefront, and second of all, having the character that wants to make a world without war or fighting actually act like a character that wants to make a world without war or fighting and consequently removing the need to Damsel Tani.**
> 
> **I also adjusted the Sky Pirates to essentially be running a racketeering operation as this seemed more in line with their character instead of whatever the hell was going on in the game.**
> 
> **And finally, Tani and Batu being niece and uncle is just how I saw them from the very beginning.**


	8. Chapter 6: The Kingdom to Come Part 3: The Wyvern Warlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Someone gets impaled through their skull. Minor depiction of vomiting and mucus.**

The cave became a tunnel that lead deep into the mountain, one that had apparently been shaped from the corpse of deceased Kingmaker; Its ribcage lined the walls and its spinal column formed the roof. A gentle breeze kept the air from turning stale. As they descended deeper, a curious smell began to assault their noses, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell at all. In fact it was so out of place that it took them a while to place the scent.

“Do I smell… _flowers?”_ Roland was almost hesitant to ask.

“ _Yes_ ,” Aranella confirmed with some surprise. “Those are coral hueblooms I can smell, they grow all over the Rolling Hills. But the others I don't recognise.”

“I didn't know wyverns collected flowers,” said Tani. “I wonder what they do with them?”

“Maybe it's to make the place smell nicer,” Evan suggested.

“Higgle?” Runcible replied with a shrug.

The tunnel opened up into a cavern. A number of large bones jutted out of the walls though whether they were ribs or teeth was impossible to discern at a glance. Woven around these bones were scores of brightly coloured flowers. “Wow,” Evan breathed. “I've never seen so many flowers in one place.”

“It's amazing,” said Tani.

“I've not seen those flowers before,” Aranella remarked of the amethyst ones. “They definitely don't grow in the Rolling Hills.”

“They could be from… what was the other place Batu mentioned?” Roland asked.

“The Heartlands.”

“Could be from there.”

“What's it for do you think?”

“Well…” He looked around. “This cavern is pretty dull. Maybe it's to brighten the place up? And make it smell nice like Evan suggested?”

“Or maybe they decorated just for us,” Tani quipped.

“Heh. Maybe.”

A barrage of hissing drew their attention upwards. “Uh oh.” Wyverns were assembling on the ledges above and they flexed their wings in a threat display.

“Higgle,” Runcible growled.

“Stay calm everyone,” Roland advised.

A monstrously sized wyvern, the biggest they'd ever seen dropped down from his perch and landed before them with heavy thud they all felt through their feet. He was clad in golden armour and his scales were a deeper green and his mane a more vibrant red than the rest of his kind, and he had eyes that were a solid purple. There was no doubting that this was Warlord Waryks and he was every inch as intimidating as Batu. Waryks bared his fangs as he drew himself up to his full height. “And what brings you here, hm?” He drawled. Curiously he spoke without the lisp that was characteristic of his kind. He sniffed the air. “You do not smell like pirates. Too small. Too…” He bared his fangs in a sneer. “ _Succulent_. Are you _lost_ little pinkskins?”

Evan swallowed. “W-we're not lost, Warlord Waryks. We came here to speak with you.”

Waryks hissed in displeasure. “Is that so, little pointyears? And to whom do I speak?”

“My name is Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.”

“To what do I owe the _honour_ , Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, of your _visitation?”_

“I wish to… to…” He blanked for a moment on the phrasing of why he was here. “I wish to negotiate a peace treaty. B-between you and the Sky Pirates.”

“A peace treaty? Between wyverns and Sky Pirates?” He hissed. “A foolish endeavour. No peace shall exist between my people and theirs. The Canyon is _ours!_ We claimed it _first!”_

“Y-yes… I understand that… So perhaps… Perhaps you would consider a temporary truce, or-or ceasefire instead? Long enough for the pirates to-”

Waryks hissed angrily and flared his wings. “The pirates should not have come here! There will be no peace! No truce! No ceasefire! They have blood on their hands! _Wyvern_ blood! They will pay with their lives! Every last one of them must _die!”_

“No _please_ -” Evan begged. But Waryks hissed again only this time an all too familiar dark aura flared to life around him.

“What the-?” Tani gasped.

“But _how?”_ Aranella asked. “How can _he_ have the same dark power too?”

“Please, Warlord Waryks,” Evan begged again. “This doesn't have to become violent.”

“You speak for the pirates! You bring that pirate girl with you! You will _die_ like pirates!” His words riled the wyverns above him and the cavern became filled with loud, fervent hissing and the beating of leathery wings.

“Weapons free, everyone!” Roland called out as he summoned his cutlass. Tani and Aranella didn't need to be told twice. They drew their weapons without hesitation, as did Runcible. Waryks, brandishing a double-headed battle axe in each hand went for Tani first. She rolled away, one of the battle axes embedding itself in the ground where she'd been standing seconds before. She notched an arrow as she rolled, and let it fly the moment she had regained her feet. It buried itself in Waryks' right wing-shoulder and he roared in pain and ripped it out. _Batu wasn't kidding,_ Roland thought.

“No!” Evan objected. “This doesn't have to become a fight!”

“Evan!” Roland scolded. “This already is! Now draw your weapon and defend yourself! You gave it your best shot!”

“No… but…” Evans stood there as tears began to fill his eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to _fix_ the situation not make it _worse_.

“ _Evan!”_ Roland shouted again.

Something collided with him and he fell to the ground. It was Tani. From her expression and body language the collision hadn't been an accident. “Hey. There will be a time for tears later, yeah? Right now you have to choose if you want to live or die.”

He dropped his gaze and mumbled. “I don't want to die…”

“Then get up and fight. Even if it's just this once.”

He looked away to Warlord Waryks. The wyvern was being distracted by the combined efforts of Roland, Aranella and Runcible. But it wasn't going to last. “But I don't want to _fight_ …”

“You want to be a leader, don't you? That means that sometimes you'll have to make choices you don't want to make.”

“So… so what do I do?”

“You do your best.”

He looked away to Waryks again. “But…” The wyvern drew his wings around himself and unfurled them with great force. Roland and Aranella were sent flying. They hit the cavern walls with an audible impact and slumped to the floor in a daze. “Nella! Roland!”

Waryks whipped around with a snarl. “Pirate girl!” He spat. “You're next!” And then advanced on them menacingly.

Tani readied her spear. “So what are you going to do, Evan?” She looked back, a touch of desperation colouring her features. “I can't take this guy on by myself, you know.”

Evan looked from Tani to Roland and Aranella who were regaining their wits but far too slowly; There was no way either were going to recover fast enough to step in. So Evan made a choice. He got shakily to his feet and called forth his sword. “I'll-I'll fight, but… But I don't want to _kill_ him.”

Tani's expression became perplexed. “Evan-” But whatever else she was going to say was cut short. Waryks was now upon them and he opened the fight with a double downward strike. Tani rolled left while Evan dodged right. He went after Tani and forced her on the defensive, raining down strike after strike which she evaded with inches to spare. With his focus solely on Tani, this left Evan open to conjure up a fireball and launch it at his open back with as much force as he could muster. The fireball exploded on contact, sending Waryks sprawling forward. Seeing an opportunity, Tani leapt forward with spear in hand, intending to drive it into his neck, but he recovered faster than anticipated. He swiped at her legs with one battle axe but she managed to narrowly evade with a backflip. Waryks turned to Evan and bared his teeth in a snarl. “So the little pointyeared one thinks he can use fire. Pitiful. I'll show you _real fire_.” He took a deep breath and purple flames burst forth from his mouth. Evan had to scramble out of the way.

“Evan!” Tani and Aranella called.

“Higgle!” Runcible shouted.

“I'm all right!” He called back. But Waryks wasn't done with him yet. He pursued spewing more dark fire and Evan fell back.

“They can _do_ that?” Roland asked as they joined her.

“They can spit fireballs,” Tani replied. “ _This_ is new.”

“It's that dark aura,” said Aranella. “It's giving him strange powers, just like it did the Black Knight.”

“The Black _Who_ now?”

“We'll explain later,” Roland replied. “Right now we need to work together to beat this guy.”

“Any ideas?”

“Only one.” He readied his cutlass. “I'll distract him. You guys take him down.”

“Right…” It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only one they had. She exchanged a look with Aranella and they both nodded.

“Hey you!” Waryks turned away from Evan with a snarl. “You didn't manage to finish me off the first time,” he taunted. He raised his cutlass and smirked. “Want to give it another try?”

Waryks hissed. “As you _wish_.” He leapt into the air and streaked towards them blasting dark fire which they all narrowly evaded.

“Nice distraction,” Tani snarked.

“Higgle,” Runcible agreed.

“Okay new plan,” Roland grunted. “We ground him first.” They all drew their ranged weapons and focused fire on Waryks' wings. But the wyvern had no intention of holding still long enough for them to hit him; He whizzed through the air and their shots went wide. Even Evan's fireballs went astray. “Dammit!” He cursed after dodging another fly-by flamethrower attack. This wasn't working. Just as he was about to turn his thoughts to finding another solution, Roland felt something tug on his trouser leg. He looked down. “What is it, Runcible?”

“Higgledy pig!” Runcible was pointing at Waryks. Then he pointed at his head.

“You… have an idea?”

Runcible nodded. “Higgle!” He mimed a throwing motion.

“You want me to… _throw_ you at him?”

“Hig!”

“Well… All right.” Roland crouched and held out a hand for Runcible to step on. The higgledy weighed very little – even less than his size indicated – and was cool to the touch. It was no wonder Auntie Martha referred to them as 'phenomena', he hardly felt real at all. “Here goes nothing.”

“Good luck, Runcible!” Evan encouraged.

Roland hurled the higgledy in Waryks' direction as hard as he could. Runcible sailed through the air to land on the wyvern's mane. Waryks started at what – to him – must've felt like a phantom touch and tried to shake him off. But Runcible was not so easily dislodged. He held on tight, then pulled out his tiny sword and began jabbing Waryks in the head with it.

“Get 'im, Runcible!” Tani shouted. The wyvern howled and thrashed in frustration as he tried to shake off the invisible force attacking him but to no avail; Runcible's grip was ironclad. And while the little higgledy wasn't doing any significant damage to him, he _was_ distracting him.

Roland smiled. “All right, Runcible.” Raising his voice he continued. “Let's take him down, everyone!”

They focused fire on Waryks' wings until he dropped out of the air but before he could collect himself, Roland was on him and for the first time the wyvern was forced on the defensive. Tani and Aranella were close behind. They swapped to their melee weapons, and Waryks found himself fending off strike after strike from three different angles as they pressed their advantage. What followed all happened in the space of a few seconds; Waryks let out a mighty bellow and spun around suddenly, sweeping their legs out from under them with his tail. They all landed on their backs with a synchronised “Oof!” The next moment he was standing over Roland, pinning him to the floor with a clawed foot on his chest. He took a deep breath, dark flames flicking out from behind his teeth and Roland squeezed his eyes shut in preparation for the end.

“ _Roland!”_ Three voices cried as one.

There was a _splutching_ noise, followed by a deathly silence, then hot liquid was dripping onto his face. Roland cracked his eyes open and it was as if for a moment, the entire world stood still. The point of Evan's sword was emerging from Waryks' throat and the wyvern stood there with an expression on his face akin to complete disbelief, his dying breath a ghastly noise slithering out from his partly opened jaw. Evan was frozen in place, the handle of his sword gripped in his shaking hands, the blade piercing the wyvern's skull through the back of his head next to a startled Runcible. “Evan…” Aranella murmured.

“Higgle…”

Waryks slouched forward and Roland quickly scrambled out of the way as the Wyvern Warlord slumped lifelessly to the ground. Evan dropped to his hands and knees and vomited, the force of the exertion shaking his entire frame. Then the cavern became a cacophony of sound as the wyverns erupted into panic and outrage. Their leader was _dead!_ “Let's go,” Roland said curtly. He grabbed Evan's arm and hauled him to his feet. “Come on, Evan.” By the time they reached the exit, tears and mucus were flowing freely from his eyes and nose and his body was being wracked with sobs. He was in no state to continue running, so Roland scooped him up, threw him over his shoulder and carried him back to the Sky Pirates' Base instead.

* * *

“Ye've returned I see,” Batu said by way of greeting. He raised a bushy eyebrow at the state Evan was in. “Didn't go well I take?”

“Actually,” Tani replied. “We killed Warlord Waryks.”

“Blessed be!” Batu shouted in astonishment. “The Wyvern Warlord? _Dead_ ye say?”

She put her hands on her hips in a triumph. “I do!” A murmur of conversation rippled through the gathering crowd. “I saw it with my own eyes. Evan drove his sword right through his skull.” She grinned. “He never saw it coming.”

“The little laddie really did that?” Chingis asked, open mouthed.

“He did! Impressive, right?”

“Then what be all the blubberin' about?” Batu half demanded.

“B-b-because… I w-wanted… to make _peace_ … I never w-wanted… to _kill_ him.”

“Oh, Evan,” Aranella sighed.

Even Batu's expression softened. “Ah, well… I'm afraid ye'll find that things don't always work out the way ye want'em to, lad.”

“That's right, Evan.” Roland agreed. “And I was a goner until you intervened.” He smiled. “So thanks. It seems you _can_ step up when it really matters.” Evan pulled away from him at that.

“Look, Evan-” Tani began.

“D-didn't you w-want to make p-peace with the w-wyverns too, T-Tani?” He sniffled. “W-why are you s-so _happy?”_

“I _do_ want to stop the fighting, but… that doesn't mean I want to make friends with _every_ wyvern. You saw what Waryks was like. He wanted us all _dead_.” She folded her arms. “Good riddance I'd say.”

“But he was their _leader_.”

“Yeah, I know. But look. Whatever that aura was, it made talking to him impossible. You can't blame yourself for _that_.”

Evan just hung his head. “But I… I just… I feel like w-we didn't really _try_ …”

“Evan…” Aranella said again. She looked like she wanted to say something more but thought better of it.

He swallowed and hugged himself. “I would like… I would like to be alone… if that's all right…”

She frowned. “Evan, I don't think-”

“ _Please!”_

She exchanged a look with Roland. He shrugged. “I'm sure it'll be fine. The pirates seem like good people.” She sighed.

“Gerel. If ye'd be so kind as to take the lad someplace quiet.”

“Aye, Chief,” Gerel replied. She guided him gently by the shoulders. “Come away with me, lad.”

“Higgle?” Runcible asked and made to follow.

“No, Runcible. I need to be alone.”

The higgledy's shoulders sagged. “Higgle.”

“Now then. What aura be this?” Batu asked after they'd left, turning to the two with folded arms.

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “It's something we've seen before,” Roland explained. “In our escape from Ding Dong Dell.”

“Mausinger-” Aranella began then sighed. “ _King_ Mausinger has an underling who has come to be known as the Black Knight.”

“That sounds ominous,” Tani commented.

“He was rumoured to have gained great power through the use of forbidden magics, a rumour that I'm afraid to say is very true. We witnessed this power firsthand. It manifested as a dark aura that has the appearance of purple flames.”

“That's just like Waryks. Except he was _breathing_ the purple fire too.”

Batu had a deeply contemplative frown on his face. “Sounds an awful lot like the tainted monsters what been appearin' o'late.”

“Tainted monsters?” Aranella repeated while Roland frowned.

“Aye. They're monsters infected with some kind o'evil that riles them up and makes'em more dangerous than usual. This _aura_ be havin' the appearance o' _purple flames_. Surprised ye haven't heard o'em yerself. Monsters o'that sort have been appearin' in both the'Eartlands _and_ Summerlands.”

“Perhaps those were the monsters Mausinger sent all those grimalkin soldiers off to fight,” Roland suggested.

“I… suppose… But. It wasn't mentioned in the reports.”

“Maybe not the reports that _you_ read. You were only looking at soldier deployment, right? It may have been something that was stated in the field reports.”

“That's true. But there hasn't been any gossip of the sort around the castle.”

“Hm. How recent are these sightings?”

Batu scratched the back of his head. “It be hard to say fer sure, but I suppose I'd say the sightin's'ave been fairly recent. In fact I'd wager they be roughly concurrent with the rise o'aggression in the general monster population you be no doubt in noticin'.”

“Well it's been hard to ignore _that,_ ” she said.

Roland looked contemplative as he said. “It's strange. It's almost like something _big_ is coming.” Aranella and Batu exchanged troubled looks.

“What the devil do ye mean by _that?”_ Khunbish demanded, an edge to his voice suggesting he'd found the comment unnerving.

“Uh, nothing. I was just thinking out loud.” He turned to Batu. “So we killed the Wyvern Warlord.”

“So ye did.”

“What happens now?”

“I reckon they'll be too busy fightin' amongst'emselves o'er who gets to be the next Warlord to be concernin'emselves with the likes o'us. So they won't be troublin' us fer a while. So even if it weren't how the little lad wanted, I say ye've fulfilled yer end o'the bargain, and ye have yerselves safe passage to the Cradle o'Light.”

“Thank goodness for that,” said Aranella.

“I weren't finished. In recognition o'yer bestin' such a powerful foe as the Wyvern Warlord, I'll be havin' Tani, Khunbish and Chingis escort ye there by sky skimmer.”

“That's… generous of you,” said Roland. “But we're obviously not going anywhere right now.”

“Aye. The lad needs some time to recompose. Why not regale us all with the tale of yer great battle in the meantime? Surely it be a tale worth tellin'?”

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “I… suppose it couldn't hurt?”

“Hold it right there,” Tani butt in. “If _anyone's_ going to be telling the story, it's going to be _me_.”

He gestured with a smile. “Be our guest.”

“I'm sure you'll tell it wonderfully,” Aranella added.

She grinned. “You bet I will.” She lead them over to a communal area where they could take their seats and took centre stage. “We travel deep into the Wyvern's Den, where the Wyvern Warlord awaits. First, Evan tries to talk to him like he said he would. But Waryks is having none of it, he’s even got this horrible dark aura like the tainted monsters. “ _You speak for the pirates!_ ”” She snarled in her best imitation of Waryk’s voice. “ _You will_ die _like pirates!”_ And then he leaps forward with his battle axes. But I roll away and loose an arrow into his wing. But poor Evan, he doesn’t want to fight. So Roland and Aranella step in and distract Waryks, while I’m trying talk some sense into Evan. They’re taking him two on one-”

“Higgle!”

“Sorry, Runcible. _Three_ on one, when suddenly Waryks throws them against the cavern walls with his wings!” The Sky Pirates gasped appropriately. “So now we’re facing off with Waryks again and of _course_ he goes after me. He tries and he tries, but he just can’t touch me.” She grinned devilishly. “While he’s distracted, Evan looses the biggest fireball I’ve ever seen and it hits him square in back! He falls! And I go in to finish him off, but no! He recovers too quickly, and I have to evade again. And _that’s_ when things get interesting.”

“Go on!” One of the audience encouraged.

““ _So you think you can use fire_ ,” he snarls. “ _I’ll show you_ fire.” And then purple flames come spewing out of his mouth, like he’s an Incineraptor or something.”

“What'appened next?!” Someone gasped.

“Roland gets the idea to distract him while _we_ take him down. He’s like, “Hey you!”” She brandished her spear like a cutlass. ““You didn’t finish me off the first time! Why don’t you come try again?” Only things don’t quite work out the way he'd hoped. Because Waryks takes flight and tries to fry us with his dark fire. We try to knock him out of the air, but he’s too fast! Things aren’t looking too good, until Runcible gets his brilliant idea.”

“Who be Runcible?”

“He’s- oh… You can’t see him can you?”

“This be the little whatchamacallit ye were speakin’ of earlier?” Khunbish asked.

“A higgledy. And yeah. But, um… oh! I know, I’ll _draw_ him.” She drew Runcible in the dust with the tip of her spear. The crowd gathered round.

“He’s a cute little fella,” one of the women remarked.

“Higgle.” Runcible placed his hands on his hips looking very proud of himself.

She grinned. “Runcible says thank you. So Runcible gets the idea for us to _throw_ him onto Waryks’ head so he can distract him, and it worked ! You should’ve _seen_ it! Waryks couldn’t see him either so he must’ve thought some invisible force was attacking him.”

“'E be small, but'e be brave indeed,” Chingis praised and Runcible puffed up even more.

“He is!” Tani agreed.

“That little higgledy was a gods-send,” said Aranella.

“Bet you're glad he came now, huh?” Said Roland.

“I am,” she admitted readily. She smiled down at Runcible. “Thank you very much for your assistance, Runcible. I don't think we could've won without you.”

The higgledy saluted. “Higgle.”

“What next, what next?” One of the children asked.

“So Waryks is thrashing around trying to get Runcible off him, which gives us the chance to knock him out of the air. Before he can recover, me, Roland and Aranella all start wailing on him. At first it looks like we’ve _finally_ got him on the defensive, but the rotten brute sweeps our legs out from under us with his tail.”

“That cheat!” Batu shouted.

“He was about to breathe fire all over Roland and for a moment I thought he was done for.”

“Yeah, so did I.”

“But that’s when Evan struck! I’ve never seen someone _move_ so fast. He jammed his sword right through Waryks' skull before the wyvern even realised Evan was on him. We booked it out of the Wyverns' Den after that and came straight back here. And _that-_ ” She placed her hands on her hips. “-is the tale of how we beat the Wyvern Warlord.”

The Sky Pirates applauded and Batu declared. “Aye, and it be a fine tale indeed! And a fine battle too.”

“To be honest it's not one I'd like to repeat,” Roland confessed and Batu laughed.

“Yer life must've flashed before yer eyes, lad.”

“It sure did.”

“Do ye'ave any more tales to tell, either of ye? Heaven knows we've all'eard all o'ours, and we be lovin' a good story.”

“Uuuuh.” Roland and Aranella exchanged grimaces. He couldn't imagine she had any tales to tell from her life in Ding Dong Dell Castle, and there was no way he could recount anything from his youth- _oh, wait._ “What about our escape from Ding Dong Dell?”

“Oh _ye_ _ah_ ,” Tani said enthusiastically. She sat down and rested her chin on her hands. “ _Do_ tell.”

“It's not exactly something I remember fondly,” Aranella replied. She hugged herself. “It's all so _fresh_ …”

“All right, well… I guess I can give it a try. It all began on a stormy day. We were prepping for Evan's Kingsbond Ceremony so there was a lot of hustle and bustle that day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then the mice began their attack. It happened so suddenly that I…” He pretended to cringe and massage his forehead as he took a moment to think up what came next. “You'll have to forgive me but things are still a bit hazy…”

“Yer forgiven lad,” Batu said uncharacteristically softly. “Go on.”

“I'd noticed that some of my mousekind friends seemed a bit tense on the day but I'd just chalked it up to the Ceremony. I'm still pretty new to the castle so I don't think they entirely trusted me because they never breathed a word of what they were planning. When they got the signal, they told me to run. So I did. I ran to protect my King. And I got there just in time. Aranella arrived shortly after, so we took Evan and headed to a hidden passage that lead to the sewers. It was supposed to be known only to the Royal Family but I'm guessing King Leonhard must've shown it to him at one point, because our journey through the sewers was intercepted by Mausinger and company.”

“How did you escape?” Tani gasped.

Roland grinned as Aranella groaned and facepalmed. “We jumped.”

“Jumped?” The pirates repeated.

“Yeah. We were on a bridge, so we jumped into the river below.”

“Don't _remind_ me,” Aranella protested. “It was such a drop, I'd thought we were all going to _die_.”

“We didn't though.”

Tani was giggling. “So what happened next?”

“We surfaced not too far from the exit so we tried to make a break for it. Unfortunately that's where the Black Knight comes in. He cut off our escape so we had to fight, which is how we came to find out that he has some pretty nasty abilities. Some kind of dark pulse kept knocking us down through the fight; It was disorientating and left us feeling dizzy. He nearly managed to get Evan, but I was able to halt him in his tracks momentarily by shooting out one of his eyes. Unfortunately by that time Mausinger and company had caught up to us, but I was able to pin them down with gunfire as we made our escape.” He took a deep breath and expelled it. “He was a much tougher opponent than Waryks, so we didn't actually _win_ that fight, we only barely managed to get away.”

“Aye, but ye escaped with yer life, and that be what matters most,” said Batu.

“I guess you're right.”

“What about you, Aranella?” Tani asked. “Do you have any stories to tell?”

“None you'd be interested in hearing I dare say. I'm afraid working in the castle didn't leave much room for any grand adventures.” Tani aww'd in disappointment.

“Higgle!” Runcible exclaimed.

They looked down at the higgledy before following his gaze, just as Evan emerged from the crowd with Gerel flanking him. He was still puffy-eyed from crying and still looked a little pale but his expression was quite the opposite; He looked determined.

“Evan?” Roland and Aranella both stood.

“I'm ready,” he said simply. “I'm going to going to impress the Kingmaker of the Cradle of Light, and then I'm going to make a place where no-one will have to fight or kill anyone ever again.”

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “All right then,” he said and added. “Your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Temporarily halting the story to recap stuff that's already happened instead of just jumping ahead is something I'm still a little ambivalent over, but Evan really needed that time to recompose, and I wanted all the characters to be caught up with everything that's happened, especially since this is going to become relevant later. And there were many times in the canon storyline where characters had apparently been briefed on details offscreen. :p**


	9. Chapter 7: The Kingdom to Come Part 4: The Kingmaker's Trials

Evan, Roland and Aranella followed Tani, Chingis and Khunbish back to the sky skimmers they'd all rode in on. Runcible bounded ahead and climbed onto the nose of Tani's skimmer. “Oh by the way,” said Roland. “I was wondering about these… what did you call them?”

“Sky skimmers.” Tani replied. “What about them?”

“Where did you get them?”

“Once upon time our people were a force to be reckoned with,” Chingis replied. “And were known far n'wide as the Air Raiders. We'ailed from a nation that used to soar through the skies, but that nation be gone, and we be all that's left o'the Air Raiders.”

“What happened to your nation?”

“War.” Chingis replied simply. “It fell to war. Those what survived started anew and became the Air Raiders. And the Air Raiders became the Sky Pirates.”

“So the sky skimmers are all that's left of your ancestors' technology?” He stated more than asked.

“Aye.”

“I see.”

“Any other questions?” Tani asked.

“Uh no. That's all.”

“Let's go then!” They all climbed onto the sky skimmers and Tani gunned it just as Evan had got comfortable. The sky skimmer accelerated into the sky with a delighted cry from Runcible, another squeal from Evan and more laughter from Tani. Khunbish and Aranella followed, and once again he and Chingis brought up the rear. Their flight to the King's Cradle took them north across the mountains and further across the sea. In fact, much further than a simple raft would've taken them, he thought as he glanced back over his shoulder. They were very fortunate that things had worked out with the Sky Pirates so well. Though at the same time, Roland got the impression that there was more to Batu's actions than he was letting on. It seemed like he _wanted_ Evan to get his hands on the Kingmaker.

They were now approaching a small island on which the only suitable landing site appeared to be a small beach. Ahead, Tani and Evan's sky skimmer descended, low enough that it began to skim across the surface of the water. Khunbish and Aranella followed suit, and he tightened his grip on Chingis' shoulders as they followed last. There was a light jolt as their sky skimmer's forward landing gear made contact with the water and he turned his head against the spray of sea water that was now shooting up from beneath the skimmer. When they were mere metres away from the beach, Chingis cut the engine and let their momentum carry them the rest of the way. As soon as they came to a halt, Roland let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

“Welcome to the King's Cradle, everyone,” said Tani.

Roland looked up. His attention was immediately arrested by one of the longest flights of stairs that he had ever seen. “That sure is a lot of stairs…” They lead up to a small ornate building of blue and yellow, that appeared to be a shrine of some kind. He wasn't entirely certain what he'd been expecting but it wasn't this. Perhaps the distance was to blame, but from the beach, the King's Cradle seemed so small and unassuming. The next thing he noticed was another gargantuan skeleton like the ones littering Cloudcoil Canyon. Was this the previous, or _a_ previous Kingmaker of the Cradle of Light, he wondered?

“We'll stay here n'mind the skimmers,” said Khunbish.

“Good luck,” Chingis added.

“Thank you,” Evan replied.

“Higgle!” Said Runcible.

“Are you staying here, Runcible?”

He pulled at a face at all those steps and said. “Higgledy pig.”

Evan laughed. “All right. We'll be back then.”

Runcible saluted. “Higgle!” Evan lead the way up the stairs. About half way up, everyone excluding Aranella need a moment to catch their breath.

“So… many… _stairs_ …” Tani panted.

“No wonder… he didn't want to come…” Roland commented of Runcible. He turned to Aranella. “So what's… your secret?”

“Forgive me,” she smiled. “But I am quite used to running up and down lots of stairs in my duties.”

“Ah… Lucky you.” They reached the top of the flight of stairs and Roland was finally able to get a better look at the Cradle of Light. It wasn't the distance that was to blame for its unassuming appearance; No one had tended the shrine in many years. It was consequently in the process of being swallowed up by dense foliage and had also lost much of its lustre; The yellow colour he'd seen down on the beach was a weathered roof that had once been a brilliant gold and was crowned with gemstones of turquoise. And the blue was decorated deep blue pillars that framed the entrance.

“Wow,” Tani remarked with folded arms. “No one's been _here_ for a while.”

“Higgle,” Runcible agreed.

“If this is to be our Kingmaker's King's Cradle, we'll have to return at some point to restore it back to its former glory,” said Aranella.

“Yeah, put that on a todo list,” said Roland. “It won't exactly be an immediate priority.”

“No,” she agreed.

“All right, before we go in, Mausinger lead a coup against Evan in order to impress Oakenhart. So what kind of test is Evan going to have undertake?”

“Well that depends on the Kingmaker doesn't it?” Tani replied.

“That's right,” Aranella agreed. “Each Kingmaker is looking for the right person to rule their nation. Whoever the right person is will vary from Kingmaker to Kingmaker, and so each Kingmaker's Trial will be different.”

“But rulership is passed down from generation to generation isn't it?" Roland asked. "So what kind of test would Evan have taken for Oakenhart if things had gone according to plan?”

“Oakenhart would've simply asked me some questions, and depending on my answers he would've accepted me or rejected me.”

“Really, is that all?”

“Yes,” Aranella replied. “Kingmakers don't really have Kingmaker's Trials for new rulers from an established Ruling Family of an established Kingdom. That's more for the founding of a _new_ kingdom and _new_ Ruling Family.”

“Or the changing of Ruling Families as in Mausinger's case.”

“Right.”

“Has there ever been an instance where a member of a Ruling Family was passed over for someone else? Say a younger sibling, or someone else entirely?”

“I've never heard of the latter, but the former has happened but rarely,” Aranella replied.

“I see.” He turned to Evan. “Well, Evan. I guess we'd better find out what the Trials are going to be.” Evan nodded and they entered.

The interior of the King's Cradle was another matter altogether. Having been spared the harsh battering of the island's weather, the gold of the inside of the roof was untarnished and gleamed proudly overhead, as did the gemstones set into its ornately decorated interior. Deep blue pillars identical to the ones flanking the entrance flanked a golden dragon statue curled around a dark orb that was possibly obsidian, except the interior pillars retained their smoothness and polish, and were flecked with blues and greens of all shades and hues. Two large gold braziers that hung from the ceiling by golden chains, and two large, golden floor lanterns provided a source of light. All burned with a pink flame and Roland was almost reminded of the purple flames exhibited by the Black Knight and Warlord Waryks, but they were brighter and more vibrant, and lacked their ominous aura. “Uuh. If no-one's been here in a while, who lit these fires?” He asked.

“They're magical fires,” Aranella explained. “So they never die.”

“Oh.” Right, of course. He looked around. “So… what now?”

Before the statue was a stone plinth with words engraved upon it. The alphabet was completely foreign to him consisting of letters that looked more like runes or symbols, yet Roland was surprised to find that he could read it anyway. Had whoever pulled him from his world cast upon him some kind of magical translation spell as well? Whatever the reason he was grateful as it would've been very difficult to get by without the ability to read.

“What do you think this says?” Evan asked as he scrutinised it.

Aranella examined the plinth herself. “This text is so old-”

“I can read it.” All looked to Roland in surprise.

“Wait you can?” Tani asked.

“Yeah. Someone… uh… studied the writing on the plinth in our own Kingmaker's King's Cradle. This looks to be the same language.”

“Well what does it say?” Evan asked.

“Let's see.” He read the plinth, and then read it aloud.

_Seekest Thou to prove Thyself a King or Queen?_

_Place Thine hand upon the Plinth,_

_Callest upon ones Earnest Heart,_

_The Trials shalt then begin_.

“So I have to place my hand on the plinth to start the trials?”

“That's what it says.”

Evan placed his hand on the plinth. The engraved words glowed with a gold light and the statue's jewelled eyes blazed to life with a brilliant green. “WANDERER,” the statue intoned and everyone jumped. “I AM THE OVERSEER. SEEKEST THOU TO PROVE THYSELF A KING?”

“Gods, that gave me a fright,” Aranella muttered.

“I-I do.”

“WHAT IS THY NAME?”

“I-I am Evan Pettiwhisker of the House of Tildrum. I have come to make a pact with one of the great guardians.”

“VERY WELL. THEN THREE TRIALS AWAIT THEE! THESE TRIALS WILL TEST OF THY STRENGTH OF MIND, STRENGTH OF BODY AND STRENGTH OF HEART.”

“That sounds like a clue,” said Roland. “You should remember that.”

A glowing blue circle appeared on the floor behind them. “ONLY ONE MAY ENTER. THOU MUST LEAVE THY COMPANIONS BEHIND THEE AND GO FORTH. THE TIME TO PROVE THINE OWN WORTH HAS COME, EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM.” Evan swallowed and looked to his companions.

“Good luck, Evan!” Tani encouraged.

“You can do this, Evan. I believe in you,” said Aranella with a warm smile.

“You'll be fine, Evan,” Roland added. “You've got this.”

Evan smiled. “Thank you, everyone.” He took a deep breath and expelled it before stepping into the circle. In a flash he found himself standing somewhere else altogether.

“Wh-where am I?” He asked aloud. He turned in place to find himself completely alone.

“BEHOLD THE TRIAL OF KNOWLEDGE. THIS TRIAL SEEKS TO TEST OF THY STRENGTH OF MIND. THIS STORY LIKE ANY OTHER, IS POSSESSED OF A BEGINNING, A MIDDLE, AND AN END. TRACE THE TRAIL OF THIS TALE TO PASS THE TRIAL. OR GO BACK ON THYSELF AND FAIL.”

“Oh! It's like a puzzle.” Evan looked ahead. It was very dark but from what he _could_ see, he had been transported to a large stone platform that appeared to be suspended above some kind of ocean, though he could hear no waves, nor feel any breeze. Strange shapes loomed out of the darkness, the farthest of which he guessed to be a door, and very likely to be his destination. He turned his attention to the nearest object of interest; A stone lectern upon which was an open book. “Could that be where the story begins?” Well there was only one way to find out. He approached the book and began to read aloud.

“ _Once upon a time, the world was ruled over by an evil dragon possessed of terrible power. A little boy from a little village, determined to rid the world of the dragon's misery and bring happiness back to all, set out to defeat the beast.”_ Evan stopped reading and frowned. “That's funny, I've not heard _this_ story before. I wonder how it ends…” He continued reading. _“At his touch, the magic wand handed down by the people of his village stirred to life. And thus was he granted the power of sorcery. Drawn by the call of the wand, a faery came to the boy and befriended him. Together, the two of them set out on a great journey to save the world.”_ As soon as he'd finished speaking the last word, all of the panels on the stone platform lit up, bringing light into the gloom and revealing the true appearance of the strange shapes. The farthest shape was – as he had already guessed – a pair of gold doors decorated with twin dragons curled around four large turquoise jewels. The rest were statues, one of a little boy lit in blue, another of a faery with a lantern hanging from his nose lit in orange, and the last was a wand lit in red. “Just like in the book! I must have to cross to the other side in the right order, _and_ without going back on myself.” He frowned at the passage as he read it again. “Gosh it's all so much to remember, I don't think I'd be able to. Would I be able to _borrow_ this book, and take it with me?”

“THOU HAST ASKED SO THOU SHALT RECEIVE. THOU MAY BORROW OF THIS BOOK AS MANY TIMES AS THOU NEEDS.”

“Thank you!” He picked the book off the lectern and cautiously stepped onto one of the panels. The colour turned from a pale gold to a light blue. When he stepped onto the next panel, the one behind him dropped into the void below. He took a deep breath and expelled it. “Here goes nothing. Let's see.” He consulted the book once more. “According to this, the little boy comes first. Then the wand, and finally the faery.” He made his way over to the statue of the little boy and onto the statue of the wand, but then he noticed something that stopped him in his tracks. He hadn't been able to see it until now but behind the statue of the faery was a wheel. Which meant the faery needed to be _turned_.

“ _Drawn by the wand,”_ he repeated. “Oh _no_ …” The faery needed to be turned to face the wand, or it wouldn't count. “Can I… can I start over?”

“THOU HAST ASKED SO THOU SHALT RECEIVE. THOU MAY RESTART AS MANY TIMES AS THOU NEEDS.”

“Oh, thank you very much.” The missing platforms returned allowing him to return to the beginning. He waited patiently for the lights to cycle off and on again, indicating the test had been properly reset. On the other side was another lectern except it was empty, so he placed the book on it and jumped when it snapped shut all by itself.

“THOU HAST REACHED THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THOU MAY PROCEED TO THE NEXT.”

The doors were now open, so he passed through them onto the next part of the test. The next room was much like the first, except by the looks of it there were more statues than last time. It looked like the test was getting more complicated. He approached the lectern and began to read. _“Guided by his friend the faery, the boy roamed the land, and gathered together a band of faithful companions. The first was a kind-hearted harpist, whose magical melodies could sooth even the fieriest soul. The second was a brave pistolier, ever ready to help his friends through any hardship they might face on their quest. The third was a wise wizard, who took the boy as his apprentice, and taught him all he knew of the ways of magic. His party of heroes thus assembled, the boy found the courage at last to face the monsters that troubled the world. And so, he and his companions set out to battle them wherever they might be found.”_

Once again the platform lit up and the statues were revealed; A man with a pistol that looked much like Roland's gun lit in green in the far left, a wizard with long hair lit in purple, a girl with a harp lit in pink that was also the closest, a monster lit in red and the boy with his wand raised above his head lit in blue. Judging by the passage, he needed to pass the harpist first, then the pistolier, then the wizard and turn the monster to face the boy and vice versa before passing them in order to complete this part of the test. It took him a few tries to get it right. He placed the book on the empty lectern and jumped again when it snapped shut.

“THOU HAST REACHED THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. THOU MAY PROCEED TO THE LAST.”

The last chapter, thank goodness. In the next room, a giant statue loomed out of the darkness and well over the others. No doubt this must be the evil dragon of the story.

“ _The evil dragon who ruled over the world could not be defeated until the four towers emitting the evil aura that protected him had been destroyed. The first tower looming in front of him, the wizard laid it low with a mighty spell. The second was close by the pistolier, who carefully took aim, and felled it with a single shot. The third was sent toppling when the harpist turned to a soldier and spurred him on with her songs. The fourth tower, which stood in front of the faery, was flattened when he ran into it head-first as fast as he could! His towers gone, the dragon was vulnerable at last, and the final battle began in earnest. As the fight between them raged, the boy spied his chance when the dragon turned to face him, and let loose the legendary spell Mornstar. It struck the dragon, who fell down dead. Thus, the world was saved, and all lived happily ever after.”_ And that was the end of tale. “What a marvellous story! I'm sure Nella would love it too. I _do_ hope I can remember it long enough to tell her.”

He looked ahead now that the platform and statues were all lit up. As entertaining as the story was, it was no wonder why none of the pirates had passed the test. Even with the book to guide him, it required paying particular attention to certain details. As such he was still finding it quite challenging. And this part of the test seemed to centre around the evil dragon, with the statue serving as a rotating platform used to access other parts of the puzzle. It took him no small amount of tries to get through and it was with great relief that he placed the book on the empty lectern for the last time. And when the book snapped shut as it always did, this time he did not jump. No doors were waiting for him either, so he briefly wondered how he was supposed to advance to the next trial.

“THOU HAST REACHED THE END OF THIS TALE. THY KNOWLEDGE IS PROVEN.”

Another glowing blue circle appeared behind him. Ah, this must be the way forward. He stepped into the circle and in a flash found himself standing in yet another place altogether. A giant stone structure with eyes painted onto it hung suspended in a bright blue sky. Clouds drifted lazily by, and he dared to peak over the edge, but clouds obscured the surface below – if there was a surface at all.

“BEHOLD THE TEST OF STRENGTH. THIS TEST SEEKS TO TEST OF THY STRENGTH OF BODY. THOU MUST DRAW THY SWORD AND VANQUISH THE FOE THAT AWAITS.”

“Do I… do I have to _kill_ them?”

“THE CHOICE WILL BE THINE.”

That sounded promising. He ran up the pathway and through the entrance. An arena awaited him, though there was no audience to watch the duel. As he descended the stairs, the foe with which he was to do battle began to take form. It looked like it was going to be a brute and was easily twice his size. Just as Evan's heart began to sink at the prospect of taking on such a foe, something unexpected happened. The forming shape began to sputter and distort. It switched back and forth between two very different shapes and sizes – the large brute and one far shorter and leaner – before eventually resolving to settle on the latter. The shape solidified and Evan came screeching to a halt.

“Leaving so soon, _Tildrum_ ,” the foe sneered. “And I went to _all_ this trouble, _just for you_.”

“Ma… Mau… _Mausinger_.”

* * *

Roland folded his arms and turned to Tani. “Tani, this is probably a bit random but… what do you think of all this?”

“Uhh, what do I think of all _what?”_

“It just seems that Batu is – how should I say this – _helping_ us more than is warranted. I mean, he basically gave us a ride to the Cradle of Light for… what? Killing Waryks? That wasn't what we agreed upon.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You're complaining?”

“No, no. I'm not complaining, I'm just-”

“You think there's more to this than he's letting on?” Aranella asked.

“Right. It almost seems like he _wants_ Evan to get the Kingmaker.”

“Not as part of some nefarious scheme I hope.”

“Well that's what I'm trying to work out. Is it possible? That Batu could take the Kingmaker for himself?”

“Well no-”

“Wow _thanks_ ,” Tani interrupted sarcastically. “So _this_ is what you really think of us?”

“Look, I stand by what I said earlier. That you seem like good people," said Roland. "But being good people doesn't stop you from sometimes doing bad things.” Tani sighed and her shoulders sagged at that. “In this case using us, using _Evan_ to get the Kingmaker and then taking it for yourselves. _If_ that's even possible.”

“Well that would depend on what you mean,” Aranella replied. “A kingsbond cannot be broken, it can only be dissolved either by death, or by the Kingmaker theirself.”

“Shouldn't you already know this?” Tani asked pointedly.

“He could hold Evan hostage, force the Kingmaker to dissolve the bond,” Roland suggested, ignoring her.

“There _is_ another alternative, you know.”

“What's that?”

“Batu means to join you.”

Roland couldn't hide his surprise. “You… really think so?”

“You said so yourself that we could do better than Cloudcoil Canyon. _You're_ going to need a new kingdom, and _we're_ going to need a new home. So combining the two seems pretty obvious to me. We'd even get a Kingmaker to protect us at the same time.”

“Huh.” He and Aranella exchanged looks. “I gotta admit, I was hoping to gain your people as allies out of all this. Gaining you as citizens would be… well… more than I could've hoped for actually, if that _is_ true.”

“Makes more sense than whatever nonsense _you_ were saying just now.”

“I-”

“With the wyverns all in a tizzy, now's the _perfect_ time to leave. Or when _else_ are we going to get a better chance? Especially now that a King and Kingmaker without a nation have just turned up.”

“All right, you've made your point. And I… apologise for what I said.”

“You'd better.”

“I can't say I blame you, Roland,” said Aranella. “The pirates don't exactly have the best reputation.” Tani humphed. “So if you really _do_ intend to become our citizens, then there's going to be _much_ you'll have to learn in order to acclimate to civilised life.”

“Considering we'll be the ones outnumbering _you_ , what makes you think it won't be the other way around?”

“Because _Evan_ will be our _King_.”

“ _So?”_

“Why don't we save this conversation for later?” Roland suggested.

“Fine by me,” Tani replied. She stalked outside and sat down on the topmost step.

“Go easy on her, Aranella. Anyone would be alarmed at the prospect of their whole life as they knew it being completely overturned.”

“Well… I think I have a pretty good idea of how _that_ feels.”

“Yeah. You and me both.”

* * *

“Your Majesty.” The replica of Mausinger bowed sarcastically before glancing around. “Well, well. It appears we have found ourselves in the most _fitting_ of locations. And _you_ it would seem are bereft of your _allies_. That is _most_ unfortunate.” He smirked for a moment before calling forth his sword. “There will be no escape this time, Tildrum. Your illustrious line ends _here_. To _day_. At my _hand_.”

“N-no… Mausinger… I don't want to _fight_ …”

“Then you will _die_.” Evan barely dodged the strike that followed that statement. As he rolled away he summoned his sword, just in time to block Mausinger's follow up. He backed up, fending off strike after strike, until they locked swords. Mausinger sneered at him as he pressed down. But he was only using one hand, leaving his other free. He raised that hand, calling forth a ball of fire. With a cry, Evan shoved back as hard as he could before rolling away. The fireball exploded inches away from where his feet had been spurring Evan into a run. Mausinger pursued laughing derisively. “ _This_ is the heir to the great line of the Tildrums?” He taunted. “Your _father_ must be _so_ disappointed.” Evan gripped his sword, feeling anger beginning to rise. “Then again, perhaps not. After all he was a _coward_ , just as _you_ are.” Evan gripped his sword tighter. “Have you nothing to say in his defence, Tildrum? Do you care for him so _little?_ Or do you perhaps accept the _truth_ in my words? That he was nothing more than a _no_ good, _lying_ -”

“No.”

“- _Two_ -faced-”

“ _Stop_.”

“- _Scheming tyrant!”_

“NO!” Evan whipped around and attacked so suddenly, that Mausinger was nearly caught completely off-guard. He barely had time to raise his sword to block, and Evan pressed that advantage, raining down blow after blow with such ferocity that Mausinger's sword was soon struck from his hand to fly away, clattering to the floor with a metal ringing sound. Evan switched to his wand, called forth easily the biggest fireball he'd ever cast and with a howl, hurled it at Mausinger point blank. The replica had no time to raise a barrier and the fireball exploded with such force that he went sailing back through the air. He hit the ground hard, his momentum carrying him into a roll and came to a rest on his back. He lay there in a daze, coughing and spluttering, his fur and the front of his robes all singed and smoking. Evan stood over him, sword clutched in his shaking hand.

“EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM, THOU HAST BEST THY FOE IN COMBAT AND SO HATH PASSED THE TEST OF STRENGTH. WHETHER TO SPARE HIM OR TAKE HIS LIFE, THOU MUST CHOOSE.” He raised the sword but hesitated. “THOU _MUST_ CHOOSE.” Tears began to build in Evan's eyes but still he did nothing.

“Well?” The replica panted. “What are you… what are you _waiting_ for… Tildrum? Take my life… as I took your _father’s_ …”

“CHOOSE.” The Overseer demanded. The buildings tears began to flow freely. _“CHOOSE!”_ Evan let out a cry and brought the sword down hard. As the replica shattered he dropped to his knees and _screamed_ , before dissolving into sobs that wracked his entire body. “EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM, THOU HAST CHOSEN VIOLENCE, AND SO HATH FAILED TO PASS THE TEST OF COMPASSION-”

Another voice interrupted. “Oi!” They barked. “I'll be the judge of _that_ mun.”

Roland and Aranella suddenly appeared. “Where in the…?” Roland began, but Aranella had noticed Evan and was by his side in flash.

“Evan!” She dropped to her knees and turned him to face her. “What _happened?”_

Evan's answer was to wail, throw himself into her arms and bury his face into her shoulder.

Tani appeared and reacted with surprise. “Whoa, what's going on?”

“EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM HATH FAILED TO PASS THE KINGMAKER'S TRIALS-”

“Oi!” The voice barked again. “I said, _I’ll_ be the judge of _that_. Look hyur you lot. Evan only failed the test because his conflicted feelings for this Mausinger character resonated so _strongly_ , it overwrote both the Test of Strength _and_ Compassion as they were supposed to be taken, see. So he faced off with _Mausinger_ instead of Thogg.”

“And he failed.” Roland stated.

“He passed the Test of Strength, like but… failed the Test of Compassion.”

Aranella gasped. “Oh, _Evan_.”

“I’ve seen enough to know for sure, that Evan’s a naturally compassionate person by nature, but whatever this Mausinger did… For a moment he stopped listening to his heart, and listened to his anger instead. But those feelings of anger are in direct opposition to his nature, and it’s tearing you apart isn’t it mun? You don’t know _how_ to feel.”

Aranella hugged him tight. “I’m so sorry, Evan. I had no idea this was how you felt. I promise I won’t try to push you to do something you don’t want to ever again.”

“Evan,” Roland sighed. “You don’t _have_ to forgive Mausinger. But if you _don’t_ that doesn’t mean you _have_ to _kill_ him either. We can just… _arrest_ him, you know?” Evan calmed down enough to pull away from Aranella at that and Roland crouched. “All right?” Of course Roland didn't believe for a moment that Mausinger was at all likely to surrender, even if it meant his _death_ , but Evan didn't have to know that now did he?

Evan nodded tearfully. “But I… I still _failed_ … I still-”

“Dry youer tears my littlely. I can void the test so you can take it again if you’d like.”

“You-you would… you would do that? For me?”

“I would!”

“Who _are_ you?” Tani asked with folded arms.

“I’m youer future _Kingmaker_ en’t I?”

Tani blinked. “ _Oh_ . Then _where_ are you?”

“It's hard to explain like, but I'm – I suppose you could say – on the other side. I'm hyur and there, everywhere and no where. I can see you, but you can't see me.”

“… Right… Obviously…”

“I thought Kingmakers Trials didn’t _allow_ for a second try,” said Roland.

“Who told you that? The Kingmaker's Trials can be however the Kingmaker wants. And I’m the Kingmaker en’t I? So I get to do what I want. The way I see it, that test wasn’t fair. So it’s not fair to judge him on the outcome of that test.”

“But is it much of a test if he already knows what he’s being tested on?”

“Then call it a formality like. I’ve seen enough to call myself impressed.”

“Oh… Well… All right then.”

Evan got shakily to his feet. “Let me know when youer ready, sunshine.”

He wiped his face with a sleeve and sniffed. “I'm… I'm ready.”

“Righty'o. Take youer seats then, you lot. Youer not allowed to interfere.”

“Good luck, Evan!” Tani cheered.

Once they had all taken their seats, the Overseer spoke again. “THE KINGMAKER HAS SPOKEN. EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM, THOU WILT NOW BE GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE TO PROVE THYSELF. TAKE UP THY SWORD AND VANQUISH THE FOE BEFORE THEE.”

Evan called forth his sword and stood ready. The brutish foe he had glimpsed earlier took shape and solidified. It was a beast with black and red fur and to Roland resembled an ape with large horns protruding from the sides of its head. Thogg gave a great roar and beat his chest before leaping at Evan. Evan rolled out of the way and struck while him was regaining his feat. Thogg howled in anger and sent Evan flying with a great sweep of his arm.

“Evan!” Aranella yelped.

Evan had to roll out of the way of another leaping attack but gained his feet as he did. He struck Thogg again. Again Thogg howled, but Evan ducked under his sweeping arm and struck him twice more in rapid succession. And so the battle went on. Everytime Thogg would strike him with a new attack, he would learn and dodge it the next time. Roland, Aranella and Tani watched it all unfold with tense anticipation until eventually Thogg reached the end of his limit.

“EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM, THOU HAST BESTED THY FOE IN COMBAT AND SO HATH PASSED THE TEST OF STRENGTH. WHETHER TO SPARE HIM OR TAKE HIS LIFE, THOU MUST CHOOSE.”

Evan pointed his sword at the beast. “Yield,” he commanded. “I will spare your life.” Thogg bowed his head in submission and Evan dismissed his sword as Thogg dissolved, his purpose now fulfilled.

“EVAN PETTIWHISKER OF THE HOUSE OF TILDRUM, THOU HAST CHOSEN MERCY AND SO HATH PASSED THE TEST OF COMPASSION.”

“You did it!” Tani declared.

“Well _done_ , Evan,” Aranella cheered.

“Great job, kiddo,” Roland said with a smile. But it faltered when he realised exactly what he'd said. _Kiddo? I only ever call_ Will _that…_

The Overseer appeared before them. “THOU HAST PROVED THYSELF WORTHY, A KINGMAKER SHALT BE THINE.”

“All right. Time to meet this Kingmaker.”

A brilliant blue light burst forth from the obsidian orb and they all watched in awe as a glowing pattern weaved itself beneath their feet. A giant golden orb with a flower-like pattern took shape above them. It burst, spraying droplets of gold and blue light and revealing a second but far smaller golden orb within. They squinted at it. Something appeared to be inside but it was far too small to discern exactly what. It popped and the voice from before screeched. “What the heck am I doing up hyur?!” Before a small yellow and red thing slammed into the ground making them all jump. It hopped onto its feet and announced. “Tada!”

Everyone stared at it. “Are you… my Kingmaker?” Evan asked cautiously.

“That I am, sunshine!” The red and yellow thing replied brightly. “Name's Lofty.”

“Nice to meet you, Lofty. I'm Evan. And this is Roland, Aranella and Tani.”

“Lovely to meet you too and all that. But… I have some questions for you.”

“Questions?”

“That's right. You introduced youerself as Evan Pettiwhisker of the House of Tildrum. By House of Tildrum, you mean, the House of Tildrum, Royal Family of Ding Dong Dell?”

“Oh. Yes. I do, I… hope that isn't going a be problem?”

“Well, I'm curious. If you're hyur, then. Am I wrong in assuming that something's _happened_ to Ding Dong Dell?”

Evan dropped his gaze. “No… You aren't.”

“The mice instigated a coup,” Aranella explained. “And they drove Evan out of the Kingdom in order to seize power for themselves. I'm afraid the House of Mausinger is now the Royal Family of Ding Dong Dell.”

“I see. So… youer homeless then, aren't you?”

“Yes, that's right,” he replied sadly.

“And that's why you want to become a king, eh? To make youerself a new home?”

“Yes it is. But… but _more_ than that, I want to make a place where everyone can be happy… where no-one will have to fight or… or _hurt_ each other _ever_ again!”

“ _Do_ you now?” Lofty broke out in a grin then went from ear to ear – if he _had_ ears. “Then you have my permission to rule over a realm of youer very own!”

“Uh, that's nice,” said Tani. “But is it just me, or aren't Kingmakers supposed to be… well… _bigger?_ No offence but you don't look like you could protect a small hut let alone an entire kingdom.”

“Cor!” Lofty objected. “Stab me in the heart why don't you? I'll have you know I can look _very_ grand indeed when I've a mind to! Course I can't right now.” He looked around at the four of them. “Cos this is all we've got, en't it?”

“The more citizens believe in their King, Tani, the more powerful the Kingmaker,” Aranella explained.

“So, what? You mean he'll get bigger when you get more people?”

“That's right.”

“And if _you're_ right, Tani,” Roland added. “We'll be getting a major influx of citizens real soon.”

“The more the merrier!” Lofty declared. He turned to Evan. “Righto! It's time to make our bond official. You got anything on you we can use to swear a pact over? It'll become a sacred treasure of our kingdom, so don't go giving me any weapons all caked with monster blood or anything like that, you hear?”

“Oh, of course.” He produced the Mark of Kings. “I have this. It's been in my family for generations and was-”

“No, no, no,” Lofty replied waving his hand dismissively. “I don't want some other Kingmaker's hand-me-down. Give me something else _._ ”

“ _Oh_ … Um… Well…” He searched his armsband.

“Come on, come on, mun. I haven't got all day.”

“Oh?” Roland teased. “Is there somewhere you need to be?”

“It's a figure of speech!”

“Ah!” Evan exclaimed. He pulled out the old wand. “What about this?”

“Well I never!” Lofty exclaimed. “How'd you get youer hands on this?”

“It was given to me by a higgledy called Runcible.”

“Was it now? Then I'll be asking him the same question.”

“Is it important?”

“You remember the story in the Trial of Knowledge, yeah?”

“I do-oh, _Nella_. The Trial of Knowledge had a _wonderful_ story-”

“Yes, yes, you can tell her later, like. Anyway _this_ is that wand.”

“What?” He looked at the wand again. “But…” It didn't look like the wand in the Trial at all. And hadn't Aranella said that the wand had seemed familiar to her somehow?

“It's lost much of its power, see. But it's the same one make no mistake.”

“So the story was _real?”_

Lofty grinned and replied cryptically. “You'll see.”

“Does this mean you'll accept it?” Aranella asked.

“I will! Hold up the royal wand, and let's make our bond!” Evan held up the old wand. “Now concentrate. And reach out with youer heart.” He closed his eyes and threads of gold began to wind around the wand. “There's beautiful! Righto. My turn.” Lofty closed his eyes and a small red orb formed between his hands. Threads of red began to spiral out from the orb and reached for Evan's. In a flash they were joined and for a brief moment some kind of symbol or insignia appeared, but it was so brief that neither Roland, Tani or Aranella could discern what it was. “And that's us joined forever!” He declared. “I now pronounce us King and Kingmaker. May the kingsbond that now binds us remain thick and lustrous, till death do us part.”

“Thick and lustrous, eh?” Tani smirked.

“Don't you start. The more citizens-”

“The stronger the kingsbond, I know.”

“Then we'd better start building our kingdom right away!” Evan declared.

“That's the spirit, mun!” Lofty agreed. Then he cursed. “Flip! I almost forgot. I've got something else for you too.”

“Something… for me?”

“That's right, mun!” He pulled out a small green bottle with a heart shaped stopper. A black cord was tied around its neck. “Here you are. Youer going to be needing this.”

Evan took the bottle with some confusion. “Oh. Thanks. Umm. What is it? Some kind of… bottle?”

“It's a locket actually. For containing pieces of heart. I'm not a wizard like, so I don't know the spells that go with it sadly. But hopefully we'll find someone who does.”

“So what does a kingsbond actually _feel_ like?” Tani asked.

“Well it's…” Evan paused to find the words. “Father described as being like a comforting warmth within his heart. And he was _right_. I know it's there, but it… it feels like it _belongs_ there. Like it always _has_ been.”

“Curious,” Roland remarked.

“So can you like, hear each other's thoughts now or something?” Tani asked.

“No chance of that, mun,” Lofty replied. “It's a bond of _souls_ , not a bond of minds. Think of it as being more like a conduit, see. If a ruler is doing well like, they have the support and favour of the people. They have their _belief_. That belief gets channeled _through_ the ruler via the kingsbond and becomes power. _Magic_ power. The more people who believe, the stronger the kingsbond, the more power the Kingmaker has at their disposal. And that's a kingsbond.”

“So it's like a one way deal?” Roland stated more than asked.

“More or less. We can send some of that power _back_ through the kingsbond to boost the power of the ruler too. And, we _can_ get an idea of how the other's feeling but that requires focusing on the kingsbond real hard like. Oh, and Evan?”

“Y-yes, Lofty?”

“If we become separated for any reason, and you need me in a hurry, you can call for me through the kingsbond.”

“Right. But… how do I do that?”

“You just think real hard and reach out. It'll be more like _yanking_ on the kingsbond than actually _calling_ for me, so it's strictly for emergencies only mun. You got that?”

“I do.”

“Tidy!”

“All right, we've done what we came here to do,” said Roland. “Let's get back to the Sky Pirates' Base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Oh I'm sorry. Did you think I was done making Evan suffer? :)  
>  Also like, I know telepathic communication between ruler and kingmaker is a popular headcanon, but there's no evidence of it in game, nor is it one I've ever subscribed too, and in my opinion also kind of breaks the game a little. So there'll be none of that in here. :p**


	10. Chapter 8: The Kingdom to Come Part 5: The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Consumption of alcohol**

Chingis and Khunbish were entertaining themselves by skimming pebbles across the water. Runcible was helping them by gathering pebbles with which to skim. He returned from a scavenging mission and held up the pebble he had found for Chingis to inspect.

“Ah, well done, Runcible,” said Chingis to the pebble that to him was being suspended in the air by an invisible force. “That be a fine pebble indeed.”

“Higgle!” Chingis took the pebble carefully from Runcible and with a flick of his wrist, sent it skipping across the water's surface. It bounced one, two, three, four, _five!_ Five times before disappearing into the sea. “Higgledy pig!” Runcible cheered and dashed off to find another.

“Chingis! Khunbish!” Tani announced their return.

“Ah, ye've returned I see,” said Khunbish. “I don't be seeing no Kingmaker, so… t'idn't go well I take?”

“Oi!” Lofty objected. “Look again, pal! I'm right here!”

“Well bless me beard!” Chingis exclaimed.

“Ye-ye passed the test?! _Truly?!”_

“I did!” Evan replied. “Here's my Royal Wand,” he continued. “The wand over which Lofty and I swore our pact.” The wand began to glow with the unmistakeable light of a kingsbond.

“It be _true_ then,” Khunbish uttered in awe.

“And this is my Kingmaker, Lofty. The Kingmaker of the Cradle of Light.”

“Beggin' yer pardon, Master Lofty. We were expectin' someone… someone… er…”

“We were expectin' someone less _vertically challenged_ than yerself,” Chingis supplied.

“Aye.”

“The rotten cheek!” Lofty raged. “ _Youer_ the ones who're _vertically challenged!”_

Tani and Evan both laughed. “Well ye have yerself some spirit at least, there be no denyin' that.” Lofty humphed.

Runcible returned with another pebble. He dropped it upon sighting Lofty and ran over to meet him. “Higgledy pig!”

“Howdy do!”

“This is Runcible,” Evan explained. “He's the higgledy I was telling you about earlier. Runcible, this is Lofty, my Kingmaker.”

“Higgle!”

“I've got a question for you, pal. Where'd you get that old wand?”

“Higgle?”

“The stick you gave Evan.”

“Higgle! Higgle pig, pig pig higgle.”

“You traded for it?”

“Hig.”

“So you've no idea where the other higgledy found it?”

“Higgle pig. Higgle, higgle, pig pig pig.”

“So neither of you had any idea what it was, you just both liked the look of it?”

“Hig.”

“Oh well. I suppose that will just have to remain a mystery then won't it?”

“Higgle.” Runcible shrugged.

“You understood all of that?” Roland asked.

“I sure did. Higgledies speak from the heart, see. And us faeries are well versed in matters of the heart.”

“I thought you were a Kingmaker,” said Tani.

“I'm both!”

“Be we all ready to return?” Chingis asked. A chorus of affirmation was the reply. “Then let's be off.” They all climbed onto the sky skimmers and took off, one after the other, with Lofty perched on Evan's shoulder. As they flew away across the sea, Lofty looked back at the retreating island with a sombre expression. “This time… will be different,” he vowed to himself.

“Are you all right, Lofty?” Evan shouted over the wind.

Lofty turned to him with a smile. “Don't worry about me, Evan. I was just feeling a little… nostalgic is all.” Evan nodded, and they both turned their eyes forward.

* * *

As soon as the sky skimmers had touched down, Chingis and Khunbish hopped out and began shouting at the gathered crowed. “Make way, make way ye scurvy dogs! King Evan has returned!”

Batu pushed his way to the front, “Move aside, blast ye!” And hollered over the commotion. “It be true?! Evan impressed'imself the Kingmaker o'the Cradle of Light?”

“I did! Look!” Evan held up the Royal Wand as confirmation and all gasped when it glowed gold.

“Blessed _be!”_ He looked around. “Where be your Kingmaker then, lad?”

“Oi! I'm down here.”

Batu looked down. “ _This_ be _him?”_

“I just said I am didn't I?!”

“His name is Lofty,” Evan supplied.

“Well. 'E's a little… little, ain't'e?”

“Says you, pipsqueak!” Lofty shrieked in indignation as Runcible laughed.

“He may be small now-” Aranella began.

“Oi!”

“-But he will grow in both size and power as our _kingdom_ grows.”

“Arr. I see,” Batu replied sounding more assured. “So this… _diminutive_ stature be only temporary?”

“Yes,” she replied with a chuckle over Lofty's objections.

“Well. We be'avin' some good news in that respect. We'eld a meetin' while ye were away, and we came to a decision. We all wish te join ye, lad.”

“Y-you do?”

“Told you,” Tani smirked.

“With the wyverns in disarray and focused on internal affairs, what better time to leave the Canyon fer greener pastures, o'the figurative and literal kind?”

“So you're giving the Canyon over to the wyverns?” Roland asked.

“Aye. And they be welcome to it. We're done'ere.”

“Then I guess it must be a very cold day in the Summerlands.”

Batu chuckled. “Aye. But that were _before_ we had someplace to go and someone to lead us there.”

Roland's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his fringe. “ _Lead_ you there? Then you-?”

“Aye.” He turned to Evan. “King Evan…” He lowered his voice and continued. “What be yer full name, lad?”

“Oh. It's Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.”

“King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum,” Batu continued at full volume. “Ye've proven yer strength by slayin' the Wyvern Warlord, and ye've proven yerself worthy o'bein' king by impressin' the Kingmaker o'the Cradle of Light, a feat what no Sky Pirate before ye was ever able to accomplish.” He dropped to one knee and bowed his head. There was a wave of movement as the rest of the pirates, including Khunbish and Chingis followed suit, while Tani punched his arm with a victorious smirk. “The people o'Cloudcoil Canyon do'ereby swear fealty to you, yer kingdom, and yer cause.” He raised his head and continued. “We serve you now, Yer Majesty.”

“G- _gosh_ … I… I don't know what to _say_.”

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” Runcible cheered as he leapt up and down.

Roland put his hand on Evan's shoulder. “Well done… Evan.”

“I'm so proud of you,” Aranella added.

“Oi, what about me?” Lofty objected. “I'm the Kingmaker hyur!”

“I couldn't have done this without you, Lofty,” he said.

Batu got to his feet. “All right, ye scurvy dogs! Make ready fer a feast! This day calls fer a celebration!” The pirates cheered and immediately got to work.

“What should _we_ do?”

“I'll have ye regale us with the tale of ye Trial at the feast. Why not think about what ye're going te say? Tani'ere can help ye.”

“I'll help too!” Said Lofty.

“Higgle!” Runcible added.

“All right!”

“Let's go, Evan.” She took him by the arm and lead them all away.

“What about us?” Roland asked.

“Put yer feet up the pair o'ye. Ye'll just get in the way.”

“Right.” He and Aranella took their seats in the communal area and watched the to-ing and fro-ing as the pirates made ready their feast. It wasn't long before the scent of roasting meat came wafting on the breeze. “Aranella, can I… talk to you?” He asked, breaking their silence.

Aranella raised an eyebrow at him. “You may. What's this about?”

“I wanted to ask you something. _Evan_ may not want to kill Mausinger, but… what about you?”

Her expression hardened. “Mausinger killed my King. That cannot go unanswered.”

“Even if it's not what Evan wants?”

“I told him I wouldn't make him do anything he doesn't want to. But I _also_ told him that we weren't going to leave any loose ends, and if _he_ wouldn't take care of them, _I_ would. _This_ one just happens to be _personal_.”

“Then what about Ratja?”

“You mean assuming he hasn't done anything to her, either?”

“Yeah… If he hasn't – or even if he _has_ – I don't imagine she'd be very happy to see anything bad happen to him.”

“I cannot speak for Ratja. Only myself.”

“So whatever happens, when we return to Ding Dong Dell, Mausinger will _die_.”

“At my hand if no one else's.”

“I see… Well. Fortunately I'm pretty sure Mausinger isn't likely let us simply take everyone who wants to leave and walk away, _or_ surrender for that matter, so I think you'll _have_ to.”

“And when that time comes, what will _you_ do, Roland?”

“Whatever's necessary. If that means taking Mausinger down, then I _will_.”

Aranella's expression softened. “Even if it's not what Evan wants?”

“Yeah. Even then. I don't think he's ready to be making the hard choices yet, so until he is, it looks like _we'll_ have to.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “We will… I wasn't sure at first, why you seemed so set on leading Evan away from Ding Dong Dell. But after what happened today, after the way he…” She trailed off and didn't finish her sentence. “I think I understand now. I was trying to steer him down the hard path, when really, of the two of us, _I'm_ the one who should be walking it.”

“Look, I get that it's your home and you want to protect it, believe me I really do. But what _you_ were suggesting was putting Evan back on the throne of Ding Dong Dell, _right after_ the mice would've tasted freedom for the first time in – I would imagine – a _very_ long time. That would've been like walking him back through a mine-… _uh_ … Field of fire.”

She grimaced. “Yes… I suppose you're right. I didn't want to accept it at the time, but… you're right. And a brand new kingdom where everyone can be happy, will mean _Evan_ can be happy too.”

“Right. And whatever happens to Ding Dong Dell after Mausinger's dead, since it will probably come to that, well… I'll guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there.”

“Yes… Roland. Will you… will you make a pact with me?”

A raised eyebrow. “What _kind_ of pact? Just so you know, I'm no Kingmaker.”

A brief smile flitted across her face before she was holding out her hand with a resolute expression. “Whatever's necessary.”

He gripped her hand and added. “Whatever that may be.” _Yes_ , he thought to himself. _Whatever was necessary to bring his world_ back _._

* * *

At last came time for the feast and Roland goggled at the amount of food on display – they'd really gone all out for this celebration. Batu called them over and gave a plate to Evan, one that had been carved from the wood of one of the many dead trees in the Canyon. Evan watched, aghast, as he heaped a mountain of food onto the plate. “Oh, I couldn't _possibly_ -”

“Nonsense, lad! Yer our King now,” he insisted. “ _And_ yer a growin' laddie te boot.”

“Oi! And what about me, youer Kingmaker?”

“Oh, yes. O'course. Apologies, Master Lofty, yer just so… so, err… so _little_.”

“The disrespect!”

“I also weren't sure in yer needing food, either.”

“Well you can be sure that I would like some very much.”

“Very well.” Another plate was produced for Lofty, and the little Kingmaker directed what food to put on it from Batu's shoulder. He lead them over to a place they could sit and eat and returned with two flagons of ale for Roland and Aranella and two mugs of juice for Evan and Lofty.

“Uh, I don't think we should-” Roland began.

“Nonsense! This'ere be a celebration. We shall be very offended if ye refuse our'ospitality.”

He exchanged a look with Aranella who shrugged helplessly. “All right,” he sighed. “I guess one or two won't hurt.”

Batu grinned from ear to ear. “That's the spirit!”

“Ooh! Give me some too, mun.”

“I don't be thinkin' that's a good idea,” Batu replied gruffly.

“I'm a thousand years old I'll have you know. Older than all of you put together.”

“Aye, I'm sure ye are. But I'll not be allowin' fer no influence to be spreadin' to young Evan through the kingsbond.”

“ _That's not how the kingsbond flippin'_ works!”

“Still. I've made up me mind.” And Lofty's further protests fell on deaf ears.

After eating – and as they digested their food – they sat around the bonfire taking turns to tell their stories, most of which the pirates had probably heard many times before, but were being retold for the benefit of Evan and company. Roland couldn't deny they were highly entertaining, if a little fantastical at times. He politely sipped the ale, intending to stop at one or maybe two, but everytime he thought he was getting close to finishing it, he would pick it up again to find it mysteriously refilled. Eventually he lost track of how much he'd already drunk and began to wonder if he had in actual fact been given a magical never ending flagon… but maybe that was just the alcohol talking. Next to him Aranella was in the process of transforming into a giggling heap but managed to keep herself under control as Evan's turn to tell a story came around.

“So how'd ye manage to pass the first Trial, lad? None what tried before ye ever could.”

“Gosh, it _was_ ever so hard. But the whole test was essentially a series of puzzles that used a story, broken into its beginning, middle and end as the clue to _solving_ the puzzles.”

“And ye were able to remember the _whole_ passage _each time?”_ Batu asked sounding as amazed as he was impressed.

“Oh no. I took the book with me.”

“Then how'd ye not get kicked out, lad?” Chingis asked

“What do you mean?”

“Every time one o'us tried to take the book with us, the Overseer would kick us out fer takin' somethin' what didn't belong te us.”

“ _Oh_. I just _asked.”_

“Ye… ye _asked?”_ Khunbish repeated, voicing aloud their collective disbelief at such a simple solution.

“Yes. So the Overseer let me take the book.”

Aranella couldn't contain herself any longer and Tani shrugged. “That's us pirates for you. We're used to taking things instead of _asking_ for them.”

“So I see,” Roland replied neutrally.

Then came the time for dancing. Musicians picked up their instruments and began to play, while others began to sing.

“Evan, let's go!” Tani grabbed his hand and dragged him onto what was rapidly turning into the dance floor.

“But, _Tani-!”_

“Just follow along!”

“Go on, Evan!” Lofty encouraged.

Aranella was surprised to find Gerel standing before her. Gerel grinned. “I don't suppose ye'd do me the honour o'this dance, Miss Aranella?”

She blinked. “I-I don't know _how_ …”

“Oh, I know. Still I thought ye'd prefer _me_ as yer first dance instead of one of _those_ idiots,” she gestured over her shoulder in the general direction of a group of pirates. In that general direction were Khunbish and Chingis who – to her great amusement – were both red-faced already and were dancing with each other.

“Yes… all right.” Aranella took Gerel's hand and allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor. Roland quietly moved away so he could watch the dancing rather than partake in it; Not that he was disinclined to join were anyone to ask him to, he just wanted to let the alcohol settle first.

“Roland.” It was Batu. “Not joinin' the dance, I take?”

“No-one's asked me yet. Unless _you_ are?”

Batu roared with laughter. “'Fraid not. I've always had two left feet when it comes te that. Me sister loved it, though.”

Roland glanced at Tani and Evan. “Tani must take after her, then.”

“Aye,” he replied with a touch of sombreness.

“You miss her, huh? In times like this?”

Even more sombrely. “Aye. Hard te believe it's already been nearly ten years. Is there anyone ye be missin' yerself? Back in Ding Dong Dell?”

He looked away in the kingdom's vague direction. “Not really,” he said. “I hadn't been there long enough to get know anyone that well before the coup happened. Perhaps that was for the best.”

“Perhaps it were.”

“By the way, do you have any _water?”_

“Oh aye. I'll be right back.” He disappeared into the dark and returned with a mug of water.

Roland received it gratefully and chugged it down. Gerel appeared for the next dance and dragged him away. Tani demanded the next dance, Aranella asked for the one after that and even Chingis and Khunbish got a dance each – to which he agreed with some amusement. After that, people's names and faces began to blur together. And it was well into the small hours of the morning by the time the celebration winded down. Evan, Tani and the other children – who had all been allowed to stay up way past their bedtimes for the occasion – had already been carried off to bed hours prior, having exhausted their much smaller pools of energy. Roland and Aranella trudged after Batu as he lead them to a pair of hammocks into which they gratefully collapsed, too tired and drunk to pull off their shoes or clothes. So Batu removed their footwear for them and gently tucked them in. “G'night, Roland. Aranella,” he said softly. Their reply was an unintelligible mumble.

* * *

“Daddy? Daddy?”

“Huh?” Roland raised his head. He was once again back in his Presidential Office, but seated in the chair opposite was _not_ the Conductor. “Will! Will? Is that really you?”

He smiled brightly. “Hi, Daddy.”

Roland rounded the table and William laughed as he scooped him up into a hug. “God, I've _missed_ you.”

“It's okay, Daddy. I'm okay.”

“You're-… _Why_ aren't you in the _hospital?”_

William laughed again. “I don't need the hospital, silly.”

“ _I'm afraid he is,”_ the Conductor's words echoed. _“As are many people in your world.”_ Roland set him down gently and dropped to one knee, resting a hand on William's shoulder. “What… what _happened_ , Will? What's the last thing you remember?”

“I don't really remember anything,” he replied and Roland sighed.

“Maybe it's best you don't.”

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Evan seems nice.”

Roland smiled. “Yeah… He is. In fact, he reminds me a lot of you…”

“I'm glad… So… is it really okay?”

“Is what okay?”

“What you're doing?”

“I… don't follow.”

“Evan thinks you're helping him because you believe in him. Because it's the right thing to do. But you're just using him to get back home. So. Is it okay?”

Roland stood. “Oh I _see_. You're my _conscience_. Look. Will. I'm not doing anything to hurt him, so what does it matter if I'm helping him because helping him gets our home back?”

“Would you still have helped him if helping him _didn't_ get our home back?”

“Well. I mean… I suppose, if… there was nothing else to do? But if I _could_ get back home another way then no, probably not. Our home comes first, Will. I have people counting on me. One of them is _you_.”

“I know, Daddy. But… Doesn't that mean that… that Evan's just a means to an end?”

“Well I… I guess it does.”

“So it is really okay?”

Roland sighed. “Look, Will. If there's one thing you learn about leadership, it's that sometimes you have to make hard choices. If helping Evan means getting our home back, then that's what I'm going to do. I'm doing what's necessary. For _us_. So long as Evan doesn't get hurt by it, then I'd say it's okay.”

William nodded solemnly. “You used to be a lot like him, you know.”

Roland looked away. “Yeah. But that was a _long_ time ago.”

“Do you think he's going to grow up into the kind of leader that you are, Daddy?”

“Well… I won't lie, I _hope_ not. But at the same time I think he kind of has too. Aranella will only be able to shield him from so much. And _me_ , well. I'm not going to be around for too long.”

“Can you do something for me, Daddy?”

“Sure, kiddo. What do you want?”

“Can you try and help Evan get ready to be a leader before you go?”

He smiled. “Sure. I guess it's the least I can do.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Will hugged him and Roland hugged back. “It's time for me to go.”

“What, already?”

He smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Daddy. But it looks like it's time for you to wake up now.”

Roland became distantly aware of being poked and prodded. “Wha-?” Then he was back in the world of the waking and was hauling his eyes open. For a moment he didn't recognise or remember where he was. “Ah, Roland! Good morning!” A voice with a peculiar accent greeted him brightly. Roland squinted at the red and yellow blob standing on his chest. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and the blob resolved itself into Lofty. Lofty beamed. “Up and at 'em, sunshine! We've lots to do today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: IMO the pirates joining up with Evan when they did would've been perfectly acceptable if they'd just leaned on all the right things (taking down the Wyvern Warlord, impressing the Kingmaker of the Cradle of Light, the promise of a new home). That being said I will be expanding on that last point in the following chapters which contain brand new content as I build up to the skirmish with the bandits instead of launching right into it.**


	11. Chapter 9: Taking the Heartlands Part 1: Reconnaissance

Roland groaned. His head throbbed with a dull ache from the drinking he'd done last night. He hadn't drunk so much as to have a raging hangover – something he remembered well from his actual twenties – but it was still an inconvenience he could do without.

“Batu wants to see us,” Lofty added.

“Right. Give me… _ugh_ … Give me a minute.”

Lofty grinned. “I'll give you five if ya like.”

“Thanks.”

The little Kingmaker hopped down. “I'll let him know youer awake. Join us when you're ready.”

“… Will do.” Roland glanced over at the other hammock. Aranella was still present to his mild surprise, but had one arm thrown over her face to shield her eyes. “You awake?” She groaned in reply. “How're you feeling?” Another groan. “Yeah… me too.” He swung his legs over the side of the hammock and pulled his boots on. That's when he noticed that a jug of water along with two mugs, another jug of fruit juice, a fried egg on a slice of bread each and a bowl of fruit had been left for them. How thoughtful. “Aranella,” he said. “They left us breakfast. You should eat and drink something.” Another groan. He sat down on the floor next to the food and poured himself a mug of water which he chugged down before moving onto the fried egg on bread. The egg was stone cold but it was food and he was hungry. He washed it down with a mug of juice as Aranella joined him. She grimaced as she lowered herself onto the floor. “How's your head?”

“ _Sore_ ,” she replied.

“I can tell.”

She squinted at him. “You don't appear to be sharing in my misery, Roland.”

“Alcohol is dehydrating, so I made sure to drink some water yesterday so I wouldn't suffer so much today.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah…” He glanced at the food. “I know you're feeling pretty miserable right now, but you should still eat and drink something. Though you might want to dilute the fruit juice before you have some. It's been freshly squeezed but not watered down.” After the application of the egg and bread, and a mug of diluted fruit juice, Aranella reported feeling slightly better already. They tucked into and finished off all the fruit, and Roland let her have the rest of the juice. “It's probably been more than five minutes, but anyway. Lofty said Batu wanted to see us. We should go see what he wants.” She pulled a face, so he said. “Or _I_ can go, and you can rest here some more.”

“Would you?”

“Sure.” As she crawled back into her hammock, he headed off to find Batu.

* * *

The Sky Pirates' Base was unusually quiet today. Probably all still recovering from yesterday he assumed. But then, judging from the position of the sun, it appeared to be well into midday, so it was possible that they were out and about, gathering and patrolling. Or whatever else they did during the day. Batu was easily spotted from afar. He was seated in the communal area with Evan, Tani, Lofty and Runcible. “Good morning,” they chorused when Roland joined them.

“Is it still morning?”

Batu laughed. “It be the afternoon now. But fer yer sake we bid ye a g'mornin'.”

“Thanks. But I suppose I should be saying good afternoon if that's the case.”

“Is everything all right, Roland?” Evan asked. “Where's Nella?”

“We're fine. We stayed up later than you did, so we slept in later. Aranella should be joining us eventually, but she's probably gone back to sleep for now.”

“So… she's not feeling ill or anything?”

A raised eyebrow. “Why do you ask?”  
Tani grinned. “Because she drank so much last night she couldn't stop giggling!”

“Just uh… let her sleep, okay?”

“Thought so.”

“And what about you?” Lofty asked. “You weren't looking so bright youerself.”

“The food and drink helped, so I'm feeling better now. By the way, thanks for that.”

Batu nodded. “Yer welcome.”

“Runcible?”

“Higgle?”

“Could you keep an eye on Aranella for us? She's sleeping at the moment but if she needs anything, let us know if you can't manage it by yourself.”

Runcible saluted. “Higgle!”

“Thanks.” The little higgledy headed off to find Aranella and Roland turned back to Batu. “Lofty said you wanted to see us.”

“Aye. We should begin plannin' our next move. It won't be done today, mind, what with everyone recoverin' from yesterday. But we should plan it all the same.”

“I agree.”

“Shouldn't we wait for Nella?” Evan asked.

“I'm sure she won't mind if we start without her.”

“Before we do, Evan tells me ye had to leave Ding Dong Dell with naught but the clothes on yer back.”

“Yeah…”

“I took the liberty of havin' this made fer ye.” Batu produced a toothbrush that had been fastened out of a sturdy looking twig and bristles that were either animal hair or plant fibre. “It not be as fancy as what ye were used back in Dell. But it works just the same. And it were made especially too.”

“Oh, thanks!” He exclaimed. After going two days without brushing, his mouth felt _disgusting_. “Do you-?” Batu wordlessly produced a bowl of some kind of paste and a very finely woven thread of a material he couldn't discern at a glance.

“There also be this.” He produced a crudely made hairbrush that was little more than the end of a branch with tiny bits of sanded wood carefully hammered in to form the bristles. “They be yours to keep, so keep'em safe. And that hut over there be the place where ye want te go.”

“Great, thanks.” He disappeared into the hut and reappeared about five minutes later.

“All better now?” Lofty asked.

“Much.”

“Let's get te plannin' then.” Batu had pulled over a crate to serve as a makeshift table and laid out a map of the world, one that revealed that Evan's world was made up of two large continents as well as a number of islands of varying sizes. The map looked pretty new, so it must've been acquired recently. Roland had to restrain himself from uttering aloud “What on _earth?_ ” in regards to what appeared to be enormous chasms running through the northern and southern oceans. “In terms o'unclaimed territory, there be 'ere, 'ere, 'ere n'ere.” Batu pointed to a section of land that was located on the eastern part of the Summerlands – the continent they were currently on, the snowy area in the northern part of the second continent which was called Autumnia, the desert area in the southern part of Autumnia and the large island south of the desert that looked to Roland as if it had the remains of a truly massive caldera. That… that _couldn't_ be what had caused the chasms to appear in the ocean… could it? Or if it _was_ , how had it caused the chasms to appear in the _northern_ ocean as well? But then Roland noticed that there was another caldera-looking formation in the snowy area too. Perhaps that wasn't a coincidence. He almost asked, _almost_ spoke the question aloud, “So where's Broadleaf?” He got as far as “So-?” Before he realised what he was saying. “Uh. So it doesn't look like we'll be getting to Autumnia anytime soon. We'd need a ship for that.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed.

“I could fly us over, if I were… _grander_ ,” Lofty piped up.

Batu folded his arms. “And why _aren't_ ye, if I might ask?”

“Cos we don't have a proper kingdom yet now _do_ we?”

“I s'pose not. Which leaves us with the'Eartlands.”

“Which you mentioned was crawling with bandits,” said Roland.

“That I did. We'll need te fight our way through'em-”

“Do we _have_ to?”

They all turned to Evan. “What's that lad?”

“Do we have to _fight?_ With the bandits? Couldn't we ask them to let us pass? Or, or… or maybe they'd even want to _join_ us?”

Roland and Batu exchanged looks and Roland sighed. “I have a feeling this is going to be like the wyverns all over again.”

Evan hung his head as Tani spoke. “But it isn't the same, is it? They're not like the wyverns, they're people like us. People who have lost their homes.”

“Or were kicked _out_ o'their homes, fer Gods know what.”

“I was kicked out of _my_ home,” Evan spoke quietly. “And _I_ … _I_ didn't do anything bad…”

Both Batu and Roland's expressions softened and it was Batu's turn to sigh. “Even so. If they believe they've already _found_ a new place te call home, they may not be willin' te share. They may even see us as a threat.”

“So?” Tani replied. “It won't hurt to _try_ will it?”

Roland and Batu exchanged looks once more. “Well… it _would_ be very helpful if we _didn't_ have to fight them.”

“Aye…”

“And who knows? Maybe they're in the market for a new king and Kingmaker.”

“So what be ye suggestin', Roland? We go n'ave a little talk with their leader?”

“Evan?”

“Yes. I-I want to talk with the bandits' leader.”

Batu sighed again. “As ye wish. Yer Majesty. But before we do, we'll be needin' to know where we're headed.”

“Right,” Roland agreed. “We'll want somewhere close to water, like a river or a lake. But it also needs to be defendable.”

“What about'ere?” He pointed. “With the rivers flankin' us on two sides, it makes it'arder to attack us on those sides.”

“Oh! And this area to the south,” Evan interjected. “It could be used for farmlands, couldn't it?”

“It's a good place to start at least. But it's probably going to depend on where the bandits stronghold is.”

“There be some old ruins'ere,” Batu pointed. “If I were them, that's where _I_ would've set up camp.”

“If they have, that area where you suggested is very close by, probably _too_ close.”

“Aye, but that not be matterin' much if we have te fight the bandits anyway.”

“That's true. I guess it looks like we're going to have to pay them a visit first, before we can do anything else.”

“Don't you worry now,” said Lofty confidently. “There's no way they'll say no to a Kingmaker like _me_.”

Roland shook his head as Batu sighed. “Ye've got spirit, there be no denyin' that. But… I don't be thinkin' they'll be much impressed by yer size.”

“Oi! There's nothing wrong with my size!”

“Let's just get this over with,” said Roland, bringing them back on task. They headed down to the sky skimmers. “All right, listen you two. We just want to talk, so don't do anything that would make them think otherwise. Take us straight there. And stay low.”

“Aye, aye,” Batu replied as Tani said. “Will do!” They climbed onto the skimmers, Evan and Lofty with Tani and Roland with Batu, then they gunned their engines and were off, with Batu taking the lead.

* * *

From what he could see of the bandit camp as they approached, it appeared to consist of one main building constructed mostly out of canvas or hide, with a number of smaller buildings – some of which were using the weathered remains of old ruins as a frame – arranged around it, and sharpened logs hammered into the ground served as rudimentary defences. Their arrival did not go unnoticed. As they touched down a ways from the stronghold they could see a flurry of activity. Then a small group of bandits was approaching. They met them half way and a tense atmosphere fell on both sides. All of them were wearing decorated masks except one. He had carrot red hair and was built like Batu, but lacked the distinctly imposing air. He folded his arms. “G'day, mates. And what brings you lot to Lucky Country?” Roland frowned. _Lucky Country?_

“I'm King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, and this is my Kingmaker, Lofty.”

“Howdy do.” The bandit looked down his nose at the tiny Kingmaker.

“We seek to build a new kingdom in the Heartlands and we were wondering… erm… if you'd like to join us. Or if not, we were hoping to be granted safe passage to the south.”

The bandits exchanged looks from behind their masks as their leader gave his response. “That so? And if we refuse?”

Evan hesitated to answer, so Tani spoke. She planted her hands on her hips. “If you don't want to join us, that's fine, but if you don't let us pass then we'll _fight_ our way through.”

“Then if it's a fight ya gallahs want, it's fight ya'll get.”

“Wait, please. It doesn't have to be this way.”

“This is _my_ country, and _my_ rules. I ain't bowing my head to no pint-size King and his pint-size Kingmaker-”

“Oi! _You're_ the one who's pint-sized here, pal!”

“-And I ain't letting anyone muscle in on me territory, neither.”

“But we're not asking you to _leave_. We just want the land to the _south_.”

“And I'm telling ya, ya _ain't_ getting it. And if I see any o'you gallahs round these parts again, it's _war_. Ya hear?”

“Come on, Evan,” said Roland. “It looks like they've made their choice.”

“ _But_ …” He looked up. “Is there… is there really nothing we can do… to change your mind?”

“Not a chance, mate. It's a tough life out here, but it's _liberating_ too. None of them stuffy rules holding ya back.”

“Stuffy rules?” Roland repeated with a frown as the bandit leader's men muttered their agreement.

“Right! All them rules telling ya what ya can wear, and what ya can say and the like. I'm making Lucky Country into a place where me and me men can be happy.”

“But that's _we_ want,” said Evan.

“Well I got here first! And if I see any o'you gallahs round these parts again, it's _war_. Ya hear?”

“What if we beat you?”

“What?”

“In a fight. What if we beat you? Will you join us then?”

They laughed. “Beat us?” The bandit repeated. “No chance of _that_ mate. Look at yer Kingmaker. He's barely up to yer _knee_.”

“I'll show _you_ “ _up to your knee_ ”,” Lofty muttered darkly.

“But what if we _do?”_

He folded his arms. “Then I'll have to ask me men. Now if we're done here, I'll ask ya kindly ta get off me land. And don't let me see ya around here again.”

“Hold on just a moment,” said Batu. “Ye didn't give us yer name.”

“Tyran. Tyran the Untamed.”

“All right, _Tyran the Untamed_ ,” Tani repeated sarcastically. “We _will_ be back. And we _are_ going to beat you.”

The bandits just laughed again. “You gallahs can _try_.”

“Let's go,” said Roland. “We're done here.”

“Aye,” Batu muttered in agreement. They returned to the sky skimmers.

“Well it looks like we have our answer. Which means we're going to have a fight on our hands after all.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't get them to join us or… or let us pass.”

“That's all right, Evan. You did your best.”

“I thought you handled it really well,” said Tani.

“So did I!” Lofty agreed.

“Thank you, Tani, Lofty. But I really hope they change their minds.”

“They might,” said Batu. “Ye can't be blamin' them fer not bein' that impressed, when they'aven't seen what ye can do. But when they' _ave_ , I'm sure they'll be signin' up in no time.”

“It also sounds like their view of civilised society is… slightly dystopian,” Roland added. “Once they become agreeable to talking, I think they'll find it isn't as restrictive as they'd expect.”

“I don't suppose we could just… fly over them?” Evan asked.

“It would be takin' a very long time if we did,” Batu replied. “And I don't be reckonin' on them not takin' any notice of all of the activity.”

“Which brings us back to square one,” said Roland.

“So what do we do now?” Tani asked.

“Batu and I are going to scope out the bandits' camp and the Heartlands from the air. You two should head back-”

They reacted immediately. “ _Awww_ , but-”

“No buts. There's no need for us _all_ to go. And _if_ something were to go wrong then… well we'll be the only ones in trouble.”

“And then we can come rescue you?” Tani asked.

“Aye,” Batu answered. “So long as ye bring Khunbish and Chingis with ye.”

“And Aranella,” Roland added. “Provided she's better by then.”

“All right,” she sighed. “We'll be your back up then.”

“Great. If we're not back in… say an hour, then come look for us.”

“Will do.” They climbed onto Tani's sky skimmer and took off.

Evan glanced over his shoulder before turning back. “Do you think they'll be all right?” They were returning to Base at a leisurely pace, so Evan didn't have shout so loud to be heard.

“I'm sure they will be, Evan,” Lofty assured him.

“Of _course_ they will. There's only a handful of pirates who can fly a skimmer better than Batu. And _he's_ the one who taught _me_ to fly.”

“And you fly _ever_ so well, Tani,” said Evan.

She grinned. “Thanks!”

Roland turned to Batu, after they'd left. “We should focus on surveying their camp, but I _would_ like to get a look at the Heartlands as well so I at least have an idea of what's it like.”

“We won't be wantin' te fly too low mind, or them bandits will be pickin' us out o'the sky.”

“Right…” They climbed onto the remaining skimmer and Batu angled them into an upward corkscrew. Once they were over the Heartlands, he eased off the throttle and the skimmer slowed to a cruising speed.

“So this is it, huh? The Heartlands.”

“Aye.”

“The map doesn't do it justice.”

“Aye,” he agreed. “But when does it ever?”

The Heartlands were an expansive coastal plain that stretched as far as the eye could see. A river snaked down the west side from the north, and a fork joined it to the ocean, bisecting the Heartlands into two areas; The northern half with green grass and the southern half with grass of gold. The southern half was perfect for expansion and farming but consequently didn't have much by the way of natural defences. At the same time, the unobstructed view in all directions would make the kingdom difficult for an army to approach undetected. To the north, the ruined remains of a nation of old lay in the shadow of Snaketooth Ridge. Most of it had been obscured by the bandits' camp on the way in so he hadn't been able to appreciate how expansive it was. This was no humble village and would've been a great nation in its day.

“Those ruins down there? Is that your ancestral home?” He couldn't see how it was a nation that soared through the air if that was case.

“No, no. If the stories be true, them ruins predate even Ding Dong Dell.”

Having no frame of reference for how old that was he replied neutrally. “Ah…” He also couldn't see anything that looked like a King's Cradle nearby, and wondered if perhaps it had been destroyed – if that were possible – or if the King's Cradle was elsewhere. Maybe they'd even been under the protection of the Kingmaker before Lofty. Whatever it used to be, it was home now to Tyran and his bandits and as such was the locus of their simple buildings and fortifications. “I just realised, I didn't think to bring anything with us to note down the layout of the bandits' camp.”

“Do ye have a Leafbook with ye?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It be takin' pictures.”

“ _Oh_ right. Good thinking.” He carefully took the Leafbook from the inner pocket of his greatcoat, opened it and snapped some pictures. Once he was satisfied, he put the Leafbook away. “All right, I think we're done here. Let's head back.”

“Aye, aye.” Batu pointed the skimmer in the direction of home and looked down at the Heartlands below and spoke wistfully. “To think this will all be ours very soon. We won't have to take from others no more. We'll finally be able to make our own way.”

“Must be like a dream come true, huh?”

“It sure be, Roland. It sure be. Cloudcoil Canyon didn't always used to be the way it be now. Once upon a time, before I were born, it used to be much greener. And there were a fruit what grew in the Canyon that used to be a favourite of our people. But over time, it all went away.”

“What happened?”

“No one be knowin' fer sure. The way it be described though, it's as if the life slowly drained out o'the ground. And it don't rain as much as it once did.”

“Do you think it might have something to do with Waryks' powers?”

“How do you mean?”

“I'm not sure. I just wondered if there was a connection.”

“Well I reckon Waryks were about as old as I am, and the Canyon were already in decline before I were born.”

“Ah. Probably not then.”

Batu prepared to head back, but something stopped him. He turned his head and grinned over his shoulder. “Say, would ye like te see how fast a skimmer can fly?”

“Uh. Sure.”

“Hold on tight then!” Roland held on tight, and Batu opened the throttle.

* * *

When they landed, Batu turned back and asked. “Well?”

“That was very fast.”

Tani laughed and said. “Nice hair.”

“Very stylish,” Lofty added.

“Thanks,” He replied without missing a beat and took out his new brush to tame his windswept fringe.

“What did you see?” Evan asked.

“Well, we got a better view of the bandits' camp. Let's go back to the map and I'll mark it down.” They crowded around the map again and Roland went to pull out a pen before realising it was still in one of the pockets of his suit jacket which he'd packed away inside his arms band. “Uh… Do you have anything to write with?”

“Nuthin' so fancy as back in Dell, but aye.” Batu disappeared in the direction of one of the huts and reappeared with a pot of ink and a simple quill pen.

“Thanks.” Roland took the pen and while consulting his Leafbook, marked on the map where the bandits' stronghold was. “They're mainly concentrated where these old ruins are as we saw. On the plus side, should we win the battle that means we'll have broken the bulk of the bandits' forces and aren't likely to be harassed by them again in the immediate future. On the down side, it means we'll be dealing with the bulk of the bandits forces all at once, and I'm pretty sure they outnumber us, though I couldn't say by how much.”

Evan looked dispirited. “So… does that mean we're going to _lose?”_

“Numbers don't determine everything. But it _will_ mean we'll have to be _smart_.”

“So what should we do?” Tani asked. She looked fascinated without the slightest hint of concern.

“Well we have something they don't. The sky skimmers.”

“But Roland,” Batu objected. “All it would take were fer one bandit to get a lucky shot, and-”

“That's why they would need to be used in conjunction with a ground attack.”

“Oh? It sounds like ye be havin' a plan.”

“The start of one at least. I _would_ need to get an idea of what you have for weapons and armour, as well as send someone down to scout out their forces on foot.”

“And who would this someone be?”

“You tell me. Who's your best scout?”

“Well, uh… I'm afraid that be young Tani-”

“Oi!” She objected. “What's wrong with _that_.”

“I not be sending ye down into a den o' bandits, _that's_ what.”

“Oh…”

“I suppose Khunbish be me second choice. 'E's a small slip of a man, an'a sneaky one too.”

“Great. We can send him down after dark.”

“ _If_ _'_ e agrees.”

“If? Exactly how likely is he to refuse?”

“Well'e… 'e not be the bravest among us.”

“So? Aren't you the Chief? Can't you _order_ him to.”

Batu folded his arms and scowled. “It not be a simple as that, Roland. If there be a chance that I be sendin' someone to their death, they have a right to refuse, and I can't _force_ _'_ em to.”

“So flatter him. Tell him he's the only one who can.”

“Use weasel words ye mean?”

“If that's what it takes. Look, we need an accurate assessment of their fighting force if we're to have any idea of what we're up against.”

“Then why not do it yerself, blast ye?”

“Because I don't have that kind of training, or believe me I _would_.”

“Trainin'?”

“I mean. You guys have grown up fighting the wyverns. Me? I've been living in Broadleaf and then Ding Dong Dell. And neither of those nations have that kind of problem. That means you have skills that I don't.”

“I see…”

“Roland?” Evan asked. “Are you saying if Khunbish doesn't want to go, you… you still want to _make_ him?”

“There's cold of you,” Lofty remarked.

“I'm saying, if he's the best man for the job, he's the most likely to complete the job _safely_. So he should be the one to go.”

“But-”

“Look. Do you want to win this battle or not? We can't make plans against an army we know nothing of.”

“But they be no more than bandits,” Batu objected. “How organised do ye think they could be?”

“Well that's exactly what I'd like to find out.”

A sixth voice joined the conversation. “Have you been making plans without me?”

They all turned to face the speaker. “Nella!” Evan exclaimed and ran to hug her.

Batu grinned. “Back on yer feet, eh lass?”

She smiled. “Yes, I am. By the way thank you for sending Runcible to look after me, he's been very helpful haven't you Runcible?”

“Higgledy pig!”

“Are you all right now, Aranella?” Tani asked. “You were in a right state yesterday.”

“I am thank you, Tani. But I'm afraid I don't really remember yesterday all that well. I hope I didn't do anything… embarrassing.”

“You sure seemed like you were enjoying youerself last night,” said Lofty.

“Ye were giggling like a small child is what ye were doing,” Batu explained.

“I see. Well… if that was all…”

“It was, don't worry,” Roland assured her.

“Thank goodness. Then I can still look the Sky Pirates in the eye.” Batu laughed as Tani giggled. “So where did you get to?”

“We had a talk with the bandits' leader, which went as well as you've probably guessed.” She sighed. “So Batu and I have just returned from surveying the Heartlands and the bandits' stronghold,” Roland explained.

“Have we decided on a location for our new kingdom yet?”

Roland looked to Evan who replied. “Not exactly… Batu suggested here,” he pointed to the location Batu had picked out earlier. “But it seems that's very close to where most of the bandits are.”

Aranella hummed and examined the map herself. “Well I can see why you suggested it, Chief Batu-”

“Just Batu is fine, lass.”

“Batu, then. But since we'll just be starting out, perhaps it would be best to look for a location that would conceal us in the beginning stages of development?”

“Where do you suggest, Nella?”

She pointed to the map. “There is a small forest here according to the map. It would provide both our short term lumber needs, as well as a screen from the north and east.”

“And it's not as close to the bandits' camp either,” Tani added.

“It _is_ quite a way from water, though,” said Roland.

“We could always bring the water to _us_.”

“You mean like a well?”

“A well isn't a bad idea. But I was thinking more along the lines of digging a new river.”

“Why not both?” Lofty piped up.

“Higgle,” Runcible agreed.

Batu grinned. “Why not both indeed?”

“Sure,” Roland said. “The well would solve the short term water problem at least, while the new river is being dug. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. We haven't even faced off with the bandits yet, and we were in the middle of discussing who to send down as a scout when you showed up, Aranella.”

“I see. Who did you have in mind?”

“Khunbish be me second choice after Tani,” Batu explained. “But'e's not the bravest o'sorts.”

“Then might I suggest sending Runcible?”

Roland went wide-eyed. “That's… that's not a bad idea. But…” He frowned. “He won't be able to do it alone. It would take him _far_ too long.”

She sighed. “I suppose you're right.”

“So we'd still need to send Khunbish down anyway?” Tani stated more than asked.

“Aye, it would seem so,” said Batu.

“Then we shall have to find him and break the news,” said Aranella.

“Ye best be off waitin' fer'im to surface. And I don't be reckonin' on'im makin' an appearance till much later.”

“I see. Then we'll just have to wait.”

“But we can take stock of your weapons and armour before then,” said Roland.

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “This way.”

* * *

The armoury was more or less exactly what Roland was expecting. They had a selection of weapons; swords, axes, hammers, spears and bows and arrows. And their armour consisted mostly of hide and leather; Anything metal was few and far between and was either traded for, or payment. But there two things of interest that had Roland intrigued, and maybe a bit hopeful. They had some net guns that he thought could make for an interesting opening play, or could be combined with the sky skimmers to be used as disruption, but more importantly they had _explosives_ in the form of small bombs. _And_ they could make more. Satisfied that he had seen enough, they returned to the communal area to wait for Khunbish. Over the next few hours the Sky Pirates began to emerge from their huts and Batu instructed them that he wished to see Khunbish at his earliest convenience. And eventually he appeared. “Ye sent fer me, Chief Batu?” He seemed none the worse for wear after yesterday's activity.

“Aye…” Batu replied and looked to Roland.

“We need you to do some scouting for us, Khunbish.”

“And what do I be scoutin', Master Roland?”

“The bandit camp down in the Heartlands.”

“The _what?”_ He squawked.

“We need someone to go down into the bandit camp and scout out their forces. Batu says you're the best man for the job.”

Khunbish looked to Batu aghast. “M- _me_ , Chief?” But Batu said nothing.

“Listen, I understand it may be risky, but Runcible will be doing most of the scouting. You'll just be helping him. And you'll be doing it undercover of darkness so you'll be harder to detect. Do you think you could do that much at least?”

Khunbish did not look persuaded, so Lofty spoke up. “Tell you what, sunshine. I'll go with you, as a higgledy translator like.”

To their surprise, he brightened at that. “Ye-ye _will?”_

“Really?” Roland asked.

“Really,” Lofty confirmed.

“And you're happy with that?” He asked of Khunbish.

“That I am!” Khunbish replied brightly. “If our Kingmaker is with me, I'll be invincible! R-right?”

“Invincible?” They chorused with identical frowns of concern. “You won't be _invincible_ , mun,” Lofty continued.

“Oh…”

“But he _will_ protect you, won't you Lofty?”

“I'll do my best, like!”

“Although hopefully it won't come to that. If it all goes according to plan, you'll be in and out without anyone even realising you were there.”

Khunbish folded his arms and frowned intensely at the ground as he thought it over. “All right,” he said at length. “I'll do it.”

“You will?” Everyone but Roland chorused.

“Aye. It be rackin' me nerves, make no mistake, but if Master Lofty is comin' too, then I feel like I'd be standin' a chance if things went south.”

Roland nodded. “Great. There's still some time before nightfall, so we have time to go over the camp layout before you go.”

Evan stood and went to him. “Are you really sure about this, Khunbish? Even _with_ Lofty, you might… you might…”

“You might not come back,” Tani finished.

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “And it not be like yerself to agree to somethin' so… _risky_.”

“Aye. But if Kingmakers are as powerful as the stories say, then surely even a Kingmaker at a fraction of their power would still be strong enough to repel a handful of bandits?”

Batu rubbed his chin in thought. “I suppose it might.”

“So if Master Lofty is willing to face such odds, then… then so be I.”

“That's the spirit, mun!”

“All right,” said Roland. “Let's go over the camp layout.” He showed Khunbish the map as well as the pictures he had taken on his Leafbook. “The bandits are mostly concentrated here where the old ruins are. You and Runcible are going to need to scout the whole encampment in order for us to have an idea of what we're dealing with. But if you _do_ get spotted at any point, you bail, understand?”

“Aye.”

“Any questions?”

“What if the bandits capture me?”

“Well… I guess that will depend. If Lofty isn't captured as well, then he should be able to team up with Runcible to help you escape. Since he's invisible he'll be able to provide a distraction, and Lofty can break you out of your imprisonment.”

“Will do!” Said Lofty.

“Higgle!” Runcible added.

“If not?” Khunbish asked.

“That's a good question. We spoke with the bandits' leader, Tyran. He didn't strike me as the ruthless, blood thirsty type, but that's not to say he wouldn't kill you if he thought it necessary. Though if you can convince them that you're important however, then I think he'll let you stick around. So I'll try and think of something. But he'll certainly want to get some information out of you, which _could_ provide an opportunity to feed them misinformation to our advantage. But as to _what_ that misinformation will be, you'll have to let me think.”

“I can help you with that, Roland,” said Aranella.

“Great, thanks.”

“So I'm more or less on me own then?”

“We'll rescue you if we're able to do so… Otherwise I guess the answer is, don't get captured.”

“I'll be in n'out like a shadow.”

“Great. Meet us back here after nightfall. Hopefully we'll have been able to think of what you'll tell them should you need to.”

Khunbish saluted. “Aye, aye!”

* * *

Nightfall came and Khunbish reappeared as instructed. Roland eyed the bomb pouch strapped across his chest. “Uh, I _did_ say this was a stealth mission didn't I?”

“I be bringin' these along just in case.”

“Fair enough.”

“Let's hope you don't have to use them,” Aranella added.

“Aye.”

“Why not store them away in youer armsband, mun?” Lofty asked.

“The armsband don't see them as ammunition see, so they don't be gettin' restocked after use. This way helps me be keepin' track of how many I've got left.”

“I'm guessing that was something you found out the hard way,” Roland stated.

“Aye, it was. And I nearly ran afoul of a blasted wyvern as a result.”

“But you lived to throw more bombs another day,” said Lofty.

“That I did.”

“Right, well. If you _do_ get captured, here's what you're going to tell them,” said Roland. “Aranella?”

“First, you're going to convince them you're Batu's brother,” she explained. “Adopted if necessary.”

Khunbish grinned at the very idea. “His brother eh?”

“If they believe you're of importance to your leader and if they're _smart_ enough, they'll think you'll be more useful to them alive and will therefore be more likely to _keep_ you that way. You're far too old to be his son, and I don't need to tell you how Batu would react to _brother-in-law_.” Khunbish cringed at the very idea. “Hence. Brother.”

“Understood. Second?”

“Second, you're to tell them that Batu will be gathering his forces and launching an attack from the south,” said Roland. “But don't tell them all at once. Let them think they coaxed it out of you.”

“Will do. But where _are_ we attackin' from if _not_ the south?”

“The north.”

“Ah, so we'll be attackin'em from behind.”

“Well we won't be, if you don't get yourself captured. But that's fine. I'd much rather have the intel anyway, and I'm sure I can think of something else to distract them instead.”

“Aye. Be there anythin' else?”

Roland pulled out the Leafbook. “Here, take this. You can use it to take pictures. Just be careful not to get yourself caught doing so.” When Khunbish looked at it confused, he demonstrated how to work it.

“And while I'm sure you wouldn't want to fly it at this time,” said Aranella. “Regardless, it wouldn't be a good idea to take your sky skimmer, which means you'll be leaving and returning to the Base on foot.”

“I'll be as fast as I can.”

“And you'll probably be needing a torch to traverse the Canyon,” said Roland. “But I wouldn't go taking it out onto the plains while it's still alight if I were you.”

“Oh… aye… That be a good point. I think I be havin' some flint to relight it fer the journey back.” He checked his armsband. “Aye. I do.”

“You ready then?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

“Good. Lofty? Runcible? Are you ready?”

“Ready to depart we are.”

“Higgle!”

“But youe'll have to carry us on youer shoulders, like.”

“Well, that be why I'm'ere.” With Lofty and Runcible secured – and Khunbish had shuddered because to him it felt as if some ghostly force had stepped onto his hand and was now clinging to his left shoulder – he prepared to depart. Batu, Chingis, Evan and Tani were all waiting to see him off.

“Good luck!” Said Evan.

“Don't make us come rescue you,” said Tani.

“Aye. Come back safely now, ye hear?” Batu added, gruffly.

Khunbish saluted. “Aye, aye, Chief.”

Chingis looked like he wanted to say something, went speechless and just nodded.

“There's a fine send off for you,” Lofty remarked sarcastically.

“Don't be teasin'im, Master Lofty. Sometimes'e don't be needin' words.” He nodded back, picked a torch off a nearby torch rack and then he was off.

* * *

Most of the monsters were asleep at this hour affording him an almost clear and unobstructed path down to the Heartlands but he had to sneak by some that weren't, and also some that were. “We're'ere,” he said at last.

“Remember what Roland said, mun. You should put that torch away before we head out.”

“I remember.” The torch was extinguished and put away inside his arms band. Khunbish stole towards the bandits camp in a half jog while crouched low to avoid detection. When he was close enough, he slowed to a crawl. He was surprised by the lack of men patrolling the perimeter and the camp itself and spoke his surprise aloud. “Where be all the guards?”

“Maybe this is all they usually have?”

“But that can’t be right. If this were the Base, the wyverns’d be all over us.”

“No doubt there, mun, but you’re forgetting something. This _isn’t_ your Base and the wyverns aren’t here. And if they’re the only major force in the area, they can probably afford to be lax on security.”

“Ah... that be true. But the bandits know we be comin', don't they?”

“They didn't seem that convinced. Lucky for us though, it’ll make this a cinch.” There was a lot of activity coming from the centre building. The front had even been opened up and a large of group of bandits was gathered around a campfire. “Why don’t we start with the smaller buildings first, mun? Save that one till last?”

“Aye. Good idea,” he agreed but paused first to take some pictures of the bandits. The smaller buildings were mostly empty. Runcible reported an armoury in one of them. It was guarded but Runcible was able to distract the guards, allowing Khunbish to slip inside and take some pictures. As they were skirting the perimeter on their way to the next building, Lofty noticed something. It looked like some kind of pen for holding animals.

“What’s that over there, mun?”

Khunbish crept towards it for a better look but stopped when he was close enough to identify what was inside. “Hedgehounds,” he stated simply.

“Well _that’s_ not good.”

“No,” he agreed.

“Should we let them out?”

“That probably not be such a good idea. The bandits likely have'em trained. So they’d just be attackin’ us if we did, not te mention lettin' the bandits know we're'ere.”

“Right. Good point.”

They moved on, investigating the rest of the camp while easily dodging the few patrols the bandits had until the only place left to scout was the central building. There was enough activity going on – some kind of nightly get together? - to cover Khunbish's approach, and he got close enough to be able to overhear a loud conversation on the other side of the hide wall as Runcible slipped inside. “What do you make of them galahs that appeared this morning? Do you really think they're going to attack us?”

“Tyran's right, they're bluffing, mates. You saw their King, he was a _child_. And their Kingmaker was barely up to his knee. And you know what they say about Kingmakers; The more people believe in their King, the bigger and more powerful the Kingmaker. So there's no way they'll have anywhere near as many us. We outnumber 'em. Even if they tried, we'd smash 'em! They'd be fools to attack us. So I don't think we have to worry about seeing any of them ever again.”

Lofty humphed. “Shows what _they_ know.”

Khunbish grinned. “Boy do they be in fer a surprise.”

“Don't get too cocky, mun,” he warned. “By the looks of it they outnumber us, like. And we'll be fighting on the flat. Roland's right; We _will_ have to play it smart.”

“Aye,” Khunbish agreed sombrely. When Runcible returned, he prepared to depart but Lofty stopped him.

“You know, since we're here and everything, it would be a shame to simply leave without… _doing_ something.”

“Aye,” he agreed. He pulled out a bomb from his bomb pouch, hefting it in his hand. “Be ye thinkin' what _I_ be thinkin' Master Lofty?”

A wicked grin took hold of Lofty's features. “Indeed I do.”

Khunbish mirrored the grin and they both started chuckling. “Them bandits won't know what hit'em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I swear canon has them all rolling out of bed after a celebration that ran into the small hours of the night and straight into a skirmish. Not this time!**
> 
> **Also once again, Evan, a character who wants to make a world without war or fighting now acts like a character who wants to make a word without war or fighting and tries to negotiate with the bandits instead of just steam rolling over them. Unfortunately they don't yet trust him and so refuse to join him or let him pass.**


	12. Chapter 10: Taking the Heartlands Part 2: Preparation

Batu had taken to pacing back and forth while they all sat and watched. A series of explosions made them all jump up, or in Batu's case whip around and let out a curse. “What the devil?!”

“Did something go wrong?” Aranella asked.

“Evan.” Roland said. “Can you get us an idea of how Lofty's feeling?”

“O-of course. Just a moment.” Evan sat back down and concentrated. “He doesn't seem to be alarmed or distressed…”

“Ye mean te say they _planned_ this?” Batu demanded.

“It looks like we'll have to wait and see,” Roland replied.

They waited in tense anticipation until Khunbish skipped through the gates, both he and Lofty laughing. The cry went up that he'd returned and the quintet went to meet him. Chingis got there first and crushed the small pirate in a relieved bear hug. “Ugh. _Chingis!_ Those be me _ribs!”_

Tani covered the remaining distance in a run. “Khunbish! What happened?” She asked as he was set back on his feet.

“We thought it be a good idea to shake things up a little,” Lofty replied.

“Aye,” Khunbish agreed. They were both wearing identical grins. “So we set off some bombs all around the camp. I reckon that oughta rattle'em fer the night.”

“That was bold of you,” Aranella commented.

“Aye,” Batu agreed. He looked none too pleased. “And what if ye little stunt had got ye captured, eh?”

“They didn't have that many patrols, so it were easy to slip in n'out unnoticed.”

“Right! If we thought it was too risky, we wouldn't've done it,” Lofty added.

“It was a good idea,” said Roland. “We're going to need every advantage we can give ourselvesfor the upcoming battle, so well done you two.”

Lofty and Khunbish puffed up as Runcible objected. “Higgle!”

“Sorry, Runcible. I meant you _three_. It's too bad we won't be able to capitalise on it until the day after, but maybe leaving them hanging will work to our advantage.”

“He he! They'll puzzling over it all day tomorrow,” said Lofty.

“Aye,” Khunbish agreed. “Tis a shame we'll be too busy to watch it'appen.”

“So what did you find?” Roland asked, bringing them back on focus.

“I took some pictures like ye asked.” He fished the Leafbook out of his armsband and handed it over. As Roland studied them, he continued. “We also be findin' a pack o'edgehounds.”

“Hedgehounds?” He repeated with a frown. If he recalled correctly, they were those green, spikey wolf-dog monsters.

“Aye. They were bein' kept in a pen, so we think they've been trained.”

“How many?”

“About fifteen at a guess.”

It was Aranella's turn to frown. “They could be trouble.”

Roland suddenly realised that _this_ was what the net guns would be useful for. “Not if we used the net guns.”

“Oh!” Tani exclaimed. “That would stop them dead in their tracks, wouldn't it?”

“Exactly.”

“That's good thinking,” said Aranella with a smile.

“What else did you find?” Roland asked of Khunbish.

“Tyran seems to think we're bluffin'. He said, judgin' by the size o' our Kingmaker, we can't have too many people. So they're not expectin' an attack.”

“Runcible also reckons the bandits are about fourteen thousand strong,” Lofty added.

“I see. And how many are we?”

“Ten thousand,” Batu replied. “But that be includin' the children, and them what can't fight, or fight no more.”

Roland hummed before turning to Khunbish. “Is that everything?”

“That be everythin', Master Roland.”

“Good job, you three.” They beamed with pride. “I believe I have enough here to begin making a battle plan. Although _making_ a plan will only be the half of it.” He turned to Evan. “Evan. As our King, it will be up to you to decide who will be the one leading us into battle.”

“R-right…”

“You don't have to decide all at once, so think about it. And give me your answer tomorrow morning.”

He nodded. “All right, I will.”

“Now let's get to planning.”

* * *

_The following morning_

“Well, Evan?” Roland asked. “Have you made your decision?”

“Yes. I have. I've thought about it long and hard and this is what I've decided. Since I am King, _I_ should be the one to lead.”

Roland raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure? We have a lot riding on this battle.”

“I-I know, but… But I'm decided. Everyone is risking their lives for this and a king should never ask of his people what he would not be willing to do himself. So I will be the one to take the lead.”

“And I'll be protecting him,” said Lofty. “So don't you worry about that. He won't come to any harm on my watch.”

“All right then. Since this will be your first foray into battle, Batu and I will be sticking close in order to act as your advisors. Or I will at least. Batu will more likely just be shouting orders.”

“Thank you, Roland. I'll be glad to have you both with me.”

“Evan. Roland.” That was Batu.

“How goes things?” Roland asked.

“Things are underway. The sky skimmers are bein' seen too and should be ready fer tomorrow. Aranella's leadin' some battle drills fer tomorrow. Parties are bein' sent out to gather materials as needed, otherwise as many bombs, nets, spears and arrows as we can make are bein' prepared as instructed.”

“Good.”

“Have ye decided on who'll be leadin' us yet, Evan?”

“Yes. I have. I have decided that I will be the one leading, Batu.”

Batu raised his eyebrows. “Are ye sure about that, laddie?”

“Yes, I'm sure. I can't ask them to risk their lives while I sit back, safely out of harm's way. That's why I've decided to take the lead myself.”

“We're going to be acting as his advisors,” Roland added.

“And I'm his bodyguard,” said Lofty. “Or actually, I'm his Kingmaker. And a Kingmaker protects their king. Or queen.”

Batu nodded. “Well all right. If that be the case then, ye'll be wantin' te prepare a speech te give te everyone, afore we be headin' out.”

“A-a speech?”

“Aye. Fer moral.”

“I'm not sure what to say… I've never had to make a speech before.”

“Well…” Roland folded his arms. “It's going to be a tough battle. But not one we can't win. You'll want to give them a speech that will psyche them up in preparation for that.”

“Right…”

“Remember what we're all fightin' fer, Evan,” Batu added. “A new home.”

“Right.” He assumed a thoughtful posture. “I'm still not sure what to say…”

“Sometimes it's best to speak from the heart, mun,” said Lofty.

“Well you have all day to think of one, so why not make that your task for the day?” Roland suggested.

“All right.”

“I'll help you, Evan,” Lofty told him brightly.

“Thank you, Lofty.”

“There were another matter I be wantin' to discuss.”

“What's that, Batu?”

“I've arranged fer ye to be'avin' some new clothes.”

“Gosh. Really?”

“Aye. Aranella be getting' measured fer'ers right now. And then it be yer turn, Evan. They be aimin' te have them all finished by the end of the day, so ye can be wearin'em proudly tomorrow.”

“Thank you ever so much, Batu.”

He grinned. “O' course, Yer Majesty. Since ye had te leave Ding Dong Dell in such a hurry, none of ye be'avin' much by way o'clothes, except that what ye already be wearin'. And since yer one o'us now, we be aimin to be fix that.”

“Thank you, that's… very kind of you,” said Roland.

“What about me?” Lofty asked.

Batu stared down at him with a questioning expression. “What about ye, Yer Mighty One?”

“ _Oh_.” Lofty looked flattered. “Your _Mighty_ One. I like _that_.” But then he returned to serious. “I _mean_. What are you making for _me?”_

“Uhh. Well…. Uh…”

“Nothing?!”

“How about… uh… A scarf? Or sumthin'? How would ye be likin' that?”

“I would like that very much. Make it blue.”

“As ye wish. I'll let the seamstresses know. Ah. Actually… it probably be about time fer Evan's measurin'. So why not tell them yerself?”

“I will.”

“Evan. I'm going to check up on how things are going around the camp,” said Roland.

“All right. We'll come and find you when it's your turn.”

“I'll be down by the sky skimmers if ye'ave need o'me.”

“Righto! Let's go Evan.” The four broke away and headed for their destinations.

* * *

Roland moved around the camp.

“We'll be'avin' a mountain o'bombs by the time we're finished, at the end o'the day,” Khunbish informed him proudly.

“Good. Keep it up.”

“Aye, aye!”

\---

“We be workin' as fast as we can, Mr Roland,” Gerel informed him. “But these nets be takin' a lot of time te make. They have te be done right.”

“Should I ask Batu to funnel more people your way? Would that help to speed things up?”

“Aye, it would.”

“Then I'll get on it.”

\---

“These drills are going better than I expected,” said Aranella.

“Well they _do_ have combat experience from fighting the wyverns.”

“They do, but it still needed refining. I just didn't expect them to take to my drills as well as they have.”

“You'll make warrior handmaidens out of them yet.”

She grinned. “Indeed I will.”

\---

“If I have to whittle arrow shafts _all day_ , my brain is going to turn to _mush_ ,” Tani grouched.

“I'm sure. Tell you what. I'll have a talk with the others about rotating people through different tasks so that doesn't happen. How does that sound?”

“Can you rotate me onto bomb duty?”

He chuckled. “I'll have a talk with Khunbish.”

“Thanks.”

“By the way, is there anything your team needs more of?”

“Feathers. They're the hardest to gather, so that's what we have least of.”

“Right. I'll see what I can do.”

\---

“We're doin' our best with what we can gather, but I don't reckon on there bein' enough te make shields fer everyone,” Chingis reported.

“That's fine, just do your best. We'll just have to be clever with how we use them when the time comes.”

“Tis a shame we didn't think te stockpile more fer future use.”

“That's all right. After all wooden shields wouldn't be of much use against creatures that can breath fire.”

“Aye.”

\---

“They won't be anythin' fancy, but they be doin' the job they need to be doin',” Qadan reported as he whittled a tree branch into a rudimentary spear. He was the elder pirate that had “greeted” them upon their arrival at the Sky Pirates' Base.

“Well so long as that's true, that'll all we'll need.”

“Aye.”

“Let me know if you need anything, materials, people. And I'll see what I can do.”

“Will do.”

\---

“Oh, Runcible. There are you. And who's this? Have you found a friend?” Roland asked. Standing next to Runcible was a green higgledy, one wearing a tiny, brown travel cape.

“Higgle!” Runcible replied. He gestured to his new friend. “Higgledy pig!”

“It's, uh. Nice to meet you. I'm Roland.”

“Higgle!” The little green one replied and waved.

“Listen, Runcible. I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming battle. I think it's best if you sit this one out.”

Roland had fully prepared to fight Runcible over this so he was surprised when the higgledy simply deflated and nodded. “Higgle.”

“I'm glad you understand. But you _can_ still help us prepare.”

He brightened up at that. “Higgle?”

“We need help with gathering materials. Tani says they need more feathers. Do you think you could help her with that?”

They both jumped up and down. “Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!”

“I'll… take that as yes?”

Runcible nodded. “Higgle.”

“Great. Bring any feathers you find straight to Tani then.”

They saluted. “Higgle.” And then they were off.

\---

“We always be keepin' the skimmers in top condition,” Batu explained. “Or at least as top as we be able. It wouldn't do te'ave them fallin' outta the sky with you on it.”

“No,” he agreed.

“But at the same time, we don't be'avin the parts to fix the ones that _do_ be breakin'.”

“Right.”

“So it be with sadness that I'ave to be reportin' that we've made the decision to retire one o'our skimmers. She's been wearin' down o'er the years, an'so… the time'as finally come.”

Roland blinked at him. For a moment he was confused by Batu's mood, until he realised something. “These sky skimmers are very important to you, aren't they?”

“Aye. The sky skimmers be what connects us back to our ancestors, to our' _istory_. Without'em, how can we be callin' oursevles Sky Pirates? But since we don't be'avin' the technology or the _know_ how to build'em ourselves, o'er time, as the years be wearin' on, we lose another skimmer, and a little o'our link back te the past is lost with them.”

He placed a hand on Batu's shoulder. “I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Thank ye, Roland.”

The hand was removed. “What do you do with them?”

“We be usin'em fer parts. But today, we can't decide.”

“What do you mean?”

“Since we'll be getting' a new'ome soon, we were thinkin' that maybe we should'ang onte this one.”

“As a… commemoration?”

“We were thinkin' that maybe this one can still be saved. If we… if we _grow_ … if ye know what I be tryin' te say.”

“Do any of the other sky skimmers need the parts?”

“Well no, or at least not _yet_.”

“Then keep her. There's no sense in cannibalising her-uh… the sky skimmer right away if there's no need for it.”

Batu's spirits lifted at that. “Aye. Yer right. I'll be lettin' the others know then. Thank ye, Roland.”

“Anytime. But apart from that, all the skimmers will be good to go?”

“Aye. They be good fer tomorrow's air raid.”

“Perfect. Then for the most part it seems that everything is on schedule for tomorrow.”

“What be fallin' behind?”

“The nets.”

“Oh. Aye. They be tricky things te make. I'll see about sendin' some more people'er way te help out.”

“Thanks.”

“Roland!” That was Evan. “There you are.”

“We've been looking all over for you,” Lofty added.

“I'm guessing it's my turn for measuring?”

“That's right. They even measured Lofty for his scarf.”

“Oh? Will it be in blue like you wanted?”

“You bet!” Lofty replied cheerfully. “And with my scarf we're all going to be a matching set tomorrow.”

“Then I'd better get myself measured asap if that's to happen.”

“What should _we_ do?” Evan asked.

“Don't forget, you've got that speech to prepare.”

“Right…”

“Come on, Evan. I'll help you.” Lofty lead him away.

Roland stood there for a moment. “Great, he didn't tell me where to go…”

Batu chuckled. “It be that way, Roland,” he said pointing to a small hut that was tucked away to one side. There was a small collection of tanning racks nearby upon which some animal skins were being sun-tanned.

“Thanks.” He knocked on the door frame and moved aside the hanging cloth that served as a door when he was permitted entry. Inside were four pirate women. One of them was working on what he assumed to be Aranella's new outfit, the second had begun on Evan's and the third was working on Lofty's scarf, which left the fourth woman to work on his. They smiled and greeted him in unison. “Ahoy there, Mr Roland.”

He smiled back. “Ladies. I'm here to be measured as instructed. I hope I didn't keep you waiting.”

“It be no trouble, Mr Roland. There be much te do fer the battle ahead, after all. And yer'ere now, so I can get te work. If ye would be removin' yer coat first, and yer boots.”

“My… boots?”

“Aye. Ye be gettin' a new pair o'footwear as well, though they won't be ready till much later.”

“Oh, that's… very generous of you. And much appreciated, thanks.” He took off his greatcoat and boots and she took his measurements, jotting them down on a sheet of paper. Then he was asked to pick out the colours he'd like his clothes to be made in.

“There was something else I wanted to ask you to do for me,” he said when they'd finished.

“And what be that, Mr Roland?”

“We won't be able to communicate with the sky skimmer pilots verbally. But we _should_ be able to do so visually. If you would be able to make me some flags using the brightest and most colourful fabric you have, I would be very appreciative.”

“Aye, that be soundin' like it's doable. Tell us exactly what ye had in mind, and we'll get te work.” So he did. When he left, his new outfit as well as the flags he had requested were underway.

* * *

Roland looked up at the sky. It was now evening and with the sun beginning its descent into the horizon, they were rapidly loosing the light. So he made a decision. “All right, everyone,” he called, raising his voice so he could be heard through most of the camp. “I think it's about time we started wrapping things up. We've got an early start tomorrow, which means we're going to need an early night. Finish what you've started, if you've started something. Otherwise let's focus on getting everything ready for tomorrow.”

“Aye, aye,” the pirates chorused and then came the low rumble of footfalls as they got to work.

Aranella and Evan – with Lofty in tow – both found him, appearing from different directions. “How is it looking for tomorrow?” She asked.

“It looks good. They got a lot done in just one day.”

“We could always delay…” She suggested.

“If I thought we needed to, then that's what I'd suggest. But we're under a bit of time pressure as well. If the wyverns get their act together before we've left, we'll have missed our chance. Possibly our _only_ chance. So with that in mind, I think we're ready. All that's left now is to actually _fight_ the battle.” Evan hummed in agreement. “How's the speech coming?”

“I've got, um… something… I think. But um… it may need some more work.”

“That's all right. This is your first speech, so it doesn't have to be perfect. So don't stress over it for tomorrow, all right? Just get some sleep.”

“All right.”

The clattering of the meal bell announcing that dinner was ready drew their attention.

“Gods, I didn't realise I was _hungry_ ,” she said.

“It has been that kind of day,” Roland replied. “I'm not sure I even remember what lunch was.”

“I do!” Lofty piped up. “It wasn't much, like. Just bread, and ham and cheese. And a drink to wash it down of course.”

“We haven't known you that long, and still I'm somehow not surprised that you'd remember that.”

“What do you expect? I've been stuck inside that King's Cradle for _centuries_. That lunch was only like my _third_ meal since I got out.”

Roland's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his fringe. Even Aranella looked surprised. “You've really been in there for that long?” She asked.

“I have. I chose to become a Kingmaker a long time ago but like, it seems the Trial of Knowledge was made too hard.”

“So we gather,” said Roland.

“Of course it doesn't help that the Overseer can be a little, well… _strict_ , I guess you could say.”

“Strict how?”

“Well see, the Overseer kind of like, magically gains the knowledge of what kind of ruler a Kingmaker is looking for. It's not _just_ about passing the Trials, like. Or maybe you could say there's a _hidden_ Trial that you're taking without knowing that you are. Let's call it, a Trial of Character. That's why the Overseer kept kicking out the Sky Pirates who tried to pass the Trials when they kept helping themselves to the book. Cos they weren't the type of people I was looking for.”

“But Evan was.”

“That's right!”

“And that's why you decided to let Evan pass?”

“It is!”

“I'm ever so glad you did,” said Evan. “Thank you.”

“Youe're welcome, mun!”

“So this Overseer,” said Roland. “I'm guessing it was made by the same people who made the King's Cradles in general, right?”

“So I would assume.”

“So even _you_ don't know who that is?”

“I'm only a thousand years old, mun. And King's Cradles are much older than that. Not even we Kingmakers know everything. And I'm not _just_ a Kingmaker, either. I'm _also_ a faery.” He planted his hands on his hips and looked very proud as he said. “I'm _unique_.”

Aranella was unimpressed. “That sounds like you know _less_ about Kingmakers than a Kingmaker _should_.”

“That is…” The proud look vanished. “Correct… But it _also_ means I'm different. So regular Kingmaker rules don't necessarily apply.”

They all exchanged looks. “What do you mean by that, Lofty?” Evan asked calmly.

“It means…” He sighed and deflated. “It means I won't be getting any bigger than this.”

They reacted instantly. “ _What?!_ But-!”

“Now hold on! I meant what I said about being able to look much grander than this. But it means the kingsbond needs to reach a certain _threshold_ before I _can_.”

“So…” Roland frowned as he processed all of that. “So that means… _Evan_ will be doing most or _all_ of the legwork until then?”

“Right. I'm still a Kingmaker like, so I can boost his powers. But I can _also_ boost the power of others.” He grinned. “That's my powers as a faery combining with my powers as a Kingmaker!”

“You're telling us this _now?”_ Exasperation coloured her tone.

“I know, mun. I know. You were going to find out eventually, like. But at least you're not doing so while in the thick of battle.”

“Well. It's a good thing none of our plans revolved around you using your Kingmaker powers,” Roland replied neutrally. “How many can you empower at a time?”

“No clue, mun. This is my… well my first foray as a Faery Kingmaker.”

“I see. Well…” He sighed and massaged his forehead. “Unfortunately it's a bit late to find out. So I'll guess we'll be doing that tomorrow. Right now though, we should eat. And after that we should call it a night.” The three voiced their agreement and they all headed off to dinner. Dinner was a subdued affair. There was little conversation as they and the pirates sat around the bonfire eating their hot soup and bread. Tani and Batu sat with them but even normally chatty Tani had little to say. They bid each other goodnight as they departed for their hammocks and when everyone had turned in, silence filled with anticipation descended on the Sky Pirates' Base that night.


	13. Chapter 11: Taking the Heartlands Part 3: The Battle for the Heartlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: It's a skirmish so there's death, but injuries are suggested rather than depicted.**

_Early the next morning_

“Yer new clothes be ready fer ye. Follow me.” Batu lead Evan, Lofty and Roland to the hut where they'd all been measured previously. “There be a place fer ye te change inside, but only room fer one at a time.”

Roland went first. He emerged wearing a short sleeved, dark blue tunic with a lighter blue trim and belt, charcoal grey, knee-length trousers and a sleeveless bolero made of the same fur as Tani's cape.

He put one hand on his hip. “Well? How do I look?”

“Tidy!” Lofty exclaimed. “That's a good of choice of colours, mun.”

“Oh yes! It suits you very well!”

“Aye! And ye be lookin' like yer one o'us now too.”

He smiled. “Thanks. But credit to the seamstresses, they really made the colours work.”

“They sure did!” Lofty agreed.

Evan and Lofty both went in together. Lofty reappeared first now clad in his new scarf. It was blue as he'd requested with a pattern stitched into it, one that resembled the symbol Roland had briefly glimpsed at the forging of Evan and Lofty's kingsbond. “Well?” He asked. “Don't I look proper fetching now?”

“Very nice,” said Roland. “It looks good on you.”

Evan emerged last wearing a short sleeved, sea green tunic edged in light green, with a zigzag patterned trim in white, dark green knee-length trousers and a light brown fur cape.

“Nice colours, Evan,” said Roland. “That shade of green suits you.”

“Thank you, Roland. I don't have a lot of green clothes at home, so I… I thought I'd try something new.”

“Well it looks good.”

“There be one more thing we had fer ye, Yer Majesty.”

“What's that, Batu?” He asked.

Batu pulled out what appeared to be a crown that had been woven from twigs and decorated with pebbles that had been painted different colours. “Since yer our King now, and ye be leadin' us inte battle, we figured ye should'ave sumthin' te wear, te show that ye _are_.”

“Oh. Gosh,” Evan replied, touched by gesture. “ _Thank_ you, Batu.”

“This be the best we can be can be makin' fer ye right now, so we'll be givin' ye a proper one when we'ave the materials fer it, as well as a proper coronation.”

“Thank you, Batu,” he repeated. “I promise that I will do my best to lead us to a new home.”

“And I be certain that ye will, King Evan.” Batu gently placed the wooden crown on his head. “The people be standin' ready, Yer Majesty. Are you?”

He exchanged a look with Roland before responding. “Yes. I am.”

“Then I'll let'em know.” Batu cupped his hands around his mouth and thundered. “OI! LISTEN UP YE MANGY CURS! KING EVAN HAS SOMETHIN' TE SAY!”

“W- _wait!”_ Evan objected. “Don't you want to _hear_ it first?”

“Too late now, mun,” Lofty commented as all eyes turned toward them.

“Go on, Evan,” Roland reassured. “I'm sure it'll be fine.”

“Well… all right…” He swallowed and faced the pirates, his subjects. “I would, um…”

“Deep breath, Evan, and speak up,” Lofty encouraged.

He took a deep breath and raised his voice. “I would like… to thank you all, for choosing to join me in on my quest to build a new kingdom. It is… it is my belief, that a king should not ask of his people what he would not ask of himself, so I will be joining you in turn, and… and together, _we_ will be fighting for our new home. I cannot pretend that the battle ahead of us will be easy, but I firmly believe that we can _win!_ And once we _have_ , we're going to build a place where we can _all_ be happy!”

The pirates cheered as Roland smiled. “Well said.”

Tani appeared to punch him in the arm. “That wasn't half bad, Evan.”

“Thank you.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “Now let's get te movin' afore the bandits start wakin' up. Yer people await yer command, so give the order, Yer Majesty.”

“Wait. There was something else I wanted to say.” He raised his voice again. “Everyone. I am… I still have hope that the bandits can still be persuaded to join us. Can still be persuaded to change their minds. So if you _can_ , I would ask that you please spare their lives if it is safe for you to do so.” The pirates murmured amongst themselves at these words.

“Every bandit spared, be one more te trouble us later, if they _don't_ ,” Batu warned.

“I-I know. But… but if they _do_. Then every bandit spared could be another citizen of our growing kingdom. All I ask is that… that if the opportunity is presented, to please _take_ it. But I would not have you risk your lives for it, if… if _not_.”

Batu exchanged a look with Tani. She folded her arms. “That's going to be difficult for us skimmers.”

Evan swallowed. “I-I know but… but everyone else. I only ask that you _try_.”

He sighed. “Very well, Yer Majesty. If that much be acceptable to ye, then we shall.”

“Thank you, Batu. And all of you.”

“We should really get moving,” Roland prompted.

Evan raised his voice once more. “All right everyone! Let's move!” The thunder of a loud cheer turned to the thunder of footfalls as the pirates began to move out.

“I'll see you down there, Evan,” said Tani. “Good luck.”

“And you,” Evan replied. Tani disappeared into the crowd, threading her way through towards the sky skimmers.

“We should head out too,” said Roland. “As the leader that means you'll need to be, well, _in the lead_.”

“Right.” They made their way to the head of the pirate army and lead the way down to the Heartlands. A small party lead by Aranella had gone on ahead to clear the way of monsters, as well as keep an eye on the bandit camp for any sign of early activity. They were waiting for them when they arrived. “Nella!” He was about to run and greet her like he usually did, but he stopped himself; This wasn't the time for that. So as the army began taking up position, Evan, Batu and Roland peeled away and approached.

“Aranella,” said Roland by way of greeting. “What's happening with the bandits? Nice outfit by the way.”

Aranella was wearing a short-sleeved, lavender dress-tunic that had a white and dark purple patterned trim, baggy navy trousers that ended just below her knee and matching navy belt and wristwraps. He was surprised to find she also had a pair of dark-brown fur-lined shoes, as the seamstress had said they wouldn't be ready till later. Perhaps Aranella had simply borrowed a pair ahead of her upcoming mission. She lowered the spyglass she had been peering through, pulling her attention away from the camp and smiled briefly. “Thank you, Roland.” Then she was all business. “There's been a change over of the patrol, which by the way is more than what Khunbish reported the night before, and some hunting parties have departed, otherwise I have nothing much to report. It seems it's still too early for the majority to arise.”

“That's great. It seems we timed it well then.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed with a devilish grin. “T'would seem they'll be needin' our little wake up call after all.”

“Yes, and my team and I will need to be in place before that happens,” said Aranella. “So we should depart.”

“Right,” Roland replied. “Good luck out there.”

“And stay safe,” Evan added.

Aranella smiled. “We will.” And then she and her team were away, running towards the bandit camp in a half crouch.

“I hope she'll be all right…”

“I'm sure she will. She and her team are only the distraction after all, so they've been instructed not to engage unless absolutely necessary. And the bandits will have to run pretty fast to catch them.”

“Right…”

Roland glanced upwards. “It seems like we have some time before the wake up call arrives. Once that happens though, the battle will have officially started. By necessity the sky skimmers will be largely acting on their own, but you can call them down for a bombing run with this orange flag.” From his arms band, he pulled a bright orange flag that had been folded up and handed it over. “But be sure to use it wisely; A bombing run is best called down on a large group of enemies, not a small handful, understand?”

“I understand.”

“They also not bein' o'much use against fast enemies, like them'edgehounds,” Batu added. “We'll be wantin' te use the net guns te slow'em down. So if ye see an enemy that be needin' nets, say the word n'I'll shout te let the lads know.”

“All right. But… wouldn't they be fast enough to catch up to Nella and the others?”

“If that happens, that's a mission objective accomplished,” Roland explained. “As well as providing a distraction from our approach, they're hoping to take the hedgehounds out of the equation at the same time, and have all been given net guns and armsbands to that end. So I wouldn't worry, Evan. They're well prepared.”

“And Nella _is_ very strong.”

“That too. You also have a red flag that will instruct the pilots to hang back and hold off their attacks, as well as a green one that will tell them to resume. There's also this.” He pulled out another flag, this one white. “This will be the signal to retreat, if it comes to that. But if all goes well, we'll have no need of it.”

“Right.” There was a sombreness to his demeanour as he took the white flag and vanished it into his armsband.

“The sky skimmers have been given yellow flags – well. They have other flags as well, but yellow is the one you'll need to be paying attention to. If they need to leave the battlefield for any reason that's their signal. So if you see one trailing a yellow flag, it means they're temporarily out of action.”

“Right.”

“There's one more thing. When it comes to the battle itself, you won't be leading from the front. In fact you'll be in the centre.”

“But-”

“Now hold on, there's a reason for that. First of all, if you're at the front that will make you an obvious target. It would be one thing if you had armour, but you _don't_.”

“Right…”

“However, with Lofty's revelation last night, depending on his radius of empowerment, he'll be able to reach more people from the centre than the front.”

“I see.”

“What be this now?”

“I can share some of my Kingmaker power with other people besides Evan,” Lofty explained.

“W-why didn't ye say so sooner, blast ye?” Batu sputtered.

Lofty just shrugged. “Sorry, mun.”

Roland looked out at the pirate army. They had by now arranged themselves into their respective units. Swords, axes and hammers at the front, spears at the flanks and archers in the rear. The first two rows were equipped with net guns, while only the front row had shields. “It looks like we're ready to begin our advance. The sky skimmers should be taking off at any moment, so we need to get into position.”

“Right.” They threaded their way to the centre. Evan stood up on his tiptoes as he tried to peer over the body of people blocking the view ahead and even jumped up and down a few times before giving up. “Roland, I can't _see_.”

“Don't worry I thought of _that_ too. If we held you aloft above the shoulders of the rest of the army, that would again make you an obvious target, so I had _this_ made for you.” He pulled out something that Evan could only describe as a spyglass but _bent_. “It's called a periscope. It will let you see over the crowd.”

Evan gripped the handles, held it up to his face and peered into the lens. “Golly!” He exclaimed. “It _does!_ But… how does it work?”

“I'll tell you later, Evan. Right now we need to start moving.”

“R-right!” He sucked in a deep lungful of air. “Everyone! _Forward!”_

“FORWARD YE SCURVY DOGS!” Batu thundered.

“Aye, aye!” The army replied and the air became filled with the sound of footsteps marching in unison.

“We've gotta keep the noise down,” Roland warned. “At least until the skimmers arrive.”

“Aye. Keep the noISE DOWN, MATEYS! WE'RE NOT THE WAKE UP CALL!”

“ _Aye, aye,”_ they whispered back and the thunder of footfalls dialled down to a low rumble.

The sky skimmers could be heard approaching before they could be seen. They zoomed overhead and Roland couldn't deny it was an impressive sight; All twenty three skimmers flying in a formation consisting of five wings.

And twenty three aircraft flying at once was generating a racket loud enough to be undoubtedly drawing some attention. “Eyes on the bandit camp, Evan. What are they doing?”

Evan looked. “It looks like they're starting to take notice. A few of them are emerging from their huts. Oh, I think they've spotted us. They look like they're… ah…”

“Panicking?” Roland suggested.

“Yes.”

“Tis hard to be ignorin' the large number o'pirates approachin' ye,” Batu commented with a chuckle. Then the skimmers were commencing their bombing run, and the camp was battered by explosion after explosion.

“Did someone order a wake up call?!” Lofty cackled with borderline sadistic glee.

“Do you see Aranella and her team?”

Evan squinted through the periscope, searching for a flash of lavender through the smoke. “Not yet.” The smoke cleared. “Oh! It looks like the bandits are taking the bait. Or some of them anyway. Oh, wait. It looks like Tyran is calling for them to stop. They're sending the hedgehounds after them instead!”

“Perfect. And that's our cue. Time to pick up the pace.”

“Right, of course.” He raised his voice. “Double time everyone!”

“DOUBLE TIME, MATEYS!” Batu echoed.

“Aye, aye!” They called back and increased their pace to a jog. Aranella and her team's distraction had succeeded in sowing some confusion, but still, their approach did not go unnoticed. Seeing the enemy army pick up speed, in a panic, the bandits scrambled to organise themselves into something approaching an opposing force, but charged recklessly before they were fully prepared. Evan watched the commotion through his periscope. “Everyone stop!” He shouted.

“HALT, YE DEVILS, HALT!”

The army screeched to a halt and Roland turned to him confused. “Evan?”

“We should let them come to us, I think.”

He smiled. “Good plan.”

“Ready the nets!”

“NETS AWAY, MATEYS!”

The first row of pirates hauled out their net guns and dropped to one knee to give the second row a clear shot.

“Fire one!”

“FIRE ONE!”

The first row opened fire and the bandits leading the charge went down with a surprised yelp. They dropped so abruptly that the ones behind them had no time to react or check their speed. They tripped and went flying, their momentum carrying them into a roll. But the fun wasn't over yet, as _more_ bandits ate dirt, tripping over the ones that had already fallen.

“Woohoo! I _saw_ that!” Lofty crowed from his position atop Batu's shoulder. “That was _brilliant!”_

“Fire two!”

“FIRE TWO!” The second row opened fire with the same results.

Lofty laughed even harder. “Bahahaa! Again!”

“Ready archers!”

“ARCHERS READY!”

“Fire!”

“FIRE!” A volley of arrows whistled overhead and peppered the bandits' forward charge. Some dropped instantly – and probably permanently – while others staggered to the ground, clutching the arrow now embedded somewhere in their person. Another volley was loosed before the bandits were finally on them. But their front line was in complete disarray, so they broke against the pirates' front line like a wave crashing against a seaside cliff; The pirates held fast.

“Here goes nothing!” Lofty shouted and a golden light was washing over them. The effect was immediate and Roland could best describe it as _electrifying –_ as if he suddenly had the strength to take on ten people at once. Bolstered by this power, the pirate front line began to push back, cutting through the bandits' ranks slowly but surely. By now the sky skimmers had repositioned for another bombing run. They roared overhead once more and plumes of fire followed in their wake, ripping through the main body of the bandits' army.

“Fall back, ya drongos!” They heard Tyran shout. “Fall back!” Heeding their leader's instructions, the bandits receded, and Lofty let the light fade away, taking their boost of strength with it.

“Should we follow them?” Evan asked.

“Probably best to hold here and wait to see what they do.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed.

“Hold, everyone!”

“HOLD FAST YE SCURVY DOGS!”

Evan retrieved the red flag from his armsband. “Batu if you would?”

“Aye.” Batu raised the flag aloft and waved it to and fro. One after the other the skimmers unfurled their own red flags to indicate they had seen the signal. They eased off the throttles, slowing to a cruising speed and circled slowly overhead, watching and waiting.

“Can you see what they're doing?” Roland asked.

Evan peered through the periscope. “They look like they're gathering together.”

“Regrouping for another charge?”

“Possibly. They're gathering in the midst of their camp. Maybe they're talking it over?”

Roland frowned and folded his arms. “Huh. He's not as foolish as he looks. The buildings will offer some protection from the skimmer's bombs.”

“Oh! It looks like they're trying to organise themselves into units like we have.”

Batu barked out a laugh. “Hah! Looks they've finally woken up.”

“Should we do something?”

“I be sayin' we should. We should take advantage o'the confusion while they still be tryin' te organise themselves.”

“Their archers _are_ the skimmers' biggest threat,” Roland agreed. “So if they get a unit of archers together, that could be a problem. But we also need them to come back out into open to make the best use of our air support. It's up to you, Evan.”

Evan pondered. “I think we should advance.”

“Then we should use the skimmers to cover us.”

“All right.” Evan raised his voice. “Everyone! Forward!”

“FORWARD, MATEYS!”

“Aye, aye!” The pirate front line began to move forward.

“But we're going to need to move faster than this,” Roland urged.

“Right. Double time!”

“ON THE DOUBLE YE MANGY CURS!”

“Aye, aye!” The pirates increased their speed to a jog.

“And here's the green flag to signal-”

“Don't bother with that, Evan. Just go straight to orange.”

“Oh. All right. Here's the orange flag to call down a bombing run.”

“Aye, aye,” Batu replied. He took the orange flag and waved it to and fro. The skimmers trailed orange one after the other and positioned themselves for the only clear bombing run, one that funnelled them straight through the bandits' camp. They were met with a volley of arrows and Roland winced as three skimmers immediately began trailing yellow as they peeled away from the battlefield. But they'd done their job in screening their approach by scattering the main body of the bandit forces.

“Charge!” Evan shouted once they were in range.

“CHARRRRGE!” Batu echoed

The pirates let loose with a battle cry in response and accelerated to a sprint. Lofty let out a howl of his own as he reestablished the golden aura, just as the pirate front line crashed into the still-forming front line of the bandits. As the pirates chewed through their ranks a volley of arrows rained down from the heavens. There were yelps of pain and several pirates dropped wordlessly – and lifelessly – to the ground.

“ _No_ …” Evan gasped.

“Evan!” Roland warned. “Stay focused.”

“R… right.” He swallowed and blinked away his tears, forcing himself to focus on the bigger picture; Winning the battle.

“We need to do something about those archers.”

“R-right.” He had to take a moment to think what before he remembered. “Oh! The spears! The left spear unit should move up to take them out.”

“Give the order then.”

“Left spears, move up! Take out those archers!”

“LEFT SPEARS, MOVE UP! TAKE OUT THEM ARCHERS!”

“Aye, aye!” The left spear unit replied. They broke off and moved into position. When they were in range – and bolstered by Lofty's power – they hurled their spears with great force into the unit of archers. Most of the spears found their mark – some fatally – forcing the unit to retreat. And as the pirates continued pushing their way through the bandits' army, the left spear unit moved to rejoin, closing in on the bandits right flank.

“I think we should move the right spears to the bandits' left.”

“Sounds good. Give the order.”

“Right! Right spears to the left flank!”

“RIGHT SPEARS TE THE LEFT! FLANK 'EM MATEYS!”

“Aye, aye!” The right spears replied and moved into position.

Tyran now had pirates mincing through his front line, bolstered by the power of their Kingmaker, pirates flanking him on both sides – similarly empowered – and the skimmers closing in for another bombing run. “All right you gallahs!” He shouted above the commotion. “Ya've made ya point! You win!”

“Wait. Did you hear that? Is he… surrendering? Is Tyran surrendering?” Evan asked.

“Sounds like it to me,” Lofty replied.

“Hold everyone!”

“HOLD FAST, MATEYS!”

The cacophony of battle faded away as both sides ceased combat. “Are you surrendering, Tyran?”

“That's right! You heard me! You win! We surrender.”

“W… we win,” Evan repeated. “Did you hear that?”

“Sure did mun!” Lofty crowed.

“We _win!”_ The pirates raised their voices in victory and Batu's laugh was filled with both mirth and relief.

“Before you celebrate, Evan,” Roland had to raise his voice to be heard. “You'd better call off the skimmers before they-”

“Oh! _Right!”_ Evan quickly hauled out the red flag. Batu held it aloft and waved it fiercely back and forth. And in the nick of time too. The skimmers blazed overhead, just barely pulling up out of what would have been another bombing run. He heaved a sigh of relief.

“ _That_ ,” Roland began. “Was well handled, Evan.”

“You really think so?”

“Aye!” Batu agreed, grinning broadly. “Ye've the makin's o'a great leader in ye, Yer Majesty.”

“You must've studied some tactics,” Roland observed. “Am I right? Because it's not something you just intuit.”

“Yes, that's right. When Father was…” He broke off and swallowed. “When he was sick, we… we studied together to prepare me to become King. Battle tactics was one of the things we studied.”

Roland and Batu exchanged looks. “C'mere, Yer Majesty!” Evan squealed as Batu lifted him onto his shoulders. “ALL HAIL KING EVAN!” he bellowed.

“All hail King Evan!” The pirates chanted back. “Long live the King!”

“Goodness…” Evan mumbled as he turned pink.

“Evan!” That was Aranella. She had threaded her way through the jostling crowd to join them.

“Nella!” Batu hoisted him off his shoulders and gently set him back on his feet, so he could throw himself into Aranella's arms. He pulled away after a moment. “Oh Nella, I was _so_ _worried_.”

She smiled warmly. “I was worried too, but it seems it was for naught.” She cupped his face. “You did _so well,_ Evan _._ I'm _so proud_ of you.” And then she kissed his forehead.

“Evan!” And _that_ was Tani. The sky skimmers had landed to investigate, joined the celebration when they realised it was over and they'd won, and so here she was. She punched his arm so hard that the impact of her fist was actually audible, and Evan clutched that arm with a wounded yelp. “That was amazing! I _knew_ you could do it!”

“Oi, oi, oi!” Lofty objected, jumping up and down on the spot with indignation. “What about _me_ , eh? Youer Kingmaker? Where's all of _my_ praise?”

“You were amazing too, Lofty,” Evan assured him.

“I saw that golden aura from the sky,” said Tani. “It looked like it was making you all stronger from the way you were fighting, right? What did it feel like?”

They exchanged looks. “As best as I can be describin' it, it felt like bein' charged with energy.”

“Right,” Roland agreed. “As if we suddenly gained the power to take on ten people at once.”

“Wow,” Tani uttered. “And that was all thanks to you?”

“It was!” Lofty replied proudly. He turned to Batu. “So I'm ready to bask in the praise now, if youe'd be so kind.”

“As ye wish, Yer Mighty One.” Batu held him aloft in one hand and bellowed. “PRAISE BE T'OUR KINGMAKER!”

“Praise be t'our Kingmaker!” The pirates chanted back. “Praise be to Lofty!” And Lofty laughed.

“All right, that's enough celebrating,” said Roland. “We still have some unfinished business with Tyran.”

“Right,” Evan agreed.

“Aye.” Batu muscled his way through the celebrating pirates with the quintet following in his wake until they reached Tyran.

“Well.” He said. “Looks like you gallahs made good on your promise to come back and thrash us.”

“You bet we did!” Tani replied, hands planted on her hips.

“I still ain't sure how you did it.”

“Three things were in our favour,” Roland explained. “First was our planning and preparation, second was our air support, and _third_ was our Kingmaker.”

“Too right mun! You'd've been stuffed without me.”

He folded his arms. “Well you _helped_. But I'd say our victory was largely down to the sky skimmers.”

“That's what _you_ think.” Roland just sighed and decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight him on it.

“That's some Kingmaker you got there,” Tyran said. “Deceptive too.”

“It just goes to show that there are times when you shouldn't judge a Kingmaker by their size, mun.”

“Right. I'll be sure to bear that in mind in future. And speaking of the future. So. Ya won. What happens now?”

“I… I guess that's up to you,” Evan replied. “The offer to join us still stands, Tyran.”

“Well. I'd be forced to admit that I'm _impressed_. But I ain't convinced.” He folded his arms. “You and ya gallahs may have beaten us, but that don't make you a good King.”

“Now see here!” Lofty objected.

“It's all right,” said Evan. “I… I think I know what you mean. So I hope you'll change your mind, once you see how happy everyone is.”

“I guess we'll see.”

“Yes. We will.”

“If you won't be joining us Tyran, what _will_ you do instead?” Aranella asked.

“Well we ain't sticking around somewhere we're not wanted. We're outta here.”

“And can we expect more trouble from you in the future?”

“Who knows?”

“That sounds like a yes. And if that's the case then-”

“It's all right, Nella,” said Evan. “They're free to leave.”

“ _Evan_ -”

“If they _do_ come back, we'll beat them again. And we'll _keep_ doing it until they change their minds.” She gave a defeated sigh.

“What about our dead?” One of the bandits asked.

“Of course, you're…” He swallowed. “You're free to collect them.”

“And what of our stuff?” Tyran asked.

“Um, well… You can reclaim your personal items… But um…”

“Ye should allow'em te take that what they can carry,” Batu counselled. “But we should be claimin' the rest as the spoils o'war.”

“Right. You can take whatever you can carry,” Evan reiterated. “But the rest we claim as the spoils of war.”

“I suppose that's fair,” Tyran replied albeit reluctantly. “Ya heard the little King. Our dead, our personal effects and anything we can carry are all ours. So let's get to work.”

“We should do the same fer ours, Yer Majesty,” Batu said as the bandits got to work.

“R… right…”

“And we should tend to our injured too,” Aranella added.

“I've got some experience with treating injuries,” said Tani. “So I'm going to help Gerel and the others.”

“I can also assist in that regard,” said Aranella. “Shall we, Tani?”

“Yeah, let's go.”

“Wait! Um… Let me help.”

“Are you sure about that, Evan?”

Tani raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, like are you _squeamish_ , Evan? Because you're not going to be of much help if you _are_.”

“I am a little bit, but um… I think I can still help. If it gets too much, then I'll… I'll help with something else instead.”

They both exchanged looks and nodded. “All right.”

“I'll help too!” Lofty added.

“Let's go then.”

Roland turned to Batu after they'd left. “Guess we're on corpse duty.” Batu winced. “Ah. Sorry. That sounded a lot less inappropriate in my head.”

He sighed. “It be all right, Roland. Ye were just tryin' te lighten the mood.”

The bodies were arranged into a funeral pyre that was lit once everyone was able to attend. And as the flames rose higher, the pirates raised their voices in a mournful song.

The last embers were dying away by the time the bandits had finished collecting their items and everything else they could carry. “We're off then, little King,” Tyran informed him. Evan glanced at the assembled bandits who were patiently waiting to leave. He was surprised to find the dead that they had collected were as yet unburned and unburied. It must've been evident on his face because Tyran glanced back. “We're takin'em to our new home,” he explained. “Wherever that may be.”

“I see. Good luck out there, Tyran.”

Tyran paused, momentarily taken aback by the sincerity in Evan's tone. “Right… uh… Thanks. You too, I guess.” Then he and what was left of his bandits disappeared, melting away into the forest to the north east.

Evan turned back to the funeral pyre. “I should probably say something, but I'm… I'm not sure _what_ …”

“It's all right, Evan,” Aranella soothed. “You didn't know them after all.”

“I-I know but…” He raised his head with a determined expression. “But I'm _still_ their King.”

“That's right, mun,” Lofty encouraged. “Speak from the heart!”

“Go for it, Evan!” Tani added.

He nodded. “I will!” He marched forward and stood before the funeral pyre. “I did not have the opportunity to get to know them better, but as their King, I thought I should say a few words. Despite knowing me just as well, they _still_ chose to fight along side me. I am honoured for that, and… and _grateful_. I have no doubt that they fought bravely and in doing so gave their lives in pursuit of our shared goal. But I think… they would want us to keep going. To keep moving forward. So that's what we're going to do. We're going to build our new kingdom, for them, _and_ for us.” The pirates cheered.

Roland shook his head “… That kid just keeps finding new ways to impress me.”

“YOU'EARD OUR KING!” Batu bellowed. “LET'S GET TE WORK!”

“Aye, aye!” They shouted back. As they dispersed, Evan reappeared.

“You really came up with that just now?” Roland asked.

“Oh. Yes. I-I did. Was it all right?”

Lofty grinned. “Sure was, mun. Yer a natural.”

“T'was a good speech, laddie. They'd be grateful o'it fer sure.”

“Yeah.” Tani punched his arm again. “You're getting good at this.”

He smiled, rubbing his increasingly bruised arm. “Thank you, Tani. But um…. what should we do now?”

“Well _I'm_ going to be helping the skimmers bring the stuff we need back from the Base.”

“Aye, so be I. We can be pickin' through the bandits' camp at our leisure, but once the Wyverns chose their new leader, they're likely te be movin' in, so the Base be our priority.”

“Right.”

“We should go and take a look at the area Aranella picked out from the map and see if it holds up,” said Roland. “If it _doesn't_ , then we're going to need to find somewhere else.”

“Yes, good idea,” Aranella agreed.

“We all know what we're doing?” There was a chorus of confirmation. “Then let's get to work.” And with that, the quintet departed.

* * *

Tani paused in loading up her sky skimmer with the last load of materials and looked back on the place that had been her home for as long as she could remember. “I’ve lived here my whole life…”

“Many of us'ave, girlie,” Batu replied as he adjusted the knots securing his load of materials tohis skimmer. “But'ome is not bein' a word that binds ye to one place. Our people came here lookin' fer better but never found it. Now it be our turn. And this time?” He paused and looked away to the Heartlands, toward the site of their new home where Evan and his companions were. “I think we'ave.”

She followed his gaze and smiled. “Yeah. I think you're right.”

“Now come on. That be enough lollygaggin'. We've still more work te get done afore the day is through.”

“Yes, Boss.” They climbed on their skimmers and took off, completing one last loop around the place the Sky Pirates had made their home for so long and so long ago, before turning their noses to the place that would become their new one. And in doing so, they closed one chapter of their lives by opening the start of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I sure hope that skirmish was worth the wait cos it took me a like a week to write.**
> 
> **Also not 100% on the costume designs but I'll go back and edit them if I have to.**


	14. Chapter 12: The City that Tempted Fate Part 1: To the Forest of Niall

Roland surveyed what was the beginning of their Kingdom to come. The sky skimmers had brought food, goods and materials – anything that could be safely loaded onto the skimmers and flown down – from the pirates homebase, as well as scavenged from the bandits' now abandoned camp, and they had worked through the day to use those materials to erect a large number of tents. They'd even cut down some of the nearby trees and started work on some rudimentary fortifications in the form of wooden fencing.

“It's really coming along, isn't it?” Aranella remarked.

“Oh yes,” Evan agreed. “The pirates work so quickly, it's hard to believe this was all just grass only this morning.”

“I don't know about you, but I can't help but feel completely useless,” said Roland.

Aranella chuckled. “I know what you mean, but as Batu said, we help them more by staying out of their way and leaving them to it.”

“Right.” Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Batu approaching. “Speaking of,” he said and nodded in Batu's direction.

“Oh, Batu. How is everything?” Evan asked.

“That be all the tents pitched, Yer Majesty,” he reported.

“Great! Which one's going to be mine?”

“Which one's going to be _ours_ , you mean,” Lofty corrected.

Batu chuckled at his enthusiasm. “We be leavin' the choice up te you, Yer Majesty. Yer free te pick any tent that be takin' yer fancy.”

“Oh, thank you, Batu! Come on, Lofty! Let's go pick a tent!”

“Right behind you, mun!”

They were about to run off and peruse the tents but Roland stopped them. “Hold on, you two. We need to discuss something first.”

“Yes, we do,” Aranella agreed. “These living arrangements are only going to be sufficient for our short term needs. So we'll need to look into something long term.”

“Right and to do that, we'll need building materials.”

“Oh, you mean like wood and stone?” Evan asked.

“Exactly. Though I'd suggest looking to harvest some wood to begin with, since it'll be a lot more durable than hide. Quarrying stone will require more… well let's just say it won't be as simple. And that's assuming we even have the _tools_ , let alone the _expertise_.”

Evan looked back at the forest that surrounded their encampment. “What about all these trees?”

Roland followed his gaze. “The whole reason we settled on this location was because the trees acted as a screen that would hide us from any potential enemies. If we take too much, we loose that protection. And besides, trees like this are more suited to firewood and small scale construction. If we're going to start building in earnest, we'll want something bigger. Hardier.”

“Right… So what about all the wood that was used to make the Base?”

“That _would_ be ideal but…”

“It be too much'assle te take it all apart and bring it down,” Batu explained. “The skimmers not be built te carry that much extra weight, so if we wanted'em, we'd'ave te bring'em down on foot.”

“That'd be a right undertaking, mun.”

“Aye. A right undertakin' indeed,” he agreed and Evan frowned and hummed.

“Batu, do you have that map?” Aranella asked.

“Aye.” He pulled it out and they crowded around.

“Let's see.” She assumed a thoughtful posture as she scrutinised the map. “According to this, there's a large forest south of here.” She pointed. “The Forest of Niall.”

“It seems to be about halfway between us and Goldpaw,” Roland observed. “Does anyone know if it's _owned_ by Goldpaw, or is it free to anyone?”

“I'm not sure.”

“I believe it be the property o'someone called Niall. Hence the name. But we pirates've never travelled so far south, so we've never met'im. But the stories about'im be sayin' that he not be the most _generous_ o'folks. So if'e's still around, then I don't be reckonin' on'im givin' us anythin' fer _free_.”

Roland folded his arms. “If that's true, it sounds like we'll be needing to make a deal then.”

“But what would we have to offer?” Aranella asked. “We're only just starting out.”

“That _is_ a good question,” he sighed. “But one that's going to depend on exactly what Niall _wants_.”

“But what if he doesn't want _anything_ , Roland?” Evan asked.

“We'll just have to cross that bridge when we get there. But who knows, maybe you owing him a favour will be enough.”

“I guess we'll see,” said Aranella.

“Right. But not today. There's still work to be done here and it's too late in the day to start out on such a long journey. So we'll leave tomorrow. First thing. Which means, Evan. You'll need to appoint someone to stand in for you while we're gone.”

“Right… Um… Who should I chose?”

“Uh, well. I _would_ suggest Batu, but if he's coming along then you'll have to pick someone else.”

“Who would _you_ suggest, Batu?”

“I be suggestin' Qadan. His fightin' days may be behind'im, but'e still be commandin' the respect o'the people. He'll be able te keep everyone in line while yer away.”

“All right. Then Qadan will be acting Chief for tomorrow.”

“Then it's settled,” said Roland. “Let's finish up and get an early night.”

“Righto! Let's go pick out our tent, Evan.”

“Right behind you, Lofty!” The two hurried off.

Aranella smiled after them and commented, “It's so nice to see him happy and smiling again – or at least, happi _er_ and smiling after everything that's happened.”

Roland smiled as well. “I'm sure it is. But more than that I'm sure it's nice to see him acting his _age_.”

“Yes. It is.”

“Lofty seems to be the perfect Kingmaker for him, in that regard. He's got no shortage of self-assurance after all.”

Batu laughed. “Bahaha! That be true. And it be startin' te rub off on the little laddie too.”

“Right. He's already come a long way in such a short space of time.”

“Yes, but… he still has a long way to _go_ ,” Aranella sighed.

“He'll get there,” he replied confidently.

Shouting drew their attention. “Boss! Boss!” Tani, Khunbish and Chingis were running towards them, dodging and weaving past the toiling pirates.

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” Runcible and his new friend, who'd they learned was called Wiff-waff were running along behind them.

Batu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at them once they'd finally arrived. “What be all the shoutin' about?”

“We found something!” Tani exclaimed. “Well, Runcible and Wiff-waff found something at least.”

“And what somethin' be that, te cause such a fuss?”

“It's some kind of statue, but-”

“But it be no ordinary statue, Boss,” Khunbish cut in.

“Aye! It be'avin' the most unsettlin' air te it,” Chingis added.

“Higgle!” They both exclaimed.

Roland, Batu and Aranella all exchanged looks. “Sounds like it might be worth taking a look,” said Roland.

Batu hummed. “Should we call fer Evan?”

“He _is_ our King,” Aranella replied. So they hurried off in the direction Evan and Lofty had disappeared. Both agreed that the mysterious statue was something worth investigating and they all climbed onto the sky skimmers, Roland with Batu, Khunbish with Chingis and Aranella, Lofty, Evan and the two higgledies with Tani.

“So we were looking through the bandits' camp, right?” Tani began after they'd all touched down. “And we noticed-”

“Higgle!” Runcible objected.

“Sorry, _Runcible and Wiff-waff_ noticed something first, and they got my attention. At first I thought it was just a building in amongst the ruins, but it was way out from the main camp-”

“Which is why Khunbish and Lofty didn't notice it when they were investigating the camp the other night?” Roland stated more than asked.

“Right! Which would be weird enough, but it had a funny shape to it too. So we all thought we'd go take a look. But it _wasn't_ a building, it was _this_.” Tani gestured to their discovery. “Seems like the bandits didn't like it either and had it covered up.”

As soon as Roland laid eyes on the mysterious statue, he knew _exactly_ why. The statue was about the size of a large draft horse and seemed relatively innocuous at first glance, but first impressions quickly wore off. As best he could describe it, it appeared to be some kind of dragon, but… a little to the left. It had antlers in place of horns, a strangely shaped face that looked more like a mask, and more eyes than was reasonable – six to be precise. Chingis also wasn't kidding about the statue having an “unsettling aura”. Just being in its presence made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Gazing into its eyes gave him the _distinct_ impression that it was staring _back_ , and he _swore_ that he could _almost_ hear something, as if someone was whispering just beyond the edge of his hearing. “Hey, let's move back,” he said, a suggestion that was met with immediate and unanimous approval. Once he felt himself relax, he asked. “So… what _is_ this?”

“I would assume it's a statue of this lost nation's Kingmaker,” said Aranella.

“So would I,” he agreed but frowned at the same time. The statue hadn't exactly been carved in the most flattering of positions. Its mouth was open in a roar but its tail was curled around it, as if to protect itself. All in all, the statue seemed like it was backing down from something rather than standing its ground. Was that really a good look for a dedication to a nation's Kingmaker?

“It be in pretty good nick fer something so old,” Batu remarked and Roland froze. Because he was _right_. While the rest of the ruins were disappearing under moss and lichen, or were being eroded by wind and rain, the statue's fine details remained as intricate as the day they'd been carved. And whatever type of stone it had been carved _from_ , it was as black as charcoal and was nothing like the quarried stone the lost people had made their buildings from.

“Perhaps it's under some kind of spell,” he suggested.

“But why go to all the trouble to protect one statue and nothing else?” Aranella asked.

“Good question,” he replied. “Whatever the case, I don't like it,” he said at length.

“Do you think it's dangerous?” Evan asked.

“I don't think so.”

“Should we be movin' it away somewhere?” Chingis asked.

“Higgle pig pig!” Both higgledies objected, shaking their heads vigorously.

“Best to leave it be,” said Lofty.

“Lofty and the higgledies are right,” Roland added. “It's so far out of our way that I think the better idea would be to do as the bandits did; Cover it up and just leave it where it is.”

“It's gonna be givin' me nightmares,” Khunbish grumbled.

“You'll manage. At any rate, I don't think disturbing it is such a good idea either. If it _is_ being protected, then there's probably a reason for it, and I _don't_ think we want to find out what that reason _is_.”

“Higgle!”

“Ye'ave a point there,” he conceded.

“We'll tell the others that it's here and instruct them to leave it alone. Now let's get this thing covered and get back. There's still work to be done and we have to prepare for tomorrow as well.” There was a chorus of affirmation and together they re-covered the statue with the tarpaulin that had been covering it previously.

* * *

_Early the next morning_

Evan blearily opened his eyes to someone gently shaking him awake. Aranella smiled back. “Good morning, Evan.”

“Nella?” He replied sleepily.

“It's time to get up.”

“Are we… are we leaving Nella?”

She chuckled. “Not yet. There's a towel and bucket of water for you to wash up with, and breakfast should be waiting for you by the time you're dressed.”

He yawned. “All right.” He rolled out of bed after she'd left and splashed his face with water from the bucket to wake himself up. He looked around the tent and noticed Lofty was missing. Probably already at breakfast he thought, the little Kingmaker _did_ have a big appetite despite his small size after all. He quickly washed and dried his armpits, pulled on his clothes and shoes and stepped out of the tent. The sun was just barely over the horizon indicating that it was very early indeed. The smell of food made his stomach growl and he followed his nose to where breakfast was being served. Roland, Aranella, Batu, Tani, Lofty and a handful of other pirates were sitting and eating their breakfast. This morning it was two fried eggs, three thick-cut slices of bacon and a slice of bread. Juice and water had been served up in a jug and he poured himself a mug of juice after he joined his companions at the table.

“Morning, Evan,” they chorused, or “sunshine” in Lofty's case.

“Morning everyone,” he replied brightly.

“Sorry I left without you, Evan, but you were dead to the world when I tried to wake you.”

“That's all right, Lofty. I suppose I must have been very tired from yesterday.”

“It _was_ a very eventful day yesterday,” Roland commented.

“Aye, it was,” Batu agreed.

“You can say that again,” Tani seconded.

“Did everyone sleep well?” Evan asked.

“More or less,” she replied. “We did our best to make the beds as soft as possible, but we pirates are more used to sleeping in hammocks.”

“They _could_ do with being softer,” Roland agreed. “But you did well with what you had. We'll just have to put getting more bedding onto our todo list for later.”

“Right,” said Evan. “Should we add it to the board?” The pirates had set up a board for pinning notes up with things that needed doing, so everyone could keep track of what needed to be done, as well as what was being taken care of.

“You haven't finished your breakfast, Evan,” said Aranella. “So eat up. We have a long journey ahead of us today.”

“Right.” He began tucking into his breakfast in earnest, but stopped to ask, with his mouth full of food. “How are we getting there?”

“Evan,” she scolded. “You mustn't talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry, Nella,” he replied, his mouth still full of food.

She sighed as Tani laughed. And Batu chuckled before explaining. “We be takin' the skimmers te cut down on travel time. But the winds are not bein' with us today, so I be estimatin' a journey o'bout two days. Three if conditions don't improve, or get worse.”

Evan swallowed his food and repeated. “Three days?”

“That's unfortunate,” said Roland. “I don't suppose there's a spell that can change the winds in our favour?”

“If there be, it not bein' a spell us pirates are familiar with.”

“Hmm. What about you, Evan? You know how to use magic, do you have any spells that could change the weather?”

“Oh gosh. I'm not _that_ strong, Roland. If Father was here, or…” He bit his lip and dropped his gaze.

“Or _Mausinger?”_ He supplied.

“Yes,” Aranella replied. “Such spells would not have been, and _are_ not, beyond either of them.”

“I see. What about you, Lofty? You _are_ our Kingmaker after all.”

“I'm a Faery Kingmaker, not a wizard. If you want more spells, you'll need to find someone to teach you. Or read a spellbook.”

“At least we don't have to worry about storing things,” said Tani. “Our armsbands take care of _that_ problem.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “So we've got enough tents n'bedding stored away fer us all, as well as enough supplies te last us all fer a week. O'course we can be huntin' fer more should we run out.”

“Hold on, if food can be stored in an armsband, why wasn't there a supply of food stored away in Evan's armsband for when, or if he'd need it to escape?” Roland asked.

“Armsbands store items, they don't stop the flow of time,” Aranella explained.

“Ah. I see.”

“Chingis will be comin' with,” Batu continued. “'E'll be our third pilot, an'e'll also be watchin' the skimmers while we be speakin' te this Niall fella.”

Evan looked around. “Where is he?”

“E's te meet us at the skimmers when'e's ready. So if'e is, that be where'e be.”

“If _we're_ ready, we should join him,” said Roland.

“All right.” Evan downed the rest of his juice and stood. “Let's go.”

* * *

Chingis was waiting for them at the sky skimmers along with another pirate that Evan recognised as the elder pirate that had “greeted” them upon their arrival at the Sky Pirates' Base. Runcible and Wiff-waff were also waiting, sitting patiently on one of the sky skimmers and began hopping up down in their excitement when Evan and his companions finally appeared. “Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!”

Chingis and Qadan stood to attention. “King Evan,” they chorused.

“Good morning, Chingis, Runcible, Wiff-waff,” Evan replied brightly. “Are you Qadan by any chance?”

“That I am, Yer Majesty. I was told ye be havin' a job fer me to do while yer away.”

“That's right. I need someone to take charge while I'm gone and Batu suggested you.”

Qadan inclined his head. “It would be me'onour, Yer Majesty.”

“Thank you, Qadan. Then I can safely leave the kingdom in your hands.”

“What be yer orders? Be there anythin' in particular that ye be wantin' done afore yer return?”

“Anything I want done?” Evan assumed a thinking posture. “Let me see… Well… until we get the wood from Niall, you won't be able to build anything, so um…” He trailed off.

Roland stepped in, sensing his uncertainty. “At the moment we have our temporary accommodations as well as our need for food met. What we _don't_ have is water.”

“Oh! _Water!_ Of _course_. I would like for you to complete the construction of a well, please, Qadan.”

“Will do. Be there anythin' else?”

“The beds,” said Tani.

“Oh yes. More bedding for the beds.”

“Aye, aye. Be that all?”

Evan turned to Roland and Aranella. “Um. Is it?” Roland folded his arms and hummed in thought. “I suppose it's too early to begin work on the new river, isn't it?”

“Yeah…” Roland replied. “We haven't decided where we're going to put down our buildings, or _what_ those buildings are going to be.” He turned to Qadan. “I don't suppose you've got a city planner hidden amongst your ranks?”

“'Fraid not, Mr Roland.”

“I didn't think so. We'll have to work things out once we have our building materials secured. Assuming we can even get _that_ far.”

“I'm sure if we ask Niall ever so nicely, he'll be more than _happy_ to help us,” Evan replied.

“Yeah! There's no way even someone as miserly as _Niall_ will be able to say no to _that_ face,” Tani added with a big grin.

Roland couldn't help but smile and chuckle. “I guess we'll see.”

“Well we won't find out if we continue dawdling,” said Aranella.

“Right,” said Evan. “Just the well and bedding then, please, Qadan.”

“It will be done, Yer Majesty. And safe travels te ye all.”

“Thank you, Qadan. If all goes well, we'll be back within the week.”

“I'll'ave someone watchin' the skys fer yer return.”

“Wait, hold on,” said Roland. “If it turns out Niall or whoever _does_ want us to run some errands for him, we may be _longer_ than a week.”

“Oh… that's true,” Evan conceded.

“But surely ye not be _much_ longer than a week, even if that be true,” said Qadan.

“That will probably depend,” Roland replied. “But it would best to set some kind of allowance before you send out a search party.”

“That do be fair. What should the allowance be?”

“Uh, let's see…”

“What about two weeks?” Tani suggested. “Three days one way. Three days back. That gives us, what… eight days in between? I can't imagine any errands he might have for us taking us _that_ long.”

“Sounds good. If we don't reappear in two weeks then, send out a search party.”

“Understood.” He saluted and then departed.

“Before we be settin' off.” Batu paused to pull out a leather canteen from his armsband, one that was full of water. “Here's a canteen fer when ye be getting' thirsty,” he said as he handed it to Evan. “We'll be stoppin' fer lunch, and then we'll be makin' camp fer dinner,” he continued. “Any other stops will be takin' as needed, so if ye be wantin' us te set down fer any reason, get the attention o'yer pilot and they'll signal te the rest te land. Chingis, Tani. We'll be flyin' abreast o'each other so we'ave eyes on each other at all times.”

“Aye, aye, Boss,” they chorused.

“Now to the skimmers and let's be off.”

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” Runcible and Wiff-waff jumped up and down, excited by the prospect of flying through the air on the skimmers, as everyone took their places – Evan and Lofty with Tani and the two higgledies, Aranella with Batu, and Roland with Chingis – and prepared to take off.

“Hold on you two,” Lofty told them. Once they'd settled down and secured themselves to the skimmer, Batu, Tani and Chingis gunned their engines, and they were off. They levelled out once they'd reached a sufficient altitude, exchanged looks with each other to check everything was still in order and then accelerated to travelling speed after Batu had given them the signal. Roland had to turn his head away because Batu hadn't been kidding about the wind not being in their favour. The wind resistance was bad enough on its own but the added pressure of the headwind made it near impossible to breathe while facing it and his eyes watered fiercely. So much for being able to enjoy the view while they flew, he thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

Roland was throughly relieved when Batu finally gave the signal to land. He wasn't feeling hungry yet and the sun wasn't high enough in the sky to be so late in the day, so this was probably just a break and not the preplanned lunch stop. “Thank the gods,” he heard Aranella mutter as her feet touched the grass. Batu's bushy moustache, as well as Chingis' moustache and beard, were now throughly frizzled and Evan, Tani, Lofty and the higgledies all laughed at them when they noticed.

“Well _that_ was fun,” Roland remarked and Chingis snorted.

“That be a lot harder goin' than I thought it would be,” Batu sighed.

“Is there nothing we can do to shield us from the wind?” Aranella asked.

“Well…”

“Yes?”

“It be increasin' our travel time, but we can walk the skimmers fer a while if ye'd all prefer.”

“Walk them?” Roland repeated. “Walk them how?”

“Now don't be askin' me exactly' _ow_ , but the skimmers can'over while they be close te the ground. It's how we move'em around if they need te be moved. So while they're in this'overin' mode, then can be _'walked'_. Or in other words, pulled along without much'assle.”

“Huh. That's handy.”

“Aye. So what do ye say?”

“Yes please,” Evan and Tani chorused.

“Yeah,” Roland added. “Maybe we can start flying again when the wind has eased off.”

“I second that,” said Aranella.

“Me too,” said Lofty.

“Higgle!”

“Aye.”

“Then we be decided,” said Batu. “We'll set the skimmers'overin' and walk till lunch, and then we'll be seein'ow things be.”

* * *

They ended up walking all the way through to dinner whilst clashing occasionally with the local wildlife. The golden grass of the Heartlands had long since turned to green and forest was beginning to close in on both sides.

“We'd better set up the tents while we still have the light,” said Roland.

“Aye,” Batu agreed.

“You three see to the tents,” said Aranella. “I'll take Evan and Tani to go look for some firewood for a campfire.” A supply of firewood had been stored away in Batu's armsband, but it was an emergency ration – only to be used in the event that suitable firewood could not be obtained.

“Good idea,” said Roland. “But if we're struggling by the time you return, we'll need your help.”

“Of course.”

“Oi,” Lofty objected. “What about me?”

“You can help us if you'd like. We may even be able to find some mushrooms.”

“Ooh,” Tani, Evan and Lofty all chorused. “I've not had mushrooms before, mun.”

“They're very nice,” Evan replied. “They have a bit of an unusual taste but I don't think it's unpleasant at all.”

“We don't have mushrooms that often, so it'd be nice to have them again,” said Tani.

“Then let's keep an eye out for mushrooms, as well as anything else that's edible,” said Aranella. She paused. “You _do_ know what edible mushrooms look like don't you?”

“Uhhhh,” they replied and Evan and Tani exchanged awkward looks. “There are _in_ edible mushrooms?” Lofty asked, his tone bordering on disbelief.

“I didn't think so. Unfortunately I don't have my book of mushrooms with me, so I suppose there'll be nothing for it but to have you bring me any mushroom you find and I'll tell you if it's edible.”

“All right!” They chorused. “Let's go mushroom hunting!” Lofty added.

“Higgle!” The two higgledies added.

“You want to come too?” Aranella asked them.

“Higgledy pig!”

“Then by all means. You can help us gather mushrooms. Do you know what edible mushrooms look like?” Wiff-waff responded with the Head Tilt of Confusion but Runcible nodded indicating that he did, which was no doubt thanks to Martha's teaching. “Very good, Runcible. You can show Wiff-waff so he can help you.” Runcible saluted, then he took Wiff-waff's hand and led him away into the nearby woods. “We should head out as well. It won't be easy searching through the woods in the dark.”

They headed into the woods. “So what should we look for first, mun?” Lofty asked.

“Let's focus on firewood first since we'll be needing that more than mushrooms.”

“Righty'o.” They moved through the trees, picking up sticks and branches, and anything else that looked flammable and stored it away in their armsbands, or in Lofty's case, gave it Evan to store in his armsband.

“How much do we need?” Evan asked.

“As much as you can find. We'll have need of more firewood later on don't forget.”

“Right.”

“By the way, Tani, I… wanted to apologise. For what I said the other day. Or at least insinuated. After spending some time in your company, I have come to realise that I have perhaps judged you all a little harshly.”

“You judged us based on what you've heard,” she replied.

“Yes, I did. And I should've known better.”

“It's all right,” she sighed. “Thank you for saying that, but… I know we pirates are good people at heart, but that hasn't stopped us from sometimes doing something well… well, _bad_. It's like Roland said. “Being good doesn't stop you from sometimes doing bad things”. And if the bad things are all people hear about, then they come to think that's all we are, when we're not. I don't _like_ that they think that but… at the same time I guess I understand _why_ they do _._ And I got a little snippy with you because of that so… I'm sorry for that too.”

“You've had a hard life, Tani. You _and_ all the pirates. It's definitely put things into perspective, but… now you've been given the opportunity for a better life, I'm sure this will mean you'll become better people as well.”

“Yeah,” she smiled. “I think so too.”

“I think we've gathered enough firewood for now. Let's see about finding some mushrooms.”

* * *

By the time they returned, Batu, Roland and Chingis were putting up the last tent, so they started a fire and began making dinner. Meat was sliced, vegetables were chopped and Aranella added the mushrooms they'd found to make a stew.

“That sure smells good,” Roland complemented as he, Batu and Chingis joined them around the campfire.

“Thank you, Roland. I used to help in the Castle's kitchens when I was younger, so I know a thing or two about cooking.”

“Ye needn't be shoulderin' the burden all yerself,” said Batu. “Us pirates be knowin a thing or two about cookin' as well.”

“Oh I don't doubt that, especially after the feast the other night. I just thought I'd treat you all to some Dellian cooking for a change. And…well I… I suppose I was feeling a little…”

“Homesick?” Roland supplied.

“Or nostalgic.” She sighed. “Sometimes it's still so hard to believe that I'm really here. And that this time last week I was still in Dell looking forward to Evan's Kingsbond Ceremony.” All of a sudden her eyes started watering fiercely. “Gods I'm sorry,” she mumbled, wiping away the stray tears spilling from her eyes. “I don't know why this is happening all of a sudden.”

“It's the stew innit, mun,” said Lofty softly. “Bringing back all sorts of memories, like. I'm guessing the last time you had anything from Dell, was when you were still _in_ Dell, when everything seemed all right.” Aranella nodded wordlessly.

“Nella,” said Evan. He and Runcible hugged her from one side while Tani and Wiff-waff hugged her from the other.

“You still miss it, don't you?” Tani asked.

“I do,” Aranella sniffled. “Gods you must think me so ungrateful. You've all been so welcoming-”

“We left our'ome out o'choice fer a chance at a better life,” Chingis cut in, but gently. “Ye were thrust from yer home and the better life ye already' _ad_. Ye'ave a right to be mournin' that loss.”

Aranella bit her lip, still fighting back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, so Evan said. “Please, Nella. You've always put my needs before yours, it's all right to put yourself first for once. You don't have to be strong for me all the time.” She stopped fighting then, allowing the tears to flow freely from her eyes. Roland was surprised when Batu and Chingis began singing, the song sounding very much like the mourning song they'd sung for their dead. So perhaps this was another. It only made Aranella – and Evan – cry harder. He hung his head to mask his own tears, even though as far as he was concerned, he had nothing to mourn. _But_ you _were torn from your home just the same_ , said a distant voice in the back of his head, _and your son, as well as everyone you_ _ha_ _ve ever known_ _are_ dead _,_ _unless and_ until _the world is_ saved _._ But he was already resolved to save them, whatever it took, so why was he still crying? _Because loss is still loss, and you are not a heartless man, no matter_ _how_ _much_ _it_ _has become hardene_ _d over the years._

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence and Chingis offered to take the first watch, leaving everyone else – an exhausted Evan and Aranella in particular – to crawl gratefully into their beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Nothing suspicious going on this chapter. Nope. Not a thing. C:**


	15. Chapter 13: The City that Tempted Fate Part 2: Niall of the Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Depiction of what's essentially an animal death.**

_The following morning_

“How are you feeling this morning, Nella?” Evan asked.

“Better thank you, Evan. I'm surprised by how _much_ better I feel actually. As if some of the weight has been lifted from my shoulders.”

“Well ye don't be cryin' te solve yer problems, Aranella. Ye cry te let'em out. That's why ye be feelin' better,” Batu told her sagely.

“Well said, mun.”

“Higgle!”

“Yes,” she replied, taken off guard by his wisdom. “I… suppose you're right.”

“I be'avin' some good news this mornin'. Ye'll all be pleased te'ear that the winds'ave changed from yesterday and now be blowin' in a more favourable direction.”

“Higgledy pig!” The two higgledies cheered.

“Thank the Gods for that.”

“Hopefully it'll be with us all day,” said Tani.

“We'd better eat quickly in case it isn't,” said Roland.

“I be thinkin' the same,” Batu agreed. “So I started on makin' breakfast fer us all. It should be about ready te eat.” So they shovelled breakfast down their gullets and disassembled and packed away the camp as fast as they could before the winds changed again, and ended up breezing all the way down to the Forest of Niall, arriving just before noon.

The trees of the Forest of Niall were truly gigantic, easily both the tallest and _widest_ trees Roland, and indeed the rest of the party had ever seen. They were so massive their roots protruded from the ground in waves, rippling out from their epicentres, creating arches and bridges – some over the many tributaries splitting off from the river emerging from the forest, and their leaves and branches created a canopy so thick there was no hope of setting down inside. Batu gave the signal to land and Tani and Chingis followed his lead as he angled his skimmer into a downward spiral, touching down before the only obvious entrance to the forest; A hole in the base of one of the trees that appeared to be the beginning of a tunnel that led underneath it. Had it been grown that way or carved, it was hard to tell. It was also illuminated by glowing mushrooms – _were_ they mushrooms? - hanging down from the mouth of the tunnel. “It looks like this be our only way in.” He turned to Chingis. “We'll leave the skimmers'ere an'ead in on foot.”

“Aye, aye, Chief. I'll be keepin'em safe till yer return.”

They headed inside. More lowing mushrooms of a different colour served as the tunnel's interior lighting and again Roland wondered if they were growing there naturally or if they'd been cultivated, as the tunnel would've been very dark – and very difficult to navigate – without them or another light source. The tunnel opened out into the forest's interior. Strange… _things_ that Roland could neither identify as plant nor animal drifted languidly through the air. They had the appearance of a heart shaped cage and shone with a soft, pink, aetherial glow. The trees appeared even taller from the ground than they did from the sky and the dense canopy overhead blocked out most of the sunlight, casting the forest in an eternal gloom. It was so prominent that anything that _did_ come filtering down through the leaves was clearly visible as rays of light scintillating through the shade, and breaks in the foliage overhead created the appearance of stars in the night sky. There were strange patterns on the bark. Were they natural or had they been carved?

“Gosh I see what you mean about better wood for building, Roland,” Evan remarked. “Just _one_ of these trees could make enough building material for an entire _nation_.”

Before Roland could reply to this, a familiar voice interrupted. “Why King Evan, is that you?” Approaching them was the grimalkin merchant they had encountered at the entrance to Cloudcoil Canyon.

“Old Tom! It's good to see you safe and sound.”

He inclined his head. “Likewise, Your Majesty.”

“Did you come here looking for Niall as well?”

“In a manner of speaking. I came here with the intention of seeking refuge with the greenlings who make this forest their home.”

“The greenlings?” Roland repeated.

“Yes, that's right. According to the stories, the greenlings are a race of people appearing much like humanfolk, except smaller in stature, green of skin and with pointed ears. Niall is the name of their current leader, but as you can see,” he gestured to the forest. “There appears to be no sign of them, or indeed of _anyone_ living in the forest.”

“Perhaps they're deeper in?”

“Perhaps so,” he conceded. “But if that is true, it is further than I dare to venture. There is… something _else_ within this forest. And I do not care to find out what it is.”

“You could come to my kingdom if you'd like,” Evan offered.

“Your _kingdom_ _?_ Good heavens! Do you mean to say…?”

“I do! This is my Kingmaker, Lofty.”

“Howdy do,” Lofty replied cheerfully.

“Well he's very… ah… _compact_ , for a Kingmaker.”

“Oi, you! None of that!”

“Ah but I'm sure he will grow as big and as strong as Oakenhart in time.”

Lofty stiffened at the mention of Oakenhart's name before scoffing. “Pah. I'll get even bigger than _him_ , mun. Just you watch.”

“Where _is_ this new kingdom of yours?”

“We're building it in the Heartlands,” Evan replied. “But it's been hidden behind a small forest to make it harder to find.”

“That was a very clever idea.”

“It was Nella's.”

“Indeed. Well, I believe I know the forest you are referring to and shall depart immediately. Should I encounter anyone on the way I shall spread the word-”

“No!” Roland cut in. He cleared his throat and continued in a calmer tone. “It would be better if you didn't. The point of hiding it away was for secrecy. If you go around spreading the word to anyone you meet, you defeat the _purpose_ of that secrecy entirely.”

“That _is_ true,” said Evan.

“Yes,” Aranella agreed. “So perhaps it would be best if you left the spreading of the word to our discretion.”

“Yes, I see,” Old Tom conceded. “Once again you speak true. Very well. I will make my way to your- no. _Our_ new kingdom and I will be certain to tell no one of its location.”

“Thank you, Old Tom,” said Evan. “But are you _sure_ you're going to be all right?”

“You need not fear for my safety, Your Majesty, I assure you I will be fine. I made it all the way down here after all.”

“That's true… Well… If you're sure.”

“I am.” He inclined his head. “King Evan. Master Roland. Miss Aranella. His Majesty is most fortunate to have you as his advisors.”

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “Thanks,” he replied.

“We'll see you back at the kingdom, Old Tom,” Evan added. “But if you get back before us, ask for a man named Qadan. Tell him that I sent you, and that we made it to the Forest of Niall.”

“It will be done, Your Majesty.” He inclined his head before leading his llapaca away and out of the forest.

“What do you think he meant by something _else_ being here?” Tani asked.

Roland folded his arms. “Not sure. But I guess we'll find out.”

They headed deeper into the forest and kept their eyes peeled for any sign of habitation. The monsters in this area were large mushrooms with faces that liked to spew a debilitating shower of fungal spores, sylph-like beings that had wings that looked like petals and more whamsters, except they had pointed ears and a tuft on the end of their tails. A howl from deep within the forest stopped them in their tracks.

“What in the Gods was _that?”_ Aranella asked. “Was… was that a _hedgehound?”_

“It be soundin' like one but…”

“But a lot bigger,” Tani finished.

“Sounds like we found the 'something else' Old Tom was talking about,” Roland commented.

“Aye. But let's be hopin' we don't _actually_ be findin' it.”

“It sounded like it was pretty far away. We should keep moving.”

The further they progressed into the depths of the Forest of Niall, the more the party became increasingly aware of being watched. And if that wasn't enough, so too did the sound of whispering.

“Do anyone else be'earin' that?” Batu asked, his voice low.

“I hear it too,” Tani replied.

“Yeah, it's not just you,” Roland added. He looked around and then up, scrutinising their surroundings for any sign of what was making the noise. “It sounds like it's coming from all around us but I can't see anything that looks like it could be making it.”

“Nor can I, mun,” said Lofty. “But I'm sensing a _lot_ of magic above us. I'm pretty sure it's a cloaking spell.”

“Then all this whispering must be the greenlings,” said Aranella. “And they're using a cloaking spell to shield themselves from sight.”

“They must be throwing their voices too,” said Roland. “Because it doesn't sound like the whispering is coming from any one direction.”

“Do you think they're trying to get us to leave?” Evan asked.

“I'm sure they are.”

“So… should I say something?”

“Go on, mun,” Lofty replied. “Get their attention, like. We know they're there.”

“All right.” He cleared his throat first before raising his voice. “Um, hello up there. I'm King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum and I come from a new kingdom in the Heartlands. I wish to speak with your leader, Niall about taking some of his trees to use in building my kingdom.” The whispering had stopped, instead being replaced by a deathly silence that had fallen on the forest. “Please,” he continued. “We mean you no harm.”

The silence stretched out for what seemed like a long time before they received a response. “If ye mean us no harm, then _prove_ it,” a thickly accented voice replied. “There's a tainted monster runnin' around in mah forest. Kill it fer me, and _then_ we'll talk.”

“Um. Are you Niall by any chance?”

“Have ye killed the monster yet?”

“Well of _course_ we haven't,” Tani replied, her tone suggesting she was slightly irked. “You just asked us to go do that like a second ago.”

“Then why are ye still here? Kill the monster, or goh away.”

“Well _he's_ a character,” Aranella remarked in a low voice. “Whoever he is.”

“Where _is_ the monster?” Roland asked.

“Go east of here,” the voice replied. “It's a great galumphing brute, ye cannae miss it.”

“Well. It looks like we have our orders,” he quipped.

Batu sulked. “I don't be thinkin' he wants us te prove we're friendly. I be thinkin' he wants _us_ te take care o'is problems _for_ _'_ im.”

“Be that as it may,” Aranella replied. “It looks like he's not going to listen to a word we have to say unless we do as he asks.”

“Right,” Tani agreed. “So what do you want us to do, Evan?”

“Um. I think if he needs help, we should help him.”

She grinned. “I thought you'd say that. Let's go clobber that monster then, shall we?”

“But we'll need to be careful,” Aranella warned. She turned to Batu. “You _did_ say tainted monsters are more dangerous than usual, didn't you?”

“That I did,” he confirmed. “So if we're te be takin' this monster on, then we'll be needin' te make sure we're ready.”

“Don't forget, mun,” Lofty chimed in. “Youe've got _me_ on your side this time.”

“That be true. But still.”

“Well whatever we decide to do, we're not going to be able to do anything about it until we find it,” said Roland. “But it doesn't mean we have to engage it right away, we could just take a look first.”

“Yes, all right,” Aranella conceded. “That much won't hurt.”

“Let's go then.” They headed east as instructed and eventually came upon the tainted monster that Niall wanted them to take care of, as well as the 'something else' that had spooked Old Tom – and themselves – earlier. It was as they had guessed, a hedgehound, but a truly gargantuan one at that; Roland estimated that it had grown to about the size of a minibus. Purple flames licked its body, just as Batu had described and its eyes were a solid purple.

“Flippin' _Nora!”_ Lofty exclaimed. “Look at the _size_ of it, mun!”

“Gods above what's _happened_ to it?” Aranella asked, horror colouring her tone.

“That be a tainted monster all right,” Batu said. “It be'avin' that dark aura, just like I said.”

“You didn't mention the change in _size_.”

“Ah… So I didn't… But the size is not bein' the _only_ thing what be changin' about'em.”

“Those eyes…”

“Aye. That be the look o'the tainted as I be'earin' it all right.”

“Warlord Waryks had eyes just like that…”

Batu's bushy eyebrows nearly disappeared into his headscarf. “ _Did_ 'e now? Are ye sayin'e were _tainted_ then? _”_

“Well… I'm not sure…”

“He wasn't exhibiting the aura constantly like this hedgehound is,” said Roland. “And for all we know that was his natural eye colour.” Aranella hummed.

Tani looked around. “Hedgehounds come in packs don't they. So where's the rest of its pack?”

“Maybe it killed them?” Roland suggested. “Or… maybe they fled?”

“You mean… it's all alone?” Evan asked.

“Yeah. I guess so.”

Evan and Tani exchanged looks at that before looking back at the tainted hedgehound. It pawed at the trees leaving giant gouges in the bark, sniffed around a little, then sat down on its haunches and howled. It pricked up its ears and twisted them this way and that, listening for a response. But none came. “Do we _have_ to kill it?” Evan asked.

“What do you suggest we do instead?” Roland asked gently as Aranella and Batu both sighed.

“Isn't there anyway to _cure_ it?”

“We don't be knowin'ow or _why_ they come to be tainted in the first place, let alone be knowin' a way to _cure_ it.”

“Lofty? Do you… do _you_ know a way?”

“Sorry, Evan. What youe're talking about is finding a way to remove the taint, or pull out the darkness, like. That's not something I can do, mun, as a Faery _or_ a Kingmaker.”

“Runcible? Wiff-waff?”

They both shook their heads with an apologetic, “Higgle.”

“Sometimes its better to put an animal out of its misery rather than continue to let it suffer,” Aranella counselled.

“At this point it doesn't look like there's anything else we can do for this one,” Roland added. “But we _could_ always put researching the taint on our to do list, so we can look into a way to cure them in future.”

“But…”

“Evan. Sometimes you have to make a compromise between what you _want_ to do, and what you _can_ do. If you _want_ to cure _this_ monster, then that means going back home and not returning to Niall until we _do_ find a way. And _that_ means stalling our kingdom's progress and making everyone live in tents until we can deal with this _one_ monster to _your_ satisfaction. Is _that_ what you would call the mark of a good leader?”

Evan hung his head and his ears drooped. “… No…”

“So what are we going to do, Evan? What are your orders.”

He raised his head and swallowed. “We're… we're going to fight the monster. And we're… we're going to end its suffering.” Tani squeezed his hand.

“All right then.” He turned his attention back to the hedgehound. “Let's see. We have some experience with fighting hedgehounds, so I don't imagine it would be too much different to a regular sized one. But, it's bigger. So that means it will hit _harder_. But it'll _also_ mean it won't be as agile as its normal sized counterparts, and we're fighting it in a forest, so it doesn't have much space to manoeuvre anyway.”

“So… ye be thinkin' we can win?” Batu asked.

“I think it will be difficult, but not impossible. Or at least, not any worse than fighting Waryks.”

“And ye won that battle with less.”

“It was a close call,” he corrected. “But we more or less know what we're getting into this time.”

“Aye.”

“All right.” He called forth his cutlass. “Are we all ready to do this?” They summoned their weapons – all except Lofty who readied his tiny fists – and nodded. “On your mark then, Evan.”

Evan took a steadying breath. “All right. Everyone! _Forward!”_

They charged forward with a battle cry. The hedgehound started and whipped around to face them, baring its teeth in a snarl. It leapt forward. Tani and Batu broke left, as Roland, Evan and Aranella dodged right. It lunged after Roland, its jaws opened wide for a savage bite. Roland blocked the attack with his cutlass, but the weight behind it sent him sprawling on his back and it pinned him there until Batu brought his mallet down on its head. The hedgehound recoiled with a wounded yelp and stumbled around in a daze before vigorously shaking its head as Aranella and Evan helped Roland to his feet.

“I've got this, mun!” A golden aura washed over them and Tani let out a whoop as she was suddenly filled with enough unbridled energy to take on _ten_ tainted hedgehounds. But the aura washed over the hedgehound too and it let out a howl as it lunged at Batu in retaliation.

“Lofty!” Roland shouted.

“Oops, I see it!” The golden aura faded away. “Sorry, mun.”

Batu dug in his heels, holding off the hedgehound's teeth with the shaft of his mallet. The others took the opportunity to rake the monster with their weapons – or Tani's case jab at it with her spear – and it leapt back once more with another yelp of pain. It crouched in preparation for a charging attack.

“Watch out!” Roland warned, moments before it surged forward. They jumped out of the way and as its momentum carried it past them, they switched to their ranged weapons and opened fire, peppering its hide with bullets and arrows. The hedgehound yelped and snapped at the arrows buried in its back with its teeth. “How's everyone holding up?” He asked in the momentary reprieve.

“I don't be thinkin' we can be keepin' this up forever,” Batu replied.

“Right,” he agreed. “The only way we're going to do any real damage to it is if we can pin its movement.”

“Roland, those spines on its back,” said Aranella. “If we can get it on its back-”

“It won't be able to get up again!” Tani cut in excitedly.

“Higgledy piggle! Higgle pig pig!”

“Runcible says to throw them on its head,” Lofty translated. “Just like you did last time.”

They all exchanged looks. “It can't hurt,” said Aranella.

“We'll give it a try,” Roland agreed. “Batu. I'll throw Runcible, you throw Wiff-waff.”

“Will do!” They seized their respective higgledies and threw them as hard as they could. The two higgledies sailed through the air to land on the hedgehound's back. It started and thrashed around, trying to buck them off but they clung resolutely to the spines on its back.

“Well _that's_ helpful,” Tani snarked. Before anyone could do or say anything, the hedgehound suddenly let out a howl and there was an explosion of dark energy that sent the higgledies flying.

“Runcible! Wiff-waff!” Evan yelped.

It crouched again, only this time its spines bristled before beginning to quiver. “Duck!” Roland shouted. They all hit the dirt moments before the spines exploded from its back in all different directions, burying themselves in the nearby tree trunks. The spines regrew now a deep purple, and it followed up the attack with a charge. Everyone was sent rolling with Tani and Aranella gaining their feet quickly. It lunged after Tani, its jaws snapping shut inches from her face as she danced away. Aranella drew her blunderbuster and shot it, so it stopped going after Tani and went after her instead.

“Okay. New plan,” Roland grunted as he got to his feet. “Evan, when it crouches again, hit it with a fireball.”

“Got it.”

“Batu, you're going to knock it back onto its back legs.”

“Aye, aye.”

“Aranella, we're going to attack its back legs to topple it.”

“Understood.”

“Tani, the finishing move will be all yours.”

“Right!”

“Higgle pig!”

“Runcible wants to know what _they're_ doing,” Lofty translated. “And what about me, mun?”

“You guys hang back. We've got this.”

The little Kingmaker sulked. “If you say so.”

The hedgehound crouched. “Evan!” Roland shouted.

“I see it!” He hurled a fireball at the hedgehound just as it began its charge. The fireball exploded on impact, stunning it.

“Batu!”

“Aye!” With a great sweep of his mallet that slammed into the creature's lower jaw, Batu sent the hedgehound reeling onto its back legs.

“Aranella!” They surged forward together and slashed at the hedgehound's back legs. Down it went, sprawling on its back, still in a daze from the blow Batu had applied to its chin. “Tani!”

“I know!” She ran forward, leapt and brought her spear down with all the force she could muster, jamming it through the hedgehound's skull in order to end the battle – and its suffering – quickly. Evan crouched beside it and gently stroked its snout as it spasmed and breathed its last.

“It's done,” said Roland.

“Rest in peace, ye poor devil,” Batu added.

“You all right, Evan?” Tani asked.

He swallowed but stood. “I'm… I'm all right. I'm just sad that there wasn't anything else we could do for it.”

“You're such a big softie, Evan, but…” She smiled. “I think that's a good thing.”

He returned the smile though weakly. “Thanks.”

“We should return to Niall,” said Aranella.

“Right. Let's go.”

* * *

“Well? Did ye kill the monster?”

“Yes, Niall,” Evan replied. “The tainted hedgehound has been laid to rest.” They watched in amazement as the cloaking spell fell away, revealing the home of the greenlings. It was a city in the trees! Multiple stories of countless houses were built onto the sides of the tree trunks, or amongst the branches, and walkways made of ropes and wooden planks spanned from tree to tree, joining them all together. One of these walkways descended to a low platform that was connected to another, lower platform by a folding bridge. This lower platform was decorated with an elaborate structure carved out of wood resembling a welcome gate, denoting this as the entrance to the greenling city. The folding bridge had been drawn back so as to prevent anyone from freely entering the city but was now being extended by two greenlings operating a crank system. They were dressed in grey robes and wore wooden masks that hid their faces. Only their hands and feet were exposed, as well as their hair, and all seemed… off. Their hands looked more like gnarled branches, their feet like roots and their hair appeared to have the texture of plant fibre.

Once the bridge was in place, a third greenling – presumably Niall – stepped across it. Unlike his compatriots, his face was not obscured by a wooden mask. And just as Old Tom had described, he would've been able to pass as humanfolk – albeit a vertically challenged one – if not for his pale green skin and long, pointed ears. He also had long, bushy, straw coloured hair, eyebrows and goatee and wore a grey, brown and green tunic that had been stitched to resemble an owl, a pair of brown, leather sandals, and a hat that had been woven out of twigs. He seemed far more human in appearance than his compatriots but there was a strange uncanniness to his movements that suggested this appearance was actually a spell. Roland wondered if anyone else had noticed but decided not to comment.

“Thank ye, laddie,” the greenling said. “It was a terrible thing tae see the poor beastie suffer.”

“Weren't there nothin' ye could do fer the monster yerself?” Batu asked with folded arms.

“We greenlings are no'fighters. Or why _else_ do ye reckon we hide ourselves away?” Batu grumbled in response to this. “Now then. Ye wanted tae talk aboot chopping down some of mah trees?”

“That's right,” Evan replied. “We need lots of wood to build my kingdom, so we came to ask if we could please have some of yours. You _are_ Niall, aren't you?”

“Tha's me.” Niall folded his arms. “And yer King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, aye? Who're yer friends?”

“I'm his Kingmaker, Lofty.” Niall frowned at him but said nothing.

“And this is Roland, Aranella, Tani and Batu.”

“Wha'aboot yer higgledy companions? Do _they_ not count as friends?”

“You can _see_ them?”

“Ah can. So introduce me.”

“Um, all right. This is Runcible the Righteous and Wiff-waff the Wafty.”

“A pleasure.”

“Higgle!”

“How do you know what a higgledy is?” Tani asked.

“Higgledies've bin around since the world began, but they weren't always called that.”

“What _were_ they called?” Aranella asked.

“Och, what does it matter? Higgledies're what they're known as now. But never mind that. Ah'm no'in the market of givin' away mah trees tae just anyone who comes askin'. What's in it fer me?”

“Oi!” Tani objected. “We killed that tainted monster for you, didn't we?”

“Ye killed that monster tae show ye were _friendly_. _Now_ we're talkin'.” She folded her arms and scowled at him.

“I'm afraid as we're a still fledging kingdom, there isn't much we have to offer at the present time,” Aranella explained.

“Unless there was something else we can do for you, say, another monster that needs taking care of for example?” Roland added. “Otherwise all we have to offer at the moment is an I Owe You.”

“Don't forget, mun,” Lofty chimed in. “This is _King_ Evan youe're talking to. And I'm his Kingmaker.”

Niall stared at him some more before recognition finally seemed to click in his head. “Bless mah wee beard. Are yoo a _faery_?”

“I am!”

“And that thing around yer neck, laddie, if Ah'm not mistaken, is that a _locket?”_

“Oh yes. It is. It was given to me by Lofty.”

“That's right, mun. A commemoration of our meeting, like. Unfortunately I don't have the spells that go with it.”

“Ah _see_.” Niall assumed a thoughtful posture.

“Is that important or something?” Tani asked.

“Perhaps there's somethin' ye can do fer me _after_ all.”

The party exchanged looks. “And what be that?” Batu asked.

“Ah'm close friends with the Grand High Roller of Goldpaw, Master Pugnacious. Me an'auld Puggy go way back, before he were even the Grand High Roller. So Ah know when he's actin' out o'sorts. An'e's _definitely_ been actin' out o'sorts o'late. Unfortunately Ah'm no'a faery, so Ah dinnae know exactly _why_. But if what Ah suspect is _true,_ then Ah have the spells ye'll need.” There was pause before he continued. “O'course I dinnae have them _on_ me. So if ye'll wait a tick, Ah'll be right back.” He disappeared back into the greenling city, affording the party a moment to confer.

“So what do we all think?” Roland asked once he was well out of earshot.

“It be one thing after another with'im,” Batu grumbled.

“Yeah,” Tani agreed. “After we go see what's wrong with his friend – _if_ there's anything wrong with him at all, what if he decides there's something _else_ he wants us to do? We could be doing this _all day_.”

“But if he means what he says, and there really _is_ something wrong with his friend, then shouldn't we help him?” Evan offered.

“I suppose you're right,” she conceded.

“Unfortunately we're not exactly in a position to barter or negotiate,” said Aranella. “It seems we'll either have to do as he asks, or return home empty handed.”

Roland hummed in agreement. “He didn't exactly jump at the opportunity to have a favour owed to him by the king of an upcoming nation. Can't exactly say I'm all that surprised… or that I blame him.”

“Youe're the King, mun,” said Lofty. “What do _you_ want us to do?”

“Um… Well… I think we should go to Goldpaw,” Evan replied. “It won't hurt to at least take a look, right?”

“All right,” said Roland. “Then that's what we'll do.”

“Here you are,” said Niall upon his return. “Ah have the spells ye'll need.” He handed over two pages detailing the name, casting rune and description of two spells, one called Take Heart, the other Give Heart. “Now, yer country dinnae have a name yet does it?”

“Um. Not yet.”

“But ye can at least prove yer royal status, right?”

“Yes, Lofty and I swore a pact over this wand.” He produced the wand which glowed with a golden light.

“It's hard tae say if that'll be enough, so if you doo run intae some problems while yer investigatin', ye can jus'drop mah name. Ah'm well known in Goldpaw, so it'll carry some weight. But jus'in case even _tha's_ no'enough here's somethin' tae prove we've met.” He produced another item that to Roland had the appearance of a badge of office, but one made from wood. It was about hand-sized and carved into the shape of a shield, and the face was embossed with an emblem that resembled a sprouting seed. Presumably this was the emblem representing the greenling nation.

“Is this… important?” Roland asked.

Niall was momentarily puzzled by the question until he grasped the meaning behind it. “Och, no. At least not tae me, it's just a token. An'it's yours tae keep in fact, if ye want. But at the very least, it proves that ye were here in mah forest.”

“Thank you, Niall,” Evan said as he took the token. “We will take our leave now. It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise, laddie. Take care now, and give auld Puggy mah regards.”

“We will!”

* * *

“Success?” Chingis asked when they reappeared.

“Not exactly,” Tani replied.

“What'appened?”

“Niall has requested that we travel to Goldpaw in order to check on his friend,” Aranella explained.

Chingis raised an eyebrow. “And why can't'e be doin' that'imself?”

“It seems to have something to do with Lofty, and the locket he gave Evan,” Roland replied.

“Oh?” He turned to Lofty. “Perhaps ye should be explainin' te us what be so important about this'ere locket.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed with folded arms.

“Gladly! On its own the locket is just a locket like, but with the spells Niall just gave us, the locket can now be used to store away pieces of heart.”

“Right, you mentioned that earlier, but what are they?” Roland asked.

“Every heart is made up of eight pieces, or virtues, see. If one of those virtues is particularly strong, a portion of that virtue can be safely removed and stored in that locket.”

“And why would you need to do that?”

“Because it's the cure for a broken heart, mun!”

Everyone with the exception of Roland – who just looked puzzled – was startled by those words. “A broken heart?” Aranella repeated. “Are you talking about broken heartedness?”

“What _else_ would I be talking about?”

“But I thought that just be a myth!” Batu objected.

“It's no myth, pal, let me assure you of that.”

“If that's true, then does this mean that Niall thinks Pugnacious is broken hearted?” Tani asked.

“That'd be my guess.”

“That's troubling,” said Aranella.

“Who be this Pugnacious fella?” Chingis asked.

“And what's broken heartedness?” Roland added.

The pirates all stared at him. “Seriously?” Tani asked.

“Uh, yeah,” he replied awkwardly. “It's not something I've heard of in Broadleaf. _Or_ while I was in Ding Dong Dell.”

“Remember what I said about the pieces of heart,” Lofty said. “Broken heartedness is what happens when one of those virtues is _stolen_ , or breaks on its own – though such a thing is very rare. It disrupts the balance within a person's heart, so you just aren't youerself anymore. But _how_ the broken heartedness affects you depends on the piece that's gone missing, see.”

“I see.”

“As for who this Pugnacious is,” said Aranella in answer to Chingis. “He's the Grand High Roller of Goldpaw.”

“The Grand'igh Roller?” Chingis repeated. “'E ounds important.”

“Yes, he does. I would assume he's Goldpaw's equivalent to a king or queen.”

“Aye, and if that be true, would'e not be'avin' a Kingmaker o'is own?”

“I would imagine so.”

“So wouldn't'is Kingmaker notice if'e were broken hearted?”

“As if,” Lofty scoffed. “Kingmakers have become so out of touch with the world that they wouldn't even _recognise_ a broken heart if it was their _own_ heart that was broken.”

“But _you_ can?”

“That's right. I'm a faery see, and we faeries are well versed in matters of the heart.”

“I see. An'this Niall fella. 'E be expectin' us to te just walk right inte Goldpaw, all the way up te their leader with no'assle?”

“Niall is well known in Goldpaw, apparently,” Aranella replied. “It seems we'll be able to drop his name and gain an audience with Master Pugnacious. Furthermore if that is not enough, he has provided us with proof of our meeting.”

“I see.” He turned to Evan. “So what be yer orders, Yer Majesty? Where do we be'eaded next?”

“We will be journeying to Goldpaw, Chingis, but um… I think it best if we ate something first.”

“I'm glad you said that, Evan,” said Tani. “Because I'm starting to feel hungry.”

“Well it _is_ lunchtime,” Aranella observed.

“Right,” said Roland. “We should eat our lunch before we move on. If I recall correctly, it's just as far from the Forest to Goldpaw as it was from our kingdom to the Forest. Perhaps slightly further.”

“Aye,” Batu added. “An'it be lookin' like the winds'ave died down fer now. So while they not be slowin' us down, they not be easin' our journey neither. I don't be reckonin' on us arrivin' at Goldpaw till tomorrow.”

They ate their lunch, climbed onto the sky skimmers and flew on into dinner time. After they'd made camp for the night and ate their dinner, night fell revealing the bright glow of many lights on the horizon; The lights of a great nation. Goldpaw was within sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Okay so there's actually quite a lot going on in this one chapter.**
> 
> **Made adjustments to Niall's character so that he no longer has that weird gambling addiction that is the very antithesis of what's supposed to be his defining character trait.  
>  This also changes the whole reason Niall sends them down to Goldpaw. That now being that he is concerned for his friend's wellbeing, you know, _like a friend would be._  
>  The other reason has to do with the nature of the corruption as well as Lofty being a faery. Like, they made Lofty a faery and then did _nothing_ with it.**
> 
> **Made the greenlings into a proper nation as well as a city in their own right instead of… whatever was going on in canon.**
> 
> **This was also the perfect place to formerly introduce tainted monsters. They were mentioned in chapter six but now they actually get to meet one. I'm sure they're thrilled. C:**


	16. Chapter 14: The City that Tempted Fate Part 3: The Bright Lights of Goldpaw

_The following morning_

“Luck not be on our side this mornin', mateys,” Batu informed them after they'd eaten breakfast. “The winds be against us again, an'take a look at the sky up ahead.”

An ugly, black cloud was rolling in over Goldpaw, blanketing the city in shafts of precipitation. “Rain,” Roland sighed.

“Aye.”

“We were so _close_ ,” Evan lamented.

“So what do we do?” Tani asked.

“That be up to you, Yer Majesty,” Batu said to Evan. “We can be choosin' to wait it out, or we can be gettin' as far as we can afore the rains hit us.”

“It looks to be about another day of walking,” Aranella observed. “If we left now, we _could_ be in Goldpaw by evening.”

“But we'll get _soaked_ ,” Evan objected.

“If we walked through the rain then yes we would,” she agreed. “But we have a change of clothes with us. And I'm _sure_ there'd be somewhere in Goldpaw where we could dry off and get changed.”

“And eat, mun!” Lofty added enthusiastically.

She chuckled. “Indeed.”

Tani folded her arms. “Is food _all_ you think about, Lofty?”

“Not _just_ food, mun. I think of _eating_ the food as well, like.”

Evan, Aranella and the higgledies laughed as Tani snarked. “The almighty Kingmaker of the Cradle of Light, everyone.”

“Will the sky skimmers be all right in the rain?” Roland asked.

“Aye,” Batu assured him. “They be built to withstand all sorts o'weather. _Pilotin_ 'em durin' all sorts o'weather be another matter.”

“Right…” He turned to Evan. “It's up to you, Evan. What should we do?”

“Well? Um…”

“The longer we wait around, the longer we drag this out. It's not raining right now, and who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky and it'll have rained itself out by the time it gets to us. _Or_. Maybe it'll rain for three days straight leaving us waiting around for three days.”

Evan hummed in agreement. He looked up and gazed across at the city. “Let's go.”

“Aye, aye,” they replied. They packed up camp and moved out. The path to Goldpaw led them along the coast and trees that resembled weeping willows with glowing, purple leaves began dotting the environment. They crested a hill and paused to take in the view.

Sand stretched before them. Neatly spaced furrows in the sand and the numerous, clean cut bamboo stalks housing a burning candle providing illumination, indicated that this probably wasn't a natural occurrence. Was this some kind of giant zen garden, Roland wondered. All of a sudden the heavens opened and the candles sputtered out one by one.

“Look ahead. You see that?” Roland pointed. Through the downpour, the lights of Goldpaw could just about be made out. “It's not far now, let's keep going.” So they grit their teeth and kept walking. By the time they arrived at the bridge spanning the lake that sat before Goldpaw, night was setting in and the rain had eased off. “All right, we're here.”

“I'm _soaked_ ,” Evan complained.

“We all are,” Aranella replied.

“We'll need to leave the sky skimmers behind while we go and investigate,” said Roland.

“But what about Chingis?” Evan objected. “That means we'll have to leave _him_ behind as well.”

“We'll figure out what do with the skimmers and Chingis when or _if_ we find somewhere to stay. We may be out of luck and everywhere is full.”

“I'll be fine, Yer Majesty,” Chingis assured him. “I'll go ahead n'pitch meself a tent while I wait'ere,” he added.

“Are you sure?” Evan asked.

“Aye. I'm sure.”

“Well… all right. If we find somewhere to stay, or something to eat, we'll come back for you.”

“Thank ye, Yer Majesty.”

“There's one more thing we need to discuss before we head in,” said Roland. “Evan, I noticed you used your full name when we spoke to Niall. The greenlings are one thing, but it won't be the same here. From posts made on Leafbook it's very clear that Goldpaw is on the network, which means they'll have heard about the coup. Now there's no mention anywhere of you being half human and there _certainly_ weren't any pictures of you making the rounds, but they'll know who King Evan is. And I would assume the Royal Family – sorry – _previous_ Royal Family of Ding Dong Dell as well. You can't be King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum while in Goldpaw, all right?”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “'E be'avin' a point there. Ye'll need to be choosin' yerself a new name afore we go in.”

“Right… um…”

“Don't you worry youerself, Evan,” said Lofty. “ _I've_ got one for you. Follow me you lot.”

“Lofty _wait!”_ Roland demanded. “ _Tell_ us before you-” But Lofty was already crossing the bridge to Goldpaw, leaving them no choice but to follow. The bridge had been assembled from blocks of stone, and lanterns that had been carved from the same stone had been set along the walls at intervals, providing illumination for the journey across. Two soldiers were standing guard at the city entrance gate. They were wearing bronze coloured armour and were… wait. Were they… _dog_ people? As they got closer, the answer became clear. Yes. Yes they _were_. Dogs in Goldpaw? Cats and mice in Ding Dong Dell? Whatever was next? _Bird_ people? The guards crossed their spears when they got close, blocking the way forward. “Halt, travellers. What business do you have in Goldpaw?” One demanded. They spoke in yet another accent entirely.

“Oi!” Lofty objected. “Show some respect, mun. This is King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum youe're talking to-” Roland face-palmed so forcefully that his palm met his face with an audible _smack_. The higgledies laughed while the others did their best to stifle their chortles. “-and I'm his Kingmaker, Lofty.” The guards were taken aback, so Lofty said. “Show'em the wand, Ivan.”

“R… right.” So he did.

The two guards conferred with each other. “That's a kingsbond all right,” one muttered.

“Which makes him a _real king_.”

They straightened up before bowing. “Begging your pardon, Your Majesty, we had no idea who you were. What country are you from, if we may ask?”

“It doesn't have a name yet,” Evan replied. “We've just started out, you see.”

“I see. And what brings you to our fair nation?”

Roland stepped in. “Actually we're here on behalf of Niall.”

Immediately their demeanours brightened. “ _Niall_ you say?”

“That's right.”

“Well why didn't you say so in the first place? Niall is well known in Goldpaw and any friend of his is a friend of ours. He _is_ all right, isn't he?”

“Yeah, he's fine. There was something he wanted us to do here.”

They stepped aside. “Then welcome to Goldpaw, Envoys of Niall. Lady Luck has smiled upon your arrival today, my friends. You have arrived at a most auspicious time indeed.”

“Why's that?”

“When the clock strikes nine, Master Pugnacious will be announcing the tax rate for the month in Fortune Square.”

Roland looked up at what he assumed to be “the clock”. It was a giant clock tower with four clock faces on each side and was so tall that it would be easily visible from every part of the city. At the very top of this clock tower was a statue of a golden dragon with a red mane and five tails, presumably this nation's Kingmaker. The clocks read half past seven.

“Looks like we have some time to get changed, and maybe get something to eat.”

“The Dreaming Camomile Inn is just up the way. You can talk to the proprietress about renting some rooms. As for food, there are a number of vendors selling food along the way.”

Tani put her hands on her hips. “Since Ev-uh- _I_ _van's_ royalty, shouldn't that mean we're entitled to an escort?”

“That's fine,” Roland cut in. “We don't need an escort. Though a _map_ might be useful.”

“Yes, of course. A moment.” The guard disappeared into the nearby guardhouse and reappeared with a map in hand. “Here you are. I've marked out the Inn and Fortune Square for you.”

“Thanks.” He studied the map for a moment before announcing, “Let's go.”

“Enjoy your stay in Goldpaw, friends.”

“Thank you, we will,” Evan replied politely.

“ _Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum, really?”_ Roland repeated once they were out of earshot of the guards.

“It's perfect, mun!” Lofty replied brightly. “They didn't suspect a _thing_.”

“And we were fortunate they didn't,” said Aranella.

“I suppose it be too late te change it now?” Batu asked.

“I'm sure the guards would find it strange if they caught wind of _another_ royal entering Goldpaw, one they didn't happen to grant entry to,” Roland confirmed.

“Aye. It looks like ye bein' King Ivan from now on then, Yer Majesty.”

“All right.”

“And we should all try to remember that,” Aranella added.

“By the way, what was that about, Roland?” Tani asked. “Why don't we need an escort?”

“Niall sent us here to see if Pugnacious was broken hearted. The guards just told us that he'll be appearing in Fortune Square to announce the tax rate. That sounds like a _public_ announcement, which means we won't need to gain an audience with him. And if he _isn't_ broken hearted, we'll be able to leave right afterwards, or at least figure out what we're going to do next.”

“And if he is?”

“Then we'll _still_ need to figure out what we're going to do next,” he said and looked ahead, the sight that awaited making him grind to a halt. Goldpaw was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but that wasn't what had made Roland loose his forward momentum. Many of the lights were candlelit lanterns, but just as many were unmistakably _electric_. Apparently Goldpaw had discovered a way to harness the power of _electricity_ , and not just that but _neon lighting_ as well. Two blazing pink dragons atop two enormous paper lanterns flanked the archway ahead, and spotlights swept back and forth in the distance. The city was awash with colours.

“Gosh…” Evan mumbled.

“I'd heard Goldpaw was showy, but… blimey…” Tani agreed.

“I've never seen so much _light_ ,” said Aranella. “This is _nothing_ like Dell.”

“Beautiful, en't it? And look at all those dragons, mun. These people sure do know how to decorate, like. I think I'm gonna like it here.”

“What do we know about Goldpaw?” Roland asked.

“Not much truth be told. Ye'ear tales o'Goldpaw bein' very… extravagant. And if the stories be true, all the casinos'ere are state-owned. Must be earnin'em a fortune.”

“So the casinos are run by the government, huh? … Interesting.” _Interesting_ was putting it lightly. “Anyway let's go. We have _some_ time but not a lot.”

“Right,” they chorused. As they walked up the street, the dogfolk stared at them as they passed.

“It doesn't look there are many humanfolk here,” Aranella remarked.

“And we're soaking wet as well,” Tani added. “We must look like a right sorry sight.” They passed several shops selling various merchandise that caught their eye. “Look at all this stuff. Isn't it pretty?”

“It is,” she agreed, just as fascinated.

But Batu turned his nose up them and muttered, “Bah. They be _tacky_ is what they is.”

The signs above these shops were in yet another foreign alphabet, yet Roland was greatly surprised to find that he could read _this_ language as well. But he thought it best to keep that to himself this time unless absolutely necessary, as he had no justification for this after all. And he also wasn't yet sure if the others were able to read it either. As they passed several restaurants and tea houses, the air became filled with the smell of food being cooked. Lofty inhaled deeply. “Smell that, mun!”

“Smells delicious,” said Evan.

“It _does_ ,” Tani added.

“Let's focus on our priorities,” Roland reminded them. “We need a change of clothes right now more than we need something to eat.” They stopped before the doors to the Dreaming Camomile Inn. “Ugh, _wait!”_

All faces turned to Roland. “What is it, Roland?” Evan asked.

“We don't have any money…”

“ _Oh_ …” The others collectively groaned.

“That puts renting a room off the table,” said Aranella.

“ _And_ eating,” Tani added.

“We're Envoys of Niall though, mun,” said Lofty. “ _And_ royalty. Surely they'll give us some freebies.”

Roland folded his arms. “Well I doubt _that_ , but… We can manage without renting some rooms, what we _really_ need is somewhere to dry off and change. Maybe they'll give us _that_ much.”

“I suppose we'll see,” said Aranella. They stepped inside.

The proprietress was an elderly dogfolk woman. She looked up and smiled as they approached. “Arf, arf arf! Greetings, travellers, and welcome to the Dreaming Camomile Inn. I am Lady Pekingese, how can I help you today?”

“Hi we're-” Roland began but the proprietress cut him off.

“Arf! Why goodness me. You're all soaked to the bone!”

“Yeah, that's kind of why we're here. We don't have any money to rent a room, but we _were_ hoping we'd be able to dry off and change somewhere.”

“Well-”

Lofty cut her off before she say anything further. “Just so as you know, like, this is King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum-” Roland _sighed_. “-of a brand new Kingdom to Come, mun, _and_ we're Envoys of Niall.”

“A _king_ you say? _And_ Envoys of Niall?”

“That's right. Show her, Ivan.”

“All right. This is my Royal Wand, and the token from Niall.”

“Arf, arf! Any friend of Niall's is a friend of ours, Your Majesty. And I'm not so heartless as to force someone – _especially_ two children – to walk around while soaked to the bone, even in these trying times. Very well. The bathing area is down the corridor to the left, you can dry off and get changed in there.”

“Thank you ever so much,” said Aranella.

“Arf! You are very welcome.”

The bathing area had enough rooms for all of them, so they disappeared into their chosen room and reappeared in their change of clothes with Aranella, Evan and Roland returning to their Dellian outfits. She stared down at her maid uniform and sighed. “Unfortunately I didn't have the time to grab the rest of my clothes, otherwise this would be the _last_ thing I'd wear again.”

“Maybe we could get some more while we're here?” Tani suggested. “I'd _love_ a Goldpaw outfit myself.”

“We don't have any money remember,” Roland reminded her.

“And that not be why we're'ere,” Batu added.

“Oh. Right.”

“When we _do_ get some money, we _could_ always come back,” said Aranella.

“Yeah! I'd like that.”

“Oh me too,” Evan agreed.

“And me!” Lofty added.

“Let's see if we can get something to eat before we worry about that,” said Roland. “We've got about an hour before the announcement, and we don't want to miss it.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “Ye'ear tales of Goldpaw makin' their food with spices, spices what be burnin' yer tongue and warmin' yer insides. If that be true, I could sure be doin' with sumthin' like _that_ after bein' drenched like we was.”

“I think we all could,” Aranella replied.

They thanked the proprietress for her kindness and were about to leave when Evan stopped and ran back. “You were ever so kind, Lady Pekingese. Is there something we can do for you?”

“Arf, arf! Actually, I was thinking about that, and I believe there _is_. You're from Ding Dong Doll originally aren't you?”

“That's right.”

“Do you have any recipes you could share with me?”

“What about your stew, Aranella?” Tani suggested. “It was delicious.”

“Well… I suppose it can't hurt.” She wrote down the recipe with a pencil and on a slip paper supplied by Lady Pekingese. “Here you are.”

“Arf, arf, arf! Thank you most kindly. I look forward to making this very much. And should you come into some money in future, you're all welcome to stay here anytime.”

“Thank you!” Evan replied.

“Now let's go find something to eat,” said Roland.

* * *

They entered the first restaurant they came across. A dogfolk waiter greeted them at the door. “Greetings, travellers. It is most unusual to see humanfolk in Goldpaw. And what fascinating accents you all have. Have you come from very far?”

“You could say that,” Roland replied.

“We're from Ding Dong Dell,” Evan supplied.

“And _we're_ from Cloudcoil Canyon,” Tani added.

“And you, sir?”

“Uh. Broadleaf. Originally.”

“Longfang's scales, that _is_ very far indeed. What brings you all the way to Goldpaw, if I might ask?”

“We're here on behalf of Niall,” Roland explained.

“ _Niall_ you say?”

“That's right, mun. And this hyur's King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum of a brand new Kingdom to Come, and I'm his Kingmaker, Lofty.”

“Visiting royalty? _And_ Envoys of Niall? Lady Luck has smiled upon me today! What can I get for you, Your Majesty?”

They exchanged grimaces. “Well, actually…” Evan trailed off.

“We be a bit strapped fer cash ye see,” Batu explained.

The waiter's expression faded a little. “I _see_ … well of course any friend of Niall's is a friend of ours. And we would _usually_ be honoured to serve visiting royalty. But I'm afraid that money is just too tight these days to allow me to do so on the house.”

“Oh dear,” said Aranella sympathetically. “We're sorry to hear that.”

“The proprietress of the Dreaming Camomile Inn said something similar. Has business not been going well for you guys of late?” Roland asked.

“It's not that, it's the tax rate you see. For the past two months the tax rate has been at it's highest ever.”

He frowned. “And why is that?”

“It is as Lady Luck has decreed.” They exchanged confused looks. “All will be explained at the announcement of next month's tax rate. I trust you'll be attending?”

“Yeah, we'll be there.”

“Then perhaps I will see you there.”

“Sure. But we're not necessarily asking for a freebie. Is there some work we could do for food?”

“One or two of you perhaps. Not for _all_ _five_.”

“Right… Well, we'll see what the other places have to say. If we end up having to work for a meal in different places, one or two of us will return. Is that all right?”

“Yes, that is acceptable. May Lady Luck smile upon you, Envoys of Niall.”

It was the same story everywhere else they went, until they checked out the Sweet Saffron Tea Shop.

“Tell you what,” said Mistress Chow Chow. “We offer a delivery service as well as our takeaway and eat in, and one of my workers has gone sick. If you cover his delivery round, I'll pay you in food. Of course I realise you're new to Goldpaw, so I'll also give you the directions to each address so you know where you're going. How does that sound?”

“That sounds fair,” said Roland.

“Here's the catch. To save on ingredients, you can only all have the same dish, so you'll have to choose one that you'll all want to eat.”

“Understandable.”

“I'll get the delivery orders going while you choose what you want to eat. Here's our menu.”

“What about Chingis?” Evan asked.

“Oh, right. One of our number is waiting outside the city, so we're actually seven people eating, not six.”

“Understood, I'll cook up enough to feed seven then.”

“Thanks.”

As she disappeared into the kitchen, they crowded around the menu. “We want sumthin'ot,” Batu insisted.

“But not _too_ hot,” said Aranella.

“We also don't want to be ordering something expensive,” Roland added. “That wouldn't be fair.”

“What about this?” Tani asked and pointed. “Hot Streak Spicy Noodles. It doesn't look like it's too spicy, _or_ expensive. _And_ the serving size looks big enough for dinner.”

“Oh that _does_ look good,” said Evan.

“It sure does. Are we all in agreement then?” Roland asked. There was a chorus of confirmation. “Lofty?”

“I'll eat whatever you put down in front of me, mun,” Lofty replied with a wide beam.

“Right, of course,” he said as the others chuckled. “What about you guys?”

The higgledies shook their heads. “Higgle pig hig.”

“They say thanks but they don't eat,” Lofty translated.

“You're sure?”

“Higgle.”

“All right then.”

Mistress Chow Chow reappeared. “The orders are being cooked. Have you decided what you'll be eating?”

“We would like the Hot Streak Spicy Noodles please,” said Evan.

She beamed. “An excellent choice. But as you're new to Goldpaw, I can offer you a version that is mildly spicy if you're not accustomed to regularly consuming hot food.”

“ _Please_ ,” said Roland.

“Very well. They should be ready for you by the time you've finished making all the deliveries.”

“Great, thanks.” He glanced at the clock tower. “Will it be possible to get that to go?”

She did the same. “Yes of course. I wouldn't want you to miss the announcement after all.” She pulled out a pencil and some paper. “Now while we're waiting, I'll draw you a map of all of the points of delivery so you know where to deliver them.”

Once the delivery orders were ready, they split into three teams – Evan with Lofty and Aranella, Tani with Batu and Roland with the higgledies – in order to tackle the deliveries quickly and efficiently and set off, armed with the directions Mistress Chow Chow had scribbled for them. By the time they had all returned to the tea house, there was only ten minutes remaining on the clock, and the streets were already crowded with dogfolk as they began making their way to Fortune Square to hear the announcement.

“Here you are, as promised,” said Mistress Chow Chow as she set their spicy noodles down before them. They had been packaged in white, cardboard carry packages that were about lunchbox sized.

“Great, thanks,” said Roland. “Runcible, Wiff-waff? Do you think you could take one to Chingis?”

“Higgle!” Runcible replied.

“He said yes,” Lofty translated.

“Who are you talking to?” Mistress Chow Chow asked, her expression puzzled with a hint of concern.

“Higgledies,” Roland explained. “You uh… probably can't see them.”

“I see…” She replied in a tone that suggested even greater concern.

“Also Runcible, Wiff-waff. You're probably better off waiting for us with Chingis, all right? We wouldn't want you to get lost looking for us.”

“Higgle.” They saluted, then picked up the lunchbox between them and scurried off with it. As they zoomed away, Mistress Chow Chow did a double take, realising that Roland hadn't been kidding.

“Anyway we should start heading up there ourselves. We've got less than ten minutes.”

“Right,” they chorused. They all grabbed their lunchboxes and fell in with the crowd.

“Look at all these people,” said Tani. “We wouldn't've even _needed_ the map to find our way _after_ all.”

“Yeah,” Roland agreed. “Though I _would've_ liked to have gotten there sooner but… I guess it couldn't be helped.”

They filed through the gates to Fortune Square with the rest of crowd and managed to secure a place at the front. Their attention was immediately arrested by the square's centrepiece; An enormous statue. “What the devil be _that?”_ Batu uttered, as Roland wondered the same. The statue had humanoid features but otherwise wasn't humanfolk; It had deep blue skin for a start, red hair, cat like ears and no less than six arms. Its upper hands were raised to the heavens, its middle pair clutched a pair of bells, and its lower pair held a dice in each. Was _this_ their Kingmaker, he wondered as he looked from the statue to the dragon atop the clock tower and back, now thoroughly confused.

“I see your confusion, my friend,” said a helpful dogfolk man. “That statue atop the clock tower is our Kingmaker, Longfang. This,” he gestured to the statue. “Is Lady Luck, our Lady of Fortune, of which our beloved Kingmaker is an agent.”

“We were told that Lady Luck determined the tax rate but they didn't explain _how_. Could you perhaps shed some light on this?”

“Oh but of course. Every month Lady Luck rolls the dice you see in Her hands to determine the tax rate for the coming month. Should-”

“Hold on. You mean it _moves?”_

“Oh yes, that is no mere statue. It is an elaborate automaton that was constructed at the founding of Goldpaw, in the image of our fair Lady of Fortune.”

“Golly!” Evan exclaimed. “I can't wait to see it in action.”

“Me too!” Added Tani.

“In a moment you shall!”

“You were saying?” Roland prompted.

“Ah yes. Should She roll a One, we pay no taxes at all.”

“None at all?” He asked with a frown. “For a whole month?”

“Indeed! But alas, for the past two months she has rolled Sixes.”

“Which means?”

“The taxes increase sixfold.”

“Sixfold!” The party exclaimed.

“How could anyone _afford_ such a rate?” Aranella gasped.

“It has been difficult, I must confess, and I cannot say a One would not be unwelcome at this time, but such are the vagaries of fortune. And without fortune, what is Goldpaw?”

“Taxation based on a dice roll seems a little… irresponsible…” Roland commented neutrally.

“Well, it is easy for one who does not live here to be so readily dismissive of our ways, but that is the way it has been since Goldpaw was founded, and many centuries have passed since then. Lady Luck has never lead us astray before, and She will _not_ do so _now_.”

“Well all right… if you say so.”

The crowd suddenly began murmuring excitedly. “At last, it is time!” One exclaimed.

“Ah, and here is Master Pugnacious now.”

A portly dogfolk man flanked by a dogfolk woman approached Lady Luck. Roland wasn't terribly knowledgeable when it came to breeds of dogs – although most of the dogfolk of Goldpaw seemed like mongrels anyway, the woman being no exception – but Pugnacious was clearly a pug and the pun made him inwardly groan. He was dressed in dark green robes of the finest silk with a moon and star emblem embroidered on the front in gold thread, while the woman was garbed in purple with the emblem embroidered in silver, and in his hand he held a staff of gold topped with a single large dice. He ascended the wooden steps leading up to the dais upon which Lady Luck sat and bowed, and a hush descended upon the audience. “Lady of Fortune!” He cried, raising his hands – and staff – aloft. “May luck be on our side this month!” He gripped the staff with both hands and with a light _thunk_ , it struck the wood beneath his feet. There was a moment of silence, then, with a mechanical whirring, Lady Luck began to move.

“Gosh look at _that!”_ Evan exclaimed.

“Amazing!” Tani agreed.

“What a _sight_ , mun!” Lofty added.

The automaton raised the left hand that held the dice and then dropped it. The dice hit the dais with a heavy _thud_ and the audience watched with baited breath as the dice rolled and settled on… a fi- _no!_ Another _six!_ There was a great cry of shock and dismay.

“And I was certain our luck had _turned_ ,” the dogfolk man beside them sighed.

Even the dogfolk woman seemed surprised by this turn of events. “Another Six?” She muttered to herself.

“What was _that_ mun?!” Lofty exclaimed. “That dice has a mind of its own!”

“You guys saw that too right?” Roland asked, his voice low. “That dice was _clearly_ about to land on a five, wasn't it?”

“It was,” said Aranella, her expression a troubled frown.

“Saw it plain as day,” said Batu. His arms were crossed and his expression was a scowl.

“Yeah, me too,” said Tani.

“Um. What does it mean?” Evan asked.

“It be meanin' sumthin' fishy be goin' on is what.”

“The taxes for the month will increase sixfold!” Pugnacious declared. “Tighten your belts and trust to Lady Luck, fellow citizens of Goldpaw. All will be well!” With woeful mumbling, the crowd began to disperse.

“Another Six, Master Pugnacious?” The dogfolk woman spoke once the Grand High Roller had descended the steps. “Can Goldpaw really handle such a tax rate for the third time in a row?”

“I share in your concern, Ya Ya,” he replied. “But all is as the Mistress of Fortune wills it, and she has never lead us wrong before.”

“No, I… I suppose not… Very well,” she said, though reluctantly. “I will trust to Lady Luck.”

“It is all we can do in these trying times.” They departed, with Ya Ya sparing a final look back at the automaton before falling in behind.

The party moved out of the way of the still dispersing crowd. “So, Lofty,” said Tani. “That was Master Pugnacious. Did he look broken-hearted to you?”

“I'm afraid so, mun. And the missing piece is restraint.”

They all sighed. “Somehow I knew you were going to say that,” said Aranella.

“That's only the _half_ of it, like.”

“What do you mean?” Roland asked.

“You remember what I said about pieces of heart, and broken heartedness right? Well, if a broken heart is left broken for too long, something called a nightmare will begin to grow in the space left behind.”

“That sounds… unpleasant,” Roland remarked.

“It sure is. But… that's not what's happening hyur, see. Instead of a nightmare, there's just… darkness. But it's functioning as if it's another piece of ambition.”

“So he's what? Got double the ambition?” Tani asked.

“Double the ambition and no restraint!”

“ _That_ complicates things,” said Roland. “And what exactly caused his broken heart in the first place?”

“No clue, mun! Once upon a time there was a nasty wizard who could break a person's heart whenever he liked; He just reached inside them and tore a piece out. But he's long gone see, and the heart _can_ break on its own like, but that's _rare_ , mun. It takes a _really strong_ surge of emotion to do _that_.”

“I see…”

“So what does this mean, Lofty?” Evan asked.

“I'm afraid it means that fixing him up isn't going to be as simple as we first thought. The darkness in his heart is there for a reason see, but did it _cause_ his heart to break, or did his broken heart let it in? Cause if it broke his heart in the first place, then it needs to come out now doesn't it? Or it'll go breaking all over again.”

“Seems like there's more to all this than what we can see,” said Roland. “Which means we'll need to investigate. But before we _do_ , Evan, you'll need to understand what that will entail. We'll be interfering with the affairs of another nation. Depending on what we find there may very well be consequences, not _just_ for the people of Goldpaw but for _us_ as well. Are you prepared to take that risk? To accept what will follow?”

“Well… Um… It looked like there was something going on with the dice. And Pugnacious is broken hearted and missing his restraint. So it seems to me… as if the two are connected… right?”

“Go on?”

“So… what if Pugnacious did something to the dice roll? If that's _true_ , then… then he's been _stealing_ from his citizens! We cannot stand by and allow that to continue. We _must_ find out what's happening, _especially_ if we can make things right.”

“That's the spirit, Evan!” Lofty praised.

“Yeah!” Tani agreed. “I knew you'd say that.”

“As did I,” said Aranella with a proud smile.

Roland nodded. “Than that's what we'll do.” ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: So here is where I reveal what the corruption actually is this time around. What it does in canon was actually pretty consistent but what it _was_ , was _super_ vague and undefined. So I defined it this time by turning it into a form of broken heartedness, neatly bringing back a concept from the first game and making Lofty being a faery have a _purpose._**
> 
> **The party also notice the dodgy dice roll this time around instead of being inexplicably oblivious.**
> 
> **And as you may have noticed, Doloran, who had no business being in Goldpaw in the first place, has been subsequently removed. This has allowed Pugnacious to flourish as character, though you won't be seeing that for a few chapters.**


	17. Chapter 15: The City that Tempted Fate Part 4: Bradley from Broadleaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mention of death from overworking.**

“But first, we'll need to find a place start-” Roland was suddenly accosted, or rather greeted enthusiastically by a humanfolk man with carrot red hair and beard dressed in Goldpaw finery.

“ _Hey_ man! Great to see a fellow Leafer!” Roland had been somewhat dubious but had otherwise rolled with it for convenience, but all the people who had said that his accent had sounded like the one spoken in Broadleaf had _not_ in fact been kidding; If not for the words he was speaking, Roland could've easily mistaken the man for a fellow Usonian. “Judging by _your_ attire you ended up in Dell. Bad luck, man. I heard about the coup. We Leafers can’t catch a break, huh?”

“Tell me about it,” he replied smoothly. “But what’s _your_ story?”

“Why don’t we take this inside?”

“Do we have time for this?” Aranella asked pointedly.

“Well…” Roland trailed off.

“How long has it been since you left?” Asked Tani.

“It _has_ been a while.”

“And have you spoken to anyone from Broadleaf since?”

“Not since I left.”

“It'll be fine, Miss Aranella,” Batu assured her. “Let the lad'ave some time with'is people.”

She sighed at that. “All right. Since you put it like _that_.”

“Yeah… It _would_ be nice to catch up,” Roland added. _Gotta stay in character after all_ , he thought.

“Great!” The man lead them out of Fortune Square. “Name’s Bradley by the way.”

“Roland. This is Aranella, Tani, Batu and Ev-uh… _Iv_ _an_ -”

“ _King_ Ivan,” Lofty corrected. “And I'm his Kingmaker, Lofty.”

“Ooh, visiting royalty,” Bradley replied. “And from Ding Dong Dell no less.”

“We're not from Ding Dong Dell actually,” said Evan. “At least… not anymore. We have a new country now.”

“Yeah? What's it called?”

“Um… it doesn't have a name yet,” he replied with a touch of guilt.

“Well that's okay. Sometimes when you're naming something it comes to you right away. Other times, it just takes a while. So don't sweat it, all right?”

“All right,” he replied, sounding reassured.

“We don't get a lot of humanfolk around here, so I came over to say hi. Thought you were more refugees from Ding Dong Dell at first, until I heard Roland talking… Although I guess you technically still _are_.”

“Refugees?” Evan repeated.

“You mean there are _more?”_ Aranella asked.

“There sure are. Some humanfolk and grimalkin arrived not too long ago. You'll probably see them around. But what brings you to Goldpaw? You _can't_ be here seeking refuge since you have your own country now.”

“We're actually here on behalf of Niall,” Roland explained.

“Oooh. I _see_. _That_ explains it.”

Something about the way he'd said that gave Roland the distinct impression that there was more to this chance encounter than was immediately obvious. Was this even a chance encounter at all? It was a sentiment that Aranella shared, and Batu as well to a certain extent as they returned the mildly troubled looks he sent their way. Aranella hung back, and so did Roland. “Can we trust him?” She asked as Bradley continued talking.

“Anyway it'll be _great_ to catch up with another Leafer!”

Roland was about to reply, but then came a voice from the back of his head. _I think you should hear what he has to say._ _He may turn out to be the starting point you were looking for._ “Well we don't really _know_ him, but I think we should hear what he has to say.”

“I mean I can still talk to my friends and folks at home, but it's not the same as talking to someone face to face, you know?” Bradley continued.

“Really?” She asked dubiously.

“Yeah,” Roland replied. “He might be the starting point we're looking for.”

“I suppose. But what if he starts asking you awkward questions?”

“I'll just have to roll with it.”

“When did you leave?” Bradley asked.

“About a year ago,” Roland replied smoothly. “I never felt like I fit in at home, so I left and made my way to Dell. Got myself a job as a soldier. And the rest is history.”

“A year ago, huh? Were you able to keep in touch with anyone back home?”

“I'm afraid not. It was a hard choice, but… in the end I had to do what was right for me.”

“Sure, I get that. But that means you won't be up to date with what's been happening in Broadleaf, will you?”

“Judging from what I've seen on Leafbook, I'm guessing there's been some… developments.”

“You can say _that_ again. But we're here, so I'll explain all inside.” He held the door open for them. “Go on in and make yourselves at home.”

“You live _here?”_ Evan asked. Bradley had taken them to the wealthier part of Goldpaw, and they were standing before an ornately decorated two story house that looked about as expensive as it probably was.

“Yep. This is home sweet home. I actually earn quite a living here you see. But like I said, I'll explain all inside.” So they filed in. The downstairs area was a completely open space. A kitchen area for cooking and preparing food was at the back. To their right was a seating area with plush sofas and chairs arranged around a polished wooden coffee table. Bookcases filled with books, and shelves and display cases filled with various trinkets and decorative ornaments lined the walls to the left, and oil paintings were hung around the room.

“Wow…” Tani mumbled.

“Take a seat,” he said. As they made themselves comfortable, he headed over to the kitchen area. “I'd offer you some coffee, but they don't do that in Goldpaw. So, would you like some tea instead?”

“Why don't you just tell us why we're really here?” Roland replied, his arms folded.

He turned away from the kettle. “Oh. All right… I'll get straight to the point then… If you guys are here because of Niall, that means he's noticed that something's up. Well? He's _right_.”

“We figured that much fer ourselves,” said Batu.

“Yeah I heard, you noticed the dice roll, didn't you? And you're here to fix it, aren't you?”

They exchanged looks before Roland replied, “I think that may depend on exactly what's going on.”

“I can help you with that. But before I do, I gotta give you some context first. A few months ago, I left Broadleaf because of the way things were going.”

“What do you mean by that?” Aranella asked.

“President Vector was a great man.” Roland had to restrain himself from echoing _“President Vector?”_ It seemed as though there _were_ presidents here _after_ all. “But not anymore. Ever since development was started on the perpetual fission reactor project, he's been asking-no, _demanding_ people work increasingly _insane_ hours with _no_ breaks and _no_ time off.”

“That sounds _awful_ ,” said Evan.

“Yeah. It was. And still is I guess. If I'd stayed there any longer I would've ended up working myself to death like…” He swallowed. “Like the others…”

“The others?” Tani asked.

“Judging by some posts on Leafbook,” Roland supplied. “It seems like a number of people have collapsed from exhaustion. Some of those people did not get back up. Not enough to spark outrage just yet, but… I don't imagine it'll be very long until it _does_.”

“Gods that's _terrible_ ,” said Aranella.

“Ye must be worried about yer friends n'family, Roland,” said Batu.

“Yeah…”

“Who are they?” Bradley asked. “Maybe I could get you in touch?”

“Actually… I was uh…” It was becoming increasingly apparent that at some point in the near future he'd have to level with Tani and Batu about where he was really from, but that time was not now. So _for_ now, he'd have to keep up the pretence. “Thinking about visiting.”

“Well if ye were thinkin' ye could fly there by skimmer, I'm afraid ye'll have to think again,” said Batu. “As I be sayin' last time. They were built to withstand all sorts o'weather, but _pilotin_ ' them through all sorts o'weather be another matter. And ye'd be tryin' _that_ over the ocean.”

“Right… Well… I got to Dell by boat. I guess I'd have to get to Broadleaf the same way. But I'd at least like to get our kingdom going before I thought about doing _that_.”

“Are you sure, Roland?” Tani asked. “It sounds like it's getting pretty bad back home.”

“I have a duty to my King. Besides we… didn't exactly part on the best terms…”

“That's all the more reason to go back as soon as you can! If they _die_ before you see them again, whatever you said to them when you left will be the _last_ thing you ever will!”

“Well… I…” Roland was at a momentary loss for words, until he was able to figure something out. “Look,” he said gently. “The boat I took is in Dellian territory, so we wouldn't be able to get it back. I'd uh… I'd have to make a new one first. And that's going to take some time.”

“You know, Goldpaw has a protectorate called Capstan-Upon-Hull,” Bradley explained. “It's a shipyard. Maybe you could get a new boat from there?”

“Maybe. I'll look into it.”

“If _you_ got te Dell by boat, 'ow did _you_ be gettin' te Goldpaw?”

“Also by boat,” Bradley replied. “But it's all out of power, so you wouldn't be able to use it to get back.”

“But neither can _you_ ,” said Tani.

“Yeah, I know. It was a one way trip. But it's like Roland said. I had to do what was right for me. But I brought my tablet with me, so I can still keep in touch.”

“And what the devil be a _tablet?”_

“Well it's a computer-”

“A _what?”_ Everyone except Roland asked in unison.

“Oh boy, uh…”

“It's basically something like Leafbook,” Roland explained. “Only not.”

“Right, yes. Thanks.”

“But you can directly communicate with other people.”

“Right, but only people you've linked up with. It's not a problem in Broadleaf, since you can just exchange links with people you meet. But me? Well, I won't be adding any more people to my network in the near future sadly.”

“Why can't you do that with Leafbook?” Tani asked.

“Because it was primarily designed as a news outlet; Somewhere you could find news and stories from all over the world. The dev team thought the best way to accomplish this was to allow people to make their own posts about the events happening in their lives. Being able to comment on these posts wasn't actually in the alpha release, it was originally just posts you could only read. But the dev team received feedback from the alpha testers asking to be allowed to add their thoughts to each post in order to open the door to conversation. So they did, and the rest is history.”

Batu scratched his head with a confuzzled expression. “I only be understandin' _alf_ of that.”

“Do you think they'll make another Leafbook that will?” Tani asked.

“Oh I'm sure. One of Broadleaf's core tenants is innovation after all.”

“We can worry about Broadleaf later. What were you were saying about Goldpaw?” Roland prompted, bringing the conversation back on track from its extended tangent.

“Right, uh. Where was I? Oh yeah, so I'd heard of Goldpaw as being a land of fortune and opportunity, so that's where I headed.”

“You also said it was a one way trip,” Aranella cut in. “So what in the _world_ would you have done if you _hadn't_ been accepted?”

“If things hadn't worked out, then I would've had enough power left to move onto Ding Dong Dell if I'd had to. All I knew at the time was that I _couldn't_ go back to Broadleaf no matter _what_ happened.”

“I see…”

“But as you can see that wasn't a problem. With my background and connections to Broadleaf, I was able to hook them up with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, such as Leafbook-”

“And the lights?” Roland asked.

“Oh the _lights!_ They actually had a pretty limited understanding of electricity already so I just helped them build on it and made it more efficient. They _covered_ the city in lights after that. I was welcomed into Goldpaw with open arms and was able to make quite a living, as you can see. And Master Pugnacious granted me citizenship within a week of my arrival. I really appreciated him doing that and I thought he seemed like a great guy.”

“But?”

“But,” he sighed. “Just like Vector, he eventually revealed his true colours.”

“What happened?”

“One day he showed up at my door because he wanted my help with something. He said he wanted to control the way the dice rolls in order to maximise the tax rate. Whoever built the thing obviously foresaw that it could be potentially manipulated for ill intent because its protected by all sorts of anti-magic wards that prevent the dice roll from being altered with spells.”

“Hold on, mun,” Lofty interjected. “What happens if they need to _replace_ the dice?”

“But that's the _clever_ part you see. The wards aren't _on_ the dice at all, they're on the _automaton_. They act as a shield that prevents any kind of spell cast on the dice from taking effect. That way no one could replace the dice with one that _accidentally_ didn't have the wards installed, or if the knowledge was _lost_.”

“What would've happened if the _automaton_ broke down?” Tani asked.

“It's well maintained. _So_ well apparently, that it's not broken down _once_ since it was first built. So if it _did_ , or ever _does_ , it'd be a pretty big deal. Big enough that it likely would've drawn attention to any dodgy dice rolls after that – or… so I would hope.”

“Why don't they notice the dice rolls right now?”

“Blind devotion,” Roland supplied. “Sometimes people find it easier to pretend like there's nothing wrong, because doing so means they'd have to confront the problem. In this case the _problem_ , is that taxation based on a dice roll just _isn't_ responsible no matter _what_ they say, and they'd need to restructure their entire way of running things into something _else_. Taking down Pugnacious would only solve the problem in the short term.”

“Right,” Bradley agreed. “And it's not the _only_ thing they decide on a dice roll either.”

“Oh no,” he uttered. “What _else_ do they do?”

“Are you sure you wanna know?”

He grimaced. “How bad is it?”

“It's pretty wild,” he replied, the enthusiasm in his tone very likely being completely unwarranted.

They exchanged looks. “Perhaps we'd be better off living in ignorance,” said Aranella weakly.

“Aye…” Batu growled.

Bradley's grin widened. “As you wish.”

“So he wanted you to come up with a way to manipulate the dice with technology,” Roland stated more than asked. “What did you say to _that?”_

“What do you _think_ I said, man? I said _no_. To his credit I suppose, he tried to win me over first by explaining that if he had more money, he would have more money to spend on the _nation_. So when _that_ didn't work, _that's_ when he resorted to blackmailing me. He threatened to revoke my citizenship and throw me out of Goldpaw on some made up charges.”

“What did you do?” Evan asked.

“What _else_ could I do, man? _My_ word against the Grand High Roller? _Forget_ it. And if he kicked me out, I'd've been _done_. I couldn't get back to Broadleaf even if I _wanted_ to, and with my boat out of power I could _forget_ about going to Ding Dong Dell. I'm a tech guy, I can't _fight_. So I did the only thing I _could_ do in that situation, I invented a dice that can be controlled remotely, so he could roll his Sixes just like he wanted. And that's my story.”

Batu folded his arms. “An'that be why the dice were rollin' funny.”

“So you left one home looking for better, and now you're being blackmailed by the _leader_ no less, of your _new_ home,” Tani summarised.

“Yyep,” Bradley sighed. “Like I said. We Leafers can't catch a break.”

“Well in his defence,” Lofty piped up. “He's broken hearted, see and has lost his restraint.”

“Broken hearted?” Bradley repeated, disbelief colouring his tone. “I thought that was just a _myth_.”

“It’s no myth, pal, I’m a _faerie_. I know broken heartedness when I see it.”

Batu pinned Roland with a look. “Didn't ye be sayin' ye'ad no idea what broken'eartedness was, on account o'ye be from Broadleaf?”

“I said _I_ didn't know,” Roland replied. “I didn't say _all_ of Broadleaf has never heard of it.”

“I guess it's not impossible,” said Bradley. “Still that surprises me. It's a pretty well known faerytale, even back home in Broadleaf.”

“ _Faerytale?”_ Lofty repeated indignantly.

“Do you have any idea why Pugnacious _bec_ _a_ _me_ broken hearted?” Roland asked, steering the topic of conversation back onto Pugnacious and away from him.“Apparently it can be caused by a strong surge of emotion.”

“No clue, man,” Bradley replied. “You’d be better off talking to Second Roller Ya Ya.”

“Second Roller Ya Ya? Was she the dogwoman at the ceremony earlier?”

“That's her.”

“And I'm guessing the role of Second Roller is similar to that of a Vice President?”

“In some ways yes, in other ways no. The Second Roller steps in and covers for the Grand High Roller should they become unable to continue governing, but they're not the defacto successor to the role unless they've been _appointed_ as successor by the Grand High Roller.”

“I see. Was she _with_ Pugnacious the day he came to visit you?”

“Nope. It was just him.”

Roland looked thoughtful. “I _see_. If that's the case, and judging by her reaction to the dice roll earlier, it doesn't seem as if she is in on the scheme. Is there anyway to prove what you’ve told us?”

“Uhhh well. He also wanted a way to control the dice in the casinos as well which is why they've been doing so well all of a sudden. So he’ll’ve needed a factory to manufacture them all. But I just supplied the materials and the prototypes, I’ve had no involvement in the mass production side of things. If I had to guess, though, I'd try the Grand High Roller’s Hall.”

“All right. It sounds like we have our starting point.”

“Will you get in trouble for telling us this?” Evan asked.

“Well of course,” Bradley replied. “But Niall sent you here to fix things didn't he? As long as you do that, I'll be fine.”

“Then I promise. We'll do all we can to put right what has gone wrong,” he said. And then he yawned.

Bradley chuckled. “I'm sure you will, but I guess it won't be today.”

Roland glanced at the clock tower through one of the windows. “It _is_ getting pretty late, and we _have_ been up since early this morning.”

“You guys have somewhere to stay while you're in Goldpaw?”

“We have somewhere we can make camp, and some tents we can set up.”

“Some tents, huh? Is that all?”

“Well yeah. We don't exactly have a lot of money.”

“I can fix that.”

“Oh we couldn't _possibly_ -” Aranella began.

“It's no trouble. Besides, how long has it been since you all slept in a _real bed?”_

“Too long…” Roland muttered. “Don't get me wrong, the beds we made ourselves are better than nothing, but they don't compare to a full mattress.”

“ _I've_ never slept on a mattress before,” said Tani. “What's it like?”

“They're very comfortable, but firm,” Evan replied. He looked away for a moment and mumbled to himself. “I wonder what became of my room…”

Roland, Aranella and Batu exchanged looks at that. “What d'ya say te a stay in Goldpaw, laddie?”

“Oh, I'd _like_ that, but… we don't have any money.”

“But we _will_ , if we be acceptin' Mr Bradley's generosity. T'would be a shame te come all the way to Goldpaw, an' _not_ be able te make use o'one o'their inns after all. _I_ sure would be appreciatin' a chance te try out one o'these _mattress_ _es_ fer meself as well.”

“Exactly how much money are you offering?” Roland asked of Bradley.

“A thousand guilders,” he replied.

“ _A thousand_ _guilders_ _?”_ Aranella repeated.

“Blimey!” Tani exclaimed.

“Cor, there's _generous_ of you,” said Lofty.

Bradley shrugged. “It's pretty small change to me.”

“But…” Aranella protested. “It just doesn't _feel_ right. Taking so much money off a complete stranger. And for _nothing_.”

“You're here to fix this mess aren't you? _And_ maybe take down Pugnacious, if you have to, right?” He explained. “For that, I'd be happy to pay you _more_.”

“ _More?”_ Evan repeated.

“Tell you what,” Roland began. “What if we just took half instead? So five hundred guilders. Would that be better for everyone?”

“Well… it's _less_ …” Aranella stated unnecessarily.

“ _I_ be'avin' no problems with a thousand guilders,” Batu replied with a shrug.

“Nor do I, mun.”

“But if five hundred guilders be less inclined te make Eva-ah- _Ivan_ , n'Aranella pass out, then I suppose that be what we'll be takin'.”

“But…” She protested again, but much less fervently.

“I can be understandin' yer reluctance, Aranella, but in our culture it be an insult te refuse someone's willin'ly givin'ospitality.”

“And honestly, it's no big deal,” Bradley added.

“All right,” she relented. “Since you put it like that. We will accept your five hundred guilders then, Mr Bradley.”

“Great! Wait here.” He disappeared upstairs and reappeared with a small hessian pouch that clinked as he walked and as he held it out. “Here you go. Your five hundred guilders.” He grinned as he added. “Spend it wisely, now.”

“Thank you ever so much, Mr Bradley,” said Evan as he took the pouch.

“You're welcome.”

“You should probably give that to one of us,” said Roland.

“I'll take it,” said Aranella. So the pouch of money was given to her and disappeared into her armsband.

“All right,” he said to Bradley. “We'll get out of your hair. But, you've been a big help, so thanks for that. Really.”

“I think I'm the one who should be thanking _you_. Good luck out there, you guys, I'm counting on you. And Roland? You ever wanna come chat about Broadleaf stuff, you know where to find me.”

“Sure.” He smiled. “I'll see you around.”

They bid their farewells and stepped outside. “Well, we certainly learned a lot today,” Aranella commented.

“We sure did,” he agreed. “But it's late and I'll be honest, I am _far_ too tired to figure out what we're going to do with all that information right now.” The others murmured their agreement. “Let's go back to the Dreaming Camomile Inn and get ourselves some rooms for the night.”

“Sounds like a plan, mun!”

* * *

“Ar, arf! Welcome back!” Lady Pekingese greeted them happily. “Are you here to rent some rooms?”

“We are,” Roland replied. “We'll need enough beds to sleep six of us.” He added as an explanation. “One of our party is waiting for us outside the city.”

“Arf! That is no problem. Let me see what I have.”

“What about me, mun?” Lofty objected as she consulted her list of available rooms.

“Lofty, you do _not_ need an entire bed all to yourself,” Roland told him flatly.

“You can share with me,” Evan added. Lofty sulked but did not object or protest further.

“I have some options for you to choose from,” said Lady Pekingese. “I have a room with three bunk beds, enough to sleep all of you in one, but I _also_ have a room with a double bed and a bunk bed available, two rooms with double beds and three rooms with a single. The three bunk beds are sixty guilders for one night, the double bed and bunk bed is thirty, the double beds are twenty and the singles are ten.”

“Before we decide, we'll also need somewhere to store our sky skimmers.”

Lady Pekingese blinked. “Your what?”

“Sky skimmers, they're uh… they're how we got to Goldpaw. They're about yay big,” he gestured to show the size.

“I fear size may not be so much the issue. We do not have anywhere to stable such things, you see…”

“Oh, they're not animals. So we only need somewhere to put them away for the night.”

“ _Oh_. Oh then of _course_. You can store them out back.”

“Great, thanks.” He turned to the others. “So what're we going with? It'll be the same price if we pick the double with bunk and three singles or the three bunk room.”

“Batu and Chingis both snore,” said Tani. “So unless you don't mind that, you won't want to be in a room with either of them.”

Roland eyed Batu. “Is that true?”

Batu scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “So I've been told.”

“I see. Looks like it's the bunk and double and three singles then.”

“Definitely,” Aranella agreed.

“You go ahead n'be bookin' the rooms then. I'll go n'fetch Chingis n'the'iggldies.”

“Won't you need some help moving the skimmers?” Roland asked.

“It don't be takin' much te pull 'em, remember? We'll be managin' between the two of us.”

“All right then. We'll go ahead and turn in for the night as well, so we'll see you tomorrow.”

“Aye. G'night then Roland, Aranella, Tani, Yer Majesty.”

“And me, mun!” Lofty objected.

“Aye. And you, Yer Mighty One.”

“Goodnight, Batu,” they all chorused. Batu disappeared through the doors and they returned to the desk to make their booking.

“Would you like breakfast to go with that?” She asked. “It's an extra thirty guilders for six.”

“What about seven?” Lofty asked.

“That would be thirty five.”

They exchanged looks and nodded. “That would be lovely,” Aranella confirmed.

After she'd had handed over the money, Lady Pekingese gave them their room keys and lead them to their rooms. “The doors at each end of the corridor are the bathrooms,” she explained.

“Is there somewhere we could hang our clothes to dry?” Roland asked.

“Arf! Why yes of course. Give them to me and I will take them to the drying room. I'll leave them for you outside your rooms tomorrow morning.”

“Great, thanks.”

They handed over all of their wet clothes. “Good night,” she said, “And sleep well.”

“Good night,” they chorused.

“And thank you,” Evan added.

“But of course, Your Majesty.” She curtsied and left.

Roland gestured with his thumb. “I'm gonna take that one to brush my teeth.”

“Yes, that's a good idea,” said Aranella. “We should do the same.”

“But we're _tired_ ,” Tani whined.

“You're never too tired to brush your teeth, Tani.”

“Aww,” she and Evan chorused.

“Now come along both of you. The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can go to bed.”

“All right,” they sighed and allowed her to usher them to the bathroom.

“Come on, Evan,” said Lofty as he followed. “Having teeth as fabulous as mine takes _work_ , mun.”

“I suppose you're right,” he conceded.

Roland watched the scene unfold with an ache in his heart as it reminded him of the days before Will became ill. It was strong enough to make him clutch at his chest and force down the sudden lump that had wedged itself in his throat before he turned away. When he got back to his room, Roland dragged off his coat, polo neck, boots and socks, deposited them unceremoniously on the floor and flopped gratefully onto the mattress. It had been a week since he'd slept in a proper bed and by god did it feel good to be back in one again. He pulled the covers up to his chin, closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

“Hi, Daddy.”

Roland raised his head. He was once again back in his Presidential Office. “Will,” he smiled wistfully. “Hey kiddo. I've missed you.”

“I know, Daddy. I'm sorry we can't be together like we were.”

“No, that's…” He swallowed. “Don't apologise okay? That's not your fault.”

“Okay.” He decided to change the subject to something else. “So what do you think of Goldpaw, Daddy?”

“I…” A frustrated sigh. “Taxation based on a _dice roll?”_ He put his head in his hands in exasperation. _“Who thought that was a good idea?”_

Will laughed. “It does seem pretty silly doesn't it? What else do you think they decide on a dice roll.”

“God I dread to _think_.”

Will laughed again before his expression turned more sombre. “Don't you think it's funny, Daddy? A leader stealing from his people. Doesn't that sound like something that happened in our world?”

Roland frowned. “Yeah… it does. Now that you mention it.”

“And Ding Dong Dell?”

“The Royal Family being ousted by a coup? Yeah… Something similar happened in Albion about… thirty years ago. Only the Crown Prince was _killed_ in that revolt.”

“I guess that means our worlds aren't so different, huh?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I guess it does. Aranella _did_ say that our two worlds were connected after all.”

Will hummed in agreement. “So. Do you think Pugnacious is a bad person, Daddy?”

“Well… it's hard to say. Apparently this broken heartedness changes how a person acts, but…”

“But?”

“I don't know. It just sounds like a convenient excuse to cover up their actions.”

“So do you think Pugnacious is a bad person, Daddy?”

“Well? It's not like he _doesn't_ _know_ what he's doing is _wrong_ , or else he _wouldn't_ be going to such lengths to intimidate people into silence, or hide what he's doing. So… I guess I do.”

“But what if he's doing what he's doing because he _thinks_ what he's doing is _right?”_

“What do you mean?”

“Didn't you say that sometimes you have to make hard choices? What if _Pugnacious_ is making a hard choice as well?”

“You think there's a reason behind his actions? One that's not just simple greed?”

“I think you should at least think about it.”

“Well… I find it hard to believe that subterfuge would be _necessary_ but…” He relented with a sigh. “All right, Will. I'll think about it.”

He beamed and hugged him. “Thank you, Daddy.” He pulled away. “It's time for me to go.”

Roland couldn't stop the pained expression that took hold of his features. _“Again?”_

“I know. But we'll see each other again! I promise.”

A heavy sigh. “All right… I look forward to it, kiddo.”

“Bye, Daddy.”

“Yeah… bye…”

Roland opened his eyes to find the ache still settled in his heart and just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: In which I turn the “using technology from Broadleaf” handwave into an actual plot point.**
> 
> **Also couldn't think of a better title for Ya Ya, so this is what we're with rolling with for now.**


	18. Chapter 16: The City that Tempted Fate Part 5: The Lucky Stars Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Depiction of gambling.**

It was well into the morning – just before half past ten according to the clock – by the time they were all crowded into the breakfast room to eat their breakfast. Food had been saved for them especially but it had long cooled, not that they minded all that much. Evan and Aranella were back in their pirate clothes, while Roland had opted to remain in his Dellian attire. “All right, let's get down to business,” he said, getting straight down to business. “The first thing we need to do today is visit one of the casinos to corroborate Bradley's story. I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth but at the same time, we can't go blindly trusting the word of a total stranger.”

“Aye,” Batu murmured in agreement.

“But in order to do _that_ , we're going to need to get our hands on the dice they're using in the casinos, which will likely involve a little pickpocketing.”

Tani grinned mischievously. “Oh you can leave _that_ part to me.”

“Perfect. Once we get the dice and confirm Bradley's story as being true, our next course of action currently eludes me. What we _want_ to do is talk to Ya Ya, but _she'll_ likely be with Pugnacious and I have _no_ idea how we're going to separate the two.”

“And how are we going to find the factory if it's in the Grand High Roller's Hall?” Evan added.

“At the moment, we should be focusing our efforts on discovering how Pugnacious came to be broken hearted in the first place so we can _fix_ it. The factory is just a _symptom_ of that problem, and dealing with his broken heart will take care of the rest.”

“Maybe we should be doin' as they do in Goldpaw and be trustin' te Lady Luck,” Batu suggested with a grin.

“Oh Batu, no,” Aranella replied and they all laughed.

“Getting in to see the Grand High Roller shouldn't be a problem, given that we're visiting royalty _and_ Envoys of Niall,” Roland elaborated. “It's finding an excuse to talk to Ya Ya alone.”

Aranella hummed in thought. “We would need to come to Pugnacious with something of relative importance but not _so_ important that he would deal with the matter personally.”

“Right,” he agreed.

“If we asked him for help do you think _that_ would do it?” Tani suggested.

“Considering the fact that he's currently in a mindset that has him hoarding wealth, I think that unlikely.”

“Unless we had something to _offer_ , like,” Lofty pointed out.

“Sure. But _what?”_

“It doesn't have to be real though does it?”

“I'm pretty sure they'll want to _see_ the thing we're offering.”

“But we could make it up! Cast a spell! _That_ sort of thing.”

“And what would this made up thing _be_ exactly?”

“If he's in a wealth hoarding mood like then, what about something that would make him _more_ _wealth_ , see? Gold? Precious gem stones? _Diamonds?”_

“If we offered him something like _that_ , he'd _definitely_ want to _examine_ it first to make sure it was legit, and I _don't_ imagine conjured gem stones would hold up to that kind of scrutiny.”

Lofty deflated at that. “It was just a suggestion, mun.”

“What about the sky skimmers?” Aranella suggested.

Batu, Tani and Chingis immediately stiffened. “Now'old on, lass-” Batu began.

“To look at that is,” she clarified. “We know they have Bradley, although we won't be mentioning him by name. So we could offer Pugnacious a sky skimmer for their inventor to look at and possibly create a new invention from.”

“That sounds feasible,” Roland said.

“Well… so long as'e just be lookin' that is, and not be copyin' the design…”

“But the sky skimmers won't be affordin' him more money,” said Chingis. “So what if'e be refusin' that?”

“Then we'd have to think of something _else_ …” Roland replied. “Though don't ask me _what_.”

“Higgledy pig?” Runcible spoke up.

“He wants to know if there's anything they can do to help,” Lofty translated.

“Uhh… not that I can think of,” Roland replied. “But if I _do_ , I'll let you know.”

“I suppose there's no reason to assume that he's _obsessed_ with money to the point where he would _refuse_ the chance to look at technology from another kingdom,” said Aranella. “I'm sure he would see the potential application of transportation that can fly through the air. Or if he _is_ , then perhaps _Ya Ya_ will see sense instead.”

“Right,” he agreed. “At this point it seems like our best – and only – plan of action. If things don't go our way, we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there. Otherwise, are we ready to go?” There was a chorus of affirmation. “Then let's go.”

* * *

Goldpaw was very different in the light of day. While still a very colourful city, it wasn't nearly as garish or vivid as its night time appearance, and there were less people out and about as they moved through the streets.

Lady Pekingese had graciously agreed to continue holding their sky skimmers until they had a better idea of what they would be doing for their second night, with the understanding that a small fee would be incurred if they wouldn't be returning to the Dreaming Camomile Inn. So now it was Chingis' turn to gawk at the shops and the decor as they made their way up to where their map indicated was a casino. “I were too busy corralin' the skimmers te fully appreciate'em,” he explained. “But it sure be a sight even now. So different from'ome.”

They came to a building with four giant dice on display – each with a different face – and a guardian lion sculpture looming over the green double doors that served as the entrance. It was also _covered_ in an inordinate amount of lightbulbs, both electrical and neon, although they were currently off considering the time of day.

“Ye think this might be one o'the casinos?” Batu asked, a hint of sarcasm colouring his tone.

“I think so,” Evan replied.

“I bet this looks proper grand at night,” Lofty remarked.

“Well with any luck, we won't be staying long enough to find out,” said Roland. “Let's go in.”

The casino guard, a dogfolk man dressed in dark blue and green robes and a dark blue hat adorned with a green orb that was presumably made from glass, greeted them when they approached. “Welcome to the Lucky Stars Casino, visitors.” He glanced down at Evan and Tani. “Ah, since you are new here, I must inform you that children are not permitted to gamble.”

“Glad to hear it,” Roland replied. _At least they've got_ that _right._ “So would it be all right if they just _watched?”_

“Provided they remain under adult supervision at all times, then yes that is allowed.” He glanced down Lofty. “However, pets are not permitted-”

“ _Pets?!”_ Lofty shrieked and the casino guard jumped. “Youe'd better not be talking to _me_ , pal, I'm a _Kingmaker!”_

“ _Oh_ , b- _begging_ your pardon, I-I didn't realise. Then does this mean that I stand in the presence of visiting royalty?”

“Uh, yes,” Evan replied. “I'm King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum.”

“I see. Your Majesty,” he bowed. “I _do_ hope you understand that as you are still a child, you are _still_ not permitted to gamble despite your royal status.”

“No, that's all right. I understand.”

“Very good. In which case you are all welcome to enter the casino. We have some house rules that you will be expected to follow. They are displayed on the hanging scrolls just inside the entrance and we ask that you please read them before entering the game area. We hope you enjoy your visit to the Lucky Stars Casino and may Lady Luck smile upon you.” He stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

The interior of the casino was no less grandiose then than the exterior, although the lighting was subdued allowing for a calmer atmosphere to permeate the building.

As the casino guard had said, the house rules had been inscribed on multiple hanging scrolls that were lining the wall just inside the entrance. They covered basic conduct while inside the casino as well as the rules being used in their card and dice games. “You guys remember what we're doing, right?” Roland asked rhetorically. “We're here to get our hands on some dice. Nothing else. So don't get distracted.”

“Actually, I would suggest that at least _one_ of our party participates in a game or two,” Aranella advised. “It will look very suspicious for us _all_ to enter without playing _anything_ after all.”

“Good point,” he conceded.

“And I'll be able to use the distraction to swipe some dice,” Tani added.

“Right. So who wants to play?”

“We volunteer,” Batu, Chingis and Lofty spoke together. Evan, Tani and the higgledies laughed.

Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “Batu and Chingis at least _do_ seem the most likely to be into gambling,” she observed.

“Sure…” To Batu and Chingis, he said, “Just don't get carried away all right? We only have about four hundred guilders left, and we'd rather not lose it _all_ in one go.”

“Hmm. Perhaps we should stick by them in order to keep them in check?”

“Yeah… perhaps we should.”

“Oi, what about me?”

“Lofty, you are _not_ gambling.”

“Why not, mun?!”

“Have you ever gambled before?”

“Well… Not exactly, like. But I can learn, see!”

“Not while our limited funds are at stake.” Lofty sulked at that.

“Don't worry yerself, Master Lofty,” Chingis assured him. “We can be teachin' ye te gamble if you'd like, the Sky Pirate way.”

“Really?” He asked hopefully.

“Aye.”

“Go on then!” Lofty cheered and Roland sighed.

“Let's'ave ye watchin' first afore we move onte the teachin'.”

“Righto! Show me how it's done like!”

“Aye.” Chingis gently picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

“Higgledy pig!” Runcible and Wiff-waff both objected.

"The higgledies want to come too, mun," Lofty translated. So Chingis held out his hand to where he thought they were standing but Tani stopped him.

“Hold on,” she said. “I think you two can help me. Since no-one else can see you but us, that means you'll be able to play the part of lookout. So when no-one is looking in our direction, give me the signal and I'll swipe the dice. You got that?”

“Higgle!” They both saluted.

“Great.” She scooped them up to sit on her shoulders. “We're ready.”

“We'll be playin' the dice games last,” said Chingis.

“Last?” Roland repeated with a frown.

“Aye. We should be playin' a couple more afore that. Te avoid suspicion as ye said.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “Playin' jus'one game don't be seemin' right.”

“Oh?” Roland folded his arms. “Is _that_ what this is about? Or are you just trying to persuade us to let you play more games?”

Batu and Chingis exchanged looks. “Both,” they replied in unison.

It was Roland's turn to exchange a look with Aranella. “Well,” she replied. “At least they're honest.” He just sighed. Evan and Tani giggled.

“Let the games begin, mun!” Lofty exclaimed.

They approached the chip exchange desk. The cashier, a dogfolk woman in a red dress, bowed. “Greetings visitors, and welcome to the Lucky Stars Casino. Please note that we ask for a minimum deposit of twenty guilders per person in order to play.” So forty guilders for the two of them, that wasn't too bad. “How many of you will be playing today?”

“It just be us two,” said Batu.

“Very well. And how much will you be buying?”

“I think we can allow them twenty five each,” said Roland. “What do you think?”

“Yes,” Aranella agreed. “That sounds like a reasonable amount.”

“Aye. Then twenty five each it be.”

“Very good. Then that will be fifty guilders in total if you please.” Aranella handed over the fifty guilders and the cashier counted out their twenty five chips each. She smiled before bowing once again. “Have a wonderful time at the casino.”

“Thank ye, lass,” they replied before moving away. “Now where be them card games?” Batu asked as he cast about the room for their first port of call.

“Our card games are in the next area,” the cashier explained. “Through those doors.”

“Why be that?”

“Dice games are more popular in Goldpaw than card games as they test your luck more than they test your skill, so they're the ones we have out front. But there is a certain level of luck to card games as well – some more than others – so they have their place here too.”

“I see. Thank ye, lass.”

“Of course.”

They entered the card playing area and descended on the first table they saw. The croupier, a dogfolk man in dark blue and green robes and dark blue hat just like that worn by the casino guard outside, bowed to them and smiled. “Welcome, visitors. This game is called Thirteen Cards. Have you played before?”

“I do be knowin' of a game by that name. Some traders bought it te us Sky Pirates a long time ago. But let's be'earin' the rules anyway.”

“Very well. Each player will receive a thirteen card hand. They will then have to divide their cards into three hands. The front hand is the lowest ranking hand and subsequently contains three cards. The middle and back contain five each with the back hand being the highest ranking. All three hands are placed face down from back to front with the back hand being closest to the player. After all hands have been set, each player will announce whether or not they are playing their hand.”

At this point Batu cut him off. “I'll stop ye there. It be the same game after all.”

“Very good. Then, do you care to test your luck?”

“Aye.”

“And how many of you will be playing?”

“I'll go first.”

“Very well. Then let us play.” The deck was shuffled, the cards were dealt, the bets were set and play began. Batu and Chingis did so well that both ended up walking away with more money than they'd put down. “Goodness me, Lady Luck is with you today, my friends. Why not use that luck with some of our dice games?” Roland barely managed to keep his face straight at that; Knowing the dice were rigged gave that suggestion a _whole_ different intention.

“A fine idea.” Chingis agreed enthusiastically, and so they returned to the front and descended on the table nearest the door.

Tani whispered to Runcible and Wiff-waff. “All right listen up you two. We're going to let them play for a bit before we swipe the dice, all right?”

“Higgle,” they replied.

“I'll cough to let you know when.”

They saluted. “Higgle.”

The croupier, a dogfolk woman in the standard dark blue and green robes and dark blue hat bowed politely. “Welcome, visitors. This game is called Red and Black. Have you played before?”

Batu and Chingis exchanged looks. “Can't be sayin' we'ave,” Batu replied.

“Worry not, I shall explain the rules. The game uses three dice. I will throw _two_ of the dice and you will confirm the numbers rolled. You will then decide if the _third_ roll will bring the total number rolled to eleven or more, or _less_ than eleven. If you believe it will be eleven or more, you call “red”. If less, you call “black”. Are you following so far?”

“Aye. It be simple enough.”

“Very good. In order to make play a little interesting, when three ones are rolled, or three sixes, red and black are swapped. So even though three ones are less than eleven, they are red. And three sixes are black. Do you understand the rules of play, or should I repeat them?”

“That not be necessary. We follow.”

“Very good. Who will be playing first?”

“Go on, Chingis,” Batu offered. “You should be playin' this first. I'ad first go at the cards after all.”

“Aye, aye, boss.”

“And what will your starting wager be?”

“Ten guilders.” He placed a chip down.

“The house will match your bid.” The croupier placed a chip down as well. “Now let us begin.” They gathered around to watch as she rolled the first two dice, and Tani positioned herself close to the croupier, but not so close as to be invading her personal space. The first two dice landed on a six and a one. “A six and one,” she declared. “That makes seven. Will you call Red or Black, sir?”

Chingis pondered before deciding on his answer. “Red.”

She rolled the dice. The dice settled on two. “Bad luck, sir. The total is nine. Black is victorious.” She collected the chips before asking. “Would you like to roll again?”

“Aye.”

“What will your bid be this time?”

He placed another chip down. “Ten again.”

She did the same. “The house will match your bid.” Chingis lost the next two games. “Can I tempt you with one more?”

Chingis sighed. “Aye… One last game be all I can be affordin' anyways.” She let him win this one in order to keep him hooked, and he ended up blowing his winnings on another two games. “I be all out,” he said. And with that it was Batu's turn.

While Lofty, Evan and the two pirates were absorbed in the game, Roland and Aranella suddenly found themselves having to fight to keep their attention firmly on the rolling dice as Tani had coughed and shortly after the higgledies gave her the all clear. She carefully removed one of the unused dice sitting on the croupier's station and pocketed it before she winked in their direction indicating her mission had been accomplished. Once the round was finished, Aranella spoke up. “All right, I think you've both had enough. Else we'll be here all day.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed reluctantly. “I suppose ye be right. And I be down to me last chip anyway, so it be best to bow out gracefully.” They thanked the croupier and moved away. He lowered his voice to ask. “Did ye get the dice, girlie?”

“What do you think?” She replied with a triumphant grin.

He grinned back. “That's me girl.”

They returned to the chip exchange desk in order for Batu to cash in his one remaining chip. “Thank you for playing at the Lucky Stars Casino,” the cashier said with a bow. “We hope to see you again.”

“Perhaps ye will.”

Once they'd left the casino, they ducked into a secluded area that was low in foot traffic in order to present their findings. “Well, that third dice was definitely dodgy, but it was a lot more subtle than Lady Luck,” Roland observed.

Chingis scratched his head. “Was it?”

“Of _course_ it was,” Tani replied. “And here's why.” She drew the dice from her pocket. “Watch this. If I press the one…” She pressed the face and sent the dice rolling with a flick of her wrist. It landed on a one. “We get a one. And if I press the five…” She pressed the face. It landed on a five. “A five! Now two…” She pressed the two. It wavered before landing on a two. “Beginner's luck!”

“Cheeky beggars!” Lofty cried in indignation.

“Higgledy pig!” The two higgledies shouted.

“Gosh!” Evan exclaimed.

“So _that_ be'ow it's done,” Chingis grumbled.

“I see,” said Aranella. “Pugnacious certainly wouldn't be able to get away with _that_ for the dice roll of Lady Luck.”

“No,” Roland agreed. “Bradley said the dice was operated remotely, which means the dice must have some kind of remote control device, which _means_ that someone must be _operating_ the device as it lands, hence the reason the dice rolls are so… well… _sloppy_.”

“You would know more about that sort of thing than any of us.”

“Right… What I'm getting at is, Pugnacious could be operating the remote himself, which isn't out of the question since I was too focused on the dice roll to see what he was doing while it was rolling.”

“As was I,” was the unanimous consensus.

“ _Or_ it was operated by someone else. And now that I think about it, that someone else could very possibly be _Ya Ya._ ”

“You really think so?” Evan asked.

“But you didn't think she was in on it before,” Tani added.

“That's why I said, “now that I think about it”. Her reaction earlier _could_ all be just an act. And if that's _true_ , talking to her won't get us anywhere. We may even wind up getting kicked out of Goldpaw…”

“Is there a chance that she _isn't_ involved?” Evan asked.

“Well yeah.”

“And was she broken hearted, Lofty?”

“Not that I could see. But that doesn't mean she's not in on it,” Lofty replied.

“ _I_ would've said that her reaction seemed genuine,” said Aranella. “But after what happened in Ding Dong Dell, it seems that I… I can no longer trust my own judgement…”

“Aww, Nella,” Evan and Tani both objected. “ _I_ trust your judgement,” Evan added.

She smiled. “You're kind as always, Evan.”

“Well… In order to get to the bottom of what caused Pugnacious' broken heart, we'll have to do _something,”_ said Roland. “You're the King, Ev-uh… _Ivan_. What will that something be?”

Evan pondered before giving his reply. “Well… Bradley's involved with what's going on, but not because he _wants_ to be. So it _could_ be true for Ya Ya as well. I think we should give her a chance.”

“All right. Then we'll go to Pugnacious like we originally planned, and hopefully we'll get to talk to Ya Ya one to one… or uh… you know what I mean.”

“Right,” they chorused. “But where the devil do we be findin'im?” Batu asked.

“There was a pretty swanky looking building at the end of Fortune Square,” said Tani. “Like Bradley's house but _huge_ , and _waay_ fancier. I'll bet he lives in there.”

“Makes sense,” Roland agreed. “So that's where we'll start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: For the purpose of keeping chapter lengths relatively even, this is one of two that unfortunately ended up being on the short side.**


	19. Chapter 17: The City that Tempted Fate Part 6: Ya Ya

They arrived at Fortune Square. Their attention was momentarily arrested by Lady Luck once again, as they discovered the wooden stairs and platform that had been there yesterday was apparently a temporary fixture, before moving onto the Grand High Roller's Hall. Tani had described the place as a “swanky looking building”, but that was an _understatement_.

“By'eck. This place could be a flippin' _castle!_ ” Lofty exclaimed.

“Higgle!” The two higgledies agreed.

“Well he _is_ more or less their king,” said Aranella. “So it _would_ follow that his residence would be just as grand.”

“Have you thought about what _our_ castle is going to look like, Evan?” Tani asked.

“Umm,” Evan replied before confessing. “Not really.”

“That's getting ahead of ourselves quite a bit,” Roland commented. “We haven't even got our wood from Niall yet.”

“Right,” said Tani. “Guess we'd better get on that.”

They approached the gatekeeper positioned outside the entrance to the Grand High Roller's Hall. He was a dogfolk man dressed in the standard dark blue and green robe and dark blue hat that seemed to be the uniform for government employees. “Hi there,” Roland began. “This is King-” a sigh. “King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum. We seek an audience with Master Pugnacious. We wish to petition him for aid.”

“I am afraid the Grand High Roller is attending to business elsewhere in Goldpaw,” the gatekeeper replied.

“Oh. I see.” He _was_ their leader, so that wasn't too much of a surprise, just inconvenient. “What manner of business is this?”

“That is not for us to know,” the gatekeeper replied stiffly.

Roland raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn't expected the gatekeeper to know the _exact_ details, but not even having a vague idea was unusual, unless it was personal. “So would you happen to know when he'll return?”

“He will return when the matter has been concluded. But I am afraid that I do not know how long that will take. So if you desire an audience with him, then I would suggest that you return here at a later time.”

“I see.” Roland looked back at the others. Needless to say they all looked disappointed, but then a thought suddenly occurred to him and he turned back. “Is there… is there someone _else_ we could talk to, by any chance?”

“Well, actually. Second Roller Ya Ya is in attendance. She has the authority to handle your petition if you would prefer to settle the matter sooner rather than wait.”

He couldn't believe their luck. “That's _perfect_. If you would?”

“Very well. If you would please follow me, I will take you to her.” He glanced down at Lofty. “Ah, but I'm afraid your pet will have to-”

“Not _this_ again!” Lofty screeched, causing the gatekeeper to jump. “Look hyur you lot, I'm no-one's _pet!_ I'm a _Kingmaker_ , you hyur? _A Kingmaker!”_

“Ah, b-begging your pardon, I had no idea,” he mumbled. “Very well, in that case, if you would all please follow me.” The gatekeeper parted the panelled doors and stepped through. He paused briefly to make sure they were following before proceeding inwards.

“What do you mateys think of that?” Chingis asked with a grin. “Seems like Lady Luck be on our side _after_ all.”

“Oh don't _you_ start,” said Aranella.

Roland had been puzzled and even mildly concerned by the apparent lack of guards stationed outside, but these concerns were immediately laid to rest upon the discovery that they had in fact been stationed just inside the doorway. They gave the party confused stares as they passed but otherwise did not interfere. The gatekeeper led them down the corridor to what was a throne room in all but name. Candlelit lanterns hanging from the ceiling, or standing lanterns placed around the room provided illumination, flooding the place with a soft, warm light. At the end of the room was a dais. On this dais was a seat made from painted red wood, wide enough to seat two and flanked by two golden dragon statues, each with a dice in its mouth. The seat was empty of course, but standing before the dais was a dogfolk man in polished, golden armour and a long red cape. “Captain Ya Pi,” said the gatekeeper. “This is King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum and his entourage. They seek an audience with Second Roller Ya Ya in order to petition Goldpaw for aid.”

“I see,” Ya Pi replied before glancing down at Lofty. “Why, pray tell, did you permit this-”

“Kingmaker!” Lofty cut in sharply and Ya Pi jumped.

“Ah… I see. My… apologies.” Lofty humphed. Ya Pi returned his attention to the gatekeeper. “Return to your post, I will handle the matter from here.”

“Very good, Captain.” He turned to Evan and bowed. “Your Majesty.” Evan nodded back, and then he was gone.

“Second Roller Ya Ya is in her office,” Ya Pi explained. “If you would but wait a moment, I will have one of the servants send for her.”

“Thank you,” said Evan.

Ya Pi signalled one of the attendants. She bowed before disappearing through one of the doors that lead deeper into the estate. “Before Lady Ya Ya appears, allow me to formally welcome you to the official residence of His Excellency, the Grand High Roller Pugnacious. Please keep conversation to a minimum, and exhibit the requisite degree of decorum at all times.”

“We'll try to do that,” said Roland. “By the way, can I ask you what your opinion of Master Pugnacious is?”

“Why of course,” he replied brightly.“Master Pugnacious is a man of great compassion and integrity, and it is an honour to serve under him.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Having been raised in penury, he has made it his mission to eradicate poverty in Goldpaw. It was _for_ that reason that he sought to become Grand High Roller.”

“Is that so?” A noble endeavour to be sure but of course it could all just be a ploy to cover up his greed.

“Indeed. Much of the taxes he has collected previously have been funnelled into various schemes designed to alleviate poverty, and there are many who have benefited from those schemes.”

“Well, that's good to hear. What about recently?”

Ya Pi blinked. “Recently? It is not my place to monitor what happens to the money collected from the citizens, but with the tax rate having been sixfold for the past couple of months, Master Pugnacious will have had more money than ever to devote to the poor.” He smiled. “All is as Lady Luck wills it.”

“Lady Luck…Sure…” How would Ya Pi react to the knowledge that it _wasn't_ Lady Luck that had been rolling Sixes, he wondered. Probably not very well. “How long has Master Pugnacious _been_ Grand High Roller?”

“This year marks his twentieth.”

“ _Twentieth_ _?”_ Roland repeated in disbelief. “As in _twenty years?”_

“That is correct. But… why does that surprise you?”

“For some reason I'd just thought it was _less_ than that. _Much_ less.”

“I see.”

Roland frowned. If that was _true_ , then… was there something to this broken heartedness after all? His frown deepened as Will's words echoed. _“But what if he's doing what he's doing because he_ thinks _what he's doing is_ right?” Lofty had said that a broken heart could be caused by strong emotion, was it possible that a strong _ambition_ could do the job just as well? Is _that_ how the darkness entered his heart? Or was it the other way round, with Pugnacious' ambition somehow drawing the darkness to him, with the _darkness_ breaking his heart? But that begged the question why and more importantly _why now?_ Roland didn't have time to ponder further as Second Roller Ya Ya appeared shortly after. She bowed politely and smiled. “Greetings and welcome to Goldpaw. I understand that I am in the presence of visiting royalty, and was told that you seek our aid. Is this correct?”

“Yes, Second Roller Ya Ya,” Evan replied. “That's correct. I am, uh… King Ivan Pennybristle Doldrum.”

“And I'm his Kingmaker, Lofty.”

“And this is Roland, Aranella, Tani, Batu and Chingis, and… um…”

“Higgle?” Wiff-waff asked. But it didn't seem like she could see them so they shrugged. “Higgledy pig.”

So Evan continued. “We understand that you may be… um, _hesitant_ to offer us aid so readily, but um, if you grant us our request, we have technology that you may find interesting and are willing to share in return.” He glanced at Roland who gave him a nod of praise.

“That sounds most interesting,” Ya Ya replied. “As is customary in Goldpaw, such a proposition must first be put to the dice roll of Lady Luck.”

“ _What?”_ Roland squawked, a sentiment that was echoed by the rest of the party.

“S-surely ye _jest_ ,” Batu objected as Lofty exclaimed. “You can't be _serious_ , mun!”

“Oh no,” Ya Ya replied brightly, oblivious to their collective disconcertment. “It is our way. So if you would please follow me.”

“B-but…” Aranella protested before finding her voice. “May we have a moment to, uh… confer?”

Ya Ya blinked. “Confer?”

“We didn't realise our request would be put on trial in so many words. It's a little… unexpected.”

“Ah, of course you are new to Goldpaw and so would be unfamiliar with our ways. Very well, if you need a moment to confer amongst yourselves then you may have it.”

“Thank you.” They moved away and huddled together.

Aranella looked askance at Roland as Tani asked. “So what do we do now?”

“I was hoping we'd get taken straight to her office so we could talk in private,” Roland replied. “But that won't be happening if we lose the dice role.”

“Right, so what do we do?”

“Why not just be comin' out with it,” Chingis suggested. “Tell'er we be'ere on be'alf o'Niall.”

“It looks like that's our best option,” Roland agreed. “At any rate, it is the _truth_.”

“So we should tell Ya Ya that we're envoys of Niall?” Evan asked, for clarification.

“Right,” he confirmed.

“All right.” Evan nodded and the huddle disassembled. “Actually, Second Roller Ya Ya, we're here on behalf of Niall.”

“ _Niall?”_ They repeated. “I think we will require _proof_ of this claim,” said Ya Pi, his expression now a scowl. So Evan showed them their proof and the scowl deepened. “So it's _true_. Then why did you not say so to begin with?”

“We apologise for the subterfuge,” Roland said, stepping in. “But the reason he asked us to come here concerns a matter of great sensitivity.”

“Should such a matter not be brought to Master Pugnacious' attention?” Ya Ya asked.

“Well, he's not here right now, so we thought it best to come to you.”

“Is it urgent?”

“You _could_ say that, but… in order to explain _more_ , we'll need to go somewhere more… _private_.”

“I see.” Ya Ya and Ya Pi exchanged looks. “Then I suppose it would be best to take this to my office.” She turned to Ya Pi and instructed. “Please inform Master Pugnacious of this development should he return before I do.”

Ya Pi nodded. “Of course, Lady Ya Ya.”

She turned back to Evan and his party. “If you would follow me.” She lead them through the doors the attendant had disappeared through previously and down a corridor. As they progressed, Roland noticed that the walls were lined with painted portraits of all of the dogfolk that had served in the capacity of Grand High Roller since the nation's founding, with Pugnacious' portrait being the most recent and therefore, the one hanging closest to the main room. They arrived at her office. The door looked much the same as any other but a removable brass plaque upon which her name and rank was inscribed had been mounted on the adjacent wall, denoting the door as the one to her office. She held it open and gestured for them to enter. “After you, Your Majesty.”

Ya Ya's office was either absurdly spacious or befitting of her status depending on one's point of view. The floor was a plush, red carpet and the curtains flanking the large window at the end of the room were gold and lined in an emerald green. Before the window was a large desk that had been carved from whatever the equivalent of mahogany was. A fireplace was to one side and placed before it were two comfortable dark green chairs and a two-seater sofa, and a coffee table of the same wood as her desk. Bookshelves sporting all manner of books lined the walls as did a cabinet filled with bottles of alcohol. Most of the bottles were mostly full – they were either new or had hardly been touched, it was hard to tell which, though Roland was leaning towards the latter. She took a seat behind the desk and leant forward, clasping her hands together. “Now then, what is this matter that is _so_ urgent you could not wait for Master Pugnacious to return?”

They exchanged looks, and Evan hesitated to take the initiative so Roland asked. “E… Ivan, do you want _me_ to handle this?”

“Um. Yes, please.”

He turned back to Ya Ya. “Actually, this is _about_ Master Pugnacious.”

Ya Ya stiffened. “What about him?”

“We couldn't help but notice that he's broken hearted.”

“Broken hearted?” She repeated before scoffing. “Don’t be ridiculous. That’s nothing but a _myth_.”

Roland folded his arms. “So you haven’t noticed anything unusual of late?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Well for example, the dice in the casinos being rigged?”

“That is a very _bold_ accusation, Mr Roland. I trust you have _proof_ of this claim.”

“Sure do.” He looked to Tani who produced the stolen dice from one of her pockets.

“That’s government property!” She objected but then became very quiet when Tani demonstrated how the dice worked. She swallowed before continuing. “And what… what evidence do you have to connect this to Master Pugnacious?”

“Well it's not just the casino dice that have been rigged, it's the dice rolls of Lady Luck as well. The same source that informed us of one, also drew our attention to the other. And as you can see they were telling the truth, so we have no reason to doubt their claim that Master Pugnacious is the mastermind behind both.”

“That's _hardly_ evidence,” she replied weakly.

“You're really trying to turn a blind eye to this, aren't you?” Tani cut in, her hands on her hips, the two higgledies mimicking her posture. “The casinos are operated by the state, aren't they? Or do you think they've _all_ decided to start running a money-making scheme in order to line their pockets, _all_ at the same time?”

“Which is to say _nothing_ of what's been going on with the tax rate of late,” Aranella added. “ _Three_ straight sixes in as many months? Is that really feasible?”

“ _Please_ , Second Roller Ya Ya,” said Evan earnestly. “Niall sent us here to help. That's _all_ we want to do.”

“Aye,” Batu affirmed. “We're none o'us'ere te be causin' trouble, miss. Ye can be assured o'that.”

“All right,” she relented at length. “Niall is well known to us here in Goldpaw and is a close friend of Master Pugnacious. So if you say that he sent you here to help, then I'll believe you. And… you're right, Mr Roland. I suppose until now it's true, that I _have_ – as Miss Tani said – been turning a blind eye to what's been going on. Very well. A few months ago, a strange man in strange garb arrived in Goldpaw. He didn't tell us his name or where he was from but he claimed he had something of interest to offer us; A way to make Goldpaw more prosperous. But he had one condition, and that was that he would only tell Master Pugnacious and Master Pugnacious _alone_. Needless to say, he accepted this condition and so we were all sent out of the room.”

“What did this mystery man tell him exactly?” Roland asked.  
“We asked him the same question. He told us that the man told him that we already had what we needed. Of course we didn’t understand what he meant by that but... it would seem that Master Pugnacious did. Ever _since_ that day, he's been acting… _strangely_. Not so strangely as to be _immediately_ apparent to the regular citizens but definitely to _me_. He’s been _keeping_ things from me when he never used to before; I had _no_ idea the casino dice had been rigged, as my duties as Second Roller largely prevent me from attending on a regular basis. But the dice rolls of Lady Luck… how is it _possible?”_

“The dice is operated by use of a remote control,” Roland explained. “In other words it's _technology_ , not _magic_.”

She went wide eyed. “I _see_. So _that's_ how he's getting past the wards.”

“Well this isn't good, mun,” said Lofty unnecessarily. “The first bloke was bad enough, now there's someone _else_ going around breaking people's hearts? This is some very bad news, indeed.”

“Right,” Roland agreed. _So much for his broken heart being of natural causes_ , he thought.

“Ye can be sayin' _that_ again,” Batu seconded.

“Higgle,” the two higgledies added, somehow managing to look very solemn.

“And we still have no idea if the Mystery Man had to break his restraint to fill his heart with darkness, like,” said Lofty. “Or if he filled his heart with darkness and that broke his restraint.”

“But even if we _did_ know, we've yet to find anyone with the extra restraint we need to fix it,” Evan added.

“Yes we have, mun! Who has more restraint than _Niall?”_

“You could've said so earlier,” Tani complained. “Now we'll have to go all the way _back_ to Niall to get it.”

“Actually? It might be best to return to Niall anyway to bring him up to date with what we've found,” said Roland. “He might even be able to give us some advice on what to do next; I'm afraid all of this is a little out of my league otherwise.”

Ya Ya stood. “Very well. While you return to Niall, _I_ will conduct my own investigation into the matter of the rigged dice myself. Thank you all for bringing this to my attention and… and motivating me to take action.”

“I would tread carefully if I were you,” Roland cautioned. “We don't know the full extent of what's going on, and more importantly we don't know _why_.”

She looked down her nose at him, her expression becoming a light frown of disdain. “Young man, _I_ was serving in the capacity of Second Roller while _you_ were still going through puberty. You need not lecture me on the subject of _discretion_.”

“Of course,” he replied neutrally but with a hint of amusement, as the others stifled chuckles though for different reasons. _Going through puberty indeed_. “I meant no offence.”

“The journey from Niall's forest took us over a day te complete,” said Batu. “If the winds are not bein' with us, it may by takin' us as many as three days, maybe four te travel there n'back.”

“If you made use of the waystone at the entrance to Goldpaw, that would certainly cut down the travel time of your return journey,” Ya Ya observed.

“There was a waystone at the entrance?” Aranella queried. “We must've have missed it.”

“We _were_ hungry and tired,” Evan pointed out.

“That's true. Not that it matters as I'm afraid none of us have knowledge of the requisite spell to make use of it… or at least…” She glanced at the Sky Pirates. “So I assume…”

“The Travel spell? Aye,” Batu replied. “I be afraid that none o'us be knowin' it either. We'ave spell casters among us like any other, but very few. We not be a very magical people ye see.”

“Well, your lack of knowledge is easily rectified,” said Ya Ya. “Is at least _one_ of your party magically inclined?”

“ _I_ am,” said Evan. “Though I'm still learning.”

“Worry not, Your Majesty, the Travel spell is a simple spell to master. And it will be a simple matter for you to learn.” She pulled out an old tome from one of the bookshelves lining the wall and flipped to the correct page, she then took out a blank sheet of paper, wetted an ink quill and copied out the instructions. She blew on it to speed up the drying process before handing it over. “Here you are.”

“Oh, _thank_ you, Lady Ya Ya,” he said earnestly.

She smiled. “Of course, it is no trouble. I also have another spell that you may find useful – the residents of our protectorate of Capstan-Upon-Hull certainly do. It's called the Wind Whipper spell. It calls forth a gust of wind in a direction of your choosing.”

“Ah, that be _most_ helpful indeed,” Batu commented. “That'll send the skimmers flyin' back to Niall's forest.”

“Aye,” Chingis agreed. “It be a shame the rest o'us will not be able te make use o'it.” Batu hummed in response.

“Before you go casting it however, you should note that it is _not_ a spell that can change the weather, so it would be of no use in already stormy or blustery conditions,” Ya Ya explained.

“I understand,” said Evan.

She flipped to the correct page, made a copy of the spell and handed it over. “Now then. Is that _everything?”_

They exchanged looks. “I think so…”

“We were pretty lucky that you were in while Master Pugnacious was out today,” said Roland. “But I don't think we can count on being so lucky a second time upon our return.”

Ya Ya assumed a thoughtful posture. “Hmm. It will be difficult to arrange a rendezvous time considering the uncertainty of your outward journey. So I suppose there will be nothing for it. Upon your return to Goldpaw, instruct the gatekeeper that you are here to see me and I will make my excuses and leave. As for what those excuses will be, well… that will be for me to come up with.”

“That leaves us with heading back to Niall, and you looking for more answers here.”

“You mentioned a source earlier. Would I be correct in assuming that this source is one Mr Bradley Summers? And that _he_ is the one who supplied Master Pugnacious with the technology?”

“It might be better for you to ask him yourself.”

“I plan to.”

“All right then, I think that really _is_ everything now.”

“We'd best be shakin' a leg,” said Batu. “Even _with_ a favourable wind, we still be'avin' a long journey ahead o'us.”

Ya Ya escorted them back to the throne room. “Captain. I am heading into Goldpaw. Should Master Pugnacious return before I do, please inform him that something came up and that I am dealing with it.”

Ya Pi looked mildly confused. “Yes, of course, Lady Ya Ya. What should I say is the matter that came up?”

“You will say that it was nothing that I couldn't handle and that he is not to be concerned. I will see that Master Pugnacious is brought up to date on the matter myself when I return.”

“I see.” He shot Evan's party a look. “As you command, my Lady.”

“Very good.” She escorted them down the entrance hall to the exit. “Safe travels, Your Majesty,” she said and bowed before taking her leave.

“Let's get some supplies and visit the waystone before we head off,” said Roland. Judging from what had been said, he guessed that the waystone was some kind of magic marker stone that facilitated fast travel in conjunction with the Travel spell. And acquiring one of these stones for the Kingdom to Come would definitely be something to put on their to-do list, he thought, _if_ they were even possible to acquire.

“Right,” they chorused. So they split up, Evan, Lofty, Tani and the higgledies with Aranella to gather supplies and Roland with Batu and Chingis to collect the skimmers from Lady Pekingese and walk them down to the entrance.

There by the guardhouse was something that he guessed to be the waystone. It was a small but clearly manmade standing stone. It glowed with a soft, blue light and bore a decorative symbol that as best he could describe appeared to be some kind of cauldron or other container spitting three streaks of… light? Something anyway. Whatever it was supposed to represent he could only guess at, and it looked out of place next to Goldpaw's extravagance. He wanted to say that it looked very old, but it was well-tended to, as not a single patch of the waystone's surface was blemished with either moss or lichen. Batu touched it first. The symbol glowed a brilliant blue and the pirate was enveloped in an explosion of gold light. Wordlessly, Chingis touched it next and then it was Roland's turn. When he removed his hand he felt inexplicably refreshed. Not the same kind of refreshed as a good night's sleep but… not far off either… It was hard to describe. “Batu. Did you have one of these at the Base? I don't recall seeing one.”

“That might be on account o'us not carin' fer it as well these mateys'ere,” Batu replied. “With it bein' dusty in the Canyon an'all, it were gatherin' a new layer o'dust everyday. But whether it be spotless or not, it be functionin' jus'the same so eventually we stopped seein' the point.”

“Fair enough. What did you do with it?”

“It were' far too'eavy te carry by sky skimmer, so it were left be'ind.”

“Hmm. Maybe we can put together a retrieval party to move it down to our new kingdom.”

“Aye. Maybe we can. But if luck be on our side, there may be one te be recovered from the Old Ruins.”

“I guess we'll see.” He also wanted to ask who made them, but thought it more than likely that even those from Broadleaf would know the answer. The whole mythology aspect of broken hearts was one thing, _waystones_ were still very much in use. He'd have to be content to wait until he could bring it up with either Aranella or Evan. Speaking of Evan, he and the others appeared shortly after. They attuned themselves to the waystone and then everyone assembled on their assigned skimmers with their respective pilots – Evan, Lofty and higgledies with Tani, Aranella with Batu and Roland with Chingis.

“All right, lad,” said Batu. “Show us that new spell o'yours.”

“A-all right.” Evan consulted the instructions before calling forth his wand and drawing the casting rune for the Wind Whipper spell. The rune hung in the air before him for a moment before the wind picked up, gusting in the direction of Niall's forest. The higgledies cheered.

“Well done, lad. If this'olds up it'll be carryin' us a ways afore nightfall.” They gunned their engines and were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **One of the reasons for Goldpaw not being as memorable as the other kingdoms I feel, is that it's missing a character who functions in the same way as Leander and Bracken, so I fixed it. You can blame Doloran for that as well. :p**


	20. Chapter 18: The City that Tempted Fate Part 7: To Niall and Back

They touched down before the entrance to the Forest of Niall mid morning of the following day. Once again, Chingis was left to guard the skimmers while they went to see Niall. The greenling city was shielded from sight as they had anticipated so they simply called out to them and waited. “Och, yer back!” They heard Niall exclaim. The city reappeared, the folding bridge was extended and he was standing before them once more. He clapped his hands together, his expression one of hopeful delight. “Success?”

“Not exactly,” Roland replied. “I'm afraid there's been some _complications_.”

A raised eyebrow. “Complications?”

“You were right about Pugnacious being broken hearted, but it wasn't because of natural causes.”

Niall's expression darkened considerably at that. “ _Yo_ _o_ _'d_ best follah _me_.” He lead them up the walkway and through the greenling city to a building they presumed to be his house. It was large by greenling standards, but nowhere near the majesty or extravagance of the Grand High Roller's Hall, or the palace of Ding Dong Dell. He opened the door and gestured them inside. The interior could very much be described as rustic. Anything that _wasn't_ made out of wood – and that was nearly everything – was either cast iron, clay or cloth. “Make yerselves comfortable.” There was enough seats for everyone, including Niall and he waited till everyone was sitting before proceeding. “Now then.” He steepled his fingers. “Tell me _everythin'.”_

“Right… Um…” Evan turned to Roland. “Roland? If you would?”

“Sure. Upon our arrival in Goldpaw, Lofty was able to diagnose Pugnacious with a broken heart, with the missing piece being restraint. However, Lofty _also_ observed that some kind of darkness is filling his heart and is acting like a second piece of ambition, essentially meaning he has double the ambition and no restraint. This has caused Pugnacious to enact a money making scheme with the use of technology from Broadleaf. He has rigged the dice rolls of Lady Luck, thereby assuring him a Six every month, as well as the dice of the casinos, thereby ensuring him a steady of flow of cash through those venues. When we went to speak to Second Roller Ya Ya, she informed us that this all started happening after a strange man came to visit Goldpaw one day. This mystery individual claimed to have a way to make Goldpaw prosperous, which he would only give them on the condition that he would speak to Pugnacious alone, a condition that Pugnacious accepted. Ever _since_ that day Pugnacious has been acting – as far as I understand – out of character.”

“An' is that everythin'?”

“Yeah. That's everything we know at least.”

Niall's expression had become very grim indeed. “Ah _see_. Did ye happen tae notice if anyone _else_ was broken hearted?”

“Not that we saw like,” Lofty replied. “But it's not like we've been _all over_ Goldpaw, mun.”

“Wha'aboot yoo two?” Niall asked of the higgledies. “Did yoo notice any other broken hearts?” They shook their heads and he frowned. “If that's so, then it means that auld Puggy _himself_ is the target, though _why_ Ah coold only _guess_.”

“I wonder if the darkness in Pugnacious' heart is the same as the darkness infecting the Black Knight and Warlord Waryks,” Aranella wondered aloud. “Or indeed if the darkness is the same as the evil aura corrupting tainted monsters.”

“No clue about the first two, like, but the darkness in Pugnacious' heart and the darkness corrupting that hedgehound weren't the same,” Lofty replied.

“So the taint is something else?”

“Seems like it. Though I've no idea _what_.”

“ _That's_ comforting,” Tani snarked.

“This general lack of information is beginning to become to a recurring problem,” Roland remarked. “And since we know so _little_ , this _also_ means that we don't know what the right course of action is.” There was a chorus of agreement. “That's why we came to you, Niall. We were hoping you'd be able to offer us some advice on what to do _next_.”

“Mah advice woold be tae drive the darkness from auld Puggy's heart, before ye try tae fix him up.”

“That's more or less what Lofty suggested. The problem is we have no idea _how_.”

Niall hummed in thought. “Perhaps if ye were tae gather evidence of wha'he's been up ta as a way tae make him confront his own actions, tha'would doo the trick?”

“So like, some kind of self reflection?”

“Aye. This isn't like mah auld friend at all, so make him _see_ that. It won't be enough tae fix his broken heart – there's only one thing tha'can do _that_ – but _maybe_ it'll at _least_ be enough tae drive the darkness oot, so that ye can.”

“Well, at the very least, continuing to investigate seems to be our best course of action, and it's certainly better than doing nothing.” Another chorus of agreement.

“At the very least,” Niall echoed. “It's the best advice Ah can give ye.”

“Niall?” Evan asked. “Would it be all right if we could have some of your restraint?”

Niall grinned from ear to ear. “Och, of course. Take all ye need.”

Evan consulted the instructions for Take Heart before calling forth his wand and drawing the rune in the air. A ball of brilliant white light rose out of Niall's chest and disappeared into the readied locket. “Thank you, Niall. I'll make sure Pugnacious gets this.”

“A word of caution before ye goh. Exposing auld Puggy tae all of Goldpaw will lose him the support o'his people and trigger a confrontation wi'his Kingmaker, Longfang. So if Ah were yoo, Ah'd be avoidin' such a course o'action unless it becomes _absolutely_ necessary, ya ken?”

“Got it,” said Roland. He stood. “Let's head back then.”

“Are we going to Travel back this time?” Tani asked. “I've always wondered what that was like.”

“Like Ya Ya said, it'll definitely cut down on the return journey. I just wonder if she's had enough time to do all of her investigating.”

“We could always offer our assistance if needed,” Aranella suggested. “Oh but speaking of Travelling.” She turned to Niall. “Is there a waystone here that we could attune to? We'll have to return this way on the way home after all, and it would save us the journey back.”

“It's at the entrance tae mah forest. We dinnae tend to it tha'often so it's likely become o'ergrown. If ye can find it, yer welcome tae make use o'it.”

“Thank you, Niall.”

“Ah'll see ye tae the gates.” He escorted them back to the gates to the greenling city and then took his leave after wishing them luck on their endeavour. The party returned to the forest entrance where they found a clump of vegetation that when cleared was revealed to be the forest's waystone, so they took a moment to attune with it before returning to Chingis. “Are we'eadin' back?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Roland replied. “We thought it would be best to Travel back.”

“Were there a waystone te attune te in the forest?”

“There is. It's just inside the entrance.”

“In that case, t'would make more sense fer me an'the skimmers te be stayin'ere. We'll be'eadin' back this way on our way'ome after all.”

“It _would_ , but-”

“Are you _sure_ you'll be all right on your own, Chingis?” Evan cut in.

Chingis gave him a toothy grin. “Aye. I be sure, Yer Majesty. I be old enough te be lookin' after meself until ye return.” Evan couldn't help but smile at that. “An' the skimmers'll be safe in me keepin'.”

“You don't have to worry about him, Evan,” Tani added. “Chingis is one of our best fighters.”

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “It be why we were bringin' him along.”

“Well… All right,” Evan relented. “We'll try to be back as soon as we can.”

“If ye not bein' in a rush to return, ye can always be'elpin' me make ready fer lunch,” Chingis suggested.

“That's a good idea,” said Aranella. “It'll help us pass some time, thereby giving Lady Ya Ya more time to investigate should she need it, _and_ we'll get to eat.”

“All right,” said Evan. “What do you need us to do?”

“Chief. Roland. If ye can be gatherin' some firewood, I'll'ave Aranella, Tani n'Evan help me with the preparations.” He grinned. “I be makin' _stew_.” So they did. And as they waited for the stew to cook, Batu and Chingis shared some of their stories. At last Chingis carefully blew on a spoonful of stew before tasting it. “It be done,” he declared. They lined up for their share of the stew with bowls in hand and he served it up. Once they'd finished eating, with the exception of Chingis, they gathered around Evan.

“All right, Evan,” said Aranella. “This will be your first Travel spell. I may not be magically inclined myself, but I _do_ know that this spell requires a little more consideration than say, the Fireball spell.”

“Right,” he agreed. He pulled out the instruction page. _“_ _The key to instantaneous transportation is the ability to imagine yourself at your destination,”_ he read aloud. “ _It is not enough to merely picture the scenery - all the senses must be engaged. You have to focus until you can hear the sounds, smell the aromas, and taste the air of the place in question.”_

“ _That's_ interesting,” said Tani. “So you wouldn't be able to use it to go somewhere you haven't been.”

“Doesn't sound like it,” Roland agreed. “And with the amount of concentration it requires, it _also_ sounds like you wouldn't be able to use it in a pinch either.”

“Golly, it doesn't sound easy,” said Evan nervously.

“You can do it, mun,” Lofty encouraged. “Just close your eyes and raise your wand.” So Evan closed his eyes in concentration and readied his wand. “Now you lot, go ahead and describe Goldpaw. Remember, _all_ the senses must be engaged like, so try and think of different things.”

“Even touch?” Roland quipped.

“All right, well. Maybe not _that_ one so much. But definitely seeing, hearing, smell and taste. When the spell is ready to be cast, Evan, youe'll know.”

“It's a city of dazzling lights and many colours,” said Aranella.

“It has a clock tower that towers over the city, and a statue of their Kingmaker, Longfang sits on top,” said Roland.

“I can see it,” said Evan.

“It has that amazing automaton, Lady Luck,” said Tani. “Remember the sound it makes when it moves?”

“Yes, I can hear it.”

“The food cooking as we walked past all those restaurants and tea houses,” said Lofty. “Positively filled the air, mun! Remember that?”

“I do. I can smell it.”

“And the Hot Streak Spicy Noodles, lad,” said Batu. “Our first meal in Goldpaw. The noodles, cooked right so they were chewy without bein' squishy. And the spices, a gentle burn with an'int o'sweetness. Left our tongues tingling they did.”

“Yes, I can taste it.” The tip of his wand began to glow. “All right, gather round everyone, the spell is ready.” They shuffled closer and he drew the casting rune in the air. Roland could best describe what happened next as first being a gathering of energy that made the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end, second was being enveloped in darkness, followed third, by the peculiar sensation of being whisked away on a river of energy. All of that happened in the space of a blink, so when he opened his eyes again they were all standing before the waystone, just inside the entrance gates to the city of Goldpaw. “I did it!” He exclaimed. “We're really here!”

“Well _done_ , Evan!” Aranella praised.

“ _Told_ you you could do it,” Lofty added.

“Welcome back to Goldpaw,” said one of the guards, brightly.

“Thank you,” Evan replied.

“Wow, that felt really weird,” said Tani. “It was like being whisked away on a gust of wind.”

Batu clutched his stomach and groaned. “Uugh, I don't be feelin' right.”

“Some people can find the experience nauseating,” said Aranella. “It seems you're one of the unlucky few.” Batu simply groaned in reply.

“You gonna be okay to head into Goldpaw?” Roland asked.

“Aye… just be givin' me a moment for me stomach te settle.”

“Sure. Why not sit down on these steps for a moment.”

“Aye…” He eased himself down onto the one of the steps, rested both arms on his knees and hung his head.

“Higgle pig.” The two higgledies patted his legs to comfort him.

“Drink some water,” said Aranella. “It should help to make you feel better.”

“Aye…” He pulled out his canteen and took a long pull. After a few more minutes of resting, he stood up. “All right… I be feelin' much better now.”

“Are you sure?” Evan asked.

“Aye, but… maybe we be takin' it slow at first.”

“Of course.”

* * *

By the time they'd arrived back at the Grand High Roller's Hall, Batu's stomach had settled and he was more or less back to being himself.

“Greetings, Your Majesty” said the gatekeeper politely. “I see you have returned once more.”

“I believe Second Roller Ya Ya is expecting us,” said Roland.

The gatekeeper blinked. “I was informed that she was expecting guests, but she did _not_ mention that they would be _you_.”

“I'm sure Lady Ya Ya had her reasons.”

“Yes… Of course.”

“Then please inform her that her _guests_ have arrived.”

“Very well. If you would but wait a moment.” The gatekeeper disappeared inside and reappeared with Ya Ya.

“Ah, King Ivan, you have returned. I trust that your trip was… successful?”

“More or less,” Roland replied.

“Very good. If you would follow me,” she continued brightly. “I will begin our tour of our fair city.”

“Great.” She started walking and they all fell in behind. “Where are we _actually_ going?”

“Somewhere we can talk.”

“And what be all this about guests?” Batu asked.

“Ah yes, I informed Master Pugnacious and the gatekeeper that I was entertaining guests today. I'm afraid that was the best excuse I could come up with.”

Roland raised an eyebrow. “And he's really okay with that?”

“But of course. Both the Grand High Roller _and_ Second Roller periodically entertain guests from the residents of Goldpaw. It's a way of staying connected with the citizenry.”

He blinked. “I see.”

“Will we get an _actual_ tour of the city, do you think?” Evan asked.

Ya Ya smiled. “I'm sure that can be arranged, but at the current moment we have more pressing matters to attend to.”

“Right…”

She took them to one of Goldpaw's many water gardens. There were only a few people visiting, so she took them over to the seating area where they all made themselves comfortable before she spoke. “So tell me, what's the verdict from Niall?”

“Niall has suggested that in order to exorcise the darkness, we gather enough evidence to make him confront his own actions,” Roland replied. “A sort of self reflection in other words. It should get him to think about what he's been doing and how this isn't like him.”

“I see. Well, fortunately I have been doing just that.”

“Right, so what did you find?”

“First, I went to Mr Bradley Summers. He told me what he told you, that Master Pugnacious blackmailed him into rigging the dice, but he _also_ drew my attention to the factory that has been producing them. He believed it was somewhere in the Grand High Roller's Hall but he is forgetting – or otherwise didn't realise – one thing. That _I_ am in residence at the Grand High Roller's Hall as well. So it would be very difficult to construct a factory right under my nose I would think. No, I was quite certain that the factory had been built elsewhere. So I did the logical thing and consulted recent building developments.”

“That _would_ be the logical thing to do,” he agreed. “But I'd be _real_ surprised if documentation for the factory had been officially filed.”

“Yes, and you would be correct, as it wasn't; It was done off the record.”

“So what did you do next?” Tani asked.

“It occurred to me that I was looking in the wrong place. If _I_ , the Second Roller of Goldpaw, had been kept out of Master Pugnacious' schemes because I would've opposed them, then perhaps _other people_ would’ve done so as well. As Second Roller, this affords me a certain degree of… protection shall we say. By that I mean, it would be no simple matter to accuse me of wrong doing and then arrest me for it, or at least, not without drawing considerable attention to the matter.”

“Which is something Master Pugnacious would be wishing to avoid,” said Roland. “What about blackmail?”

“He blackmailed Mr Summers because he _required_ his assistance, but he had no such need of me.”

“So it was simpler to keep you in the dark.”

“Evidently. But I'm afraid anyone else in such a position would not be so lucky, and indeed they haven't been. I consulted the recent arrest records and would you believe it? A few months ago, there was a spate of arrests in the Lucky Stars Casino, but not of patrons, no, _employees_. So I went to have a chat with these employees and this is what I learned; That they refused to go along with the scheme, hence the need and _reason_ for their arrests. That their silence is being ensured through their detainment and the threat of their families joining them. And that all of this was necessary because the Lucky Stars Casino was chosen to be the site hosting the factory.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” said Roland. “The Lucky Stars Casino isn't too far from the Grand High Roller's Hall, so he'd be able to oversee it without being too obvious.”

“Do you think we should go check it out?” Tani asked.

“If there's anything in there that can tie him to the factory and force him to reflect on his actions, then yeah, we should.”

“And supposing it works, and we're able to fix his heart. What do we do if the Mystery Man reappears to break his heart all over again?”

“I… suppose that would depend on _why_ he did it in the first place, and I don't see any way of finding that out. We'll just have to do what we can, and what we _can_ do is fix Master Pugnacious' broken heart.”

“I guess.”

“Well that’s the good news but there’s a slight problem,” Ya Ya continued. “Since I'm not involved in the scheme, we wouldn't be able to just walk right into the factory _or_ the casino, at least not without alerting Master Pugnacious as to what we're doing.”

“Riight…” Roland assumed a thoughtful posture. “We'll need to split up into two teams then. One will provide a distraction while the other slips inside.”

“Only if we plan to walk in through the front entrance,” said Aranella. “What about a way in through the back?”

“The back area is where they'd keep all the money,” Roland replied. “At the very least it would either require a key to access from the outside, _or_ it would be guarded.”

“Good point,” she conceded.

“I could always swipe a key,” Tani offered.

“That would assume that all casino employees working in the front _and_ back would have a key to the back door when the ones working the front wouldn't need one – it would be far less hassle to have them arriving and leaving by the front entrance – _and_ that the back door is locked in the first place. It could just be guarded. _Or_ it could be _both_.”

“Right…” She conceded. “I guess it'd be simpler to just go ahead with your two team plan then.”

“But do we even be knowin' where the entrance te the factory will be?” Batu asked.

“I would imagine the entrance would be somewhere that is restricted to staff access,”

said Aranella.

“Right,” Roland agreed. “So we'd need to look for a place that says something like “Staff Access Only”.”

“An' who will be on what team?” Batu asked.

“Well…” Roland and Aranella exchanged looks. “You're the obvious team leader for Team Distraction.”

Batu grinned. “Aye. Can't be arguin' with that.”

“And since, uh… Ivan is our king, Ivan, that means you should be the one leading Team Infiltration.”

“Are you sure about that?” Evan asked. “ _You_ have a better idea of what we're looking for than _I_ do after all.”

“That's why I'll be coming with you. Aranella. You should probably stick with Batu to make sure he doesn't get too carried away.”

“Right,” she agreed as Batu chuckled sheepishly.

“And Tani? You're as sneaky as much as you're a troublemaker-”

She beamed proudly. “Thanks!”

“-So you'd work well on either team. I guess it's up to-”

“I'm coming with you,” Ya Ya cut in. “As part of my investigation. I must… I _must_ know… the full extent of that to which I have remained wilfully ignorant for so long. But more than that, I can also offer you some protection from the fallout should you get caught.”

Roland grimaced. “Right…” He turned back to Tani. “I guess that leaves you on Team Distraction then.”

She grinned mischievously. “Fine by me.”

“Since you're coming with us, Lady Ya Ya, you'll probably have to come in behind us. If Batu's causing a ruckus while you're right there, they'll probably expect you to handle it, or at least participate in quelling him.”

“Oh. Yes… You have a point.”

“Well, it's either that or, Batu could cause a distraction in one of the other rooms.”

“Perhaps a distraction in another room,” said Aranella.

“All right. Now the question is, who should enter the casino first; Team Infiltration or Team Distraction?”

“Perhaps it would best if _we_ entered first,” Ya Ya suggested. “As far as anyone else knows, I am taking you on a tour of Goldpaw, so it would be feasible to extend that tour to the Lucky Stars Casino. And if the staff believe I am already occupied, they will be less inclined to seek my aid in dealing with Mr Batu's disruption.”

“Sounds good. Give us say, at least fifteen minutes before you follow us in.”

“Will do,” Batu replied.”

“And remember. You only want to get yourselves _thrown_ out, all right? _Not_ arrested.”

“Aye, aye.”

“We'll meet up back at Fortune Square. Everyone know what they're doing?”

Tani and Batu both grinned mischievously. “Aye.”

“I believe so,” said Aranella.

“Let's go then.”

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” The two higgledies objected.

“They want to know what they're doing, mun,” Lofty translated needlessly.

“Uhh…”

“Who are you talking about?” Ya Ya asked, puzzled.

“Higgledies,” Lofty explained. “Doesn't seem like you can see them though.”

“I… I see…” She replied. “I think I _may_ have heard of them though. A story my grandmother once told me.”

“Well they're real like, but not _everyone_ can see them. Maybe _she_ could.”

“I see.”

“Hmm. You know what? Maybe you guys can help us after all,” said Roland. “If there's somewhere we can't investigate, you'll be able to do it for us. Does that sound good?”

“Higgle.” They saluted.

“Great. _Now_ let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: There are times when a chapter title comes easily to you. This was not one of those time. This is also the other chapter that ended up being on the short side, and additionally marks the halfway point for The City that Tempted Fate arc.**


	21. Chapter 19: The City that Tempted Fate Part 8: Investigations and Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Gambling is not shown but is implied.**

To say the casino guard was surprised to see Ya Ya was an understatement. “Ah! L-Lady Ya Ya,” he stammered before collecting himself and bowing. “Allow me to welcome you to the Lucky Stars Casino.”

Ya Ya inclined her head in return. “Thank you. I am taking King Ivan on a tour of our beloved Goldpaw,” she explained. “I understand that he has already visited the establishment previously but is not familiar with its history. Since we were in the vicinity, I decided to rectify the matter immediately.” She smiled sweetly. “Is this acceptable? Of course if the house is currently too busy, we can return another time.”

“That is perfectly acceptable, Lady Ya Ya, if you would but allow us a moment to prepare for your visit.”

“Of course,” she replied brightly.

After the guard had disappeared inside, Roland smirked and said. “Heh. That was pretty mean.”

Ya Ya batted her eyelids at him innocently. “Whatever do you mean?”

“The pooer man,” said Lofty with a grin. “He was practically sweating buckets.” Ya Ya and the higgledies chuckled.

The guard eventually reappeared. “We are ready for you now, Lady Ya Ya. Thank you all for your patience.”

“Excellent. Then let us proceed.” She lead the way into the casino. The croupiers were doing their best to remain nonchalant but there was definitely a tension to the atmosphere inside the casino. The oblivious patrons – of which there not many as it was now approaching midday – however greeted her cheerfully, which she returned. “Now then, you may already be familiar with the Lucky Stars Casino, but did you know that the building itself has been standing for three hundred years?”

“I did _not_ know that,” Roland dutifully replied.

“Has it _always_ been a casino?” Evan asked.

“Indeed it has. And much of the casino's interior design has remain unchanged in all that time.”

“Fascinating,” said Roland.

She continued, describing how some of the décor had been painted by this artist, and how the latticework had been hand carved and assembled by this carpenter. “Let's go into the next room.” The off duty soldiers visiting the casino snapped to attention and saluted as they walked by.

When they'd stepped through the doors Roland spoke. “Look.” He nodded to the back and they discreetly looked to where he had indicated. There was a panelled door with “Staff Only” above the door frame in Goldpaw script.

“I see it,” Evan and Ya Ya chorused.

“Higgle!”

“Well we know where we're headed next, but we'll have to stall for a little more time.”

“Right.” She continued to explain that the building and decoration materials had been sourced from different places, as well as answering any questions they could think of. There were a couple of other patrons playing the card games, but during the talk they moved into the next room, and two of the croupiers disappeared into the back. Just as she was running out of things to say, they heard a commotion from the next room.

“You poxy curs!” Batu thundered. “I saw that dice roll with me own eyes!”

“Yeah!” Tani shouted. “Let 'em have it, Batu!”

“Batu!” Aranella cried. “Put that table down! Do you want to get us all arrested?”

The croupiers exchanged puzzled looks as it sounded like Team Distraction was raising merry hell in the other play area. “Perhaps someone should investigate,” Ya Ya prompted when no movement seemed forthcoming.

“Ah, yes. Of course,” one of the croupiers replied. He disappeared through the doors then reappeared moments later with a panicked expression, and wordlessly – and frantically – gestured for his coworkers to follow. They had to suppress their laughter as the remaining croupiers exchanged puzzled and concerned looks before flocking after their colleague.

“Coast is clear, mun,” Lofty observed once they'd all left.

“All right, that's our cue,” said Roland. They hustled through the doors and into the Staff Only area. Behind the doors was what looked like a break room. Plush chairs, sofas and coffee tables were set up around the room. There was a sink in the back with a drying rack filled with drying cups. A hand towel was hung up to one side. The two croupiers who had disappeared into the break room were nowhere to be seen but the commotion could be heard through the doors leading out into the main room, and there were a few recently abandoned plates of food and cups filled with what was presumably tea – from what Bradley had said regarding coffee – on the tables.

“Seems like Team Distraction is doing an admirable job,” Ya Ya remarked.

“Yeah,” Roland agreed. “But we'll have to be careful from here on out. There'll be employees working the factory and remember what I said about security.”

“Won't the factory be guarded as well?” Evan asked.

“I'm sure it will be but getting caught at that point won't matter. Once we get to the factory, Lady Ya Ya should be able to use her authority to get us all in the door and then we'll see what we came here to see.”

“Right. But, um… couldn't Lady Ya Ya just use her authority to get us all the way to the factory?”

“We're trying to get there before anyone can run off and warn Master Pugnacious, _or_ run ahead and warn the factory that we're coming. Once we actually _get_ to the factory it'll be _far_ too late to stop us, _or_ take any preventative measures. _That's_ why we need to be cautious until then.”

“If we have to, however,” Ya Ya added. “We may be forced to, as they say, “bash a few skulls”.”

Roland quirked an eyebrow at her. “Why, Lady Ya Ya. Are you… _advocating for violence_ against _your own employees?”_ Lofty and the higgledies cackled at that.

“I… I mean… _Only_ if necessary.”

He chuckled. “Sure. You got that, uh… Ivan? _Only if necessary.”_ Evan nodded. There were more doors at the back of the room leading deeper into the back area. Roland looked from one to the other before asking. “I don't suppose you have any idea which door we should take?”

“I'm afraid not,” Ya Ya replied. “But with luck, it hopefully won't matter.”

“Right. Ivan? It's your choice.”

Evan swallowed. “Oh. Um. All right.” He looked from one door to the other. “Umm… Lofty? What do you suggest?”

“Left,” Lofty replied confidently.

“Then we'll go left.”

“As my King commands,” Roland replied. As Ya Ya had hoped, it hadn't mattered which door they had taken as both led into same place, so they navigated the back area dodging employees and security until they came upon a door with two guards standing outside. “Do you think that's the place?”

“I don't think so,” Ya Ya replied. “There's someone inside counting money, so I'd think it unlikely they'd have a factory for producing dice in the same room.”

“… There is?”

“Yes,” said Evan. “I can hear someone moving money around.”

“Huh. What about you Lofty?”

“No chance, mun. It looks like you and me are in the terrible hearing squad together.”

“Lucky us,” he replied sarcastically. “Let's have Runcible and Wiff-waff check it out anyway, just be sure.”

“Higgle,” the two higgledies saluted. They dashed over to the room and slipped inside, reappearing shortly after. “Higgle pig,” said Runcible.

“Looks like you were right,” said Lofty. “Lots of money in the room and no sign of any factory.”

“Let's move on then,” said Roland. They came to a staircase leading down into a basement level.

“I hope this is it,” said Evan.

“Only one way to find out.” They descended the staircase. At the bottom of the stairs was an open space and a pair of panelled doors at the end. “I don't see any guards,” he said. But there was a strange-looking statue standing to one side. It looked like it was made out of bricks rather than stone and had turquoise orbs for joints as well as hands and… feet? Its eyes flashed red when they approached.

“UNKNOWN PRESENCE DETECTED,” it intoned, making them all jump. “PLEASE STATE YOUR DESIGNATION AND ACCESS CODE.”

“What in the gods is _this?”_ Ya Ya asked, giving voice to her disbelief.

“Some kind of guardian,” Roland suggested. “Although if it's technology from Broadleaf, Bradley didn't make any mention of it.”

“ERROR. NOT RECOGNISED. PLEASE STATE YOUR DESIGNATION AND ACCESS CODE,” the guardian repeated patiently.

“I am Second Roller Ya Ya. You will stand aside and let me pass unchallenged.”

“ERROR. NOT RECOGNISED. PLEASE STATE YOUR DESIGNATION AND ACCESS CODE.”

“Didn't you hear me you infernal contraption? I said, I am Second Roller Ya Ya, and you _will_ let me pass!”

“VOICE PRINT NOT RECOGNISED. AUTHORITY NOT RECOGNISED. INTRUDERS! PREPARE TO BE REPELLED!”

“Well _that_ didn't work,” Roland stated unnecessarily.

“It was worth a try though,” said Evan.

“Stand fast, everyone,” said Ya Ya. “It seems we have a fight on our hands.”

They drew their weapons, with Ya Ya calling forth a sabre and readied themselves for the guardian's first move. The guardian closed the distance between them with a charge, then sent Roland flying with a sweep of one arm and Ya Ya with the other.

“Roland! Ya Ya!” Evan yelped as the higgledies cried, “Higgle!” He rolled out of the way of the guardian's next attack but it spun to keep pace with him, forcing him to dodge roll out of the way of it's follow up. The reprieve had given Roland and Ya Ya time to recover and get back on their feet. The higgledies were throwing their little spears at it, but the spears bounced harmlessly off its body. And when Roland returned to the fray, striking the guardian with a downward slash, the sword struck its hard body and rebounded, painfully jarring his elbows. “Ow! How the _heck_ do you beat up something made out of _bricks?”_ He protested.

“It should have some kind of elemental vulnerability, mun,” Lofty explained. “I think this one's is water.”

“Guess we'll find out. Evan? You know any water spells?”

“Evan?” Ya Ya repeated with a frown.

“I do!” Evan replied.

“Great. We'll distract it, you let 'em have it.”

“Okay!”

“Ya Ya? We need to pin its movement by blocking its attacks, but its too strong for just one person, so we're going to have block together.”

“R-right… of course.”

The guardian swept towards them, one arm raised in preparation to send them flying again, but they raised their swords in turn and dug in their heels, putting all of their weight into the block. It held. “Now, Evan!”

“Right!” He conjured up a ball of water and hurled it at the guardian.

“BRZZZZZTHHHHHHHEEEEE! HAZARDOUS MAGIC DETECTED! ENGAGING DEFENCE PROTOCOL!”

“Well _that_ doesn't sound good,” Roland remarked. The guardian began spinning violently and erratically around their battle arena, as the party frantically dodged out of the way.

“Hit it again, mun!” Lofty cried. “That's definitely its weakness.” Evan managed to conjure up another ball of water but missed. He tried again and again and again.

“BRZZZZZTHHHHHHHEEEEE! SyStEmS fAiLiNg!”

“One more should do it!”

The guardian was slowing down, so he was able to hit it on the second try. “BRZZZZZTHHHHHHHEEEEE! SyStEmS… shutting… down…” The guardian lurched towards the factory doors and crashed through them before slumping face first to the floor.

Confused factory workers crowded around the fallen guardian before turning their gazes on the party. And their eyes widened in shock.

Roland looked to Ya Ya. “I think they might know we're here.”

“Yes, thank you, Mr Roland.”

“L-Lady Ya Ya,” one worker stammered.

Ya Ya slipped into authoritarian mode and strode forward. “It has come to my attention that there is some… _unsavoury_ activity going on within this establishment. You will show me _exactly_ what that activity entails. And for goodness sake do something about _this_ ,” she said, gesturing to the fallen guardian. The workers nervously exchanged looks and were hesitant to obey. “Well?” She prompted, placing a hand on her hip. “Must I _repeat_ myself?”

“Y… yes… Lady Ya Ya,” one of the workers finally spoke up. And as if a spell had been broken, the others gathered around the fallen guardian and moved it over to one of the workstations where it would presumably receive repairs at some point… assuming another use could be found for it.

With the way now clear, Ya Ya strode through the doors and into the factory. “Let's start with your documentation, shall we? Show me where it is kept.”

The worker glanced at the battered and fallen guardian before complying. “Yes, it's… it's this way… Lady Ya Ya.” And lead her to a small room filled with filing cabinets. Ya Ya shut the door behind her, preventing the workers or anyone else from disturbing her and began to comb through each of the cabinets, vanishing any important documents she came upon into her armsband. The workers crowded around the door, watching her through the windows with tense anticipation.

“Should… should Master Pugnacious be _warned_ of this?” One asked.

“Yes, he should,” another replied. “ _I'll_ go.” He shot off before anyone could think to stop him.

“Oi! Look!” Lofty yelped. “He's getting away.”

“Let him go,” Roland replied. “There's no point, we'll already have gotten what we need by the time he returns.”

“What should _we_ do?” Evan wondered aloud more than asked.

“What's _to_ do?” Lofty replied. “Looks like she's got this, mun.”

“We can help by splitting up,” said Roland. “You, Lofty and Runcible go look for the trick dice and me and Wiff-waff will go find the remote control. Make sure no one tries to do anything to them.”

“Roger,” he replied with a salute. “Let's go Ev-uh… Ivan…” They wandered around for the trick dice while Roland beelined towards a station that looked like it was for assembling remote control devices.

Ya Ya eventually emerged from the filing room to continue her investigation and the factory workers followed her around like lost sheep. “P-please understand, Lady Ya Ya. We had only the best intentions.”

“And _what_ intentions were _those_ , pray tell?”

“Master Pugnacious assured us that the money gathered would be used to benefit Goldpaw.”

“So none of the money you have been _cheating_ from people has been lining your pockets?”

“Well…” The worker lowered his gaze and mumbled. “Some of us _need_ that money…”

“More than others?” The worker was silent.

She checked in with Evan first. “Lady Ya Ya. Lofty and I found the trick dice.”

“Thank you, _Ivan_. Or should I call you, _Evan?”_

“Umm…”

“Either works,” Lofty replied brightly.

“Sorry, Lady Ya Ya, but Roland told me I couldn't use my real name here.”

“And what _is_ your real name?” She asked.

“It's, um. King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.”

“ _Til_ drum?” She repeated, as the workers murmured amongst themselves in surprise. “ _You're_ the ousted king of Ding Dong Dell?”

“Yes… I… I am.”

“I thought you would've been a _grimalkin_.”

“I'm _half_ grimalkin. Mother was humanfolk.”

She blinked. “So I see…”

“Yeah and if you could _keep_ that detail to yourselves, that would be most appreciated,” said Roland. “There's a _reason_ we had him using a codename after all.”

“Yes. Of course. Now, what have you discovered?”

Evan turned to the work station. “This one wasn't finished yet, so as you can see, they have this little thingy inside them that controls how the dice lands.” He picked it up to show her. She took it from him and held it up to examine it.

“I _see_. So it's a form of loaded dice, where the weight can be adjusted according to which side is pressed. How _devious_.” She replaced the gadget and took some photos with her Leafbook, before it too joined the gathered evidence in her armsband. Next she went to Roland. “And what have _you_ found?”

“It looks like they've made a few backups for the remote control dice Master Pugnacious is using to manipulate the dice rolls of Lady Luck,” he replied. Beside him was a large dice, identical in appearance to the one rolled by Lady Luck, and another on the workstation in the process of being constructed. He held up his hand. “And _this_ is what's used to control it.”

“I see. How does it work?”

He held it out. “See for yourself.”

So she took the device and examined it. There was a small lever on top of the control stick which she moved with her thumb. Whichever direction the lever was moved, the completed dice would follow. “How remarkable.” She replaced the control device and took more photos with her Leafbook before it joined the rest of the evidence.

“What did _you_ find?”

“Enough. Let's just say that Master Pugnacious will have a _very_ hard time denying his involvement in all of this.”

“Great. Then it sounds like we have everything we need.”

“Indeed. Let us return to your friends.”

“Hopefully they didn't get themselves into _too_ much trouble.”

“What of us?” One of the factory workers asked. They were all clustered together looking about as anxious as they probably felt.

“ _You_ will remain here,” Ya Ya replied. “I fully intend to confront Master Pugnacious on this little scheme of his, so _your_ guilt will be determined _afterwards_.”

“ _Will_ it now?” Came a voice from behind them. Ya Ya, Evan and Roland whipped around to face the speaker. Standing in the wreckage of the doorway was none other than the Grand High Roller himself. “Well, _well_ ,” he said. “You _have_ been busy, Ya Ya.”

There was a strange calmness to his demeanour that put Roland on edge as Ya Ya sputtered. “M-Master Pugnacious-”

“What am _I_ doing here?” He cut in, one eyebrow raised. “A better question is, what are _you_ doing here, Ya Ya.”

“I am investigating-”

“Indeed? And do you regularly conduct your investigations with the assistance of _outsiders?”_

“That's beside the point! I have _discovered_ what you've been _up_ to, Master Pugnacious-”

“Oh? _Have_ you? And what would _that_ be?”

“You-you… _You_ have been _manipulating_ the dice roll of Lady Luck _herself!_ And further more! _This_ _factory_ has been manufacturing _trick dice_ , so that our casinos can fleece money out of their patrons at an elevated rate!”

“Is that so?” He looked around. “How strange. I see nothing more here than a simple factory for manufacturing ordinary dice.”

“ _What?!”_ She yelped. There was a sudden bustle of activity as the workers – spurred by his words – got to work. “What do you think this will achieve?!” She demanded. “I have all the evidence I need right here!” She held up her Leafbook.

“Ah, but that can be dealt with.”

“Well even so. What of King Evan and Mr Roland? They saw the _whole_ thing-”

“And who would believe the words of these _outsiders,_ hmm?”

“The people will believe them if I _vouch_ for them! You're not the _only_ one who has earned their _respect_.”

“And what if you do not?”

“… What?”

“Vouch for them. It would be _their_ word against mine.”

“What… what do you mean by _that?_ Why _wouldn't_ I? _”_

“That will depend on _you_ , my dear Ya Ya. If you decide that is best to look the other way…”

Roland frowned deeply. He was already seeing where this was headed, and so too it seemed did Ya Ya; She had begun to shake and her voice was very small when she asked. “… And if I _don't?”_

Pugnacious stepped forward, his staff making a menacing _thunk_ against the wooden floor. “Then this will be as far as you go.” A deathly silence fell on the room at those words. It had now become apparent to everyone who had yet to realise where this was going, _exactly_ where this was going.

“We really walked into _this_ one, mun,” Lofty murmured quietly.

 _Yeah_ , Roland thought, darkly. _We really_ _did_. He wanted to _kick_ himself. Everything had gone so smoothly up until now, that it had lulled him into a false sense of security. He grit his teeth. “Runcible. Wiff-waff,” he kept his voice low. “Get help.”

“Higgle…” They were hesitant at first but then they nodded before shooting off.

“But of course there is no reason it _has_ to be this way,” said Pugnacious. “If you would only agree to forget everything you have just seen.”

Ya Ya drew her sabre. “I would _never_ stoop to compromising my integrity, Master Pugnacious. Not even to save my _life_.” She spoke bravely, but her hands were shaking and there were tears building in her eyes.

“There is no need to compromise _anyone's_ integrity, Ya Ya. This is for Goldpaw. _All_ of this, is for _Goldpaw_.”

Evan could remain silent no longer. “But! But!… How can you _say_ that?!”

“It is my promise to Longfang, King Evan,” he replied easily. “To make our nation prosperous. And it is my promise to _myself_. To eradicate poverty. I am doing just that.”

“Through dishonesty and deception?!” Ya Ya objected, as Evan exclaimed, “By deceiving your people?!”

“It does not matter _how_. Only that I _am_.”

“But it _does_ matter!” Evan insisted. “A leader is supposed to serve their _people_. To _protect_ them. To look _after_ them. You're not doing _any_ of that!”

“The end doesn't always justify the means, you know,” Roland added. “Surely even _you've_ gotta realise _that_.”

“Hear, hear, mun,” said Lofty.

“What they said,” Ya Ya agreed.

“I see. You do not understand. You _will_ not understand. Then you leave me no choice.”

One of the workers stepped forward. “Is… is there no other way, Master Pugnacious?”

“I wish there was, but it is as she has said. The people have too much trust in her word. It would take a great deal, a great _scandal_ to _break_ that trust. She is too _dangerous_ to be kept alive.”

“Then what of King Evan?”

“Yeah, mun,” said Lofty. “What about us?”

“Have they collected any evidence?”

“No, Master Pugnacious, they have not,” said one of the workers.

“Then I see no reason to detain them further. You may leave.” The look of desperation that flashed across Ya Ya's face touched even Roland's heart. “I trust you will not be so _foolish_ as to attempt to besmirch my good name? As I said before, no one will _believe_ you, _especially_ without _proof_.”

“We're not leaving!” Evan shouted and drew his sword to emphasise his point.

“Ah. So you would raise your sword against _me_ , the Grand High Roller of Goldpaw?”

“Yeah,” said Roland and called forth his cutlass. “And so will I.”

“I see. Very well then. You shall join in her fate.”

“Thank you,” Ya Ya mumbled.

“Sure,” Roland replied with a reassuring smile. “You didn't think we were going to leave you to die, did you?”

“The thought may have crossed my mind,” she confessed.

“Right. Well? The higgledies have gone for help. Now all we gotta do is survive until that help arrives.”

“Easier said than done, Mr Roland. Master Pugnacious is a powerful magic user, I'm afraid we're going to be in for quite a fight.”

“Heh. Wouldn't be the first time.” Pugnacious gripped his staff in both hands and began to glow with a red outline. There was the shuffling of feet and scrapping of wood on wood as the workers pulled back the workstations, clearing a space for the upcoming fight. “What's happening?”

“He's calling on the power of his Kingmaker, Longfang,” Lofty explained. “But don't worry mun, _youe've_ got a Kingmaker by youer side as well like.”

“We're counting on you, Lofty,” said Evan.

Pugnacious' staff struck the wooden floor with a _thunk_ and a red barrier flared to life, encircling them. _Perfect_ , Roland thought. “There's no escape _now_ ,” he said aloud.

“Are we really doing this?” He heard one of the workers protest. “Are we really going to let this happen?”

“You want to get in the middle of _that_ ,” another countered. “Be my guest.”

“Stand fast, my friends,” Ya Ya warned. “Here he comes.”

* * *

“Batu!” Aranella cried. “Put that table down! Do you want to get us all arrested?”

“Arr!” Batu put the table down and then tipped it over. “Ye swindlin' dogs! Did ye really be thinkin' ye could fool me a _second time!”_

“I must _insist_ ,” the croupier objected. “That I have _no_ idea what you're _talking_ about!”

“Don't be givin' me that! That third dice were bein' as slippery as an eel!”

“Yeah!” Tani added. “We all saw it!”

“We did indeed,” Aranella thirded. “Perhaps if you were to simply recompense us for our losses-?”

“ _Recompense?”_ The croupier scoffed. “ _Ridiculous!_ That would suggest ill doing on our behalf.”

Batu flipped another table. “That be _exactly_ what we be suggestin'!”

“How _dare_ you?!”

“The house is not responsible for any losses that you entail,” a casino guard interjected. “And we must _insist_ that you leave the premises before I am forced to enlist the aid of _higher security_.”

The three exchanged looks at that. It was apparent that they had pushed this as far as they were able before they would be getting into serious trouble. “Fine!” Batu barked. “But ye can be restin' assured that ye'll never be seein' the likes o' _me_ again!”

“What he said!” Tani added and the three stormed out. “Phew,” she uttered, once they were in the clear. “Do you think that bought them enough time to get in?”

“I suppose we'll soon find out,” Aranella replied. “In the meantime, we should return to Lady Luck. We don't want to give the impression that we're loitering after all.”

“Right,” she agreed. They wandered back to Fortune Square and took a seat on the wooden steps leading up to one of the ornamental structures near where Lady Luck sat. A few people stared at them but otherwise made no attempt to move them on.

“Looks like they were able te sneak in,” Batu commented. “They would be catchin' up te us by now if they hadn't.”

“Then all we have to do now is wait,” said Aranella.

And so they waited. Eventually activity arrived in the form of one the state employees dashing through the entrance to Fortune Square, past Lady Luck and up to the Grand High Roller's Hall. “Do you reckon he was one of the casino workers?” Tani asked after he'd disappeared inside.

“An'if'e _were_ , do that be bodin' ill or well?” Batu added.

Aranella frowned but said nothing. Then the employee reappeared shortly after with Pugnacious of all people in tow. “ _That_ I would say bodes _ill_.”

“Should we _do_ something?” Tani asked.

They exchanged looks. “Let's try stalling him as long as we can.” They ran after him. “Master Pugnacious?” She called out. “A moment of your time?”

He turned his head but didn't break his stride. “Not right now.”

“If you would give us but a _moment_ -”

“I don't have _time_ to be dealing with you right now!” He snapped back.

They stopped in their tracks. “Well _that_ didn't work,” said Tani. “Should we follow him?”

“Yes… Perhaps we should.” So they followed Pugnacious at a distance. As they feared he and the employee both entered the Lucky Stars Casino. “Blast,” she cursed. “I just hope the others make it out in time.” They watched the casino in tense anticipation for any sign of the others. After what seemed like an age, Runcible and Wiff-waff were the ones to emerge. They were running full tilt, as fast as their little legs could carry them and veered towards to Fortune Square as soon as they were clear of the exit. They screeched to a halt upon sighting Aranella and the others, shouted and leapt into the air before dashing over. “Higgle pig! Higgle pig!” They shouted jumping up and down.

Aranella, Tani and Batu exchanged troubled looks. “What do ye think they be sayin'?” Batu asked.

Aranella frowned. “I don't know. But if they sent the higgledies, then they must be in _trouble_.”

“Higgle pig! Higgle pig!” They replied, nodding their heads vigorously.

“That looks like a yes to me,” said Tani.

“We best be goin' te help them then,” said Batu.

“Hold on,” Aranella replied. She looked to the Grand High Roller's Hall. “I think we'll be needing to get help from someone _else_ first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I wish I could say that I'd _planned_ this, but I actually didn't. It was only as I was writing this part that I got a sudden flash of inspiration and released that the pieces had been in place the whole time. :p Sometimes writing is just weird like that.**


	22. Chapter 20: The City that Tempted Fate Part 9: Master Pugnacious, Greedy Grand High Roller of Goldpaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Minor depiction of blood and injuries.**

They all barely had time to dodge the fireball that was flung in their direction. Roland could _feel_ the heat of it on his back as he rolled away. It exploded where their feet were mere seconds before but – he observed with curiosity – did not ignite the wooden floorboards it had struck. He had little time to marvel over Pugnacious' level of control as he'd sent four more fireballs hurtling after them – one for each – with a wave of his staff. They scrambled to dodge these too and ended up nearly crashing into each other. With another wave of his staff, Pugnacious blew them back with a blade of wind, sending them flying back into the barrier. Then he gripped his staff in both hands.

Roland suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Move!” He barked. They flung themselves out of the way just as lightning stuck the floor where they'd been recovering. So _this_ was what a seasoned magic user looked like; The battle had barely begun and they were _already_ struggling. And the power behind those spells and the casting time were on a whole other level to Evan's.

“Flippin' _Nora_ , mun!” Lofty panted, echoing his own thoughts. “You weren't _kidding_ earlier when you said he was _powerful_. But you didn't say he was _fast_ _too._ ”

 _You can say_ that _again_ _,_ Roland thought. It barely gave them time to _react_ let alone _attack_. He briefly contemplated hauling out his gun, but he couldn't be certain that Pugnacious would even realise what it was – let alone what it could _do_ – and if even if he _did_ , he clearly had some kind of barrier spell like Mausinger's that could block his bullets. And that wasn't even getting into the fact that they hadn't come here to _kill_ the guy either. They just had to hold out. That was all.

“If you think _this_ is bad,” Ya Ya replied. “You should see him using his _full power_. But you can thank the close quarters for being the reason he's _holding back_.”

“Small blessings,” Roland muttered. He spied a chance to attack when Pugnacious, taking advantage of Ya Ya's momentary lapse in attention, sent a ball of water in her direction. She slashed at it with her sabre in the hope of diffusing it. Instead the ball exploded, flinging her back against the barrier. With Pugnacious' focus momentarily centred on Ya Ya, Roland dashed forward, closing the distance between them in seconds. He raised his sword over his head and angled it into a downward strike that lead with the blunt edge of his blade, but the blade struck the wooden floor! Pugnacious had disappeared in a flash of white light! “What the…?”

“You will have to be faster than _that_ , Mr Roland,” Pugnacious taunted and they spun to face him.

“What was _that?”_

“It's a teleportation spell, mun,” Lofty explained. “ _There's_ annoying.”

“Ah. _Perfect_.” It seemed to be a short range spell unlike Travel, but it would allow him to evade their attacks unless… “Listen. One or two of us has to hold his attention while the other tries to get in some hits.”

“But who-?” Evan began to ask.

“Ya Ya.” Their attention snapped back to Pugnacious. “It is not too late to reconsider.”

Ya Ya stepped forward, gripping the hilt of her sabre tightly. She raised the sabre and snarled. “I will _never_ reconsider.” Then she charged forward. She swung at him again and again with increasing frustration as he teleported through her attacks, evading them effortlessly.

Roland and Evan exchanged looks. “All right,” Roland said. “Wait for an opportunity, then strike.” Evan nodded. But that opportunity never came, as Pugnacious reappeared, a wind blade spell _already prepared_ and they were sent crashing back into the barrier once more. Roland didn't need to wonder which spell he was going to follow up with as the hairs on the back of his neck were already standing on end, so he flung himself forward, narrowly dodging the lightning strike that struck the floor where they'd all just been. “Evan!” He barked, a little harsher than he intended. “You have to try _countering_ his spells!”

“But he's so _fast!”_ Evan objected.

“Not for long!” Lofty exclaimed. He leapt onto Evan's back and they both started glowing gold. Pugnacious sent a fireball their way, and he fired back with a water ball. But even with Lofty boosting his power and casting time, he _still_ wasn't fast or strong enough to effectively counter the spell. The fireball exploded and Evan and Lofty went tumbling back.

“Evan!” Roland cried. As he pulled Evan to his feet, Evan apologised.

“I'm _sorry_ , Roland. I _tried_. But he… he's just too _strong_.”

“It's all right. We'll just have to think of something else.”

“But _what?”_ Ya Ya asked. But they had to break off as Pugnacious had summoned rocks from goodness knows where and hurled them at the party one by one, forcing them to evade them one after the other.

“New plan, mun!” Roland raised an eyebrow as Lofty jumped onto his back. He sucked in a breath as a golden light enveloped him and power was suddenly coursing through him.

“You feel that?”

“ _Yeah.”_ As best he could describe it, the sensation felt as if something was _unlocking_ inside him.

“Good. Now why don't you try _using_ it, mun?”

As Pugnacious called up another fireball, Roland felt his arms moving of their own accord. He slashed the air horizontally then vertically, leaving behind blades of energy. They surged forward, slicing through the incoming fireball and slammed into Pugnacious before he had time to react. It was the Grand High Roller's turn to be sent flying back into the barrier this time. Ya Ya, Evan and Lofty all cheered. Roland smirked. “Well how about that.”

“A lucky shot, Mr Roland. But I wouldn't celebrate _just_ yet.” He gripped his staff, teeth bared in a growl. “This _isn't_ over.”

“No,” he agreed. “But it's a _start_.”

Then Pugnacious smirked and Roland didn't like that expression one bit. “Heh. Perhaps it is.” He started combining spells after that, and Roland couldn't say which combination was _worse_. But as round two of the battle wore on, he became increasingly thankful of his Dellian greatcoat and the protection it afforded him, however slight that was. The wind scythe with rocks knocked them back into the barrier and then battered them with rocks. One slammed into his gut, knocking the wind out of him while another hit his forehead, making his vision explode. He felt something warm and wet trickle down the side of his face but didn't need to touch it to figure out what it was. The fire and water ball was boiling hot water that left a trail of steam in its wake. They dodged it, but droplets of scalding water flew in all directions after exploding against the barrier, and he felt pinpoints of burning pain on his hands and face. The electrified water ball was the same, except instead of burns, the droplets gave them nasty shocks. The fireball with rocks were blazing rocks that sent shards flying on impact. He felt one lacerate his cheek. The _water_ ball with rocks was the same, except the explosive force was reduced. And the wind scythe with fireball was basically the wind scythe… but with fire.

Roland did his best to block some of the spells with his newfound power, but the time it took to cast was just so much slower than Pugnacious'. And he wouldn't hold still long enough for Roland to hit him with it a second time either. He glanced at Ya Ya and Evan. They were bruised, bloody and panting for breath, though Evan was less so thanks in part to Roland's efforts as well as being a smaller target. He could see the despair in both of their eyes and feared he held the same look in his. _Hold on!_ An encouraging voice shouted in his head. _The others are on their way!_ What the _hell_ was taking them so long? As if his thoughts had summoned them from the aether, he heard Batu's voice from the door. “Stand down ye scruvy dog!” All eyes turned to investigate.

“Batu!” Evan shouted.

Batu was standing the doorway, his fists raised and a fierce expression on his face. Aranella and Tani joined him, as did the higgledies. “Cor, youer a sight for sore eyes!” Lofty exclaimed.

“Higgledy pig!” Runcible explained and saluted.

“You sure did, mun.”

Aranella took in their injuries and frowned. “It seems we arrived just in time.”

“Good thing we brought company,” Tani added.

Ya Pi strode in behind them looking none too pleased by the scene that confronted him. “Master Pugnacious? Lady Ya Ya?” He looked from one to the other. “ _What_ is going _on_ here?” Pugnacious's answer was to gape at him in astonishment and Ya Ya's was to sag to her knees in relief, finally allowing the tears she had been holding back the whole time to flow freely down her face. Evan and Lofty allowed themselves to relax as the barrier faded away, indicating the battle was now over, but Roland stalked over to Pugnacious and held the tip of his sword mere inches from his throat. “Don't try anything,” he warned as Pugnacious glared daggers at him return.

“Master Pugnacious just tried to kill Lady Ya Ya,” one of the factory workers blurted out. “ _And_ King Evan and Mr Roland.”

“Sai Len!” One of the others objected.

“Don't give me that!” She shot back. “Arresting and blackmailing the others was bad enough! But this was going _too_ far!” There was a murmur of agreement from some of the other workers.

Ya Pi clenched his fists. “Then am I to understand that what these outsiders told me is _true_ _?”_

“See for yourself,” Roland replied, gesturing to the workstations with his free hand. As they were still in the process of being cleared away, there was enough damning evidence remaining to confirm the accusations of wrong doing.

But Ya Pi didn't even _need_ to look as some of the factory workers were stepping forward. “It's true! Master Pugnacious had us rigging the casino dice! _And_ the dice of Lady Luck!”

Ya Pi clenched his fists even harder and his lips pulled back, exposing his teeth in a snarl. He took a _very_ deep breath and expelled it slowly through his nose before speaking again. “And _what_ do you have to _say_ for yourself, _Master Pugnacious?”_

“I have nothing to say to _you_ , Captain,” Pugnacious replied haughtily.

“Then you can _explain_ yourself to the people of _Goldpaw_.” He tore Pugnacious' staff from his hand, allowing Roland to finally relax. “ _Men_.” He commanded of the dogfolk soldiers that had accompanied him. “ _Restrain_ him.”

“Yes, Captain,” two replied and moved to take the Grand High Roller into custody.

“Wait!” Evan objected. “You mustn't do that!”

“Higgle pig pig!” The higgledies added in agreement.

Ya Pi blinked. “Whyever not?”

“Master Pugnacious is broken hearted. This can _all_ be resolved without incident if you'd-”

“Broken hearted?” Ya Pi repeated. “That's nothing but a _myth!”_

“Here we go again, mun,” Lofty sighed.

“Higgle,” Wiff-waff added, shaking his head.

“It's no _myth_ , pal. I'm a _faery_. I know broken heartedness when I see it.”

“Even so,” said Ya Pi. “The stories say that broken heartedness could only be caused by _one man_ , and _he's_ long gone.”

“Well that's not _entirely_ true-”

“ _Enough_. You two,” he commanded of his remaining men. “Remain here and interrogate everyone involved in this scheme to determine their level of complicity. I will return once I've seen Master Pugnacious to his jail cell.”

“Yes, Captain.”

He softened his voice before kneeling. “Lady Ya Ya. I will have you escorted to Zhi Yu's clinic to have your injuries treated. But once they _are_ , will you be willing and able to assume Master Pugnacious' duties and preside over his trial?”

She sniffled and dried her tears on her sleeve. “Yes… Of course.” She took his proffered hand and allowed him to help her to her feet.

“For the moment then, this staff is yours.” When he held out Pugnacious' staff, she swallowed before taking it.

“King Ivan-”

“It's um, Evan actually,” Evan corrected, apologetically. “King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum.”

“ _Evan_ ,” Roland scolded as Pugnacious and Ya Pi and the soldiers' reacted with astonishment. “You really should be sticking to your codename.”

“ _You_ are the ousted king of Ding Dong Dell?” Pugnacious asked.

“Yes, that's me,” Evan replied.

“I thought you would've been a _grimalkin_ ,” said Ya Pi.

“I'm _half_ grimalkin. Mother was humanfolk.”

“Evidently. But that aside, I must thank you for your assistance in exposing Master Pugnacious' schemes. But as this is a Goldpaw matter, _we_ will be handling it from this point forward. I will have you, your Kingmaker and Mr Roland escorted to the clinic so that you may receive treatment for your injuries. Afterwards, you are of course welcome to remain and observe the outcome of the trial if you so choose, as I am certain Niall would wish to learn of all that will transpire.”

“But _wait_ -” Evan objected.

“Evan.” Roland placed a restraining hand on Evan's shoulder. “This is out of our hands now.”

“But…”

“You'd be going from interfering to _obstructing_ , Evan,” he said. “I don't need to tell you how _that_ would turn out.”

“Indeed,” said Ya Pi. He turned to one of his soldiers. “See that Lady Ya Ya and King Evan, his Kingmaker and Mr Roland are taken to Zhi Yu's clinic for treatment.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“The rest of you? With me.”

“I can walk there _myself_ ,” Pugnacious snarled, wrenching free of the soldiers' grip. He stalked off after Ya Pi with his head held high and the soldiers fell in behind.

“Lady Ya Ya, King Evan, Mr Roland. Please follow me to Zhi Yu's clinic,” said the soldier.

“Lead the way,” Roland replied gratefully. The soldier took the lead with Ya Ya falling in behind and the party bringing up the rear. At first he strode on ahead before realising the pace was too fast for their wounded shambling and adjusted accordingly.

“Are you three all right?” Tani asked.

“Higgledy pig,” the higgledies seconded.

“Do we _look_ all right, mun?” Lofty snarked. He too had taken his share of injuries.

“I'll feel better once we get some treatment,” said Roland. “You can bet this is as painful as it looks.”

“It must be if you're hunched over like that,” said Tani.

“Yeah. I took a hit or two to the stomach, so… try not to make me laugh, okay?”

“Ye also be lookin' like ye've taken a blow or two te the'ead as well, lad,” said Batu. “Do ye be feelin'… dizzy, or anythin'?”

“I think I was pretty lucky in that regard,” he replied. “Or… I _hope_. There's a throbbing pain where I was struck and I'm a little nauseous but… that could just be the blows to the gut. I guess we'll see.”

“Aye, well, ye be lettin' me know if that be changin'.”

“I will, thanks.”

“I'm sorry, Evan,” said Aranella. “If I had known what was going to happen, I would've-”

“It's all right, Nella,” Evan replied. “None of us knew. And I had Roland and Lofty and Lady Ya Ya with me.”

“Yes. So you did.”

“So… what do we do _now?”_ Tani asked.

“We'll continue that conversation at the clinic,” Roland replied. “It's a little hard for me to think right now.”

“Yeah. Okay. I'm glad you're not dead by the way.”

“Higgle!”

He smiled. “Yeah. I think we _all_ are.”

* * *

The clinic receptionist did a double take when Ya Ya and the party walked in. “Lady Ya Ya, what… what _happened_ to the three of you?”

“ _Four_ ,” Lofty objected.

“We had an… altercation. The details of which you do not need to know,” was all Ya Ya would say.

“I… I see. Then if you would please wait a moment, I will fetch Doctor Yu immediately,” she said before disappearing into the back.

“I too will take my leave,” said the solider before bowing and leaving.

“So who is this Zhi Yu?” Roland asked.

“He is our best healer,” Ya Ya replied. “He is also the personal physician to the Grand High Roller, as well as his most senior staff including myself.”

“He sounds expensive,” said Aranella.

“He is, but you need not worry about the bill; I will cover it for you. If not for your help I would not have…” She swallowed and looked away, eyes watering.

The party exchanged looks. “So what's the story with you and Pugnacious?” Roland asked, speaking what was on all their minds.

“He found me on the streets as a young girl of fourteen and took me in.”

“You're an orphan?” Tani asked.

“Yes… My grandmother raised me until her death. But after that, I had no one…”

“Until you met Pugnacious?” Roland half stated half asked.

“Until I met Master Pugnacious,” she confirmed.

“So, he was like a father to you,” said Tani.

“Yes. Or… so I thought… But after _today_ …” She pursed her trembling lips and pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stem the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. The party exchanged awkward yet sympathetic looks.

“Pooer dab,” said Lofty.

“Higgle,” the higgledies added, even though she couldn't hear them.

“C'mere, lass,” said Batu softly, holding out his arms. “You cry into ol'Batu's shoulder now.”

She sank into his arms and sniffled into his shoulder until she had regained her composure and pulled away, wiping her face with a sleeve. “Thank you… Mr Batu.”

“Yer welcome, lass.”

“But it's like I said, mun,” Lofty began. “He's broken hearted see. So he's not himself.”

Before she could respond to that, an elderly shih tzu dogman entered the reception area and froze in the doorway so suddenly that the nurse entering behind him almost collided with his back. “ _Heavens_ , Ya Ya,” he uttered. “What _have_ you been getting up to?”

“I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information at the current time,” she replied.

He sighed. “I see. Very well then. If you will follow me, Ya Ya, I will see to your injuries.”

“Thank you, Doctor Yu.”

As they disappeared into the back, the nurse approached the party. “Good afternoon, I am Hu Shi. Are you all together?”

“We are,” Roland confirmed.

“I will only be able to treat you one at a time.”

“Understandable. Then you'd better treat Evan first.”

“Oi! And me!” Lofty objected.

“Lofty, she said, _“one at a time”_ ,” Tani scolded.

“Oh no, that's all right,” Evan interjected. “ _You_ should go first, Roland. Your injuries are worse than mine.”

“Really? You sure?” Roland asked.

“I insist. No. I _command_.”

“Ah. Well. In that case.” He stood up. “I'd better do as I'm told.” He followed Hu Shi into the back area. She held open the door to one of the treatment rooms and gestured for him to enter first. Bandages, sterile pads and other medical supplies including some four leafed soreaway, and a bowl of water had already been laid out.

“Now just sit on the bed, and I'll get to work,” she instructed.

* * *

Once Hu Shi had finished her examination and had cleaned and dressed his wounds, she determined that his injuries weren't beyond the power of a soreaway to heal, so gave him the soreaway to munch on and instructed him to lay down on the bed to rest until told otherwise. After which she disappeared presumably to treat Evan and Lofty. Some time later there was a knock on the door. “Are you decent, Roland?” Aranella asked from the other side.

“Yeah, come in.”

She opened the door and entered. There was a seat next to the bed, so she sat down. “How are you feeling?”

“Way better. This soreaway is the stuff of _wonders_.”

She smiled. “It certainly is.”

“But I've also been instructed to rest until told otherwise.”

“Yes, I thought you might.”

“How's Evan?”

“Also much better. But then he didn't seem to take as much of a battering as _you_ did.”

“He was a small target, but I did my best to block as much of Pugnacious' spells as I could. That probably helped.”

“Well whatever the reason you have my gratitude. You did what _I_ should've been doing.”

“Hey, it's all right. It's like Evan said; No one knew this was coming. If anything _I'm_ the one who should be kicking themselves. Everything was going so smoothly that the thought that Pugnacious might try to _do_ something just never occurred to me.”

“No,” she sighed. “Nor I.”

“But we lived, so… I guess that's all that matters now.”

“Well, I _would_ like to avoid _repeating_ that mistake.”

“Oh yeah, me too. But hopefully we won't be finding ourselves in the same situation again.”

“So would I, but… Somehow I have the feeling that we will.”

“… Yeah…” Truth be told, the whole thing with Pugnacious was beginning to make him question Mausinger's actions, as well as Vector's. If a broken heart could make Pugnacious turn on Ya Ya, then could a broken heart make Mausinger turn on King Leonhard? And turn Vector on his people? He glanced at Aranella. On the other hand the situation in Ding Dong Dell was volatile enough that outside interference wouldn't have been necessary for mousekind to kick off, so perhaps it would be best to keep those questions to himself for the moment. And Broadleaf wasn't exactly their problem either.

“But now that that's over, we need to talk,” she continued.

“We sure do,” he agreed.

“Then I'll gather everyone together.”

When they'd all gathered in Roland's recovery room and had made themselves comfortable, Tani was the first to speak. “All right, so what are going to do now?” She asked, repeating her earlier question. “Niall said we weren't supposed to be exposing him to all of Goldpaw.”

“Niall told us not to take this course of action unless we had no other choice,” Roland corrected. “So it was always a possibility. And unfortunately I'd also say that we've now arrived _at_ this course of action. We gave it our best shot but we just couldn't talk him down.”

“What happened in there?” Aranella asked. “It looked like the four of you were having the fight of your lives.”

“You can say _that_ again,” Lofty remarked.

“We _were_ ,” Roland added. “Pugnacious confronted us. He gave Ya Ya the opportunity to come over to his side, but she _refused_ , so he decided that he had no choice but to silence her. _Permanently_. And he was going to let _us_ walk away, but, well. There was no way _that_ was happening.”

“Blimey,” Tani muttered. “No wonder she reacted the way she did.”

“Higgle,” the higgledies agreed.

“Was he _really_ intending for you to join in her fate?” Aranella asked.

“He sure was, mun,” Lofty confirmed.

“I mean, see for yourself,” said Roland gesturing to his injuries.

“An' _ow_ did'e be thinkin' we would be takin' te _that?”_ Batu demanded.

“I don't think he was thinking at all,” Roland replied. “Rather he seemed to have one thing on his mind, which was protecting his scheme. He was even prepared to throw away Ya Ya's life for that, and… I'm getting the feeling it isn't something he'd usually do…”

“It's like I said, mun,” said Lofty. “Those who have broken hearts just aren't themselves.”

“Yeah. So I'm learning.”

“I still be thinkin' it be a mite strange, that ye've not'eard o'such a thing,” said Batu.

Roland shrugged. “What can I say? I was never really into faerytales that much.”

“Oi,” Lofty objected.

“Back to the matter of Pugnacious' broken heart,” said Aranella. “Is it safe to assume that you've failed to expunge the darkness filling it?”

“I'm afraid so,” Roland confirmed. “I think Niall had the right idea, but the _execution_ … Pugnacious seemed to have convinced himself that he was ultimately doing the right thing no matter _what_ , so pointing out the opposite just wasn't getting through to him…” He frowned and folded his arms. “Maybe if Ya Ya had tried emotionally reconnecting with him instead…?”

“Then it doesn't sound like a public trial will yield a better result.”

Roland's frown deepened. “… No…”

“Then what do ye be suggestin' we be doin'?” Batu asked. “They'll be exposin'im te the rest o'Goldpaw, and t'would be seemin' fer naught.”

“I think we're going to have to prepare for the fallout…”

“Is anyone else getting a bad feeling from all this?” Tani asked.

They looked to her and then to each other. Roland's frown deepened further. “… _No_ … There's the unsolved question of _why_ this is all happening in the first place.”

“What are you thinking, Roland?” Evan asked.

“I'm not sure. But it's something that Niall said; That it seems like Pugnacious was being targeted, which means there's a _reason_ behind it. And Lofty, you said the darkness filling his heart is acting like a second piece of ambition, right?”

“That's right,” Lofty confirmed. “Why'd you ask?”

“Because you _also_ said that was unusual didn't you?”

“It is.”

“What're ye gettin' at?” Batu asked.

“If this isn't operating how broken heartedness typically operates, then perhaps we should stop thinking of this as being broken heartedness, but rather something _else_.”

“… _Huh_ ,” said Lofty. “Youe're right. We _should_.”

“Higgle pig?” Asked Runcible.

“He wants to know what, mun.”

“If I didn't know any better, I would have dismissed Pugnacious as simply being corrupt. So that's what I propose we call this. A corruption.”

They exchanged looks. “Sounds good to me,” said Tani.

“Aye,” Batu agreed.

“So this mystery man corrupted Pugnacious in order to what? Make him a terrible leader?”

Roland frowned at this. “If that's true, then what would he gain from that?”

They all assumed thoughtful postures. “If a ruler loses the respect of their people, that triggers a confrontation with their Kingmaker,” said Aranella.

“Right. So what would he gain from doing _that?”_ There was another round of contemplation. Then Roland suddenly straightened up sharply. “ _Hold_ on. What if we're looking at this all wrong? What if _Pugnacious_ isn't the one who's being targeted here? What if it's actually _Longfang?”_

“ _Longfang?”_ They repeated. “But why would anyone want to target a _Kingmaker?”_ Evan continued.

“Kingmakers can make people into rulers right? Maybe he… wants to… rule Goldpaw…?” He grimaced and shrugged, and there was a long drawn out hum in response to this suggestion.

“Well… it's not just that though,” said Lofty. “Kingmakers can _also_ amplify the _power_ of their chosen rulers. You saw that with Pugnacious. Got no doubt he's a force to be reckoned with in his own right see, but some of the power in that battle was _Longfang's_.”

“So maybe he's not after leadership of Goldpaw, but rather the power boost you get from being joined with a Kingmaker?” Roland stated more than asked.

“No clue what he wants to _do_ with that power, like. But it's possible I guess.”

“Hmm. This is of course assuming that he _wants_ something _from_ Longfang and doesn't just want him _dead_.”

“You'd have to be _terribly_ powerful to face a Kingmaker in battle singlehanded if that's true,” said Aranella.

“Aye,” Batu agreed. “Even _one_ Kingmaker be'avin' the might te rival a whole army.”

“Not if the Kingmaker's been _weakened_ first. And that's assuming that he even _is_ alone.”

They exchanged grim looks before Roland simply concluded. “I think we'd better attend the trial.”

“Shouldn't we _stop_ it?” Evan asked.

“I don't think there's any way of doing _that_. At the moment all we have are hypotheses and speculation. That's not going to be good enough for either Ya Ya _or_ Ya Pi, and there's still the chance that we're wrong. But if it turns out we're _right_ , then… we can't just walk away. Right, Evan?”

“Right!” He replied. “I don't know what we'd be able to do but…”

“We'll just have to do what we can,” he finished.

“Right,” they chorused.

There was a knock on the door and Hu Shi poked her head in upon being bidden entry. “Lady Ya Ya asked me to inform you that the trial has been scheduled for six o'clock this evening in Fortune Square.”

“Thanks. When are we being discharged?”

“Doctor Yu wishes to hold you all for a few hours more, but you'll be released in time to attend the trial.”

“Perfect. Then could you please tell her that we'll be there.” She nodded and disappeared, closing the door behind her. “Looks like we've got some time to kill until then.”

“Do you think word of the trial will have spread to Leafbook by now?” Tani asked.

Roland checked. There were posts from the day before yesterday bemoaning a Six being rolled for the third time in as many months, and it hadn't escaped some residents notice that Pugnacious had been marched up to the Grand High Roller's Hall by Ya Pi and a small company of soldiers. But no mention of the upcoming trial. “Doesn't look like it. But I'm sure it will eventually. I'll keep checking.”

“I'm concerned that Lady Ya Ya plans to call on you as witnesses,” said Aranella. “That would most certainly put Evan on Leafbook which would then broadcast his location to Mausinger.”

“Yeah… If that's what she plans to do, then we'll need to have a word with her about keeping us out of the trial…”

“Considering you're on bedrest at the moment, that responsibility should probably fall to me.” She disappeared and then reappeared a short time later. “Lady Ya Ya and Captain Ya Pi are currently in discussion regarding how they'll be handling the trial,” she explained. “But they both agree that you and Evan should not be involved.”

“That's a relief,” said Evan. “I've not been in a trial before, so I'm not sure _what_ I would've said. A few hours isn't much time to prepare…”

“Well, you don't have to worry about that now.”

“Do you think it's about time we get something to eat?” Tani ventured. “I'm hungry.” There was an immediate chorus of affirmation.

“I'm still on bed rest, so you'll have to bring me some food,” Roland reminded them.

“And perhaps you should stay here and rest too,” Aranella said to Evan.

“All right. If you could bring me some food as well then, please.”

“And some for me too,” said Lofty. “Evan and Rolly-boy weren't the _only_ ones who took a beating, like.”

“Rolly-boy?” Roland repeated with a frown as Batu said. “We'll be getting' somethin' fer yerself as well, Yer Mighty One.”

“I'll box youer ears if you don't!”

Aranella stood. “Then it appears the three of us have other matters to attend to,” she said to Tani and Batu.

“Right,” Tani replied as Batu said, “Aye. Give us yer canteens an' we'll'ave em refilled fer ye.” So Evan and Roland handed over their canteens.

“Then let us be off,” said Aranella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Pugnacious' boss fight is a curb stomp battle in his favour that the party barely manage to scrape through. It lets him have an impact on the audience/players that was otherwise missing from the game. It also demonstrates how powerful a nation's ruler can be as well as provides foreshadowing to the showdown with Mausinger.**
> 
> **The story also pretty much rolls through Goldpaw giving no indication that something much bigger is going on, until Doloran appears to steal Pugnacious' kingsbond. It's certainly _one_ way to do it, and it's not a _bad_ way either, but it does means there's no build up to that moment, and then everything goes to hell so quickly afterwards that you're not left with much time to process it.**
> 
> **So here, I'm adding a layer of tension to the upcoming trial as the party use everything they know and have learned so far to make some guesses as to what they _think_ the mystery man might be plotting.**


	23. Chapter 21: The City that Tempted Fate Part 10: The Trial of Master Pugnacious

They returned with more noodles as well as refilled canteens, and they all tucked in. Then Zhi Yu himself appeared to assess Evan, Roland and Lofty's conditions a few hours after they'd all eaten. Most of Roland's throbbing or stinging pain had subsided to a dull ache, even when walking or moving around, and both Evan and Lofty's injuries were healing nicely, so Doctor Yu gave them his seal of approval, some more soreaways to munch on and then discharged them. As the appointed time of Pugnacious' trial drew near, they made their way up to Fortune Square. As it was now approaching evening, the sun was low on the horizon and lights all across the city were slowly coming on one by one. News about the upcoming trial had already spread through Goldpaw and a small crowd was already gathering by the time they arrived. State employees were still in the process of erecting the wooden platform and stairs, and they could see no sign of Ya Ya, Ya Pi or Pugnacious. “It doesn't seem like the trial is ready to go ahead just yet,” said Aranella. “But then there _are_ still a few minutes to six o'clock.”

“We'd better secure ourselves a place at the front while we still can,” said Roland.

“Hold on,” said Tani. “If the trial is taking place here at Lady Luck, does this mean they're going to be _using_ the dice _in_ the trial?”

“Oh gods I hope not,” Aranella replied.

“Well they'll need to use the dice in order to prove it's been tampered with,” Roland reasoned. “Otherwise I'm sure even _they_ wouldn't be so irresponsible as to determine the outcome of a trial on a dice roll.” He hesitated. “… Right?”

“You would hope but… I suppose we'll see.”

As they waited, Roland idly checked Leafbook to see if word had already spread to there. He wasn't exactly sure when the trial had been officially announced, but if it had been around the time that _they'd_ been informed, then a few hours would've passed since then. Sure enough, news of the upcoming trial was already flooding the network and about an hour ago, the platform's moderator had made a post commenting on the subject.

~*~

_The news coming out of the nation of Goldpaw is that the Grand High Roller Pugnacious, who serves as the nation’s ruler and has long been held in high esteem by its people, is being put on trial for crimes against the nation. The trial is scheduled for six o'clock local time and presiding over this trial will be his personal aide, Second Roller Ya Ya. What a fascinating and unexpected turn of events!_

~*~

“Hey!” Unsure if this was being directed at them, the party turned to investigate.

“Bradley!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Whoa, what happened to _you_ guys?” He asked once he'd joined them.

“We were involved in an altercation,” Roland supplied. “But that's all we can tell you right now.”

“Oh. Well. If I'm _right_ , then I _think_ I know what happened. And I'm _pretty_ sure it has to do with what's _about_ to happen _now_.”

“It might.”

“Well anyway. Ya Ya came to my house about an hour ago. And she looked about as beaten up as you three so I'm guessing you were all involved in the same _altercation_.”

“It's possible.”

“What did she be wantin'?” Batu asked.

“She asked me if I'd be willing to testify regarding my involvement in Pugnacious' schemes. Apparently he's being put on trial, for _crimes against the nation_ no less.” He grinned. “You guys wouldn't have anything to do with this by any chance would you?”

“We sure do, mun,” Lofty confirmed proudly.

“I thought so. But boy, you _have_ been busy. How long did it take you? Like _two_ _day_ _s_ _?”_

“Well, being an Envoy of Niall certainly took us a long way,” Roland reasoned. “I don't think we would've gotten anywhere with Ya Ya _or_ Ya Pi if we hadn't had _that_.”

“Oh yeah,” Bradley agreed. “I'm sure. But still. You guys pretty much showed up here and then boom. Next thing you know, Pugnacious has been arrested.”

“Well we said we'd do what we could to fix things, didn't we?” Said Lofty. “And we did.”

“Yeah. I never doubted you.”

“Bradley,” said Batu. “Why not be tellin' us more about this'ere trial while we be waitin'?”

“Oh sure. I haven't been here for very long so, I'm not one _hundred_ percent on how it works, but-”

“Perhaps _I_ could explain?” Another voice cut in, and they turned their heads to face the speaker. A dogfolk man of no discernible breed was gazing placidly back. Roland first went wide-eyed and then frowned deeply. For some reason he was getting the same sense of familiarity from the man that he'd got from Vermine, though he was once again certain that they'd never met. The dogfolk man inclined his head apologetically. “Forgive me but I could not help but overhear.”

“And _you_ are?” Roland asked, a touch more rudely than he'd intended.

“My name is Ali Bi.”

“Nice to meet you, Ali Bi,” Evan replied. “I'm King Evan of a brand new Kingdom to Come. And we don't mind at all.”

“You _would_ know more about this than I do,” Bradley added.

“Very well, then I shall explain. Two parties are invited to take the stand. One is the accused and the other is the accuser. Once the trial is under way, both parties must then present their case to the Grand High Roller, who is overseeing the trial. Once the Grand High Roller has listened to both sides, they will then decide if the accused is guilty or not. But as Master Pugnacious is the one taking the stand as the accused party this time, it will fall to Second Roller Ya Ya to discharge his duties.”

Roland folded his arms and frowned. “But Lady Ya Ya's the one who's been doing the investigating. And that's not to mention something _else_ that happened just recently . That _hardly_ leaves her in a position to be an unbiased third party.”

“I see… I am afraid I cannot say if such a precedent for how to handle a scenario where the Second Roller is both substituting for the Grand High Roller, while _also_ being in a position to accuse them of some wrong doing even _exists_. But the Grand High Roller being on the stand as the accused is most unprecedented to begin with.”

“I see… Well… I guess it's not really our problem.”

“What about the dice?” Tani asked. “Are they going to use the dice in the trial?”

“That would depend on what you mean. If you are asking if the dice will be used to decide the _outcome_ of the trial, then is the answer is _no_.” There was a collective sigh of relief. “Or at least not _usually_.”

Aranella straightened up sharply. “What do you mean by _that?”_

“The Grand High Roller may call upon Lady Luck if they find the decision too difficult to make.” There was a collective intake of breath.

“That's pretty yikes,” said Roland. “But at least it's better than letting the dice decide _all_ the time.”

“No kidding,” Bradley commented. “Well thanks for explaining that, that makes things a lot clearer.”

Ali Bi inclined his head. “Of course.”

He then gestured for the party to huddle close before he continued in a hushed voice. “But since the dice roll of Lady Luck is _also_ on trial this time, Second Roller Ya Ya is going to do just that. And she was hoping you'd be willing to assist her once more.”

They exchanged looks. “What do you mean?” Evan asked.

He produced the confiscated control device. “She wants you to use this. I've adjusted it so that it will now work with the ceremonial dice that's already in play. She said you'll know when.”

They exchanged looks again. “Perhaps, Roland… We should leave that to you,” said Aranella.

“Sure,” Roland replied. “I think I know what she's planning.” He took the device and tucked it away inside his armpit.

“But…” Evan objected. “Should we really be helping them do this? You know what Niall said.”

“Aye. An'that be sayin' nothing o'the fact that we be suspectin' this mystery man be _wantin_ ' this all te'appen,” Batu added.

“What do you mean?” Bradley asked with a raised eyebrow.

“It's a little too early to say right now,” Roland replied. “You'll just have to wait and see.”

“Ah, all right. So it's speculation at the moment.”

“Right. But what do you want me to do, Evan? Ya Ya gave us this,” he held up the device, “which means she's counting on us to help her out. If we _don't_ things may not go well for her, and you remember what Pugnacious tried to do to her earlier?”

Evan swallowed. “I do.”

“On the other hand, _if_ what we think is happening _is_ happening, then the trial going ahead will mean the mystery man gets what he wants, whatever that may be. But.” He gestured helplessly. “We're not even sure if we're right about that.”

“No…” He agreed.

“So I'll ask you again. You're the King. What are your orders?”

Evan hung his head and his ears drooped. Eventually he decided. “All right… Please help Lady Ya Ya, Roland.”

“As you command.” He shot a glance at Ali Bi but the dogfolk man's attention appeared to be elsewhere. A hush descended on the sizeable crowd now gathered in Fortune Square.

“Ah, I believe it is now time,” Ali Bi observed. Sure enough, Pugnacious, Ya Ya – with Pugnacious' staff in hand – and Ya Pi all took the stand. Ya Ya had changed into fresh clothing, but despite Zhi Yu's administrations, still bore signs of having been in a fight, which naturally drew murmurs from the crowd. As they were all taking the stand, a contingent of soldiers took up their positions, parting the crowd so that a path was cleared from the platform to the entrance to Fortune Square.

“Well that's my cue,” said Bradley. “Later guys.” They bid him farewell and he threaded his way through the crowd to take his place at the foot of the accuser's stand.

“Wouldn't one of the workers at the factory be a more ideal witness?” Aranella asked half rhetorically.

“They would,” Roland agreed. “But testifying would also mean incriminating themselves at the same time, unless they had a good excuse.”

“That's true.”

Ya Ya struck the wood beneath her feet with the staff three times before speaking. “I hereby convene the Trial of Master Pugnacious, Grand High Roller of Goldpaw. As Master Pugnacious is the defendant in this trial, he will be unable to preside over this hearing. It therefore falls to me, Second Roller Ya Ya, to discharge his duties. Master Pugnacious stands accused of dereliction of duty, specifically the knowing deception of his people, the people of Goldpaw. Standing as the prosecution in this hearing is our venerable Captain of the Guard, Ya Pi. Captain. If you would like to begin by making your case?”

“Thank you, Second Roller Ya Ya. It has recently come to my attention that over the past couple of months, Master Pugnacious has both knowingly and _willingly_ , with the aid of a network of his most trusted retainers, been defrauding the very people with whose care he has been entrusted. This scheme was achieved with the distribution of devices disguised as ordinary dice, that his accomplices were able to use to manipulate and alter otherwise unfavourable dice rolls to their benefit.”

“In the interest of fairness, Captain, do you have anything with which to substantiate your claim? That it was Master Pugnacious who was the architect of this grand scheme and not another individual?”

“I do.” He produced some documents from his armsband. “These documents were recovered from a factory located beneath the Lucky Stars Casino. These documents among others are funding and supply requests, all bearing Master Pugnacious' own signature. We _also_ procured examples of recent correspondence between Master Pugnacious and the factory foreman, correspondence that were either written in Master Pugnacious' own handwriting _or_ specifically addressed to him.”

A murmur rippled through the crowd at this. “Does the accused have anything to say in his defence?”

“Both of you have access to documents displaying examples of my handwriting.” Pugnacious countered readily. “You could have _easily_ taken these documents and used them to create forgeries detailing whatever you wished. What _proof_ do you have that neither of _you_ committed such an act? _Or_ that you planted the correspondence _yourselves?”_

“ _What?!”_ Ya Ya objected while Ya Pi simply frowned.

Roland glanced around as the crowd murmured amongst themselves and he heard Batu grumble under his breath. “Bah. _That_ be a weasel tactic.”

“How _dare_ you-?!” Ya Ya took a deep breath and expelled it to regain her composure. “Captain Ya Pi, if you would?”

“Of course, Lady Ya Ya. We have a witness who will testify that you blackmailed him into inventing a way to manipulate the dice that are used in the casinos.” He turned to Bradley. “Mr Summers, if you would care to take the stand?”

“Sure thing.” He and Ya Pi changed places. “My name is Bradley Summers. About three months ago, Master Pugnacious showed up at my door because he wanted my help with inventing a way to control the dice used by all of the casinos in the nation in order to maximise his cash intake. Such a dice needed to be indistinguishable from regular dice, so that the patrons would not immediately notice the difference when handled. He tried to win me over by first explaining that if he had more money, he would have more money to spend on the _nation_. When I refused, he resorted to blackmailing me. He threatened to revoke my citizenship and throw me out of Goldpaw on some made up charges. In light of these threats, I felt I had no other choice but to do as he demanded, so I invented and supplied the prototypes, as well as the necessary materials he would need to mass-produce them.”

“He didn't mention Lady Luck,” Tani observed as Ya Ya thanked him.

“I noticed that as well, but judging by how this trial is playing out that was actually a smart move,” said Roland. “And one they'd planned for.”

“What do you mean?” Evan asked as Ya Pi retook the stand.

“He's pitting his reputation against both of theirs, so by withholding the detail about Lady Luck, they intend to use the dice to force his hand. That's why they gave us this,” he said holding up the control device.

“That's very well played,” Aranella complemented as Ya Ya continued. “And what do you have to say to _that_ , Master Pugnacious?”

“Citizens of Goldpaw, I ask you this. Will you believe the words of an _outsider_ , over _me_ , your Grand High Roller?”

“Mr Summers is an _outsider_ that you _personally welcomed_ into Goldpaw only a _week_ after his arrival, Master Pugnacious,” Ya Pi countered. “Are you saying that you were _wrong_ to do so or that you _never did?_ Are you now revoking his citizenship and if so for what reason? Or are you _suggesting_ that the only true citizen of Goldpaw is one who is _born_ here? I am certain there are those in the crowd who would find _that_ suggestion to be _most troubling.”_

“Not at all. But the citizens of Goldpaw deserve more than just his _word_ on the matter. Does he have any _proof_ of this claim?”

“Mr Summers testified that he supplied everything to _you_ so of _course_ he has nothing to show. A fact of which you are _well aware._ Fortunately some documents supporting Mr Summers' statement were also recovered from the factory.” He produced the documents from his armsband. “Here are instructions and blueprints for the construction of devices capable of manipulating the dice that are used in the casinos. I draw attention to the fact that the technology depicted in these blueprints is quite sophisticated despite its apparent simplicity and therefore somewhat beyond the current level of technological advancement in Goldpaw. Furthermore, these blueprints have been _signed_ by Master Pugnacious.” Another murmur rippled through the crowd at this.

“He could have easily invented the devices at _your_ instruction and then been ordered to name _me_ as the one responsible.”

“If we were _indeed_ the ones responsible for this scheme, Master Pugnacious, then what _reason_ would we have to expose it to the people of Goldpaw at this time?” Ya Pi retorted. “Why not simply continue the pretence?”

“Those reasons would _not_ be mine to know.” The counterargument was weak, or at least weaker than the others, and the murmuring from the assembled crowd reflected this.

“It seems the seeds of doubt are beginning to take root,” Ali Bi stated absently and Roland frowned at him.

“Indeed,” said Ya Pi. “Because those reasons do not _exist_.”

“I believe we have heard all we need to hear,” said Ya Ya. “And since it is clear that no conclusion can be drawn from the evidence, I, Second Roller Ya Ya, decree it to be necessary to call upon the judgement of our Mistress of Fortune. Do you agree, Captain Ya Pi?”

“I do.”

“And do _you_ accept, Master Pugnacious?” He hesitated, so she pressed the issue. “Or _is_ there some reason that you would _not?”_ Pugnacious glared daggers at her.

“Nice,” Roland complemented.

“If you believe it _best_ , Ya Ya,” he eventually conceded. “Confidence was never a _strength_ of yours after all.”

She swallowed before continuing. “Then may the dice roll stand as the undisputed word of truth.” She raised her hands – and staff – aloft. “Lady Luck, grant us an even number if this evidence is false. If it be otherwise, let the number be odd.” She gripped the staff with both hands and with a light _thunk_ , it struck the wood beneath her feet.

With a mechanical whirring, Lady Luck began to move. The automaton raised the left hand that held the dice and then dropped it. The dice hit the dais with a heavy _thud_ and all eyes watched with baited breath as the dice rolled.

“Roland,” said Evan.

“Not yet,” he replied. He looked to Pugnacious. Pugnacious' gaze was flicking between the dice, Ya Ya and Ya Pi. He looked like he was trying to figure out what their game was, but they both gazed back placidly having little interest in the outcome of the dice roll and gave no indication of interfering. The dice wavered and looked like it was going to settle on a three. Seeing this, Pugnacious' hand disappeared behind his sleeve and the dice flipped over landing on a two. He looked to them with a smirk. “Even! Lady Luck has judged the evidence to be _false_.”

“Roland?” Evan asked.

“Wait for it.”

Ya Ya and Ya Pi were both the picture of calm. “Are you so sure about that?” She asked. That was his cue. Roland moved the control stick and the dice flipped over, landing on a one. The crowd gasped.

“ _No!_ _”_ Pugnacious cried.

The dice moved again, landing on a four and then again landing on a five. “What is happening?” The crowd demanded. “The dice! Something is wrong with the dice!”

“ _How?_ How are you _doing_ this?”

“What _ever_ do you mean?” Ya Ya asked.

“ _You_ … You are _manipulating_ the _dice!”_ He shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

“I _beg_ your pardon,” she replied raising her free hand to show it was empty. “Exactly _how_ would I be doing this pray tell?”

“Then _you!”_ He pointed to Ya Pi, but Ya Pi countered the accusation by simply holding up his empty hands.

“Then… _you?”_ He pointed to Bradley.

Bradley held up his hands which were also empty. “Sorry, man, it ain't me.”

Roland's attention snapped to Ali Bi who had chuckled. “Well played,” he complemented and Roland glared at him. What was _with_ this guy?

Pugnacious' gaze turned to Roland and Evan, but Roland returned it with a glare that _dared_ him to try accusing them, so he looked away and stared at his remote control in confusion instead. Was the thing malfunctioning? But when he moved the control stick, the dice rolled obediently in the direction he'd commanded. And then it moved again!

“There's something in his hand!” Someone in the crowd shouted. “Look!”

While Pugnacious was preoccupied with the rolling dice, Ya Pi descended the stand and came up behind him. “Master Pugnacious. Perhaps you would care to show the citizens of Goldpaw _exactly_ what it is you hold in your hand?” He was so surprised by the appearance of Ya Pi in his personal space that the control device slipped from his grasp and landed on the dais below. Ya Pi vaulted over the barrier to retrieve it and held it aloft as he used the control stick to roll the dice around. “As you can see, Master Pugnacious has been using this device to control the dice rolls of Lady Luck for the past two months, with the _intention_ of maximising the tax rate.” He stopped and turned to look Pugnacious dead in the eyes. “Would the Grand High Roller care to accuse us of planting _this?”_

“ _You_ … you-you…” Pugnacious sputtered.

The crowd was now in an uproar, and the soldiers struggled to hold them back. “Cheat! Deceiver! Shame on you! You are the Grand High Roller!”

“I, Second Roller Ya Ya, will now conclude this trial,” she said over the commotion. “I find Grand High Roller Pugnacious to be guilty as charged.” She glared at him. “Master Pugnacious. It is time for you to pay for your _crimes_.”

Ya Pi vaulted back over the barrier. “I would prepare yourself for a visit from _Longfang_ if I were you,” he said. Then added, “Now come,” before seizing Pugnacious by the elbow and hauling him down the steps as Ya Ya descended hers. Once they were clear, state employees immediately got to work dismantling the platform in anticipation of the arrival of Longfang.

“Master Pugnacious? After everything that's happened… have you _nothing_ to say?” Ya Ya half demanded, half asked.

“You do not… _understand_ …” He insisted. “ _All_ that I did,” he snarled, an all too familiar dark aura flaring to life around him, wreathing him in purple flames. “I did for _Goldpaw!”_ Ya Pi and Ya Ya stepped back in alarm as a shocked hush descended on the crowd.

“Oh gods, they were _right_ ,” Ya Ya uttered in horrified realisation.

“Oh man, they _were_ ,” Bradley added while Ya Pi simply frowned.

“I had to make the nation _rich,”_ he continued. “Richer than _any other!”_ As he ranted the dark aura intensified so that he was almost completely engulfed by it. “I had to eliminate _poverty_ … so that _no one_ would grow up in destitution as _I_ did! That _many_ _others_ did! Controlling the _dice_ , controlling the _taxes_. It was the _only way_ to achieve these goals. _The only way!_ _”_

Roland's attention snapped to Ali Bi once again as the dogfolk man murmured to himself in the stunned silence that followed. “Ah. The bond with his people is weakening.” _His people?_ Roland thought. Ali Bi glanced up towards the mountains in the distance. “Soon it will be time…”

 _Wha…?_ Roland followed his gaze. Something detached itself from the side of the mountain, or flew out from behind it, it was hard to tell at this distance, and in the now rapidly darkening sky. “Look!” He shouted.

“Longfang!” Several people exclaimed and the crowd cheered for the appearance of their Kingmaker. Ya Ya looked to the party with the expression of one who had realised their error but could do nothing about it.

“ _Longfang?”_ Pugnacious repeated in disbelief. “ _Here_ , in the _city?_ But… but _why?_ I did everything he asked of me… didn't I…?”

“The darkness, mun,” Lofty murmured. “It's _wavering_.”

“You mean after all this, he's _finally_ beginning to realise?” Tani asked.

“ _Almost_ , but not quite.”

Ali Bi stepped forward. “Master Pugnacious,” he spoke cooly. Pugnacious, Ya Ya, Ya Pi and Bradley turned to face him, and the party's attention snapped to him. “Your right to rule has been tested… and found _wanting_.”

“Who-?” Pugnacious began, but Ali Bi was suddenly consumed by dark flames, and in his place stood a strange man dressed in off-white and navy robes and light purple cloak, all with a gold trim, and an elaborate golden headdress that was fashioned to look like a cobra and obscured most of his face. _“You!”_ He, Ya Ya and Ya Pi all exclaimed in recognition while Bradley uttered, “Whoa _what?”_

“My plan is complete!” “Ali Bi” sneered. “Your kingsbond is _mine!”_ Before anyone could process what was happening, the man leapt forward, his hand wreathed in dark flames. He plunged the hand into Pugnacious' chest to screams of horror from the onlooking crowd and drew out a red and gold strand, just like the one that had formed when Evan and Lofty had made their bond. With a firm tug, the kingsbond was severed.

“Impossible!” Aranella protested as Evan cried, _“No!”_ And Batu shouted, “Snakes _alive!”_

Pugnacious' eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground with a heavy _thud_. Longfang threw back his head and roared up a storm, his eyes turning a solid red. And everyone who was a citizen of Goldpaw – including Bradley – cried out in pain and clutched their chests. “Ah!” He yelped. “What was _that?”_

“Ali Bi” turned to the party with a sinister chuckle. “I must thank you for your… _assistance_ with acquiring this kingsbond.” They glared daggers at him as he continued. “As a consequence of your interference, you accelerated its degeneration, thereby allowing me to _harvest_ it ahead of schedule.” He smirked. “For that, you have my _gratitude_.” With the severed strand of kingsbond in hand and a sweep of his cloak, he disappeared in a purple flash.

“What just _happened?”_ Roland asked, giving voice to everyone's disbelief. “And _who_ was _that?”_ _And why do I feel as though I_ know _him?_ He added silently.

“That man, he was… he was the man who appeared to us some months before,” Ya Ya replied.

“And did he just… _steal_ Pugnacious' kingsbond?” Tani asked. “I didn't know that was even _possible_.”

“Oh gods, this is so much worse than we'd _thought_ ,” said Aranella.

Roland looked up. “And it's about to get _much_ worse,” he commented darkly, moments before they were all suddenly buffeted by gusts of wind as Longfang descended into the square, crushing Lady Luck beneath his feet. His deafening roar had them pinning their ears and sent the crowd fleeing and screaming in terror. The sudden movement spurred the enraged Kingmaker into attacking and he leapt after them. Without needing to be commanded, the soldiers stepped in to protect the crowd, drawing Longfang's attention away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Canon: Nation’s ruler is exposed and then prosecuted by a foreign power.  
>  Me: Ha ha ha, how about we _don’t_ do that?**
> 
> **The way Goldpaw plays out in canon is very much at Goldpaw's expense. Doloran is able to take on the role of Pugnacious' personal advisor/assistant because the person who _should_ be filling that role is missing from the narrative. Roland is allowed to fill in as prosecutor for Pugnacious' trial because the person who _should_ be filling that role is missing from the narrative.**
> 
> **Plugging these holes was a simple and easy fix; The former with the creation of Second Roller Ya Ya, and the second by allowing an _already existing_ character to _actually do his job_. That's right, Ya Pi, who spends the Goldpaw arc as little more than background decoration gets to be involved in the story this time around.**


	24. Chapter 22: The City that Tempted Fate Part 11: Longfang, Butcher, Baker, Kingmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: The stars have aligned such that I'm posting this on my birthday. :p Does this count as a birthday gift to myself?**
> 
> **Warnings: Nothing particularly graphic, but a lot of people die in this.**

“Longfang!” Ya Pi called out. “Please, stay your anger! We are _friends_ -”

“No good, mun!” Lofty cut in. “The backlash from his kingsbond being severed has caused all of his power to go out of control. He's in too much pain to be reasoned with now!”

“Then what are we to _do?”_

“Nothing else for it, I'm afraid. He won't stop rampaging until his power has been exhausted. So you'll have to _fight_.”

“You gotta be _kidding_ ,” Bradley objected.

“Ye jest, surely?” Batu agreed. “That ain't no Kingmaker! Tis a Kingmaker gone doolally – a blessed _realmwrecker!_ It'd be takin' an _army_ te defeat'im.”

“Fortunately, Mr Batu, we _have_ an army,” Ya Pi replied.

“Well ye won't be makin' much use o'it in'ere.”

“He's right,” said Roland. “You'll have to draw him out of the city somehow.”

“Use me, mun,” said Lofty. “As a fellow Kingmaker, Longfang will instinctively see me as a threat.”

“I guess that will mean _I'll_ be the one running you out of Goldpaw,” said Aranella.

“You _are_ the fastest,” Roland agreed.

“I could not _possibly_ ask you to-” Ya Pi started to object.

“You don't have _time_ for this, Captain.”

“Please, Captain Ya Pi,” Evan added. “Niall sent us here to help, and that's what we mean to do.”

Ya Pi hesitated, but Ya Ya spoke turning their attention to another matter. “What about Master Pugnacious? He's still unconscious.” They glanced at Pugnacious who was still sprawled out on the ground where he'd fallen. It didn't seem like he was going to regain consciousness anytime soon.

Ya Pi glanced back at his men. The soldiers were still managing to hold their ground, but the square was now on fire, and the flames were spreading. “He will have to be moved to safety.” By now, more soldiers were arriving to join the fight, having been alerted to the confrontation by the commotion it had caused as well as Longfang's battle roars, which could no doubt be heard through the city. “You there!” He commanded and a group of soldiers obediently heeded his summon. “See the Grand High Roller is taken somewhere safe. One of you is to then remain with him, while another is to sound the alarm. The rest of you are to direct the men to descend on this location. Understood?”

They saluted. “Yes, Captain!” Then gathered around Pugnacious' unconscious figure, lifted him together and took him away, disappearing through the entrance gates.

“We also need to make a plan,” said Roland. “Getting Longfang out of Goldpaw is only the first step, and Aranella and Lofty aren't going to be able to hold him off by themselves.”

“No…” Ya Pi agreed. “We could hold him here until enough of our forces have mustered outside the city before luring him out. Then it would be a matter of holding our ground until our reinforcements arrive before the battle begins in earnest.”

“Lofty here has the power to, well, _share_ his power with others. Which will be pretty useful in the upcoming fight.”

“Indeed.”

“Which is why I'm suggesting you turn over half of your army to our leadership.” Ya Pi frowned but said nothing. “I appreciate this a big ask and maybe a bit of a leap so hear me out. Lofty's power boost works best when used at the _centre_ of the army, but we're not entirely sure what Lofty's maximum radius of influence is, which is why I'm suggesting you divide your army in two. That will allow us to attack Longfang on two fronts, with _one_ of those fronts being backed by another Kingmaker. You're going to be needing another leader for that half of the army, and since he's _our_ Kingmaker, _we_ should be the ones leading them.”

“Hmm. Your reasoning is sound,” Ya Pi confessed. “But… I cannot say how _willing_ my men will be to defer to your leadership.”

“I'm sure. But they might be more willing if we assumed command of the soldiers facing off with Longfang until the rest of the army arrives. They sure won't be complaining about the power boost Lofty will be giving them at least.”

“Very well. If the men can be convinced to follow your lead, then you may lead them.”

“All right. But…” He turned to Aranella. “That just leaves the problem of giving you and Lofty some kind of signal-”

“Fear not. You may simply instruct one of the mages who will no doubt be appearing, to give the signal when you feel confident that the requisite number of soldiers has gathered. They will know what to do. I will then join you when I have gathered more.”

“Someone must see about stopping the fire from spreading to the rest of Goldpaw,” Ya Ya cut in.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “But I'm afraid my men and I will be too busy with Longfang.”

“Then I will organise the civilians into combatting the flames.”

“I can help with that,” Bradley piped up.

“Thank you, Mr Summers. I will leave the matter of dealing with Longfang in your hands, Captain.”

“If you could instruct my men to assemble outside the city in my stead, that would be most helpful,” said Ya Pi.

“Yes, of course. I'll see to it.”

“Perfect,” said Roland. “Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan.”

“Indeed,” Ya Pi agreed. “Best of luck to us all.”

“And may the Mistress of Fortune smile upon us,” Ya Ya added. With that, Ya Pi went to join his men in their battle against Longfang while Ya Ya and Bradley left to organise the citizens into fighting the fire.

“Guess that just leaves us then,” said Roland. “Evan? You _are_ our King, and you _do_ need more experience with leading armies into battle. But. How do you feel about taking the lead on _this_ one? It's okay if you don't think you're up for it-”

“I will,” said Evan. “I'll do it. I mean,” he swallowed as all of his confidence immediately evaporated. “I'll… I'll _try_.”

Roland looked briefly surprised before smiling. “Well. All right. But if you ever feel like you're becoming overwhelmed, then one of us can take over for you. This won't be like fighting the bandits after all.”

“All right. But we…” He swallowed. “We're not going to _kill_ him are we? We just need to knock some sense into him… right?”

“More or less,” Lofty affirmed. “We'll have to wear down his power until he's forced to retreat to his King's Cradle to recuperate, see. That'll buy Goldpaw some time until they can get their kingsbond back.”

“You think that's possible?” Roland asked.

“Well they'll be pretty stuffed if it isn't. It'll be some time before Longfang returns to normal on his own, see. Severing a kingsbond like that…” He folded his tiny arms and frowned. “It just _isn't_ done.”

“Will Longfang keep coming back to attack Goldpaw?” Tani asked.

“That's right! But every subsequent attack will be _easier_ than the last, see. That's because his full power will be waning with each rampage.”

“So in other words, the outcome of _this_ battle is going to pretty much decide if Goldpaw will be destroyed or not.”

“Pretty much!” He echoed.

“No pressure, Evan,” he remarked.

“We won't lose,” Evan replied confidently. “I'm _not_ going let _anyone_ else loose their homes.”

“We're with you, Evan,” said Aranella.

“Right!” Tani exclaimed as Batu added, “Aye.”

“Yeah, what they said,” Roland agreed.

“Higgledy pig!”

“So are they, mun,” Lofty translated.

“Runcible, Wiff-waff… I think you'd better sit this one out as well,” said Roland.

“Hiiiggllllle,” they whined. “Higgle piiiig!”

“Look, I _know_ you want to fight, but… uh… We don't want you getting hurt…”

“Higgle pig!”

“They say they won't, mun,” Lofty translated.

“ _Still_ …” He sighed.

“You know it _has_ been a while since you found another higgledy,” Aranella observed. “Why not see if you can find another who would be willing to come along on our journey? You've certainly been very helpful so far.”

The two higgledies exchanged looks. “Higgle pig?” Wiff-waff asked.

“Higgle pig hig,” Runcible replied. Before Lofty could translate, they both nodded. “Higgle.” And then they were off.

“Great. We'd better head off too,” said Roland. “Lofty? Aranella? We'll see you down there.”

“Good luck, Nella!” Evan and Tani chorused as they hugged her tightly.

“Aye. May the winds be with ye, lass,” Batu added.

“Right, what they said,” Roland agreed.

She smiled. “Thank you everyone, but you needn't worry. With Lofty's help, I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“That's right, mun! With some of my power, Aranella'll be running circles around ol'Bitey.”

“Right.” A thought suddenly occurred to Roland. “By the way, Aranella, while you're here, you should watch Longfang to see how he fights. We're gonna be needing that information later.”

She smiled. “I had the same idea.”

He smiled back. “I thought you might. Then we'll leave you to it.” He turned to Evan, Tani and Batu. “Come on, let's go.” And off they went with Evan and Tani waving Aranella goodbye until they could see each other no longer.

* * *

Soldiers were already gathering outside the city by the time the quartet arrived. Instead of getting their attention however, one of the soldiers immediately noticed their appearance and called them over. He was distinguished from the other soldiers by a red tuft on his helmet, and a moustache. “You there. Perhaps you could shed some light on the situation. Did you happen to be at Master Pugnacious' trial?”

Before anyone could respond to this question another soldier was speaking up. “It's all over Leafbook! First, Master Pugnacious was found guilty of all charges, _then_ a strange man apparently _stole_ his kingsbond, and now our Kingmaker, Longfang has gone _beserk!”_

“Is it all true?” Asked a third soldier as the others vocalised wordlessly.

“Settle down you lot!” The first commanded. “Apologies. Perhaps I should introduce myself, I am Commander Li Da. Lady Ya Ya directed us to muster outside the city in preparation for a confrontation with Longfang. I could scarcely believe my own ears at these words. Unfortunately she was pressed for time and was therefore unable to provide further clarification herself but assured us that someone would be appearing who would. I trust that someone is you?”

“Um, yes,” Evan replied. “I am King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum-”

“ _King Evan?”_ Li Da repeated. At this point, Roland just facepalmed and sighed.

“The ousted King of Ding Dong Dell?” Another asked.

“Yes, that's me.”

“I thought you would've been a _grimalkin_ ,” Li Da continued.

“Well he's _not_ ,” Tani replied for him. “He's _half_ grimalkin. You got a problem with that?”

“Not at all. It just… wasn't what I expected.”

“We'd also like it if you kept that fact to yourselves and not go spreading it around.”

“I suppose I'd understand _why_ , still I cannot make any promises on that regard. But nevermind that, you were saying?”

“Unfortunately everything you've gathered from Leafbook is everything that has happened,” Evan continued and the soldiers reacted immediately.

“What does this mean?” One asked over the commotion.

“Judging from what Lofty said, it doesn't seem like Longfang will be going down without a fight,” Roland explained.

“So it is as Lady Ya Ya said,” said Li Da. “We are to _fight_ our _own Kingmaker?”_

“If it was possible to reason with him or calm him down, we would've already done that. So yeah, you guys don't have any other choice _but_ to fight.”

The soldiers murmured among themselves as he asked. “Is such a battle even _winnable?”_

“The soldiers facing him in Fortune Square were managing to hold their own against him last we saw, so I'd say so. Though that's not to say it won't be _difficult_. The plan is to divide the army in two, so that we can attack Longfang on two fronts. Captain Ya Pi is currently holding him in Fortune Square until enough soldiers have gathered here _._ We will then give them the signal to draw Longfang to this location, where we will hold him off until the rest of your forces can join you. That's when the real fight will begin.”

“By _we_ , you mean to say you will be _joining_ us?” Li Da asked.

“That's right. But we were _also_ hoping you'd follow our lead on this.”

“And why would we do that?”

“We'ave a Kingmaker,” said Batu.

“A Kingmaker?” He repeated as the soldiers murmurings became hopeful. “Your Kingmaker is _with_ you?”

“He's not here right now, but he _will_ be,” Evan confirmed.

“But don't get the wrong idea,” Roland added. “He's not yet able to assume his, uh, _battle size._ So he's not going to be facing off with Longfang himself.”

“Then what _good_ is he?” Li Da half demanded as the soldiers' murmurings became hopeless.

“'E be a Kingmaker what can share'is power with others,” Batu explained. “ _That_ be what good'e be. We Sky Pirates were usin' it ourselves te take on Tyran an'is bandits. And we be standin' afore ye now as proof o'our victory. I be reckonin' on yer wantin' fer such a power yerselves when it comes te facin' Longfang.”

The soldiers muttered amongst themselves and Li Da looked dubious. “Listen,” said Roland. “I'd tell you to wait to try Lofty's power for yourselves, but there's not going to be much time to think things over when Longfang is right on top of us. So we're going to be needing your answer _now_.”

“What's it like?” One of the soldiers asked. “This… sharing of power?”

The party exchanged looks. “Well…? As best I can describe it, it's like being filled with the power of ten men.”

“ _Or_ being filled with enough power to take on ten of anything,” Tani added.

The soldiers muttered amongst themselves again. “Otherwise I guess the question is, which one of you is going to be leading your army into battle?” Roland asked.

“That would fall to me,” said Li Da.

“All right, then listen. Niall sent us here to help. And I don't think he'd be impressed with us if we just walked away and left you deal with this on your own, especially when we're in a position to stay and fight. I'm not gonna be arrogant and claim that would be a death sentence because I'm sure you could take on Longfang and _win_ , but I think that's gonna _cost_ you.” More murmuring broke out at this. “We're offering to help you _lower_ that cost. So let us help. But if we're going to be working together, then we need to be _working together.”_

“And you're suggesting we _work together_ by _following your lead?”_

“Please,” said Evan, raising his voice so they could all hear him. “I know you're all frightened. But my people and I fought a battle with the odds stacked against us, and we _won_ that battle through our resourcefulness and teamwork. We can do the same again!”

“Yeah!” Tani cheered before lowering her voice and adding in an aside. “Of course if Lofty was here, he'd say it was all down to _him_.”

“Aye, he would,” Batu agreed.

“Well… I _suppose_ we can give you the chance to _impress_ us until Captain Ya Pi arrives,” Li Da eventually replied.

“That's all we ask for,” said Roland.

“But know that I will be stepping in and assuming command should you prove yourselves to be _incompetent_.”

“That's fair enough.”

“Very well. Then it would seem that all we have to do now is wait for more of our number to arrive.”

“Right. You know your army best. Let's wait for a third of your forces to show up before commencing the operation.”

“And what operation would this be?”

“Operation: Stall Longfang.”

“Heh. A military man I see. Very well, I will instruct one of our mages to give the signal when a third of our forces has mustered.”

“And then the fun begins.”

“Heh. Indeed.”

“Give us a run down of your units before that happens. What do you have?”

“We have swordsmen, spearmen, malleteers, musketeers and of course our battle mages.”

“What's a musketeer?” Evan asked.

“Musketeers will be armed with muskets,” Roland replied. “They're basically a bigger version of Aranella's pistol.”

“You are familiar with such technology, I see.” Li Da observed.

“More or less. We'll want to place the musketeers at the front in order to make best use of them.”

“Indeed.”

“But won't they be vulnerable at the front?” Evan asked.

“How would you protect them, Li Da?” Roland asked.

“Have them flanked by swords with a unit of mallets behind them,” Li Da replied. “Once they become ineffective, the musketeers can then change places with the malleteers. They can also leave the formation and move around as an independent unit if you so desire.”

“I see,” said Evan.

“We have a moment, so why not think about it,” Roland suggested.

“All right.”

While they waited, he decided to check Leafbook since the soldiers had mentioned it earlier. As they'd said, there was now a deluge of posts regarding the outcome of the trial, Pugnacious' rant and appearance of the dark aura, the stealing of his kingsbond and Longfang's attack. And sure enough, there was also a comment on each from the platform's moderator.

~*~

_If you’ve been following the story emerging from Goldpaw, we have another update. It seems the conclusion of the Trial of Pugnacious, the Grand High Roller has ended with him being found guilty of all charges. This can only mean that a confrontation with the nation’s Kingmaker, Longfang is now inevitable. What does this mean for the future of Goldpaw? Will Second Roller Ya-Ya succeed Pugnacious as Grand High Roller? Only time will tell._

-

_Upon the conclusion of his trial and being found guilty, Master Pugnacious defended his actions claiming it was the only way to make Goldpaw prosperous. But that's not the interesting part, folks. During this rant, he began to exude a mysterious dark aura that had the appearance of purple flames. What could this all mean?_

-

_Folks, this is incredible! The news coming out of Goldpaw is that a mysterious man in strange garb has appeared to have severed Master Pugnacious’ kingsbond and their Kingmaker, Longfang has gone berserk! Could this be the end of Goldpaw? Who even knew this was possible?_

~*~

Thankfully no mention of Evan anywhere, but Roland had to wonder how long their luck was going to hold out. Probably not for much longer he reasoned, now that Evan was carelessly throwing his real name around. He sighed and snapped the Leafbook closed before tucking it away. Soldiers were now streaming out of the gates to Goldpaw and it wasn't long before Li Da turned to one of the mages and instructed them to give the signal. The mage drew a rune in the air. It pulsed before forming into a ball of light, shot upwards into the sky and exploded in a brilliant display made brighter by the early night time sky, but could just have easily seen for miles even in the light of day. Roland now understood what Ya Pi had meant; There was certainly no chance of missing _that_. “All right, Evan,” he said. “It's time.” Evan swallowed and nodded.

“By your command, Your Majesty,” said Li Da.

Evan nodded again. “All right. Men! Form up!”

“FORM UP, YE SCURVY DOGS!”

Li Da gave him a withering look as Roland and Tani both facepalmed and Evan winced. “I _beg_ your pardon?”

Batu had the grace to look apologetic. “Ah, uh… me apologies. By that I be meanin', FORM UP, MATEYS!” Li Da turned away with a humph.

“Swords and musketeers to the front!” Evan continued. “Mallateers behind the muskets! Spears to the flanks! Mages behind!” As Batu repeated the instructions, the air became filled with the rumbling of booted feet against earth as the soldiers formed up into their respective units and in the instructed formation.

“I don't suppose you thought up a rousing speech in the time we had?” Tani asked.

“Um. I'm afraid not. I tried to think of something but…”

“Yeah, I didn't think so. But I'd would've been real impressed if you _had_.”

“Yeah, so would I,” Roland added. “But nevermind that now; It's time to focus on the battle ahead.”

“Right,” they all chorused. All eyes looked ahead to the entrance to Goldpaw with tense anticipation stifling the atmosphere.

* * *

A sudden explosion of light pulled Aranella and Lofty's attention away from the battle in Fortune Square. “That's the signal!” Lofty exclaimed needlessly. “You ready for this, mun?”

Aranella glanced back at Longfang. “As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. But I won't be able to carry you, Lofty. You're going to have to hang on.”

“No worries, mun. You just focus on running as fast as you can.” Aranella dropped to one knee, allowing him to climb onto her back. Once he was comfortable and secure, he muttered. “Righto, hyur goes.” And took a deep breath. _“Oi! Longfang!”_ The Kingmaker turned his head at the call of his name. “Nice kingdom you've got hyur! Yes, very nice indeed!” Longfang turned to him with a snarl. Lofty looked him dead in the eyes and uttered. _“I think I'll move in!”_ Longfang leapt after them with a howl of rage and Aranella – now infused with a golden aura – was off like a shot.

He crashed through the wooden gates, sending them flying away in splinters and the fire spewing from his mouth, set the splinters alight. The burning splinters flew in all directions, setting fire to the trees and buildings on either side and as he barrelled passed, the draft from his wings fanned the flames, spreading them further. He leapt after Aranella as she ran full tilt across the wooden bridge spanning one of the rivers that wound its way through Goldpaw and she almost lost her footing when the ground trembled beneath her feet. The Lucky Stars Casino blurred past her on the right and she veered left, ducking into a long roofed walkway that snaked through a small bamboo forest before joining with the lower level. With a frustrated roar, Longfang bypassed the walkway altogether by simply jumping down from the upper level, demolishing several buildings in the process and spreading more fire. The force of his landing nearly sent Aranella sprawling to the stone slabbed ground but succeeded in flooring several dogfolk as well as sending the rest screaming in terror.

“He's setting fire to everything!” Lofty cried, but she couldn't worry about that now. She regained her footing and pressed on, down the stone staircase, down, down, down, past several buildings and into the main street. The sound of wanton destruction of property, cries of fear and anguish, the rumble of Longfang's footsteps and enraged howls over his continuously elusive prey filled her ears and spurred her ever forward. “He's _gaining_ on us, mun!”

But the gates to Goldpaw were finally within sight. Just one last push, she told herself, gritting her teeth and digging deep.

* * *

They heard Longfang before they saw him. And what they _heard_ was the approach of rumbling footsteps and angry roaring. Then Aranella shot through the gates with Lofty clinging to her shoulders for dear life. Longfang was hot on their heels, and he leapt after them, effortlessly crashing through the woodwork in his pursuit. In fact it didn't even slow him down.

“Hold fast, men!” Li Da bellowed as the soldiers' cohesion and courage threatened to crumble in the face of such a casual display of power. “Remember what it is we're fighting for! If Longfang has become a threat to our beloved nation, to our homes and families, then he is a threat to be repelled like any other!” The soldiers stood fast.

“I knew Kingmakers were _strong_ …” Batu uttered.

Roland grimaced. “Yeah… This is… not going to be an easy fight.”

“What's going on?” Evan asked.

“Yeah! We can't see!” Tani added.

“Hold on,” Roland replied. “Li Da, does Longfang have an elemental weakness?”

“Indeed,” Li Da replied. “As Longfang is a Kingmaker of fire, his elemental weakness is water.”

“Gotcha. Evan, order the mages to fire a volley of water spells. We need to slow Longfang down, or he's going to steamroll Aranella and Lofty, and then us.”

“Oh! _Right!_ Um… Mages! Ready water balloons! We need to slow him down!”

“MAGES! READY YER WATER BALLOONS! WE BE SLOWIN'IM DOWN!”

The mages readied balls of water at the tips of their wands. “Fire!”

“FIRE!” The volley of water balls whizzed overhead and slammed into Longfang with multiple loud _sploshes_. The Kingmaker reacted immediately with a howl of pain and great gushes of steam rolled off his glittering, golden scales.

“Again!”

“AGAIN, MATEYS!”

The mages readied another volley. “Fire!”

“FIRE!” Again, multiple balls of water hit their mark and Longfang howled again, slowing down even further.

“All right,” said Roland. “Aranella and Lofty are clear. Let the muskets have at it him.”

“Right, um. Muskets! Open fire!”

“MUSKETS! OPEN FIRE!” Gunshots split the air as the musketeers opened fire, focusing their shots on Longfang's head. The Kingmaker roared in frustration as the lead shots peppered his face and head, forcing him to turn away, and slowing him almost to a stand still.

“Let's pull back,” said Roland. “But keep the muskets firing.”

“Fall back everyone!” Evan echoed. “But keep firing, muskets!”

“FALL BACK BUT KEEP FIRIN' MUSKETS!” The army pulled back, putting some space between them and Longfang.

Aranella and Lofty appeared in their midst shortly after, having threaded their way through the soldiers. She immediately hunched over, placing her hands on her knees and gasped for breath, sucking in great lungfuls of air.

“Nella!” Evan and Tani cried.

“Hold on, you two,” Batu spoke up placing a restraining hand on their shoulders before they'd even taken a step toward her. “Let the lass catch'er breath.”

“Oi!” Lofty objected. “I'm hyur too, mun.”

Li Da scrutinised him. “Are you the Kingmaker we've heard so much about?”

“I am! Name's Lofty.”

“I see.” He turned to Roland. “When you said he was unable to assume his battle size, I expected him to be small. But I didn't imagine he'd be as small as _this_.”

Lofty bristled. “What cheek! _Youe_ _'_ _r_ _e_ the one who's _small_ here, pal!”

“Guess it's a good thing his size isn't what we're counting on then,” Roland replied. “Lofty? Give them a taste of your power.”

Lofty grinned. “Righto! What do you think of _this_ , mun!” A golden aura washed over them and they collectively straightened up. “Bet youe're impressed now, eh?”

“ _Yes,”_ Li Da replied. “You make… a very compelling argument.”

A roar from Longfang drew their attention. He had reared up on his back legs, and looked like he was preparing a counter attack. “Lofty keep it up!” Roland commanded.

“I know, mun!”

“ _Bombs…!”_ Aranella gasped. _“From above…!”_

 _Bombs?_ Roland repeated mentally. Longfang slammed his front legs down and heated rocks – or bombs as Aranella had called them – shot up from somewhere within the earth.

“Scatter everyone!” Evan cried.

“SCATTER MATEYS!” Batu repeated. Lofty let the golden aura dissipate and the sound of gunfire died away as the army scattered to avoid the rocks raining down from above.

They began to pulse with a red light that increased in frequency and suddenly Roland understood what she'd meant. “Watch out!” He cried. “They're gonna explode!”

Multiple explosions ripped the air followed by agonised howls from those who had been too slow to get clear. He gritted his teeth. “Let's get Longfang away from the wounded.”

“But we can't just _leave_ -” Evan began to object.

“Fear not, King Evan,” Li Da cut in. “If you can command Longfang's attention away, I will instruct the soldiers just arrived to move the wounded to safety.”

He nodded at that. “All right. Leave it to us.” Li Da nodded back before breaking away. “But… Tani and I can't see what's happening.”

“Right… Batu,” said Roland. “Get Evan onto your shoulders so he can see. We're not fighting bandits this time so it'll be fine.”

“Aye.” Batu hoisted Evan onto his shoulders with a squeal from Evan. “Now don't ye be worryin' about fallin' or nuthin', Yer Majesty. Ol' Batu's got a tight grip on ye.”

“Thank you, Batu.”

“And Tani? You'll be going on mine.” He lifted her by her armpits and had to fight to quash the sudden unbidden thought of _Will_ of all times, as her weight settled on his shoulders and she wrapped her arms around his head. “You…” He swallowed the lump in this throat. “You all right up there?”

“Yep!”

“Aranella? Can you move?”

“I'll keep up… don't worry,” Aranella replied.

“All right. Let's go then.”

“On me everyone!” Evan cried.

“ON EVAN, MATEYS!” The army began to form up around them as they moved.

“Get the muskets to get Longfang's attention,” said Roland.

“Muskets! Open fire! Draw Longfang away!”

“MUSKETS OPEN FIRE! DRAW'IM AWAY!” The muskets opened fire, peppering Longfang's hide with lead shots, and he lunged after them with a roar.

“Lofty!” Evan prompted.

“Righto!” The golden aura washed over them again.

“Mages! Ready water bombs!”

“MAGES! READY YER WATER BOMBS!” Roland couldn't see the immediate difference between the water bombs and the regular water balloons until the mages launched a volley and the spells exploded on impact, detonating with a greater force and radius. Longfang howled in pain, rearing up on his hind legs.

“Muskets and mallets change places!”

“MUSKETS AND MALLETS CHANGE PLACES!” The two units changed places with practiced speed and precision. Evan waited until Longfang was back on all fours before commanding a charge, and the army let out a battle cry as they charged forward. They focused their attacks on Longfang's forelegs and he reared up on his hind legs again. The frontline pulled back and braced themselves for impact as Longfang's front paws slammed into the ground, sending chunks of earth flying. They surged forward again and resumed their assault. Longfang raised his right foreleg intending to pulverise the soldiers attacking him on that side, but they fell back out of his reach. He tried again with the other leg with the same result. He howled in frustration and took a deep breath, fire licking out from between his teeth.

“Fire!” Aranella cried in warning. _“He's going to breath fire!”_

“Mages! Water spouts!” Evan commanded.

“MAGES! WATER SPOUTS!”

“Everyone, get down!”

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!”

They all dropped to the ground as the mages unleashed their water spouts, just as Longfang unleashed his fire breath. Powerful jets of water streamed overhead with a loud roar and droplets rained down on their heads. Fire and water met, and the water jets broiled and sizzled and great gouts of steam erupted from the collision. There were cries from the frontline as droplets of scalding water hit them. Longfang gave another roar of frustration before leaping back, putting distance between himself and the army.

“That was some quick thinking,” Li Da complemented as he rejoined them.

“How are the wounded?” Evan immediately asked.

“They are being taken to be treated for their injuries, but I… I cannot say how many will survive.”

“We gave them a fighting chance at least,” Tani reasoned in response to Evan's look of sadness. “Now all we can do for them is defeat Longfang.”

“Tani's right,” Roland agreed. “And we knew we weren't going to come out of this battle without any losses. So stay focused Evan.”

“I… I know.”

“More bombs!” Aranella warned. Lofty dropped the aura as the army scattered on command. They hastily reformed as Longfang used the opportunity to close the distance between them. He crashed into their frontline, sending many of the malleteers flying. Some of them did not get back up.

“Lofty!” Roland barked.

“I know, I know!” The golden aura was resumed and bolstered by the power, the sword units crowded around Longfang, hacking away at his golden hide, while the spear units hurled their spears at him. Longfang bent his forelegs in a half crouch.

“Tail swipe! _Tail swipe!”_ Aranella warned.

“Fall back and get down everyone!” Evan cried.

“FALL BACK AN' GET DOWN, MATEYS!” The army scrambled back and threw themselves to the ground as Longfang's five tails whizzed over their heads, and several soldiers narrowly avoided being crushed by the Kingmaker's feet as he whipped around in a circle.

“Whoo!” Tani whooped. “Felt the breeze on _that_ one!”

As the army got back on their feet, Longfang roared again and leapt back. He took an even deeper breath as fire licked out from between his teeth once more. “Fire beam! _Fire bream!”_ Aranella warned.

“Split up!” Roland shouted. “Break left and right!”

Batu repeated the order in a bellow and the army split, with one half breaking right and the other breaking left. A blisteringly hot beam of fire erupted from Longfang's mouth, instantly incinerating the unlucky few who'd been caught inside. Several people swore.

“We do _not_ want to get on the wrong side of _that_ ,” Roland uttered and the others nodded wordlessly. As the army reformed, he continued. “All right, new plan. Let's try to pin him down with our melee units, while our mages go to town on him with their water spells and the muskets supporting. That will mean the spear units will need to move up on his flanks.”

“We only need to hold out until Captain Ya Pi arrives,” Li Da reminded him.

“I haven't forgotten. But notice how he leapt away to use the attack, but didn't use it when he was fighting us up close?”

“Oh, yes. So he did. Then it would seem that we will need to remain in close quarters in order to avoid it.”

“Right.” He glanced at Longfang. “It also seems like he needs to take a moment after using it, so now's our chance. Evan? Let's move the army in closer. And Lofty-”

“I'm on it, mun!” The golden aura was brought forth once more.

“Everyone! Forward!” Evan commanded.

“FORWARD MATEYS!” The army moved forward, closing the distance between them and Longfang. The swords and mallets crashed into the still recuperating Kingmaker and began wailing on him with their weapons.

“Muskets! Open fire! Spears! Move up on his flanks!”

“MUSKETS OPEN FIRE! SPEARS MOVE UP ON'IS FLANKS!” As the muskets opened fire, the spears moved up and began jabbing him with their spears once they were in position.

“Mages! Ready water spouts!”

“MAGES READY YER WATER SPOUTS!”

“Mallets and muskets get down!”

“MALLETS AN' MUSKETS GET DOWN!”

As the party and both units dropped to the ground, the mages unleashed their water spouts. Once again great jets of water streamed overhead with a loud roar, showering them with stray droplets. Longfang _howled_ in pain with a cry so loud it had them covering their ears.

“He didn't like _that!”_ Tani remarked.

“He sure didn't!” Lofty added.

“We're sorry, Longfang!” Evan called out.

Longfang half crouched as he readied a tail swipe. “Break! _Break!”_ Roland shouted.

“BREAK AWAY MATEYS!” The army hastily pulled back. Some narrowly avoided the tail swipe by throwing themselves to the ground in the nick of time but an unlucky few were sent flying. They did not get back up. Longfang used the opportunity to leap back, and he reared up on his hind legs.

“More bombs!” Aranella warned.

But before he could complete the attack, they heard someone issuing a command. “Mages! Ready water bombs!” Then. _“Fire!”_ A volley of water bombs crashed into Longfang from behind and he fell forward with a howl of agony.

“Look!” Tani cried and pointed. “It's Ya Pi and the others!” The soldiers cheered for the appearance of their Captain.

“Evan, quickly!” Roland urged. “Let's use the opportunity to get in close again.”

“Right! Forward everyone!”

“FORWARD MATEYS!” The army closed the distance with a charge, crashing into the Kingmaker once more and bringing their weapons to bear on him with all the force they could muster. Longfang tried to pulverise them with one leg, then the other, but each time they pulled back. He took a deep breath, fire licking out from between his teeth.

“Mages-!” Evan began but Ya Pi was ordering another bombardment himself. Water bombs crashed into Longfang from behind, and he howled in pain, the fire sputtering out.

He leapt away and took another, deeper breath.

“Fire beam!” Aranella warned again.

“Split!” Roland shouted.

“SPLIT, MATEYS!” As the army scrambled to dodge the attack, Ya Pi ordered his mages to prepare their water blasts. The fire beam was fired off and yet another unlucky few were incinerated, but then the water blasts were pummelling his left flank and he reeled, letting out another deafening howl. While the Kingmaker was recuperating from the barrage, Ya Pi's forces crashed into his left, while Evan's forces moved up on his right. Their melee units wailed on him, while their mages bombarded him with another barrage of water spells. He reared up in his hind legs, calling forth more magma bombs and forcing both armies to scatter to avoid them before leaping away. And so it went on, until at long last, Longfang threw back his head in a defeated roar and sparks of blue light began pouring out of him. “That did it, mun!” Lofty crowed. The Kingmaker, rather than leaping into the air _hauled_ himself into the air and beat his wings to gain altitude. He laboured back to his King's Cradle, trailing blue light and the army cheered.

“Gods, _look!”_ Aranella cried, and the victory celebration gave way to horror. _Goldpaw_ was on _fire!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **We do away with the BS pocket dimension and instead have them fight Longfang outside the city for two reasons:**
> 
> **1) It removes the consequences of the Kingmaker running amok.**
> 
> **2) It forces a direct confrontation with the Kingmaker, thereby turning Kingmakers into a complete joke.**
> 
> **Like oh no, Longfang will return? _Wow_ who _cares?_ He got beaten up by (depending on your party composition) two children and a twenty year old, all with minimal combat experience. Apparently this “mighty Kingmaker” is in reality a total pushover. And like yeah, you can justify it by saying that Longfang having his kingsbond severed means he’s not at full power anymore, but that then begs the questions why he’s apparently considered to _still be a threat??_**


	25. Chapter 23: The City that Tempted Fate Part 12: Setting Things Right

“Oh _no!”_ Evan and Tani gasped as Batu uttered, “Blessed be!”

“It looks like they've been overwhelmed,” said Roland. “Let's get back and see what we can do… If it's not too late that is…”

“If Master Pugnacious…” Ya Pi hesitated before continuing. “If he still lives. He will be able to douse the fire with a spell.”

“All of it?” Aranella asked.

“Yes. If he has the strength to cast the spell that is. It will call forth a storm to drench the entire city in torrential rain.”

“All right,” said Roland. “Let's go find him then.”

“Wait!” Evan cut in. “What about your wounded?”

“Men! See the wounded to the healers! The rest of you are to join the efforts to battle the fire!”

“Yes, Captain,” they chorused. While some of the soldiers saw to their wounded friends and colleagues, the rest streamed through the gates to face the fires, and the party followed. Stepping through the entrance to the city was like stepping into an oven. The heat from the flames was stifling and a heavy veil of smoke choked the air. Panicked citizens were running to and fro, some trying desperately to save their homes; Whatever organisation they'd had had long crumbled as the flames grip on the city had strengthened. Roland raised a sleeve to his mouth, as the others did the same.

“This be a fearsome fire indeed, Roland,” said Batu. “It'll be takin' a deluge te put it out fer sure.”

“Yeah, you're not kidding,” he muttered in agreement.

“Then it seems the fate of Goldpaw now rests in Master Pugnacious' hands,” Aranella commented.

“Where was he taken?”

“He was taken to the Dreaming Camomile Inn to recuperate,” Ya Pi replied. “It was safe from the flames at the time, but… no longer I fear.”

“Then we'd better move fast,” said Roland. The party hurried up the slope, dodging citizens and soldiers bringing water, or burning debris falling from above. They arrived at the Inn to discover Ya Ya and Bradley had organised a group of citizens into combatting the flames attempting to devour the Inn, while Lady Pekingese looked on, wringing her hands in trepidation. The higgledies were there too, in the company of a third; A fiery red higgledy with a tiny pair of horns jutting from his forehead as his distinguishing feature. “Evan, give them a hand.”

“Right!” Evan cast the water ball spell and flung it at the fire. The ball exploded on impact, dousing some of the flames. The little red higgledy squealed and hid behind Runcible and Wiff-waff. He cowered as another followed, and then another.

Ya Ya and Bradley turned at the first spell and their expression became one of relief and delight. “Hey! You made it!” He exclaimed as Ya Ya said. “Captain! King Evan! You're back! Does this mean…?”

“Longfang has been successfully repelled,” Ya Pi confirmed. “He is a threat to the city no more.”

Her shoulders sagged in relief. “Mistress of Fortune be praised, but… if only I could say the same for the _fire_. When Miss Aranella lead him through the city, he set fire to many of the buildings along the way. We lost control after that…”

“It couldn't be helped. And I'm certain you did your best. But now it falls to Master Pugnacious to set things right. He is the only one of us with the power to summon a storm to extinguish the fires.”

“Where is Master Pugnacious now?” Roland asked.

“Arf, arf! The Grand High Roller is recuperating in one of the guest rooms,” Lady Pekingese replied. “But last I checked he was still unconscious.”

“Then we'd better go wake him up. He's got a city to save.”

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” The higgledies jumped up and down, happy to be reunited and excited to introduce their new friend.

“Runcible! Wiff-waff!” Tani and Evan exclaimed.

“It's good to see you safe and sound,” said Aranella.

“This is Frumious the Flammable,” Lofty translated. “Apparently he was drawn here by the fire.”

“Nice to meet you, Frumious,” said Roland. “But we'll have to save the introductions for later. We're kind of in a hurry at the moment.”

Frumious nodded in understanding, and with the flames now doused, Lady Pekingese lead them inside and through to the back area where the guest rooms were. “He's in here- _oh!”_ She exclaimed.

Somewhere between when she'd last checked on him and now, Pugnacious had regained consciousness. The guest room he'd been placed in faced outwards from the Inn, affording a view overlooking the city, down to the entrance gates and the land beyond. But all it beheld now was Goldpaw in flames. Pugnacious turned away from the window. “What… what _happened?”_ He asked in a bemused tone, as if he simply could not process the scene unfolding outside.

“Longfang happened,” Ya Pi replied. “After your kingsbond was severed, he went berserk and lashed out. The fate of our city is a _result_ of that attack as you can see. So now it falls to _you_ to set this right.”

“He's still broken hearted though, isn't he?” Tani spoke up.

“Broken hearted?” Lady Pekingese repeated.

“That's right, mun,” Lofty confirmed. “But the darkness is all gone now, like. So we'll be able to fix him up good as new.”

“But I thought broken heartedness was just a _myth_ ,” said Lady Pekingese.

“Well it _isn't_ ,” Lofty replied. “And you saw that for youerself at the trial. _Now_ youe'll get to see how to _mend_ one. Go on, Evan. Show us how it's done.”

Evan stepped forward. “Master Pugnacious. This is a gift from Niall.” He drew the rune for Give Heart with his wand and an orb of light shot out of the locket and into Pugnacious' chest.

Pugnacious involuntarily sucked in a breath and exhaled, schooling his expression into one of focused intent. “Ya Ya,” he said simply. “My staff.”

“What?” She replied. “ _Oh_. Yes. Of course.” She still clutched the staff in one hand, so all she had to do was surrender it back to its original owner. They followed him back to the reception room of the Inn and crowded in the doorway to watch, as Pugnacious stepped outside, gripped the staff in both hands and with the end, drew the rune for a spell. It pulsed and black rain clouds rolled in over head, casting the nation in a sudden gloom and the first patters of falling rain drops heralded the start of a downpour. Then the heavens opened. All over the nation, the fires began sputtering out one by one. The citizens ran for cover, ducking under anything that could provide them adequate shelter from the deluge. Soon, all that could be heard was the sound of the rain pounding the rooftops and the streets. But Pugnacious made no attempt to escape the downpour; He simply stood and let the rain fall. They exchanged looks. Ya Ya bravely stepped out into the pouring rain and stood beside him. “Master Pugnacious?” She asked.

He wiped his face with a sleeve before glancing at her briefly. “… Ya Ya… I can… I can scarcely believe what I have _done_ … What I _tried_ to _do_ … It is like waking from a particularly vivid _nightmare…_ And yet… it is no dream _…_ It all _really_ happened.”

“That man – whoever he was – he broke your heart, with the purpose of weakening your kingsbond so that it could be _stolen_. _He_ is the one to blame for all of this, Master Pugnacious. Not… not _you_.”

“But my actions, Ya Ya. They were not _his_. They were _mine_. There were no whisperings in my ear. No will was guiding my thoughts but my own. I truly believed that whatever I did, whatever it _cost_ , it was ultimately for the _greater good_.”

“You had… good intentions.”

“That may be so. Yet my intentions, as good as they were, have caused much pain and suffering. Not least of all to _you_. There are no words to express my contrition for what I tried to _do_ , Ya Ya. And for what I _said_. But you… without a _word_ of apology, it would seem that you have _already_ forgiven me? _How_ … how can this _be?”_

“Fifteen years ago, my grandmother died leaving me all alone. After a year on the streets, I had the great fortune of meeting a very kind man who took me in. Ever since then he has raised me as if I were his own daughter, and taught me everything I know. I had wondered where that kind man went, what had happened to him. But now I understand. You never truly meant to do any of those things. And you are a victim in all this as much as anyone else, Master Pugnacious.”

“A _victim?”_ He repeated weakly.

“Yes, that's right. In order for your kingsbond to be weakened, you had to act in such a way that the people would come to _despise_ you. But since that's not the type of person you _are_ , he had to _force_ you to be by breaking your heart. He used you in other words, and you have the right to be _upset_ about that.” He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stem the tears suddenly threatening to spill from his eyes.

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Please, Master Pugnacious. You don't have to put on a brave face for _me_.” His composure completely dissolved at that, and he sobbed into her shoulder as she held him tight. Tani and Evan exchanged looks before squeezing each other's hand.

“When she puts it like that, she has a point,” said Aranella.

“Yeah,” Roland agreed. “Though I'm not sure _everyone_ will see it that way.”

“Do you think there was anything we could've done for Warlord Waryks?” Evan asked. “If we'd tried harder to help him…?”

“I doubt it. But I guess that would depend if Waryks was tainted or corrupted. Though since he didn't have a kingsbond I would doubt _Ali Bi_ would've had any interest in corrupting _him_.”

“So e'were more likely to be tainted then?” Batu asked.

“I think that's what we should assume. Lofty said the taint and the darkness weren't the same and we couldn't even get the darkness out of Pugnacious' heart ourselves; It seems likely that Ali Bi removed it when he took the kingsbond. So when it comes to curing the taint, we have even _less_ of an idea of how to do that.”

“Aye…”

At length, Pugnacious pulled away from Ya Ya and wiped his face with a sleeve with a sniffle. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder again and said, “Come inside, Master Pugnacious.” The others moved back into the reception area as she and Pugnacious stepped in out of the still pouring rain. They were both now utterly drenched, with droplets of water dripping from the hems of their clothing and rivers of water running through their fur.

“I believe I owe you all an apology as well,” he said, before anyone else could speak. “My actions and behaviour were nothing short of… unforgivable. And I can only hope that I have not fostered hostility between our two nations, King Evan.”

“Your apology is accepted, Master Pugnacious,” Evan replied easily. “And you needn't worry about hostility developing between your kingdom and mine. I founded my kingdom with the intention of making a place where there is no fighting, and where everyone can be happy.”

“That is a very admirable goal, King Evan.”

“Yeah, and as we're discovering,” Roland added. “You weren't really acting in your right mind either.”

“I suppose… there is truth in your words. But still, I must make amends for my actions, and I fully intend to.”

“Glad to hear it,” said Aranella.

“And you, Mr Summers. You have my assurances that you remain a valued citizen of Goldpaw… should you still desire to stay.”

“Well thanks. I didn't want to have to leave Goldpaw, and… I'm glad you're back to normal now.”

“Indeed. And should I have need of your services in the future, Mr Summers, I promise to refrain from blackmailing you into accepting.”

“That's all I want.”

“Arf, arf! I too am glad you're back to normal,” said Lady Pekingese. “I couldn't _believe_ what happened in the trial, you weren't acting like yourself at _all_. But now I understand, because you _weren't_. You've kept your promises before, so I believe you'll do so again. You have my support, Master Pugnacious.”

“And you have my gratitude, Lady Pekingese.”

“If I had not witnessed with my own eyes everything that had transpired, I believe I would have been _most_ unwilling to give you a second chance,” said Ya Pi. “But since I _have_ … You have my sword as always, Master Pugnacious.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Though… I would not assume the _people_ will be so understanding.”

“No,” he sighed. “Nor would I.”

“Well we managed to fight off your Kingmaker,” said Tani. “But Lofty says he'll be back.”

Pugnacious looked dismayed at that, as did Ya Ya, while Bradley looked alarmed. “Wait he's _not_ _done?”_

“He _also_ said that Longfang's power will be waning with each subsequent attack,” Ya Pi added. “So _with_ each attack, he will become easier to repel.” He frowned. “Though I will not lie. _This_ battle was a most _arduous_ ordeal – even _with_ Lofty's power – and there were many casualties.”

Pugnacious hung his head and clutched his heart. “All this… for my kingsbond…”

The party exchanged looks. “Who _was_ that man by the way?” Evan asked.

“Yeah,” Bradley added. “You guys seemed to recognise him, but _I_ sure didn't.”

“As I explained to King Evan and his entourage, _he_ was the man who visited us some months ago,” Ya Ya explained.

“He did not tell us his name, or what nation he hailed from, but he _claimed_ to have knowledge of a way Goldpaw might be made yet greater,” Pugnacious added. “On one condition that is; That he would share this information only with myself.”

“So when you agreed, _that's_ when he broke your heart?” Bradley asked.

“I must assume that is correct, although… I have no memory of it _actually_ _happening_. When he and I were alone, he explained that I already had everything I needed. Everything that was, except _motivation_. After that, he told me to ponder on his words before concluding our meeting and taking his leave. And so I did. As this was after Mr Summers had arrived in Goldpaw, eventually my thoughts turned to _you_ , Mr Summers, and I realised that he was _right_.” Pugnacious looked away. “Reflecting on these memories is so _strange_. I cannot see precisely when my thoughts turned; The progression was so subtle. But the _lengths_ I eventually went to… that was _not_.”

Bradley folded his arms and frowned at the carpeted floor. “Is this ringing any bells?” Roland asked.

He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Did something like this happen with President Vector?”

“I mean… it's _possible?_ But I'm not in Vector's inner circle. You'd have to check in with Trey or Bracken.”

“Right…” _Whoever_ they _were._

“I fear this man will not be content with just one kingsbond,” said Pugnacious.

“Wouldn't that depend on what he wants it _for?”_ Tani asked.

“Indeed,” he agreed. “Which is _why_ we cannot assume that just the one is enough.”

“He has a point,” said Aranella.

“Yeah,” Tani conceded. “But what can you even _do_ with a kingsbond? Especially one that's been severed.”

“I dread to think,” said Ya Ya as the others hummed and assumed thoughtful postures.

“I am afraid I have not the faintest idea,” Pugnacious replied.

“Nor do I, mun!” Lofty added.

Ya Pi folded his arms and stared down at him. “But you're a _Kingmaker_ are you not? Who of us here would know more about kingsbonds than _you?”_

“He's a faery who _became_ a Kingmaker,” Aranella explained. “So I'm afraid his knowledge of Kingmakers and kingsbonds seems to be somewhat lacking.”

“That's true,” Lofty agreed. “But I do know _this_ much. It _is_ possible to break or sever a kingsbond like, but it's not something that just _anyone_ can do. When a ruler or Kingmaker dies, or the ruler abdicates, the kingsbond dissolves. But when it's forcefully broken or severed, it causes a magical backlash that makes the Kingmaker loose control of all the power being channeled through the kingsbond, which then causes them to rampage until all that power is thoroughly exhausted. And that's something that can take many years. But the Kingmaker isn't the only one that gets the backlash, see-”

“Do the _people_ feel it?” Bradley cut in. “Cos _I_ felt _something_ when the kingsbond was severed.”

“As did I,” said Ya Ya.

“And I,” Captain Ya Pi added.

“Yes, and me,” said Lady Pekingese.

“The people share a bond with their Kingmaker as well, see, but only to a certain extent. So like, it's not a kingsbond, but you felt it breaking all the same. Just not nearly on the same level as Longfang,” Lofty explained.

“Or I?” Pugnacious asked.

“Ah well, there's the thing, see. The ruler receives the backlash as well, it's true. But if it has a _Kingmaker_ running around in a blind rage from the agony, then what do you think it usually does to _them?”_

They all pondered the question, but Roland was the first to arrive at the answer. “It's fatal, isn't it?” He stated more than asked.

“That's right. The backlash kills them _dead_.” Horror met this statement as he continued. “So as you can imagine, it's a pretty effective way of taking out a king _and_ Kingmaker in one go, isn't it?”

“Goodness,” Ya Ya uttered. “Then Master Pugnacious was most fortunate to have _avoided_ such a fate.”

But Lofty shook his head. “But I don't think it _was_ fortune, see. Ali Bi pulled the kingsbond from Pugnacious's chest. That means he severed the kingsbond at the _root_. Pugnacious likely fainted from the _trauma_ of the severing _itself_ , not from any backlash.”

“I see,” said Pugnacious. “So what does this mean?”

“It seems like he wanted the resulting overflow of magic for himself. But as for what he intends to _do_ with it, I've got no clue!”

“So we're back to square one,” Roland concluded.

“Yes, as enlightening as that was, we're no closer to understanding _why_ he did it,” Aranella agreed.

“I surmise that the answer to this question may not be one to our liking,” Pugnacious commented. “Perhaps I should look into it-?”

“No,” Roland cut in. “He already has your kingsbond, so I doubt he'll have any reason to return. You have bigger problems to worry about right now.”

Pugnacious hung his head. “Yes… You speak true. My kingdom has yet to recover from the devastation he-or perhaps _I_ caused. That must come first.”

“Right. Maybe we can get Niall looking into it? Or he might already have some ideas. We've gotta head back to update him on everything's happened here anyway.”

“Indeed.” He glanced out through the doorway. The rain was finally beginning to ease off. “Very well, then it would appear that here is where we part ways.” He turned to Evan. “King Evan. I cannot thank you enough for all that you, your Kingmaker and your companions have done for myself and my kingdom. For that, you will _always_ be welcome in Goldpaw. And while I am afraid that we are in no position to lend you aid in the immediate future, if there is anything that I _can_ help you with, then you need but _ask_.”

“Thank you, Master Pugnacious.”

“May your nation prosper, King Evan, and farewell.”

“And you, Master Pugnacious.”

They bowed to each other, and then he turned to Ya Ya and Ya Pi. “Ya Ya. Captain. Come. I must make a speech to the nation.”

“Yes, Master Pugnacious,” they chorused. “May the Mistress of Fortune smile upon you and your companions, King Evan,” Ya Ya continued.

“And may we meet again,” Ya Pi added. They bowed before following after Pugnacious.

“Guess I'd better go see if my house is still standing,” said Bradley. “But if is then, hit me up sometime, yeah?”

Roland smiled. “Sure.”

“All right. Later guys.” They bid him farewell as he left.

“And you are all welcome to come back anytime,” said Lady Pekingese. “That is, once the Inn has been repaired.”

“Thank you, Lady Pekingese,” Evan replied.

“Guess it's our turn,” said Roland.

“Right.” Evan pulled out his wand and they gathered around.

“Higgledy pig! Higgledy pig!” The three higgledies jumped up and down in anticipation.

“I not be lookin' forward to this,” Batu whined.

“You could always wait with Chingis if you don't feel well enough to accompany us,” Aranella suggested.

“Aye… I suppose I could…”

“Someone should probably check in with him when we arrive,” said Roland. “He'll want to know what's been going on.”

“Aye… Then I suppose that'll be me.”

“Remember now, everyone. Sight, smell, sound and taste,” Lofty coached and Evan closed his eyes in preparation.

“The Forest of Niall is an enormous forest where the trees are as tall as any building,” Roland began. “And the canopy is so thick that it looks like the sky at night.”

“The air smelt of wood and moss,” said Aranella.

“And the ground crunched under our feet as we walked,” said Tani.

“And remember the mushrooms we ate for stew?” Lofty asked. “They were _proper_ tasty they were.”

“You _would_ remember _that_ ,” she snarked.

The tip of Evan's wand began to glow. “It's ready,” he said simply and they shuffled closer.

He drew the casting rune in the air. Once again, in the space it took to blink, there was a gathering of energy, then came darkness and finally the peculiar sensation of being whisked away on a river of energy. When they opened their eyes again they were all standing before the waystone, just inside the entrance to the Forest of Niall.

“We're here!” Tani exclaimed as Batu clutched his stomach and groaned.

“Is it any better this time?” Evan asked.

“Not even a little,” he replied.

“Is it _worse?”_ Aranella asked.

“It might be… But don't ye be worryin' about me… Go on ahead now. I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure about that?” Evan asked. “We don't mind waiting for you to get better.”

“Aye. I be sure, Yer Majesty… Someone should be bringin' Chingis up te date with what's been happenin', like Roland said… Makes sense fer it te be me.”

“Considering the hour, we should _also_ be thinking about setting up camp for the night,” said Aranella. “We won't be making it very far on the skimmers in _this_ light.”

“Aye… ye'ave the right o'it… If ye be givin' me yer tents, then… Chingis n'I'll be settin' up… or' _e_ will anyway. _I'll_ be'elpin'im when I be feelin' better.”

“Actually… considering we're not going anywhere today, there's no real rush to get back to Niall,” Roland observed. “We can walk you back to Chingis, Batu. And maybe we can pitch the tents while we're there.”

“Higgle?” Frumious asked of the other higgledies. Whatever they said was apparently satisfactory as he nodded and said no more.

“It'll be nice to see Chingis again,” Tani added.

“I hope he's all right,” said Evan.

“'E's Chingis,” Batu replied. “'E'll be fine.”

“I wonder if he's making dinner already,” Tani wondered aloud.

“If he _is_ , we should hurry back so we don't get left out,” Lofty declared and everyone either rolled their eyes or shook their heads.

“Of course _you'd_ say that.”

“Well we won't know till we get there,” said Roland. “Let's go. You can lean on me if you need to, Batu.”

“Thank ye, lad.” With Roland supporting him and Aranella hovering by his other side, they walked back slowly, pausing every now and then to let Batu regroup. As they drew closer to the exit, music began drifting through the tunnel. It sounded like someone was playing a wind instrument not far from the tunnel's entrance. When they stepped out, Chingis was sitting before a campfire with his back turned to them. Meat was roasting over the fire on a wooden spit, and he was passing the time waiting for it to cook by playing on a hand carved wooden recorder that looked quite old but was otherwise well cared for.

“Chingis!” Evan and Tani called.

“Higgle!” Frumious also called out and waved, until Runcible and Wiff-waff explained that he couldn't see them.

Chingis stopped playing and turned at the call of his name. “King Evan! Tani!… Chief!” He placed the recorder down and hurried over. “What the devil'appened to ye, Chief?”

“It would seem that Batu's stomach does not agree with the Travel spell,” Aranella explained.

“He'll be all right, though,” Roland assured him. “He just needs to sit down and rest, and drink some water.”

“Oh. Aye.” Chingis and Roland helped Batu ease himself down onto the ground. Batu rested his arms on his knees and his forehead on his arms. Chingis straightened up and placed his hands on his hips. “So. What were'appenin' while I were away?”

The party exchanged looks. “A _lot_ , mun,” Lofty replied.

“Yeah,” Roland agreed. “A _whole_ lot.”

“I were figurin' as much. Ye could be seein' the smoke from'ere. But it be soundin' like it would be best te explain it te me o'er dinner.”

“Yeah…” Tani agreed. “We haven't reported back to Niall yet, either.”

“Oh aye?” He looked away to where the sun was setting. “It be gettin' too late te set out on the skimmers even if ye'ad, so we'll'ave te be makin' camp'ere fer the night. Give me yer tents an'I'll see about settin'em up.”

“All by yourself?” Evan asked.

“Well… the Boss can be'elpin' me when'e's got'is feet back. Otherwise it'll be givin' me sumthin' te pass the time with while dinner cooks. An'I reckon on it bein' ready by the time ye've finished up.”

“All right,” said Roland. “Makes sense.” So they handed over all of their camping gear. “We'll be back as soon as we're done.”

“Take some torches with ye. Yer not goin' te be navigatin' the forest in the dark.”

“Actually the forest comes with its own lighting, so I don't think we'll need them.”

“Also we're not sure how Niall will feel about us running through his forest with flaming torches,” Tani added.

“Aye… Ye'ave a point,” Chingis conceded.

“Do think that's why the forest has all of those glowing mushrooms?” Evan asked. “So nobody has to use a torch?”

“That would be my assumption,” said Aranella.

“Let's go,” said Roland. “I know I said there's no rush, but we also don't want to get there and find they're all asleep.”

“Right,” they chorused. So back they went into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: One of the main reasons for a lot of the characters feeling so flat in canon, is that they aren't allowed to _feel_ , or rather display any kind of emotional fallout from anything that happens to them, or from things they've done, except for only two characters, those characters being Evan and Mausinger.  
> Granted Pugnacious went a whole lot harder in this incarnation, but you'd still expect him to have more of a reaction upon regaining his senses, to having his agency eroded to the point where he was (on the road to) taxing his people into oblivion given his background, but he barely expresses anything more than mild dismay.**
> 
> **Also trying to make the story into a more cohesive narrative by having the events of Goldpaw have implications for the other kingdoms, and having the characters _notice_ this as well.**
> 
> **Also please picture this. Pugnacious (sitting in a room while it burns down around him): This is fine. :)**


End file.
